Never You Know
by alexa yuu hyun oppa
Summary: helow...helow...chap 12 update! yang mau baca silakan baca, yang gak suka ya udah gak apa-apa. gue pasrah aja...hohohoho...cek it out!
1. Chapter 1

Hai...

Akiu autor baru disini...

Aku ingin sekali mencoba menjadi penulis. Jadi aku ingin berlatih lewat fanfic ini.

Mohon bimbingnannya teman teman sekalian...^^...Maaf kalau banyak Typo, Tolong tinggalkan Review kalian jika berkenan. Terimaksih...^^b

Rukia berjalan keluar dari sebuah gedung. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat berjalan sambil sesekali bersenandung kaki kecilnya berjalan menyusuri pertokoan di kota langkahnya pun tertuju menuju sebuah caffe kecil di ujung perempatan lampu merah.

Seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya terlihat tengah duduk bersama seorang bocah laki laki sambil bercengkrama di meja yang terletak dekat jendela di sudut ruang Cafe tersebut. Rukia segera menghampiri mereka dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

" Ibuuuu...!" sorak bocah lelaki tersebut dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi dan berlari kecil menghampiri menyambut bocah yang memanggilnya tadi dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

" Ibu, ibu terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini. Apa ibu baru saja dapat undian lotre? " celoteh bocah itu, Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan anaknya. Ia pun segera menghampiri meja tempat orang yang mirip dengannya duduk dan memangku anaknya.

" Jadi. Bagaimana? " tanya Hisana penasaran.

" Seperti yang kakak lihat. Aku dapat pekerjaan." Jawab Rukia bangga. Ia mencium pucuk rambut anaknya. Dan tersenyum kembali " Tapi aku harus siap di tempatkan di manapun dan sebagai apapun. Karena perusahaan itu bergerak di bidang Jasa kebersihan, jadi mungkin saja aku akan jadi pembantu rumah tangga atau Office Girl. Tapi gajinya cukup lumayan," Sambung Rukia.

" Baguslah. Tidak apa apa. Asalkan cukup untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Hisana.

" Ichiru, Ibu baru saja mendapat perkerjaan baru, " ucapnya pada anaknya, Ichiru.

" Benarkah Ibu? Kalau begitu aku bisa beli mainan lagi kan? " cengir Ichiru.

" Haaahh..,kau ini. Apa di otakmu itu hanya dipenuhi oleh mainan." Ucap Rukia dengan nada sedikit jengkel yang dibuat buat untuk menggoda anaknya.

" Baiklah Ibu, kalau begitu aku akan minta buah jeruk yang banyaaaakk..!" celoteh Ichiru sambil tangannya melebar untuk mendramatisir ucapannya.

" Haahh..dua duanya tidak , jika kau beli buah jeruk banyak banyak, rambutmu itu akan benar benar menjadi jaruk, kau tau. " Goda Rukia. Ichiru kecewa dan cemberut sambil memanyunkan bibir kecilnya.

" Hahaha...tentu saja! Ibu akan belikan apapun yang kau mau Ichiru!" ucap Rukia bangga.

" Tentu saja Ichiru. Mana mungkin ibumu tega tidak membelikannya. Bukankah ibumu bekerja hanya untuk membuatmu senang? Jadi jangan sedih lagi ya? " ucap Hisana menengahi dan memberikan senyum lembutnya pada Ichiru.

" Benarkah? " Tanya Ichiru. Terlihat ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat senang.

Mereka pun tertawa bahagia dengan celotehan celotehan kecil dari ichiru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Selamat datang Tuan Kurosaki." Ucap pria berkacamata dan berambut hitam yang bernama Uryu Ishida sambil membungkuk memberi hormat kepada seseorang yang baru saja turun dari sebuah sedan mewah. Rambut mataharinya yang nyentrik menjadi ciri khas pria dengan perawakan tegap dan tinggi tersebut, Ichigo Kuroshaki.

" Mulai hari ini, saya akan menjadi asisten pribadi akan tunjukan ruangan anda. Mohon ikuti saya." Ucap Ishida dan segera menuntun Kurosaki Ichigo menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Jas hitam yang pasbody membuat penampilan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo terlihat menawan dan elegan. Seluruh pegawai perempuan yang berada di kantor tersebut menatap kagum ke arahnya. Ketampanannya memang tak diragukan dengan otak yang brilyan. Apalagi usianya baru 26 tahun. Dan di usianya yang muda tersebut, ia telah mampu menjadi pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar di Karakura. Hingga menjadikannya seorang eksekutif muda berbakat dan digilai banyak wanita.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan nama ' Presiden Direktur' di lantai teratas gedung megah membukakan pintu untuk bosnya dan mempersilakannya masuk. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya di ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah untuk sebuah ruang kerja. Namun mengingat ruang tersebut adalah digunakan untuk 'Presiden Direktur' sebuah perusahan besar, jadi wajarlah jika ruangan tersebut ditata sedemikan rupa untuk memberi kenyamanan bagi pimpinan perusahan besar tersebut.

" Silakan beristirahat sejenak. Nanti pukul 2 siang, anda ada rapat bersama Tuan Urahara." Jelas Ishida mengingatkan bosnya. " Baiklah, jika tak ada lagi yang Anda perlukan, saya permisi dulu. " sambungnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Ichigo berjalan menuju kursi di balik meja kerja dan mengistirahatkan badannya.' Akhirnya aku kembali.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ichiru, selama ibu bekerja, kau bersama bibi Hisana dulu ya. Nanti malam ibu jemput. Ingat, jangan nakal dan berbuat yang aneh aneh apalagi sampai merepotkan bibi Hisana dan paman Byakuya." Jelas Rukia pada anaknya.

" Baik Ibu. Ibu tenang saja." Jawab Ichiru dengan cengiran Khasnya yang memamerkan deretan gigi susunya yang hampir sempurna. Rukia mengacak rambut anaknya dan tersenyum bangga. Untunglah Ichiru anak yang cukup cerdas dan pintar. Jadi dia bisa merasa tenang sekalipun Ichiru tidak dalam pengawasannya.

" Kakak, aku titip Ichiru ya? " pamit Rukia pada Hisana." Baiklah. Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menjaganya. " Jawab Hisana tersenyum menenangkan. " Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya..! Bye.." Pamit Rukia kembali dan bergegas pergi.

Ini adalah hari pertama Rukia bekerja. Ia akan bekerja sebagai Ofice Girl di salah satu perusahan besar di Karakura. Langkahnya nampak bersemangat. Saat Ia tiba di pintu masuk sebuah gedung yang cukup besar tempatnya akan bekerja, Rukia menghela nafas dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap bersemangat. Dan Ia pun segera beranjak masuk. Rukia menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam Office Girl dan siap menjalani pekerjaannya.

Jam makan siang pun mulai. Bukannya dapat Istirahat, Rukia malah harus mondar mandir untuk memenuhi pesanan para pegawai kantor yang memintanya untuk membelikan mereka bekal makan siang di beberapa , meskipun badannya kecil, namun ketahanan fisiknya perlu diacungi jempol. Rukia menjalani pekerjaannya dengan senang hati. Ia tak peduli meskipun harus bekerja sekeras apapun, asalkan ia bisa bekerja dengan baik dan mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk memenuhi kehidupannya dan malaikat kecilnya, Ichiru lah salah satu hal yang membuatnya bersemangat menjalani setiap pekerjaanya meski seberat apapun.

Tak terasa jam makan siang hampir mengantarkan makanan di lantai tujuh Rukia hendak menuju ruang Office Girl di lantai saat berada dalam lift, ia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang bergelombang dan dada yang bisa dikatakn cukup besar, Ia terlihat sangat anggun. Mata abu abunya sangat indah. Rukia membandingkan wanita itu dengan dirinya. Terlihat terpaut sangat jauh. Kaki wanita itu sangat jenjang dan indah, pinggangnya langsing,kulitnya putih mulus, sedangkan ia,'kebalikannya',pendek dan sama sekali tidak cantik, pastilah banyak lelaki yang tertarik pada wanita yang menurutnya, 'perfect'. Rukia merutuki dirinya yang terlihat bak itik buruk rupa. Wanita itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Rukia di Lift itu karena ia tengah sibuk dengan handphone di tangannya. Saat telah mencapai lantai 5,wanita itu keluar dari lift dan berlari kecil mengahampiri seorang lelaki yang seketika itu pula membuat darah Rukia berdesir ke ubun - ubun. Tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, si wanita mengecup bibir si pria. Setelah cuiman salam cukup lama yang diberikan wanita tersebut kepada si pria, mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan meninggalkan lift yang masih terbuka tanpa menyadari ada orang di dalam lift tersebut yang menatap mereka dengan debaran jatung yang sudah terpacu tak menentu.

Rukia masih terpaku diam. Ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. ' Kenapa? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya ia berada di Amerika? ' batinnya. Apakah yang baru saja dilihatnya hanya mimpi? Rukia mencoba mencubit pipinya dan terasa sakit. Dan artinya, ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

' Dia... Ichigo...'.

.

.

Sejak tenpa sengaja melihat Ichigo di lantai lima tadi, Rukia mulai bertanya dalam hati ' Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Apakah dia bekerja di sini? Jika memang begitu, berarti aku harus siap menghadapi Ichigo dalam kondisi apapun.' Rukia menghentikan lamunannya dan mulai menata hatinya yang tak karuan sejak tadi. Apalagi saat melihat Ichigo berciuman dengan wanita yang dianggapnya 'sempurna'. Rukia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa wanita itu adalah kekasih atau mungkin sudah menjadi istri Ichigo. Dan berarti Ichigo sudah melupakannya. Rukia merasa sesak di dadanya saat ia menarik kesimpulan terakhir, rasanya ia ingin menangis mengingat kenyataan bahwa Ichigo telah melupakannya. Namun ia mencoba tegar dan mulai menata hatinya. Ichigo saja sudah melupakannya, Kenapa ia tidak?

" Rukia tolong siapkan 10 gelas kopi beserta beberapa camilan. Lalu antarkan ke ruang rapat lantai 12! " perintah seorang karyawan padanya.

" Baiklah...segera ku antarkan."jawab Rukia mantap.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu Ruang rapat." Office Girl" terdengar sedikit teriakan kecil dari balik pintu.

" Masuklah." Peritah Ishida.

Ichigo tengah duduk di kursi yang lurus dengan pintu membolak balik beberapa berkas untuk mengeceknya. Dan pintu yang terbuka membuatnya tanpa sengaja menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang masuk.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitamnya yang diikat rapi yang sangat familiar baginya. Matanya melebar menatap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Tanpa sengaja Ia menggumamkan cukup keras nama wanita itu " Ru – Rukia.."

Rukia menoleh dengan ekspresi datar. Ia menatap Ichigo yang terlihat sangat syok melihatnya. Dengan nada sopan, Rukia membungkuk dan menyapa Ichigo. " Apa yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" Ichigo semakin terkejut dengan sikap Rukia yang seolah tak mengenalnya. Ia masih terpaku menatap wanita yang kini tengah sibuk menghidangkan kopi di atas meja rapat. Ia yakin itu Rukia. Tapi kenapa rukia seolah tak mengenalnya? Tidak mungkin ia salah orang. Ia masih ingat betul tiap lekuk wajah Rukia dan badan mungilnya.

Suara roda kereta yang di dorong menjauh menyadarkan Ichigo jika Rukia sudah pergi dari ruangan itu. Uryu mengingatkan Ichigo jika rapat akan segera dimulai. Ichigo berusaha mengenyahkan fikirannya dari Rukia sejank, tapi,meskipun pandangan Ichigo terarah pada layar monitor dimana ada salah satu pegawainya tengah mempresentasikan sebuah tender, pikiran Ichigo sama sekali melayang jauh. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai pertemuannya dengan Rukia beberapa saat yang lalu. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tau jawabannya.

Segera setelah rapat selesai, Ichigo kembali ke ruangannya." Ikaku, panggil Kuchiki Rukia ke ruanganku! " perintahnya pada salah seorang bawahannya dari telephon. Ia yakin, tidak perlu bertanya siapa nama Office Girl yang membawakan makanan ke ruang rapat tadi siang. Karena ia masih hafal betul nama Rukia.

" Maaf Tuan, tidak ada pegawai yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia." balas Ikaku dari sebrang telephon.' Apa? Tidak ada pegawai yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia? '

" Kalau begitu panggil saja siapa Office Girl yang menyiapkan makanan untuk rapat siang tadi! " perintah Ichigo kembali.

" Oo...maksud Tuan, Shiba Rukia? " Ikaku memperjelas.

' Apa? Shiba? Sejak kapan Rukia bermarga Shiba? ' batin Ichigo. Pertanyaan kembali bertambah di otaknya tentang Rukia. " Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil dia! " Perintah ichigo lagi.

" Baik Tuan Presidir." Jawab Ikaku dari seberang telephon dan segera menutuptelephonenya. Kerutan permanen semakin jelas di wajah Ichigo.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ketukan dari balik pintu. " Masuk!" perintah Ichigo. Rukia muncul dari balik pintu dan berjalan memasuki ruang kerja Presidir yang mewah dan cukup kagum dengan desain interiornya. Saat ia telah sampai di dekat meja Presidir, Ia melihat sebuah papan nama di atasnya. Meskipun kursi yang di duduki Presidir itu tengah membelakanginya, namun rambut orange yang terlihat di ujung senderan kursi sudah cukup membuat Rukia tau wajah bosnya yang sedang duduk disana. Ia mencoba mengatur ekspresinya agar tetap tenang dan datar tanpa memperlihatkan sedikitpun emosi. Ia menghela nafas dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

" Selamat sore Tuan" sapa Rukia.

" Maaf Tuan Presidir, apa Anda memanggil saya? " Tanya Rukia sopan dan datar.

Ichigo berbalik dan menatap Rukia dari atas sampai bawah. Ia tersenyum dan bejalan mendekati Rukia. Rukia masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" Panggil aku dengan namaku, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo pelan.

" Baik...Tuan Kurosaki." Sahut Rukia.

" Tidak..tidak seperti itu.."Ichigo semakin mendekat padanya. Rukia menunduk dan memberi hormat. Ia sudah tidak tahan berlama lama di ruangan ini. Rukia ingin segera pergi ." Jika tidak ada yang Anda perlukan, saya mohon pamit." Ucap Rukia dan berbalik. Namun sebelum ia sampai di pintu, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan mendekap Rukia dengan erat. Rukia berusaha melepas pelukan Ichigo. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjauh, namun sia - sia, Ichigo malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Maaf Tuan Kurosaki, bisakah anda bersikap profesional? Ini di kantor,jadi tolong Anda jangan coba coba melecehkan saya! " Bentak Rukia. Ia terus berontak. Namun Ichigo tak bergeming. Ia tak peduli dengan omongan Rukia. Saat ini, ia sangat ingin mendekap tubuh mungil ini lebih lama. Menyesap aroma lavender yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia semakin lepas kontrol oleh si mungil dalam pelukannya ini. Aromanya benar benar memabukannya.

" Tuan Kurosaki! Anda menyakiti saya! " Protes Rukia mendorong - dorong tubuh Ichigo agar dapat terlepas." Tuan Kurosaki!Berhentilah! Lepaskan saya! " Rukia semakin meronta, kesabarannya mulai habis." APA KAU TULI HAH?AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU DASAR JERUK BAKA!BRENGhmmpp..." teriakan Rukia berhenti saat dirasanya bibir Ichigo tengah membekap mulutnya.

Ichigo membekap mulutnya dengan paksa. Ia memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Rukia. Ia mencium Rukia dengan berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun tubuh Ichigo yang jauh lebih kuat mengurungnya dan menguncinya hingga ia tak bisa bergarak dan tak memberi sedikitpun kesempatan untuk Rukia mengambil pasokan oksigen.

" Ich..ichhhii..." desah Rukia di sela sela ciuman Ichigo. Pipinya merona merah, entah karena kehabisan oksigen atau karena debaran jantungnya yang sudah terpacu tak menentu.

" Begitu baru benar.." ucap Ichigo mengakhiri ciumannya dengan sedikit senyum tipis yang mengembang di wajahnya. Namun ia masih tetap mengurung Rukia dalam pelukannya." Jadi bisa tolong lepaskan aku sekarang? " pinta Rukia kembali datar.

" Tidak akan." Jawab Ichigo kembali mendekap helaian helaian rambut hitamnya yang terikat rapi. Ichigo menarik kepala Rukia untuk tenggelam di dadanya." Aku merindukanmu..." aku ichigo jujur." Bagaiman denganmu?" tanyanya pada Rukia.

" ow ya..? " Rukia menyeringai kecil." Aku tidak sama sekali." Lanjutnya dingin.

Ichigo terkejut. Ia menatap tajam Rukia. Ia ingin mencari bahwa perkataannya barusan adalah bohong. Namun dari ekspresi Rukia yang terlihat sangat datar dan terkesan cuek, harapannya pupus.

Apakah Rukia melupakannya?

Ichigo perlahan melepas tubuh mungil Rukia. Rukia masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya di depan Ichigo. Meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati, adalah kebalikannya. " Jadi, apa yang Anda inginkan tuan Kurosaki? " tanya Rukia memperjelas maksudnya kemari.

" Duduklah.." perintah Ichigo sambil berbalik dan membelakangi Rukia.

Rukia menuruti kata kata atasannya. Ia duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedangkan Ichigo duduk di Sofa yang berseberangan dengannya. Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam. Tersirat kerinduan dalam tatapannya. Rukia hanya membalasnya tetap dengan ekspresi datar dan bosan.

" Kenapa denganmu? Apa kau mengalami gegar otak sehingga melupakanku dan menganggapku orang lain yang tak kau kenal? " tanya Ichigo memulai.

" Tidak." Jawab Rukia singkat.

" Lalu kenapa denganmu? Dan kenapa namamu bisa berubah menjadi Shiba Rukia? Apa kau...menikah dengan- Shiba...Kaien...?" tanya Ichigo ragu. Ia berharap semua itu tidak terjadi.

" Ya "

" Apa?" Ichigo kaget setengah mati." Kau benar benar sudah menikah dengannya Rukia?" terdengar nada Ichigo sedikit meninggi.

" Seperti yang kau fikirkan tadi"

" Apa? Apa kau gila?"

" Tidak, aku waras"

" Rukia, kenapa kau bisa menikahinya?"

" Dia baik."

" Heh? Hanya itu? "

" Apa pedulimu?"

" Jelas saja aku peduli! Kau itu..." Namun sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia telah berdiri dan memotong omongannya.

" Maaf sekali Tuan Kurosaki. Aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan. Dan Anda juga sepertinya masih cukup sibuk. Jadi pembicaraan tidak penting ini, kita bahas lain kali saja. Permisi! " Ucap Rukia mantap dan membungkuk memberi hormat, Ia segera berlalu meninggalkan ruang itu sebelum Ichigo kembali berhasil menangkap tangannya.

" Rukia tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara!" bentak Ichigo. Ia mengejar Rukia keluar dan kembali menangkap tangannya. Rukia berbalik dan menatap Ichigo dingin.

" Tenang saja Tuan Kurosaki, jika anda merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan saya disini, besokpagi, anda akan menerima surat pengunduran diri saya telah tergeletak rapi di atas meja anda bahkan sebelum Anda tiba. Permisi!" Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo dan berlalu pergi. Para pegawai yang melihat pertengkaran mereka terheran penuh tanya. Ichigo kembali ke ruangannya dengan perasaan jengkel dan membanting pintu.

Rukia bergegas menuju lokernya dan segera membereskan barang barangnya yang baru tadi pagi diletakannya. Ia masih menahan tangisnya. Setidaknya ia tak menangis disini. Di kantor milik Ichigo. Secepat mungkin ia berusaha meninggalkan gedung megah itu sebelum air matanya tumpah.

To be coninue...

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**GOMAWOOOOOO...!**

**Hyun ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya untuk reader sekalian!,**

**Apalagi buat yang udah review! Makasih banyak atas masukan kalian sekalian! Saran 'n pesan kalian benar benar membuat ku makin semangat melanjutkan fic ini! MAKASIIIIIHHHH...!**

**Ow ya, maaf sekali kalau banyak kata kata yang salah and hilang. Aku juga gak tau kenapa bisa hilang. Padahal aku sudah mengeditnya di komputerku. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku upload, jadi ada beberapa yang hilang. Maaaafffff sekali. **** karena membuat readers jadi sulit dan bingung saat membacanya. Hehehehe...**

**Untuk reviewnya akan aku balas lewat PM.**

**Aku juga senang sekali fic pertamaku dapat diterima dengan baik.^^**

**Untuk selanjutnya aku masih mengharapkan saran dan bimbingan readers and eonie sekalian...Mohon bantuannya yaaa?**

**Okey, akhir kata, terimakasih..and ...Cek this Out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana danau di pinggir kota Karakura yang jauh dari kebisingan memang sangat Rukia butuhkan saat ini. Ia ingin menyendiri. Ingin meluapkan segala emosi yang hinggap di hatinya. Hari pertama kerja yang ia bayangkan akan sangat menyenangkan, malah sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Ya, bagaimana tidak, ia bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo. Orang yang paling tidak ingin Ia temui. Meskipun sebenarnya, awalnya ia sangat merindukannya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya tadi siang membuyarkan rasa rindunya,Ichigo bersama seorangg wanita yang levelnya jauh di atas dari pada dirinya. Berciuman dengan mesra. Kemudian setelah mencium wanita itu, Ichigo mencium dirinya dengan kasar. Oh,ayolah.. !Betapa brengseknya laki – laki yang mencium dua orang wanita berbeda di hari yang sama. Memangnya dia pikir kau hanya sebuah mainan? Namun tindakan tepat bagi Rukia dengan tetap besikap dingin dan datar pada Ichigo. Setidaknya itu sedikit menyiksa Ichigo. Meskipun dalam hatinya, Ia tidak tega melakukannya.

Rukia mencoba melepaskan kekesalannya dengan berteriak sekencang kencangnya dan menangis dengan keras. Sekalipun ia terlihat tegar di mata orang orang, tapi tetap saja dia hanya seorang wanita yang mudah rapuh. Beruntung, saat itu danau tengah sepi pengunjung, jadi tak akan ada orang yang melihatnya dan menganggap dia gila.

.

.

Rukia menggeliat di atas kasur empuknya yang nyaman. Ia ingin bermalas malasan lebih lama sampai sebuah suara cempreng khas anak laki laki memekakan telinganya memaksanya bangun.

" Ibuuuuuuuuu...! Apa ibu tidak kerja? Ini sudah siaaang!Ibu mau terlambat kerja dan terlambat juga mengantarku ke sekolah? " Teriak Ichiru dari balik pintu kamar Rukia

" Iaa..iaa...ibu bangun sekarang.."jawab Rukia malas.

" huh..,dasar orang dewasa!anak kecil saja bisa bangun pagi. Masa orang dewasa masih harus dibangunkan?" gerutu Ichiru saat menghabiskan sarapannya yang ia buat sendiri berupa roti tawar yang ia bakar dengan mesin pemanggang roti dan segelas susu hangat.

" Sudahlah..,cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Kali ini, biar bibi Hisana saja yang mengantarmu ke sekolah ya Ichiru. Ibu masih ada urusan." Jelas Rukia.

" Ia..baiklah.." Jawab Ichiru mengerti.

Dering Ponsel Rukia terdengar saat ia hendak masuk kamar mandi. Rukia segera menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

" ya..,hallo?" jawab Rukia.

" Bisa bicara dengan Nyonya Shiba Rukia?" tanya suara dari seberang telephone.

" Ia..dengan saya sendiri."

" Jadi begini Nyonya Rukia. Kami dari agen penyalur jasa tempat nyonya kemarin melamar. Saya dengar Anda baru ditempatkan di sebuah perusahaan sebagai Office Girl, benar?"

" Ia, benar."

" Dan pagi ini, kami mendapat laporan bahwa Anda telah memundurkan diri secara sepihak? Apakah Anda tidak membaca isi surat perjanjian kami kemarin? Disana tertulis, ' Bagi anggota yang ingin mundur secara sepihak saat telah di tempatkan di suatu perusahaan tanpa ada persetujuan dari perusahaan bersangkutan, maka wajib membayar denda sebesar 10x lipat dari jumlah gaji yang ditawarkan perusahaan tersebut sebagai gantu rugi atas pemutusan secara sepihak. Namun denda tidak berlaku jika Anda dipecat oleh perusahaan bersangkutan. Jadi apakah Anda sudah siapkan uangnya Nyonya Rukia Shiba?" Jelas suara dari balik telephone.

" APAAA...!" teriak Rukia kaget." Bukankah sebelumnya tidak ada perjanjian seperti itu? Sejak kapan itu dibuat?" tanya Rukia heran.

" Perjanjian ini sudah ada sejak lama. Namun mungkin ada kurang teliti membacanya. Jadi apakah sudah Anda siapkan uangnya? "

" Maaf pak, saat ini saya sedang tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu. Apa bisa dicicil?"

" Tentu saja tidak. Jika Anda tidak bisa membayar uang dendanya maka Anda akan dituntut. Kecuali Anda mau kembali bekerja di perusahaan tersebut." Jelas pria tersebut.

" Apa?" Teriak Rukia.

" Baiklah Nyonya Shiba, sekian penjelasan dari saya. Saya menunggu keputusan Anda."

Piiiiiiiiiipppppp

Telephone itu pun di tutup oleh pria tersebut tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Rukia protes lebih lanjut.

' Sial! Ini pasti ulah si Jeruk sialan itu!' gerutu Rukia dalam hati. Perasaannya sangat jengkel saat ini. 'Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Ichigo? Apa dia berusaha mempermainkanku? Okey, tunggu saja apa yang bisa kulakukan!'

Rukia berjalan dengkan perasaan dongkol menuju Ruang kerja Presidir. Tanpa permisi ia menerobos masuk dan segera menuju meja kerja Ichigo. Namun orang yang dicarinya tidak terlihat disana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan mencari sosok yang dicarinya.' Kemana si jeruk sialan itu?'

Terdengar suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Rukia langsung tau orang yang dicarinya sedang berada di sana. Ia segera menuju arah toilet tersebut dan menggedor pintunya.

" Hai Kuroshaki!cepat keluar! Kita perlu bicara!" Teriaknya dari luar. Tanpa menunggu lama, pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok berambut orange nya yang nyentrik dengan kerutan permanen yang semakin terlihat jelas di dahinya. Sepertinya ia juga sedang marah.

" Apa mau mu sih Rukia? Apa kau tidak tau aku sedang di toilet. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sebentar saja sampai aku selesai?" bentaknya

" Akhh..." Rukia memekik kaget. Ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan untuk menghindari matanya agar tak melihat hal memalukan di hadapannya.

" Ada apa, heh? Apa kau malu melihat wajah tampanku? " goda Ichigo.

" Apa yang kau katakan Jeruk?Enak saja! Apa kau tidak sadar jika kau itu tidak memakai celana?" Jelas Rukia jengkel. Ichigo segera tersadar jika dirinya lupa memakai celana dan hanya mengenakan bokser. Wajah Ichigo kini bak kepiting rebus menahan malu. Tentu saja ini sangat memalukan apalagi di depan Rukia. Ichigo segera berbalik dan menutup pintu toilet dengan kikuk untuk memakai celananya. Rukia berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah konyol Ichigo. Ia tertawa cekikikan.

' akh..apa apaan ini? Kenapa aku bisa lupa memakai celana sih? AARRGGGGHHH...' gerutu Ichigo dalam hati.

Setelah ia selesai memakai celana, Ichigo keluar dari toilet dengan wajah yang masih memerah menahan malu. Rukia yang tadinya tertaw cekikikan, buru buru mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya dan mulai bersikap biasa.

" Kau tau, ini sangat memalukan. Ini gara gara kau yang menggedor pintu dan menyuruhku cepat cepat keluar hingga aku lupa mengenakan celanaku kembali, Midget!" protes Ichigo dengan raut muka yang dibuat kesal.

" Apa? Enak saja kau bilang itu gara gara aku! Itu karena kebodohanmu sendiri tau, dasar Tawake!" ledek Rukia sinis." Heh...sudahlah..!Aku kemari bukan untuk membahas kebodohanmu, Tuan Kurosaki!" lanjut Rukia.

" Haahh...tidak bisakah kau bersikap biasa seperti dulu? Setidaknya saat kita sedang berdua seperti ini." Pinta Ichigo. Sorot memancarkan kerinduan. Namun sebelum Rukia tenggelam dalam tatapan hangat kedua hazel itu, Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum angkuh.

" Maaf sekali. Aku hanya pegawai rendahan disini. Dan lagi, kita sudah tak punya hubungan apa apa. Jadi saat ini, kita hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Hanya antara atasan dan bawahan." Jelas Rukia dingin." Jadi bisakah kau pecat aku sekarang? Karena aku sama sekali tak berminat kerja disini. Dan lagi aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar denda pelanggaran kontrak secara sepihak yang kau susun mendadak itu. " Tanya Rukia to the poin.

" Ternyata kau masih cukup pintar ya Rukia untuk tau kalau itu semua adalah ulahku. Hahaha..." Tawa Ichigo. " Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

Rukia mendengus kesal. " Terserah kau saja. Tapi yang pasti aku akan melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat kekacauan dan memperkuat alasan untuk bisa dipecat. " ancam Rukia.

" Hahaha...kau lucu sekali tau, banyak orang mengantri dan berusaha keras di luar sana untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di sini. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan justru sebaliknya." Ichigo berjalan mendekat. " Jangan coba coba melecehkan saya kembali tuan Kurosaki yang terhormat! " Peringat Rukia.

" Begitukah? Jika aku mencoba kembali, bagaimana?" Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Rukia dan menghembuskan nafasnya hingga membuat sensasi menggelitik untuk Rukia. Ia bergerak mundur dan membuat jarak di antara mereka. " Aku akan sangat membencimu." Ancam Rukia dengan tatapan tajam.

Ichigo terlonjak kaget dalam hati. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis mungilnya ini? Kenapa Rukia menjadi sangat membencinya? Dan berusaha menjauh?Padahal Ia ingin sekali mendekap kembali tubuh Rukia. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ancaman Rukia cukup menakutinya. Ia tak ingin Rukia jadi semakin membencinya. Ichigo berusaha berfikir dingin. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Selama Rukia masih berada dekat dengannya sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

" Baiklah.." Ichigo beranjak menuju kursinya dan duduk manis disana. " Asal kau tau saja, aku tak akan pernah memecatmu. Sekalipun kau membuat kantor ini sekacau apapun. Jadi percuma saja usahamu." Ichigo menghela nafas sesaat." Maka sebaiknya kau bekerja saja sebagaimana mestinya. Aku akan membayar gajimu sesuai dengan seberapa keras kau bekerja. Kurasa itu cukup adil dan menguntungkan untukmu." Jelas Ichigo.

Rukia menimbang nimbang. Sepertinya tawaran yang diberikan Ichigo cukup menggiurkan. Meskipun ia harus bertemu Ichigo setiap hari. Tapi sepertinya hal itu bisa diatasi dengan tetap bersikap cuek dan dingin. Ia masih bisa menghindar ketika bertemu Ichigo.

" Baiklah. Aku terima. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Aku tak ingin kau berada dekat dekat denganku! Setidaknya sampai radius 3 meter." Jelas Rukia.

" Okey. Tak masalah." Jawab Ichigo menyanggupi.

Rukia mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia bergegas memakai kembali seragam kerjanya dan mulai bekerja.

Selama beberapa harinya bekerja di perusahaan Ichigo, Rukia merasa sangat jengkel. Ichigo selalu meminta yang aneh aneh padanya dan menyuruh Rukia melayaninya setiap saat. Mulai dari meminta air putih tiap jam, membawakan kopi, membeli makanan, bahkan hanya untuk mengambilkan koran yang terletak di pojok ruangan saja, Ichigo akan memanggil Rukia untuk mengambilkannya, dan masih banyak lagi yang hal lain yang Ichigo lakukan untuk membuat Rukia selalu berada disisinya. Rukia menyadari usaha Ichigo yang mencoba kembali mendekatinya. Tapi Ia menyadari posisinya. Apalagi, kini Ichigo sudah bertunangan dengan si wanita 'perfect' yang belakangan Rukia tau bernama Orihime. Jadi sekeras apapun Ichigo berusaha mendekatinya, sekeras itu pula Rukia berusaha menjauh.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" perintah Ichigo saat mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Rukia muncul sambil membawa nampan yang berisi secangkir kopi.

"Ini kopi anda Tuan Kurosaki." Ucap Rukia. Ichigo sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak memperdulikan Rukia. Rukia menatap sejenak aktivitas yang dilakukan Ichigo. Violetnya mulai melirik wajah yang terlihat serius itu. Tampak sebuah kaca mata bertengger manis di depan mata Ichigo. Membuatnya terkesan dewasa dan elegan. Rukia sedikit terpesona melihat tampang serius Ichigo saat ini. Hatinya terasa mulai menghangat. Namun tanpa ia sadiri, Ichigo juga sedang mengawasinya dengan sesekali melirik ke arah Rukia dengan ekor matanya. Ichigo sedikit menyeringai ketika melihat Rukia yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Tak ku sangka kau masih suka memperhatikanku juga, Rukia." Goda Ichigo dan menoleh manatap Rukia. Rukia terkejut dan semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipinya. Ichigo tertawa geli manatap ekspresi keterkejutan Rukia. Ia melangkah mendekati Rukia. Rukia mendengus kesal dan mulai mundur, menjaga jarak dengan Ichigo. Ia menjadikan nampan sebagai tameng untuk menghindari Ichigo agar tak berbuat macam macam dengannya." Cih...jangan harap aku memperhatikanmu karena hal bodoh yang kau fikirkan itu jeruk! Kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ada di otakmu!" jengkel Rukia. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyandarkan pinggulnya di ujung meja kerjanya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan salah satunya meraih kaca mata yang menggantung di depan matanya dan melepaskannya. Ichigo tersenyum simpul. Ia manatap Rukia dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Bukankah menurutmu aku tampan jika sedang serius seperti tadi?" goda Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum angkuh, Ia memasang wajah bosan. "Percaya diri sekali kau!" sinisnya. Ichigo hanya menanggapi dengan senyum simpul."Ayolah! Kau kira aku tidak melihat semburat merah di wajahmu saat menatapku tadi?" telak Ichigo. Rukia merasa jengkel sekaligus malu. Ternyata Si jeruk ini cukup peka juga.

"Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hal seperti itu." Rukia memasang wajah datarnya kembali untuk menutupi rasa malunya."Ku rasa tugasku sudah selesai, aku permisi dulu." Pamit Rukia dan berbalik menuju pintu."Silakan menikmati kopi anda Tuan Kurosaki~." Rukia berbalik sejenak dan tersenyum singkat.

Ichigo terkejut dengan tingkah Rukia yang tiba – tiba tersenyum. Tapi yah, ternyata Dia bisa juga bersikap manis. Ichigo tersenyum sendiri. Ia meraih kopinya dan menyeruputnya.

BRRUUUUSSSSSS!

Ichigo segera menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja diminumnya . Rasa kopi yang mengenai indra pengecapnya saat itu seketika membuatnya merasa seakan sedang meminum air laut. Ichigo terbatuk batuk karena sedikit tersedak.

'Sial!'

"Apa kau mau membuatku terkena darah tinggi, Midget!" teriaknya ke arah pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Ichigo mendengus kesal. Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya Rukia mengerjainya dengan memberikan kopi asin. Rukia hanya tersenyum menyeringai mendengar suara teriakan ichigo dari balik pintu. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya. Hatinya terasa sangat bahagia bisa membuat si jeruk itu jengkel. 'Memangnya dia saja yang bisa membuat orang jengkel? Kau terambat seratus tahun jeruk!' Rukia tersenyum puas dan segera berlalu menuju ruang Office Girl.

.

.

BRUUUSSSSSSSSS!

Lagi – lagi Ichigo menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja diminumnya. Namun sekarang, bukan karena indra perasanya, tapi karena indra penglihatannya menangkap pemandangan yang ganjil. Ia terkejut saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Rukia tengah bergelantungan di luar kaca jendelanya. Dengan beberapa tali yang terkait di tubuhnya dan seat belt yang mengait erat di pinggangnya. Ia tengah sibuk mengelap kaca jendela tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut dengan keterkejutan setengah mati. Ichigo segera menghampiri jendela tersebut. Ia menggeser paksa jendela itu untuk segera memperingati Rukia.

" Hei..!Apa yang kau lakukan disana Rukia? " teriak Ichigo panik.

" Apa kau tidak lihat?" Rukia balik bertanya.

" Ya.., aku lihat. Tapi apa kau sudah gila?Ini lantai 15! Dan kau malah bergelantungan disana dengan santainya! Sekarang juga cepat turun!" bentak Ichigo panik.

" Tidak mau." Jawab Rukia ketus. Ia masih asik mengelap kaca jendela dan menghilangkan debu debu yang menempel tanpa sekalipun melirik Ichigo yang tengah ketakutan setengah mati melihat tindakan ekstrimnya itu.

" Ini perintah atasan!"

" Lalu?"

" Apa kau mau dipecat?"

" Pecat saja.."

" A,..apaa?" Ia baru sadar jika Rukia memang ingin agar dirinya dipecat.

Aaarrrrrrggghhhhhh! Kesabarannya benar benar diuji oleh wanita mungil di depannya ini.

" Sudahlah...kau diam saja. Aku sedang bekerja." Perintah Rukia ketus dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Ichigo merasa sangat ngeri. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika saja tali tali itu putus. Ichigo tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Ia hanya mengawasi Rukia dengan seksama. Khawatir apa yang ditakutkannya benar terjadi.

Kriiieeettt...

Terdengar suara aneh dari tuas yang menyangga tubuh Rukia di atas sana. Rukia sempat terkejut. Namun ia kira itu cuma perasaannya saja dan ia kembali cuek dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Mata Ichigo tak henti - hentinya mengawasi gerak gerik Rukia.

Namun tiba - tiba keseimbangan Rukia goyah. Salah satu tali yang mengait tubuhnya putus karena bergesekan dengan sudut tembok. Rukia panik. Namun ia masih berusaha tenang. Ichigo yang melihat keanehan dari gerak gerik Rukia mulai cemas.

Rukia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh. Namun sia - sia karena tali lainnya pun mulai terlepas. " Aakkh..!" Rukia memekik panik. Ichigo segera bereaksi.

" Rukia!Kau baik baik saja?" teriaknya cemas. Ia segera beranjak keluar jendela menuju balkon kecil untuk melihat kondisi Rukia lebih jelas. Saat ini Rukia terlihat sangat panik. Hanya tersisa dua tali yang menyangga tubuhnya. Wajahnya mulai pucat. Ichigo panik dan mulai mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Rukia, namun tak ada seorangpun yang peduli dengan kondisi di luar kantor. Semua pegawai tampak masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka. Rukia mulai menangis. Ia sangat takut.

" Rukia, coba kau tarik sedikit demi sedikit talinya agar aku bisa menjangkaumu." Teriak Ichigo dari balkon lantai 15.

" Ichigoo...aku takut..hiks..." " Sudahlah..lakukan saja apa yang ku katakan tadi! Cepat!" Perintah Ichigo. Rukia mulai menuruti. Ia mengulur sedikit demi sedikit tali hingga mencapai lantai 15. Ichigo telah bersiap disana untuk menangkapnya. Dengan segera, Ichigo menangkap tubuh Rukia yang hampir jatuh terperosok. Sedikit saja terlambat, maka mungkin saja Rukia sudah tewas mengenaskan di bawah sana.

Ichigo segera menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke dalam ruang kerjanya memalui jendela kaca yang menyerupai pintu. Keduanya terjatuh dengaan bunyi debaman keras. Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan begitu erat. Ia sangat takut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Rukia memejamkan matanya saat Ichigo menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke lantai ruangan tersebut. Ia membuka matanya saat dirasa mereka telah mendarat selamat. Rukia menindih tubuh bidang Ichigo di bawahnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Tersirat kekhawatiran di hazel indah tersebut. Violet Rukia terlihat sangat takut. Pelukan Ichigo memberi rasa aman untuknya. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Semakin menyelami makna dari tatapan mereka masing masing.

" Maafkan saya tuan Kurosaki." Rukia bergegas bangkit, namun Ichigo menariknya dan menenggelamkan Rukia kembali dalam pelukannya. " Sebentar saja..." Ichigo menghela nafas, Rukia hanya diam menuruti. " Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini sebentar terhanyut dengan suasana .

" Apa kau baik baik saja? " tanya Ichigo memulai. " Yah..hanya sedikit memar di bagian lengan karena terjerat tali." Jawab Rukia yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Ichigo." Sudah cukup lama. Bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo melonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Rukia terlepas dari pelukannya. Mereka pun segera berdiri. " Maaf sudah merepotkan Anda Tuan Kurosaki." Rukia membungkuk meminta maaf." Terimakasih" akhirnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya terpaku menatap punggung kecil yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Rukia melamun di ruang Office boy saat tak ada lagi pesanan kopi. Hari sudah sore. Kantor juga sudah mulai sepi. Rukia masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Kejadian tadi pagi masih membayangi fikirannya. Ia tak bisa melepaskan sedikitpun ingatan saat moment moment romantis antara dia dan Ichigo. Hal itu seakan membuatnya bernostalgia ke masa lalu. Namun, cepat cepat Ia menghapus ingatan itu. Rukia kembali menyibukan dirinya. Ia membereskan meja sebelum mengakhiri pekerjaannya untuk hari, setelah semua beres, ia bergegas pulang.

Seperti biasa, Rukia pulang dengan berjalan kaki menuju halte bis yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor. Bis yang akan dinaikinya pun tiba. Ia duduk di deretan bangku sebelah kiri. Sepertinya semua orang sudah tiba di rumah mereka masing masing karena dilihatnya bis ini terlihat sepi. Hanya ada dia dan beberapa penumpang . Rukia turun di persimpangan jalan. Ia berjalan kaki untuk menuju rumahnya yang terletak di ujung gang. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengikutinya dari tadi.

Mata hazel pria yang berada di dalam sedan tersebut tak pernah lepas dari Rukia. Ia membuntuti kemanapun Rukia berjalan. Hingga akhirnya Rukia masuk ke sebuah rumah kecil bergaya khas Jepang. Terlihat seorang bocah laki laki dengan rambut jabrik hitamnya membukakan pintu untuk Rukia. Rukia menggendong bocah tersebut dengan bahagianya dan mereka-pun menghilang dari pandangannya saat pintu itu di tutup.

' Jadi di sini kau tinggal. Dan itu... anakmu... ' tersirat sedikit kekecewan diraut mukanya. 'Dia memamng mirip Shiba Kaien...'

Ichigo tetap diam di mobilnya. Ia masih menatap rumah kecil itu. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi semakin sakit. Haruskah ia merelakan Rukia?

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon masukannya readers sekalian jika berkenan**

**: )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 up date!**

Terimakasih untuk para readers yang udah baca apalagi sampai sempat review. Tebakan readers sekalian memang benar. Tapi disini akan sedikt berbeda. Terimakasih juga atas masukannya. Terutama dari 'Searaki Icchy – senpai'! waahh,gak nyangka autor favoritku mau berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan review nya., juga untuk masukan dari 'Hiru 15' dan icchy – senpai sendiri tentang cara menulis. Awalnya aku memang agak bingung di bagian itu. Ow ya,maaf skali, aku lupa mengisi disclaimernya..hehehe..maklum..,,pemulai...kekekeke... :P

Sebenarnya aku pengen bales Review lewat PM untuk reviewer yang punya akun, tapi berbhbung aku baru, dan belum ngerti bagaimana caranya, jadi untuk sementara aku balas lewat Chap ini aja. Mohon untuk senpai sekalian yang sudah berpengalaman, ajari aku yaaa jika berkenan?hehehe

**Balasan Review...**

wi3nter : waahh...thanks berat! Kamu reviewer pertamaku!aku senang km ska juga dg fic ku untuk membantu!, :) RnR trus yaaa...

Hiru 15 : terimakasih banyak atas sarannya. Saya bnar-benr tertolong!^^ baca n review terus yaa...

Arashi : Gomawo yaa!, bener banget. Aku emank paling ska ma .. elf jg yaa...!^^ senangnya!Tapi pen name nya bkan q ambil dr nama kyuhyun,tapi hyun joong oppa. Aku ngefasn bgt ma dy dr sejak awal lyt d BBF..hehehe...!baca and Riview trus yaaa...

Momo : hehehe...iaa...di chap selanjutnya akan pnjg trus koq...^^ RnR trus yaa...?

Fujita : hehehe..tebakannya emang bener. Kira kira seperti itu lah.. tapi akan ada sedikit berbeda. read n review trus yaa...RnR...!^^b

Nenk : hehehe...makasih banyak atas reviewmu. sangat memotifasi aku!thaaannkks ^^b Read and Review trus yaaa...?

Cece : pastinya donk. Ceritanya udah rampung semua koq. Tinggal di update. Ikuti terus yaa? RnR pleasee...?okeyy...^^b

Rukia : thanx...!pastinya doonkk..!update puting beliung dah pokoknya...hehehehe ^^b RnR trus yaa...

Tamagochi : SIIIppppp! Lanjut terus koq. Stay chun trus ya,...RnR jangan lupa,,.hehehe ^^b

Zanpaku : ia...bru aku ganti byar smua org bs review. pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chap ini. Simak teruss yaa...thankyu udah singgah..R n R jangan lupa ^^b

D3rin : bener koq. Makannya ikuti trus...crtanya insyaallah akan jadi makin seru koq..RnR pleasee...trimaksih udah baca..^^b

Meyrin : pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di fic ini. Cek this out! Jangan lupa review..thanks udah membaca. ^^b

HanRierye : iya..skarang di fic ini akan ada titik terangnya koq. simak terus yaa...jangan lupa review ^^b

Voidy : makasih atas sarannya,benar benar mmbntu!,. akan ku usahakan koq ^^. untuk karakter Rukia, aku punya alasn tersendiri knp bs simak trus yaa...^^b. pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di fic ini. Hmm...gak koq, ini pertma kalinya ku bikin crta cz br pnya kmpter...hehehe :)

ImHm : lam knal juga. ^^ makasi atas read and reviewnya. update cepat pastinya koq!

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo - sempai  
><strong>

**Warning!Lemon in this chap! Untuk readers yang di bawah umur 17 tahun, berhati hati lah! Memang sedikit agak hard. Waahhh...susah juga ya bikin lemon. Aku menghabiskan waktu 3 hari untuk mencari idenya dulu. Apa lagi pas ...gemeteran.., gak punya pengalaman..hahaha...tapi syukur rampung juga!okeyy,,akhir kata, ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

" Ibuuuu...aku jalan dulu yaaaaaa!" teriak Ichiru. " Iaaa...hati hati Ichiru," Balas Rukia. Terdengar langkah kaki kecilnya keluar rumah. Hari ini ia harus berangkat sendiri ke sekolahnya karena bibinya, Hisana yang biasa mengantarnya saat ini sedang sakit. Ichiru melangkah dengan semangat menuju sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Namun saat ia tiba di persimpangan jalan, ada seorang pria menyapanya.

"Hai Jagoan!"

Ichiru terlihat bingung. Ia belum pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya. Tubuhnya tinggi, iris matanya coklat, dan rambut jabriknya yang berwarna orange benar benar membuat mata Ichiru sakit melihatnya.

"Paman siapa? Apa paman mengenalku?" tanya Ichiru

"Aku adalah teman ibumu Jagoan. Jadi, kau tidak usah takut denganku. Hmm...aku belum tau namamu jagoan?" Tanya pria itu ramah.

Ichiru masih bingung. Tapi sepertinya paman ini baik. Ia terlihat ramah.

"Namaku Ichiru. Kalau paman siapa?" Jawab Ichiru

'Apa? Namanya hampir sama denganku. Apa saat Rukia memberi nama anak ini karena ia ingat denganku? Hahaha..tapi,menarik.' Batin Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Ichiru." Nama paman Ichigo, kita memiliki nama yang hampir sama ya Ichiru," balas Ichigo tersenyum ramah. " Baiklah, bagaimana kalau paman mengantarmu ke sekolah naik mobil paman? Kau mau?" tawar Ichigo.

"waahhh...,benarkah paman? Tentu saja aku mau!" Ichiru terlonjak girang. Ichigo tersenyum sumringah ajakannya disambut baik Ichiru.

Mereka pun segera mamasuki mobil Ichigo. Ichigo mengantarkan Ichiru sampai ke sekolahnya. Di jalan, mereka berbincang bincang sambil berceloteh.

"Berapa umurmu Ichiru?" tanya Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku 7 tahun paman. Minggu lalu aku baru masuk kelas 1 SD" jawab Ichiru tersenyum.

"Waahhh...kau hebat sekali! Masih tujuh tahun sudah berani berangkat sekolah sendiri?" Puji Ichigo

"Tentu saja paman. Sebagai seorang lelaki aku harus berani. Aku ingi bisa menjaga ibuku . Aku tidak ingin ibuku khawatir karena aku tidak bisa menjaga diri." Jelasnya bangga. Ichigo yang melihat tekad Ichiru seakan melihat bayangannya sendiri ketika masih kecil. Ia juga dulu memiliki tekad yang sama dengan Ichiru. "Apalagi ibu sibuk bekerja. Dan bibi Hisana pun tidak bisa sering sering menjagaku. Jadi aku harus bisa menjaga diri sendiri paman." sambungnya lagi penuh antusias.

"Lantas ayahmu?"

Terlihat kesedihan dari wajah Ichiru. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. " Ayahku sudah meninggal paman sejak aku masih di dalam kandungan. Ia meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat." Jelas Ichiru sedih.

'Jadi Shiba Kaien sudah meninggal' batin Ichigo. Ia merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal itu pada Ichiru."Maafkan paman ichiru, paman tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." Sesal Ichigo. Ia mengelus pundak Ichiru untuk menenangkannya.

Ichiru tersenyum, "Tidak apa apa paman. Paman tidak salah koq," Ia memberi senyum ramah kepada Ichigo. Ichigo pun menimpalinya.

"Hahaha...paman, rambut paman sangat lucu!" komentar Ichiru. Ichigo tertawa menanggapi komentar Ichiru. "Hahaha...benarkah? Tapi di dunia ini tak ada orang yang memiliki rambut seperti paman, kau tau Ichiru."

"Ah, tidak juga paman. Rambutku dulu juga seperti itu." Sangkal Ichiru. Ichigo kaget mendengarnya. Ia ingin tau maksud dari Ichiru mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Benarkah? Paman tidak percaya. Jelas – jelas, rambutmu warnanya hitam. "Pancing Ichigo. Ichiru yang merasa dirinya dianggap berbohong, mulai menyangkal. "Yeeee...benar paman. Aku tidak bohong! Saat masih kecil, rambutku seperti paman. Tapi sejak aku masuk sekolah, Ibu mengecat rambutku menjadi hitam begini, karena takut aku akan dimarahi bu guru. Begitu.." jelasnya tak mau kalah.

Ichigo mendengarnya sangat syok. Kalau diperhatikan, wajah Ichiru memang mirip dengannya ketika masih seumuran Ichiru. Yang berbeda hanya iris mata Ichiru yang berwarna violet seperti Rukia. Ia heran kenapa Ichiru bisa begitu mirip dengan dirinya? Ichigo semakin ingin tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi selama ia tidak di Jepang. Kemungkinanbesar, Ichiru adalah anaknya. Ia sangat yakin itu. Rukia harus memberi penjelasan atas semua ini!

.

"Ini teh Anda Tuan." Rukia menyodorkan secangkir teh di atas meja kerja tanpa menoleh ke arah Rukia. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan komputernya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Rukia segera beranjak pergi.  
>"Rukia.." panggil Ichigo.<p>

"ya?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Bisakah kau temani aku untuk makan siang?" pinta Ichigo. "Maaf Tuan, saya tidak ingin menimbulkan gosip yang tidak perlu. Apalagi kalau tunangan Anda melihatnya. Saya Juga tidak ingin dianggap penyebab rusaknya hubungan orang." Jelas Rukia.

Ichigo menghela nafas pelan,"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau duduk saja di sana? Aku ingin bicara."

Rukia tersentak. Apa yang ingin dikatakan Ichigo? Tidak biasanya dia meminta sesopan ini. Rukia menarik nafas sejenak.

"Hmm...Baiklah." Rukia beranjak duduk di sofa yang terletak depan meja kerja Ichigo. Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia melepas kaca mata yang menggantung di depan matanya.

"Aku ingin tanya sedikit masalah pribadi. Boleh?"

"Silakan. Selama anda tau batasannnya."

"Okey, langsung saja. Apa Shiba Kaien sudah meninggal?" tanya Ichigo to the poin.

DEG! Rukia sedikit syok. Memang manyakitkan bila harus mengingat kembali orang yang kita sayang yang telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kau..tau dari mana?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Kau tau sendiri aku seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Hanya dengan menjentikkan jari, aku bisa tau info yang kubutuhkan." bangga Ichigo. Ia sedikit menyeringai. Rukia terlihat sedikit menunduk sambil memainkan jari jarinya.

"Iya..dia memang sudah meninggal." Jawab Rukia datar.

"Kapan?" tanya Ichigo kembali.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Karena kecelakaan." Jelas Rukia.

"Jadi selama itu pula kau membesarkan Ichiru sendirian?"

DEG !

Rukia kembali kaget. Dari mana Ichigo tau nama anaknya..?

"Dari mana... kau tau nama anakku?" tanya Rukia curiga. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk mendesak Ichigo agar mau mengaku.

"Sudah ku bilang Rukia, Aku,..' Kurosaki Ichigo'. Aku bisa saja mengirimkan anak buahku untuk mencari tau tentangmu."

"Kurasa kau sudah terlalu jauh ingin tau privasi orang lain. Kenapa kau sepertinya ingin tahu sekali tentang kehidupan pribadiku?" tanya Rukia dingin. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan ketidak sukaan.

"Entahlah...Aku juga bingung.." Ichigo tersenyum santai." Entah kenapa, kau selalu membuatku penasaran. Dari dulu,.. hingga sekarang," sambungnya. Ichigo menatap dalam violet Rukia.

Rukia sedikit blushing mendengar perkatan Ichigo apa lagi sampai ditatap seperti ini. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "Lalu, apa lagi yang sudah kau tau tentang hidupku?" tanya Rukia.

"aku tau kau tinggal dimana, aku tau bagaimana rumahmu, aku tau dimana Ichiru bersekolah," jelas Ichigo. "dan aku juga tau..,kau masih mencintaiku" godanya.

Rukia mencibir kecil. "Heh..,percaya diri sekali kau. Ingat, kau sudah bertunangan, dan aku juga sudah menikah dan punya anak. Aku juga cukup tau diri untuk tidak menggoda atasanku. Jadi berhentilah bersikap kekanak kanakan seperti ini!"

"Baiklah..baiklah...Aku mengerti." Ichigo menghela nafasnya sejenak, " Tapi apa kau yakin jika Ichiru...anak Shiba Kaien?" tanya Ichigo intens.

Rukia terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang. Namun ia masih bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi takutnya dengan tetap memasang wajah tenang dan datar. Ia menarik nafas sejenak, dan membalas tatapan Ichigo."Apa maksudmu? " Rukia menatap tajam Ichigo dalam keterkhawatirannya. Apa mungkin Ichigo sudah melihat Ichiru?

"Ku mohon Rukia. Beritahu aku..." pinta Ichigo. Hazelnya memancarkan kesenduan. Rukia menunduk diam. Ia tak mau manatap mata yang akan membuat pendiriannya goyah. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menegakkan kembali wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo. Ichigo berdiri diam menanti penjelasan.

"Bukan!" tegas Rukia. "Ichiru bukan anakmu. Dia anak ku dan Kaien!" jelas Rukia tegas. Ichigo terlihat pilu."aku rasa kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Ia memang sedikit mirip denganmu. Tapi bukankah kau dan Kaien mirip? Jadi jangan heran jika Ichiru sekilas terlihat seperti mu. Kau tau, sifatnya sangat mirip Kaien. Bahkan rambut mereka saja sama. Kami sepakat memberi nama Ichiru karena ia anak pertama. Tidak ada alasan lain. Jadi kau jagan berfikir yang macam macam." Sambung Rukia.

Ichigo diam tak bersuara. Sorot matanya masih menatap lekat Rukia. Rukia mulai merasa canggung. Ia menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali. "Sudah ku katakan semuanya. Aku permisi!" pamit Rukia dan berbalik pergi.

Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan segera meraih lengan Rukia. Rukia kaget saat merasakan cengkraman di lengannya. "Hei!apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Rukia. Ichigo masih diam seribu bahasa. Ia menyeret Rukia menuju ke kamar mandi setelah mengunci pintu ruang kerjanya.

Rukia terhempas dan membentur tembok kamar mandi. Ichigo memenjarakan Rukia di antara lengannya dan tembok kamar mandi yang terasa dingin. Terlihat kilatan kemarahan di kedua haelnya. Rukia menatapnya takut. Ia tak berani bersuara. "Sampai kapan?" tanya Ichigo memulai. "Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku? Kau tau, kau telah sangat menyiksaku selama ini? Kenapa kau tak ceritakan saja yang sebenarnya?" bentak Ichigo. "Kau kira aku tidak menyadarinya? Rambutnya mirip Kaein? Heh..,tentu saja begitu, setelah kau mengecatnya menjadi kira aku tidak tahu Ichiru itu anak ku? BERHENTILAH MENYEMBUNYIKAN KENYATAAN YANG SEBENARNYA RUKIA!" geram Ichigo. Kilatan kemarahan sangat kental dari raut mukanya.

Rukia berusaha menahan tangisnya yang hampir keluar. Kedua violetnya menatap takut Ichigo yang terlihat sangat marah. "Sudah ku katakan bukan! DIA BUKAN ANAKMU!" teriak Rukia mengelak. Ia berusaha menahan nafasnya yang mulai memburu terbawa emosi.

Ichigo mulai geram kembali. Ia menarik tengkuk Rukia dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Rukia terlonjak kaget. Ichigo tak memperdulikan Rukia yang berusaha berontak dalam kungkungannya. Emosinya kini benar benar hampir memuncak. Rukia tak bisa melepaskan pagutan Ichigo. Matanya mulai berair. Perasaannya terasa sangat sakit jika Ichigo menciumnya seperti ini. Ichigo makin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kanannya mulai melingkar di pinggang Rukia dan menarik si mungil makin menempel padanya. Rukia mulai kesusahan bernafas. Ia membuka mulutnya mencoba menarik nafas saat Ichigo sejenak melepaskan pagutannya. Namun, hal itu justru membuat Ichigo dengan gampang memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Rukia. Rukia mengerang. Ichigo terlalu agresif. Ia tak mampu mengimbangi. Dan ia juga tak mau membalasnya. "jangaann...jangan seperti ini...ku mohon..." pinta Rukia parau di sela sela ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan mungilnya berada di dada Ichigo dan meremas keras jas Ichigo. Air mata semakin deras bercucuran di pipi Rukia. Hingga membuat ciuman mereka terasa asin. Rukia mulai melemah. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berontak. Keterbatasan pasokan oksigen mulai melemahkan setiap sarafnya hingga membuat ia tak mampu lagi melawan.

Dan beberapa lama kemudian, Ichigo memisahkan bibir mereka. Terlihat benang saliva saling menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Bibir mereka berkilau basah karena liur. Violet Rukia meredup. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Ichigo menatap violet Rukia dengan penuh kerinduan juga kepiluan. Nafas keduanya saling bertabrakan. Ichigo mulai membelai wajah Rukia dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menyematkan beberapa kehalian rambut yang terlepas ke belakang telinga Rukia. Rukia menutup matanya tak berani menatap hazel yang memancarkan kerinduan yang mendalam akan dirinya. Detak jantungnya mulai berpacu karena kehangatan tatapan yang ia terima dari Ichigo.

"Ichii..." desah Rukia parau. Ichigo masih sibuk membelai wajah Rukia. Ia mengelus lembut dahi Rukia yang mulai bercucuran keringat. Kemudian turun menuju hidungnya dan melanjutkannya menuju bibir Rukia yang terlihat semakin memerah. Ia mengelus pelan bibir Rukia dengan ibu jarinya mengikuti garis bibir bawah Rukia. Rukia mendesah lemah. Tenaganya masih belum pulih. Ichigo meraba pelan pipi Rukia yang merona merah. Emosinya sudah sedikit mereda. "Ku mohon...jangan menolak lagi..." pinta Ichigo parau dan kembali meraih leher Rukia dan menariknya menuju ciuman selanjutnya. Kini Rukia benar benar tak berdaya. Ichigo benar benar membuainya dalam sebuah ciuman yang sukses membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih. Bahkan pertahannya telah runtuh seketika.

Rukia mulai membalas setiap pagutan pagutan Ichigo. Ia membelai pelan wajah Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya meraba dada bidang Ichigo lalu menuju ke punggungnya. Seiring dengan ciuman mereka yang mulai mengganas, pelukan mereka juga semakin mengerat.

Ichigo membuka jasnya yang terasa mengganggu dan melonggarkan dasinya. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Rukia hingga memperlihatkan bra hitam yang membungkus dua gundukan kecil di dada tersebut. Ichigo semakin melancarkan aksinya. Ia melorotkan celana panjang Rukia dan melepas sejenak ciuman mereka. Seragam Rukia telah berceceran di lantai kamar mandi. Kemudian ia kembali mencium Rukia secara bertubi tubi. Rukia mendesah tertahan saat dirasanya tangan Ichigo membelai punggungnya yang telanjang. Bunyi klik terdengar saat Ichigo telah berhasil meloloskan bra hitam yang membungkus dada Rukia. Ichigo menurunkan ciumannya. Ia mengecup setiap lekuk leher Rukia. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menghisap tengkuk Rukia. Rukia mendesah hebat saat dirasanya daerah sensitifnya tersentuh. Rukia merasa kakinya mulai melemah. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Namun dengan sigap, Ichigo meraih kedua kaki Rukia dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya. Hingga kini Rukia tengah mengangkang tersandar di dinding kamar mandi dengan Ichigo yang berada di antara kedua pahanya.

Nafas Rukia mulai memburu saat Ichigo mulai mecium area sekitar dadanya. Bercak bercak kemerahan terukir manis di sepanjang lehernya. Keringat mulai bermunculan. Rukia merasakan dadanya seakan sedang dihisap. Saat ia melirik ke bawah, Ichigo dengan ganasnya menyusu padanya tanpa meperdulikan Rukia yang merasa kesakitan saat Ichigo mengigit putingnya yang mulai mengeras. Setiap sentuhan Ichigo kini benar benar memabukan. Nafas Rukia semakin tak beraturan.

Rukia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di kepala berambut orange yang kini tengah sibuk menyantap kedua payudaranya dengan rakus. Ichigo melepas salah satu tangannya yang tengah menyangga paha Rukia untuk meraih celana dalam Rukia. Rukia yang takut terjatuh melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Ichigo. Ichigo menarik kain segitiga yang menutupi mahkota berharga Rukia. Kain itu ditariknya hingga melalui kedua paha Rukia. Rukia yang mengerti membantu Ichigo melepaskannya. Ia menarik salah satu kakinya hingga membuat celana itu tergelincir ke salah satu kaki yang lainnya dan berakhir tersangkut di betisnya. Ichigo melanjutkan aksinya. Ia mencium kembali bibir Rukia yang semakin memerah. Tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa kini, Rukia juga menginginkan Ichigo.

Rukia mulai mengikuti permainan Ichigo. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Ichigo dan menariknya hingga terlepas beserta dasinya. Kemudian, tangan mungilnya turun menuju ikat pinggan Ichigo dan melepaskannya juga. Tangannya meraba pengait celana Ichigo hingga membuatnya terlepas. Rukia menarik resleting celana Ichigo. Ia meraih benda yang terasa mulai mengeras. Ichigo mengerang sesaat saat dirasanya tangan Rukia membelai benda berharga miliknya.

Ia mencengkram tangan Rukia yang meraih miliknya setelah menghentikan ciuman panas mereka sejenak. "Biarkan aku saja ..." Perintah Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali mendekap tubuh bidang Ichigo dan membiarkannya beraktivitas.

"Akkkhhh..." pekiknya kaget saat sesuat menjamah vaginanya yang terasa basah. Ichigo tengah memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam vagina Rukia. Ia menggerakan pelan jarinya. Rukia kembali mendesah setiap Ichigo kembali memasukan jarinya. Dengan kecepatan konstan, Ichigo mengerakan tangannya di dalam vagina Rukia. Rukia mencengkram lengan Ichigo yang bergerak semakin menggila. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk merasakan sensasi yang Ichigo berikan. Hingga ia mendesah panjang saat telah sampai pada klimaks pertamanya. Cairan hangat membasahi jemari Ichigo. Ichigo menjilat jarinya yang terlumuri cairan hangat Rukia yang terasa benar benar memabukan. Rukia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Matanya terlihat sayu. Ichigo menatapnya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia membelai pipi Rukia dan berusaha menenangkan gadis dalam gendongannya ini.

"Tenanglah...aku tak akan menyakitimu.." bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk sambil menelan ludah. Bibirnya terbuka untuk menghirup pasokan udara lebih banyak. Matanya terpejam rapat. "aku mulai..." bisik Ichigo kembali.

"akhh...aaakhh...!" Rukia mendesah hebat saat Ichigo mulai memasukinya. Tangannya mencengkram erat punggung Ichigo. Kakinya semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Ichigo dan membuat Ichigo semakin dalam memasukinya. Mereka telah bersatu dengan sempurna. Keringat semakin mengucur deras si pori pori kulit keduanya dan membuat tubuh mereka mengkilap oleh keringat. Ichigo mulai bergerak. Ia menghentakan pinggulnya hingga membuat Rukia terbentur dengan dinding di belakangnya berkali kali. Suara becek mulai terdengar dari bawah sana saat cairan mereka mulai banyak. Hentakan pinggul Ichigo semakin menggila. Desahan desahan erotis keduanya saling bersahutan. Ichigo terus memompa lebih dalam hingga mencapai titik terdalam diri Rukia. Cairan yang keluar semakin banyak. Daerah diantara paha keduanya semakin basah dan licin. Ichigo membimbing mereka menuju kloset duduk. Ia mendudukan Rukia di pangkuannya.

"Lakukan Rukia..." perintahnya sambil membelai pelan punggung Rukia untuk menenangkannya. Mata mereka kembali saling bertemu. Kehangatan, kelembutan, dan kerinduan terpancar jelas dari kedua iris coklat Ichigo. Tak di pungkiri, Rukia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Rukia mulai bergerak. Ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang pelan. Payudaranya mulai bergerak seirama.

"Ichhhiiihhh...ahh..ahh...ahh...ummmnnn..." desah Rukia. Bibir keduanya kembali bersatu. Ichigo meremas pinggul Rukia yang bergerak menggila di atas pahanya dan membantunya mengerakannya. Desahan Rukia terdengar semakin meningkat. Setiap hentakan yang dilakukannya mengirimkan sensasi nikmat yang menjalar ke setiap sarafnya. Nafas ichigo terasa menerpa dadanya. Ia mulai merasakan Ichigo kembali menyusu padanya. Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk semakin meresapi setiap sensasi liar yang menjalar di tubuhnya yang telah sangat basah oleh keringat. Bunyi kecipak terdengar jelas saat keduanya saling bertabrakan.

"aakkhh...ichhihhh...hahh...ichhhii...goo...!" desah Rukia panjang saat klimaks kedua menghampirinya. Ichigo masih menggerakan pinggul Rukia dengan begitu cepat. Cairan hangat Rukia menetes membasahi tutup kloset duduk yang tengah mereka duduki. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Ichigo mendesah panjang. Darahnya bedesir dan mengarah ke satu titik. Ia merasa dirinya seakan terbang ke langit tertinggi. Ia menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya dan mendesah saat kenikmatan melandanya. Ia menenggelamkan bibirnya di antara leher Rukia untuk meredam desahan hebat yang mengalun indah dari bibirnya. Cairannya menyembur sempurna di dalam rahim Rukia. Mereka masih berusaha menikmati sisa sisa kenikmatan yang melanda dengan saling mendekap dan berbagi kehangatan.

Rukia terlihat begitu rapuh. Badannya terasa tak bertulang. Ichigo memberi kenyamanan dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya dengan hangat. Rukia masih bersandar di dada Ichigo. Ia tak menyangka akal sehatnya telah berkhianat padanya. Tubuhnya sekan merindukan setiap sentuhan Ichigo. Pertahanan yang ia bangun untuk mengunci hatinya dari Ichigo seakan telah roboh. Tak dapat di pungkiri, ia memang masih mencintai Ichigo. Setiap ia berusaha menyangkal, setiap itu pula hatinya menjerit menginginkan Ichigo. Ichigo memang selalu bisa membuat hatinya luluh dengan ciuman dan sentuhannya. Juga tatapan matanya yang selalu memancarkan keinginan yang besar untuk memiliki Rukia.

Debaran jantung ichigo terdengar berpacu cepat di telinga Rukia saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo. Ia tersenyum senang. Ternyata, bukan hanya dia saja yang berdebar karena ini. Kelelahan masih menghinggapi keduanya.

Rukia tau, semua ini salah. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan ini dengan Ichigo. Bagaimana jika tunangan Ichigo tau? Bukankah sekarang dia telah menyakiti hati wanita lain? Ia merasa seperti wanita brengsek yang mengganggu hubungan orang lain. Tapi perasaannya selau menjerit menginginkan Ichigo kembali. Tidak kah ia terlalu serakah? Bagaimana dengan Ichigo sendiri? Apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama? Rukia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semua itu saat ini. Ia pun jatuh terlelap di pelukan Ichigo.

.

Ichigo tersenyum mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Rukia. Meskipun berawal dari sebuah paksaan, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya melepas kerinduan yang mendalam terhadap wanita mungil dalam dekapannya saat ini. Ia membelai helaian rambut hitam Rukia. Dadanya terasa menghangat saat melihat wanita mungilnya ini terngah terlelap di dadanya. Ia menunduk menatap wajah Rukia yang terlihat tenang. Ichigo menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Rukia. Membelainya pelan.

Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia dari atasnya. Ia menggendong tubuh ringkih Rukia dan menyandarkannya pada dinding kamar mandi. Kemudian, Ichigo mulai membersihkan sisa sisa percintaanya dengan Rukia dari tubuh gadis mungilnya ini. Mata Rukia masih terpejam, ia terlihat masih kelelahan. Ichigo segera mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan juga memakaikan pakaian untuk Rukia. Setelah dirasa semuanya beres, Ichigo kembali mengangkat badan Rukia ala bridal style menuju ke ruang kerjanya dan membaringkan Rukia di sofa panjang yang terletak di pinggir jendela. Nafas Rukia terdengar teratur. Ichigo tersenyum simpul menatap wajah tidur Rukia yang terlihat polos sama seperti dulu. Kedua ember nya menyusuri setiap lekuk pahatan di wajah Rukia dan kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Rukia. Ichigo memberi kecupan pelan setelah kemudian ia menyelimuti Rukia dengan jas hitamnya.

"aku mencintaimu..." bisik Ichigo pelan dan beranjak menuju meja kerjanya dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, ia berencana membawa Rukia ke rumahnya.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu. "Masuk!" jawab Ichigo. Ishida Uryu muncul dan melangkah mendekati meja kerja Ichigo. Namun, sorot matanya sejenak tertuju ke arah sofa panjang dimana Rukia tergeletak dan tertidur dengan pulasnya. Uryu sedikit terkejut melihatnya. "Permisi Tuan Presidir, saya membawakan berkas yang anda minta." Jelas Ishida memberi penjelasan maksud kedatangannya kemari.

"Baiklah, letakan saja disana. Aku akan menandatanganinya nanti setelah selesai mengerjakan ini." Ucap Ichigo tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke Ishida dan masih berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

"Umm...,maaf Tuan Presidir, bagaimana bisa Shiba Rukia tertidur di sini?" tanya Ishida bingung.

Ichigo sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia membayangkan apa yang tadi mereka lakukan hingga Rukia sampai terlelap seperti itu. Namun tentu saja ia tidak akan memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya pada Ishida. Itu hanya menjadi rahasia dia dan Rukia. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ishida. "Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Tadi setelah mengantarkan teh untuk ku, dia jatuh pingsan. Jadi aku membaringkannya disana dan membiarkannya untuk beristirahat sejenak." Jelas Ichigo meyakinkan. Ishida hanya menganguk paham tanpa kecurigaan. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu hubungan antara Presidirnya dengan Office girl yang pernah terjalin dahulu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Ikaku mengantarnya pulang." ucap Ishida.

"ah, tidak perlu!" cegah Ichigo cepat saat Ishida hendak menelpon Ikaku. Ishida terlihat bingung. "kalian tidak usah repot repot. Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang. Rumah kami searah. Aku tau rumahnya saat tak sengaja melihatnya keluar dari rumah ketika akan berangkat kerja." Elak Ichigo untuk meyakinkan Ishida. Ishida kembali mengangguk paham. Ia terlihat sama sekali tak curiga. Ia menyimpan kembali telepon genggamnya di saku jasnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Presidir. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamit Ishida membungkuk dan seraya berlalu. Ichigo menghela nafas setelah Ishida menutup pintu dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tertawa pelan mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya untuk mempertahankan Rukia agar tetap dapat membawa Rukia ke rumahnya.

Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, ichigo bergegas pulang. Rukia belum sadar juga. Ia memilih mengangkat Rukia ke punggungnya dan membawanya turun ke lantai dasar. Terlihat kantor sudah sepi. Beruntung bagi Ichigo, karena dengan begitu tak akan ada orang yang melihatnya dan berfikir yang aneh aneh. Ia segera membaringkan Rukia di kursi penumpang kemudian setelah itu, ia melajukan mobilnya dan membelah jalanan kota Karakura menuju rumahnya.

.

Sebuah rumah mewah berdiri kokoh di salah satu sudut kota Karakura. Kemegahannya seakan tak tertandingi dengan rumah rumah mewah yang berjejer rapi di sekitarnya. Gerbang putih seakan membuat rumah ini bak istana. Taman bunganya yang eksotik menambah keindahan bangunan megah itu. Roda mobil melaju di jalan yang dibuat mengelilingi taman tersebut. Mobil itu terhenti tepat di depan pintu mewah rumah tersebut. Ichigo segera bergegas turun dari dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu jok penumpang. Ia menarik Rukia dan menggendongnya masuk. Terlihat seorang pelayan membungkuk menyambut kedatangan majikannya.

"Selamat datang Tuan." Sambutnya. Pelayan tersebut terlihat sangat sopan dan rapi. Rambutnya di sanggul ke atas dan poninya tersisir rapi di dahinya. Matanya yang terhalang kaca mata menangkap pemandangan yang jarang terjadi. Majikannya sangat jarang membawa seorang wanita ke rumah megahnya. Wanita itu tengah tertidur pulas dalam gendongan hangat majikannya. Namun, stelah majikannya menyebutkan nama wanita itu, Nanao paham mengapa hal itu terjadi.

"Nanao, cepat siapkan kamar untuk Rukia." Perintah Ichigo pada pelayannya yang di panggil Nanao itu. Nanao menganguk mengerti dan segera menuntun majikannya menuju kamar yang telah tersedia untuk tamu. Tapi Ichigo malah berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Rukia dalam gendongannya. Nanao sedikit bingung.

"Dia akan tidur di kamarku untuk sementara.." jelas Ichigo yang melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Nanao. Namun Nanao kembali mengangguk mengerti.

Ichigo membaringkan Rukia di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Rukia menggeliat saat Ichigo meletakannya. Ichigo tersenyum senang ketika menyadari kini Rukia tengah tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia tahu betul Rukia selalu tertidur pulas setelah mereka bercinta. Sejak awal, ia sangat ingin membawa Rukia ke istananya. Namun penolakan Rukia dengan selalu berusah menghindar, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya sejenak. Ichigo membungkus Rukia dengan selimut tebalnya. Mata embernya selalu memancarkan kasih sayang saat menatap Rukia. Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya kembali.

.

Rukia mengeliat bangun. Kasur yang ditidurinya terasa lebih nyaman dari biasanya. Ia membuka violetnya. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Raut kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Ia serasa pernah melihat ruangan ini sebelumnya. Ruangan ini terasa sangat familiar baginya.

Raut keterkejutan tiba tiba muncul dari wajahnya. Ia ingat, ini...'Kamar Ichigo..' batin Rukia.

Otaknya mancoba mencari sisa ingatan sebelum ia tersadar di sini. Ia ingat, ia sempat bertengkar dengan Ichigo, Ichigo menyeretnya ke kamar mandi, mereka kemudian...akh, semburat merah mulai terlukis di wajahnya saat mengingat hal yang ia dan Ichigo lakukan di kamar mandi. Setelah itu, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas tak bertulang, dan ia tidak ingat apa pun setelahnya. Namun Rukia tau, Ichigo telah membawanya tanpa persetujuan ke rumah megahnya.

'Dasar si jeruk sialan itu! Kenapa senang sekali sih dia membawaku ke kamarnya!' gerutu Rukia. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju jendela. Ia menyingkap sedikit tirai yang menutupi kaca jendela. Hari sudah gelap. Bintang bertaburan di langit bak lautan berlian yang menggantung dan berkilauan. Bulan pun membulat sempurna memancarkan sinar sejuknya dan menyinari setiap sudut bumi. Rukia mulai tersadar dengan sesuatu. Violetnya mulai membulat.

'Ichiru...!'

Ia segera beranjak dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Namun, ketika melewati cermin besar yang berdiri kokoh di sudut ruangan, Rukia baru sadar, jika ia kini tak memakai pakaian kerjanya. Melainkan gaun tidur berwarna putih yang menjuntai sampai di bawah lututnya. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan jengkel. 'Dasar Jeruk sialan! Seenaknya saja dia mengganti bajuku!' gerutu Rukia dalam hati.

"Kurosaki!" panggil Rukia kasar. Ia membuka pintu besar kamar ichigo. Ia mencari Ichigo di lantai dua. Matanya menangkap sosok wanita rapi yang sangat familiar bagi Rukia. "Nanao!" panggilnya. Nanao menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekati Rukia.

"Rukia-sama.." sapa Nanao dan membungkuk memberi salam. Rukia segera memeluk Nanao. Ia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Nanao.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Nanao?" tanya Rukia sumringah.

"Aku baik baik saja Rukia-sama." Jawab Nanao tersenyum. Ia menatap Rukia dari bawah sampai atas. Kemudian ia membenarkan posisi kaca matanya. "Rukia-sama sendiri kelihatannya sedikit berubah. Terlihat lebih dewasa." Jelas Nanao memuji.

Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Ia kembali teringat dengan maksudnya tadi. "Nanao, kemana perginya Si Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia to the poin.

Nanao terlihat mencoba mengingat - ingat."Sepertinya, saya melihat beliau di taman belakang sedang menikmati angin malam." Jelas Nanao. Rukia mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, antar aku pulang. Aku harus tau keadaan anakku saat ini." Pinta Rukia buru buru.

"Apa? Rukia - sama sudah memiliki anak?" kaget Nanao. Rukia hanya tersenyum cengengesan.

"Sudahlah...,kapan kapan akan ku ceritakan. Sekarang, antarkan saja aku setidaknya sampai ke jalan utama!" pinta Rukia

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kurosaki – sama?"

"Aaah..,kau tidak perlu memikirkannya! Biarkan saja si jeruk itu!" jelas Rukia jengkel, mengingat Ichigo yang membawanya kemari tanpa ijin darinya, jadi dia juga akan pergi tanpa ijin dari Ichigo. Nanao menghela nafas dan menangguk setuju. Mereka segera beranjak meninggalkan rumah Ichigo.

Namun Rukia sadar, jika ia juga harus mengganti pakaiannya. Mana mungkin ia bisa pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Itu sama saja dengan mengundang serigala kelaparan."Ah, aku lupa!" seru Rukia. " Bisakah kau pinjamkan aku bajumu? Besok akan ku kembalikan." Pinta Rukia lagi dengan wajah sedikit memelas. Nanao tersenyum mengangguk.

"Sebentar! Akan saya ambilkan dulu." Jelas Nanao singkat dan beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian. Rukia mengekor di belakangnya. "Kenapa anda mengikuti saya Rukia – sama?" tanya Nanao bingung.

Rukia tersenyum canggung. "Maaf Nanao, aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku harus pergi secepatnya. Anakku mungkin sangat membutuhkanku sekarang," jelas Rukia. Nanao hanya mengguk mengerti. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju kamar Nanao untuk mengambil pakain.

Segera setelah ia mengganti pakaian, Rukia meminta Nanao mengantarkannya ke jalan utama dan meninggalkan rumah megah Ichigo tanpa disadari Ichigo. Akhirnya mereka sampai. Rukia menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Ia beranjak masuk dan segera pamit. "Bye Nanao...Terimakasih atas bantuanmu!" teriak Rukia saat taksi tersebut mulai melaju menjauh. Nanao melambaikan tangan sembari memandangi kepergian Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue...**

**thanks udah baca, Review pleaseeee...*,*b  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 update!**

**Waahhhh...maaf ya chingu sekalian. Aku terlambat ng - update. soalnya, computerku beserta modemnya lagi heng! Jadi terpaksa deh tunda Up date. Ni aja aku ke warnet untuk update chap 4, Maaaaafff sekali readers sekalian. ^^**

**hehehee...**

**Untuk reviewnya, kayaknya aku gak bisa blz semua lewat chap ini deh..soalnya cukup banyak beberapa..hehehe...maaf ya?^^V**

**Terimaksih yang sebesar besarnya untuk readers yang udah review apa lagi sampai nge- fav! sumpah, suatu kehormatan untukku. Biarpun kedengarannya lebay, tapi emang aku sangat tersanjung dengan Reviewer and yang udah nge- fav cerita perdana ku ^^**

**Nah, untuk Viody, alias kak Rui, yang udah ngereview super panjang, aku benar benar berterimakasih. Karena banyak masukan juga yang kakak kasi dan memotivasi aku. Jadi aku bisa berbenah dan silakan lihat sendiri perubahan ku di chapter ini. Review lagi yaa...hehehehe...saya sangat membutuhkan ya, salam kenal, aku masih 17 tahun. Hehehe...  
><strong>

**Ow ya, gak nyangka lemon di chap sebelumnya ternyata di cap 'WOW'! Hahahaha,,,...aku lega mendengarnya. Aku kira bakal gak ada yang suka dan kedengaran pasaran, tapi syukur deh gak bikin kalian mual...hahahahaha (ngomong apa sih saya neh?)wkwkwkwkwkkwk**

**Okey, gitu aja cuap cuapnya. Akhir kata, aku ucapkan terimaksih udah singgah. **

**Cek This Out!**

.

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

.

.

Ichigo melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat berseri seri. Ia membayangkan Rukia yang masih tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Namun, senyum sumringahnya hilang seketika saat melihat tempat tidurnya sudah kosong. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya menuju setiap sudut di kamarnya. Namun, Ia sama sekali tak menemukan sosok wanita bertubuh mungil yang ia cari.

"Rukia!" Panggil Ichigo. Namun tak terdengar suara Rukia yang menyahut panggilannya. Ichigo melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Berharap wanita mungilnya tengah berada di sana. Terbersit setitik fikiran kotor saat ia kembali mengingat tentang 'Kamar Mandi'. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang memang sangat mempengaruhi otaknya kini. Ia berharap Rukia tengah telanjang dan lupa mengunci kamar mandi. Sehingga mereka bisa melanjutkan ronde ke dua untuk hari ini.

Namun, khayalannya tetaplah khayalan. Tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia tak menemukan sosok Rukia yang tengah bertelanjang di kamar mandi mewahnya. Ichigo mulai sedikit beranjak keluar kamar dan mencoba mencari Rukia di sekeliling rumah.

Terlihat sosok Nanao yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah rumah mewah tersebut. Mata musim gugur Ichigo segera beralih kepada Nanao.

"Nanao!" panggilnya.

Nanao menoleh ke asal suara yang tengah memanggilnya. Dilihatnya wajah majikannya yang terlihat sedikit cemas. Nanao mengerti apa yang ada di fikiran majikannya saat ini. Wanita berpenampilab super rapi itu, segera menghampiri Tuannya. Ia membungkuk member hormat.

"Ia..Kusosaki- sama..Apa anda memanggil saya?"

"Kau tau kemana Rukia? Ia sudah tidak ada di kamarku. Aku sudah mencari nya, tapi masih tidak menemukannya. Kau tau dimana dia?"

Nanao menganguk. "Rukia – sama telah pergi beberapa saat lalu." Jelas Nanao

"Apa? Kenapa dia tidak pamit padaku?" protes Ichigo

"Maafkan saya Tuan, Rukia – sama sendiri ingin segera pergi. Katanya 'biarkan saja Si Kepala Jeruk itu'." jelas Nanao. Ia sedikit menahan tawanya saat mengucapkan kalimat yang Rukia katakan tadi.

"Kenapa tidak kau cegah saja Nanao!" bentak Ichigo frustasi.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, Rukia – sama sendiri yang menginginkan agar saya tidak memberitahukannya sebelum ia benar benar pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Ia tidak ingin anda tau dan ia juga tidak ingin bertemu anda. Jadi dia cepat cepat pergi tadi" Jelas Nanao kembali.

"Apa?" Ichigo syok mendengar penjelasan nanao. Memangnya ada yang salah dengannya sampai Rukia tak mau menemuinya hanya untuk berpamitan? Ichigo menghela nafas pasrah."Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Nanao." ucap Ichigo kalem.

Nanao berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sembari tersenyum geli. Memang, tiap kali Rukia pergi tanpa pamit, majikannya yang satu itu pasti akan langsung gawat tak menentu. Tingkah konyol mereka benar benar membuat Nanao rindu. Tapi, sayang sekali jika kini, mereka berpisah.

Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk bak salad dalam mangkuk. Marah, jengkel, kesal, khawatir dan rindu. baru saja ia bisa melepas sedikit rasa rindunya pada wanita yang paling dicintainya, kini ia harus melepaskannya lagi. 'Dasar Midget keras kepala! Apa yang terjadi jika dia pergi sendirian lagi malam malam begini? Bisa bisa kejadian seperti dulu terjadi lagi.'

Ichigo merasa sangat khawatir. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit angka.

"Halo, Renji...aku minta sekarang juga kau kirim anak buahmu untuk menjaga seseorang!" perintah Ichigo

"Baiklah...siapa dia?" tanya suara dari seberang telepon yang bernama Renji itu.

"Namanya Rukia. Nanti akan ku kirim foto dan alamatnya lewat e-mail!"

"Okey! Akan ku tunggu!"

"Baiklah." Ichigo mengakhiri pembicaraannya. namun sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut, ia kembali menempelkanya di telinganya, "Ingat! Se - Ka - Rang!" ucap Ichigo kembali dengan penekanan di kata terakhir. "Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya." akhirnya dan segera menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

Ichigo merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya anak buahnya, Renji, sangat bisa diandalkan.

.

.

Rukia segera memasuki rumah kecilnya. Ia memanggil - manggil nama anaknya, Ichiru. Namun, sepertinya sama sekali tak terlihat Ichiru ada di rumah. Ia mulai panik. Tangan mungilnya merogoh saku celananya. Ia bermaksud mengambil teleponnya. Namu ia baru sadar, barang barangnya tidak ada. Pakaian yang ia kenakanpun, juga bukan pakaiannya, tapi milik Nanao yang di pinjamnya tadi. 'Pasti tertinggal di kantor' batinnya. Rukia segera meraih gagang telepon bermaksud menghubungi kakaknya, Hisana.

"Halo, nee- san? Apa Ichiru ada di sana?"

"Rukia? Syukurlah kau menelpon. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kemana saja kau tadi hah? Aku menelponmu berkali kali ke telepon genggam mu! Tapi sama sekali tidak kau jawab! Kau tau, Ichiru menangis karena ia tidak bisa masuk ke rumah karena pintunya di kunci. Ia menunggu di luar selama tiga jam! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" omel Hisana panjang lebar. Rukia hanya menghela nafas berat mengingat kebodohannya.

"Maafkan aku nee – san ...Terjadi sesuatu tadi hingga aku tidak bisa pulang cepat," dalihnya.

"Biarpun begitu, setidaknya, kau menelponku untuk menjemput Ichiru! Kasihan kan anakmu harus menunggu lama di luar rumah menunggu ibunya yang tak kunjung pulang!" omel Hisana lagi. Rukia hanya mengangguk pasrah menyadari kesalahannya. Bagaimana caranya dia menelpon jika seharian ini ia tidak sadarkan diri? Dan itu semua gara gara Ichigo!

"Baik nee – san ...maaf..maafkan aku...Terimakasih telah menjaga Ichiru untukku...," ucap Rukia pasrah.

"Baiklah...tidak apa apa..sekarang kau tenang saja, Ichiru sedang tidur di kamar." Jelas Hisana dari seberang telpon.

"Iya...baiklahh,...terimakasih banyak nee – san. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Sudahlah...tak usah kau fikirkan! Sekarang kau istirahat saja. Besok kan kau harus pergi bekerja."

Rukia kembali mendesah berat mendengar kenyataan ia masih harus bekerja di kantor Ichigo. Itu berarti ia harus bertemu Ichigo lagi. Rasanya senang bercampur susah. Seperti mendapat emas saat sedang menggali kemudian tertimpa bongkahan batu besar. Entah ia harus senang atau susah. Namun rasanya untuk saat ini, ia tidak ingin bertemu Ichigo. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, tuntutan pekerjaan memaksanya.

"Baiklah...aku istirahat dulu. Bye nee – san." Pamit Rukia. Ia meletakan kembali gagang telepon itu di tempatnya.

Rukia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Tak beberapa lama, ia jatuh tertidur.

.

Suara wakernya yang cukup memekakan telinga membangunkan Rukia dari tidur lelapnya. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Satu persatu ditanggalkannya pakaian yang ia kenakan. Rukia mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air yang keluar daripancuran di atasnya. Mata violetnya menatap cermin besar yang ada di hadapannya. Rukia sedikit syok melihat kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Bercak bercak kemerahan mewarnai kulitnya. Dari leher hingga dadanya, apalagi di bagian dada yang terlihat sangat jelas dan banyak.

'Haaahh...apa yang ku lakukan!'Rukia menggerutu pasrah dengan kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Ia menggosok keras ruam ruam kemerahan tersebut dengan tangannya, berharap dapat terhapus semua. Namun tentu saja sia – sia, karena itu bukan sekedar noda dari lipstick ataupun pewarna. Tapi dihasilkan oleh sentuhan bibir manusia, yang tidak lain tentusaja, dari Ichigo. Rukia bergegas menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu percuma hanya untuk menghapus hal sia sia yang tentu saja tak akan hilang dengan cepat.

Rukia segera memakai pakaiannya ketika matanya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul delapan tiga puluh. Ia harus segera berangkat sebelum ia terlambat.

.

.

Suara hentakan hak sepatu beradu dengan lantai keramik terdengar di lorong kantor. Kaki jenjang khas wanita dewasa berjalan melenggak menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai teratas. Rambut orangenya yang sengaja di kriting semakin memberi kesan seksi pada wanita dengan bola mata abu abu itu, Orihime Inoue.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di subuah pintu ruangan yang belakangan sering ia kunjungi. Tanpa permisi, ia melenggak masuk menemui

lelaki yang merupakan tunangannya yang terlihat tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hai Kurosaki - kun..." sapa Inoue lembut kepada Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum menyambut kedatangan wanita yang kini menjadi tunangannya itu. Orihime memeluk Ichigo yang tengah duduk di kursinya sembari sibuk mengetik pekerjaannya. Ia memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Ichigo sebagai salam.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya nya lembut memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan Ichigo.

"Seperti biasa. Bergelut dengan dokumen dokumen yang membosankan ini." Jawab Ichigo bosan. Ia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Ikaku, tolong bawakan dua cangkir teh ke ruanganku!" perintah Ichigo melalui saluran telepon.

"Baik!" Jawab Ikaku dari seberang telepon.

Orihime mulai bergelayut manja di lengan Ichigo. "Kurosaki, aku merindukanmu~" rengeknya manja. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di lengan kanan Ichigo. " Kemana saja kau kemarin? Koq tidak ada menelponku?" sambungnya masih dengan nada manja. Ia sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Ichigo yang duduk di kursinya. Orihime menatap manja ke arah Ichigo menanti jawaban.

Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Orihime. Tentu saja dia tidak akan lupa dengan apa yang dilakukannya kemarin, tentunya hal yang sangat ia rindukan kembali terjadi bersama seorang wanita mungil, Rukia. Meskipun hatinya sangat senang dengan hal yang dilakukannya kemarin hingga membuatnya melupakan dunia sejenak, Ichigo tentu saja tak akan bicara langsung kepada Orihime mengenai hal itu. Ia harus berbohong jika tidak ingin terjadi perang dingin.

"Maafkan aku Hime, kemarin aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku hingga aku lupa mengabarimu." Dusta Ichigo. Orihime tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Tanpa diduga Ichigo, Orihime duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia melingkarkan lengan jenjangnya di leher Ichigo. Kemudian menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras. Seharusnya kau banyak banyak beristirahat. Kau perlu sedikit relaksasi..." ucap Orihime. Ia menatap iris coklat ichigo dengan dalam. Lalu ia memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Orihime mencium Ichigo dengan lembut. Entah kenapa Ichigo hanya diam saat Orihime menciumnya. Rukia terlintas di fikirannya. Ia merasa Rukia tengah menciumnya. Tanpa Ichigo sadari, kini ia membalas pagutan Orihime.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu. Kedua insan yang tengah di mabuk asmara itu masik asik dengan kegiatan mereka. Rukia membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir teh hangat. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan lebih lanjut, ia melangkah masuk setelah memutar knop pintu. Kaki mungilnya berjalan mendekati meja kerja Ichigo. Namun pemandangan di depannya membuat darahnya berdesir sampai di ubun ubun. Dua kepala jingga saling berdekatan dan bibir mereka saling menyatu. Apalagi si wanita tengah berpangku di atas paha si pria. Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati ciuman tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, mereka saling memagut. Mereka tak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk dan menyaksikan mereka berciuman.

Rukia menarik nafasnya. Ia mencoba bersikap profesional. Bukan saatnya ia terbawa perasaan. "Ini teh Anda ..,Tuan Kurosaki." Ucap Rukia datar seraya meletakan teh tersebut di atas meja yang berada di tengah tengah sofa di ruang kerja Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasa namanya di panggil, membuka matanya dan baru menyadari kehadiran orang ketiga di ruangan tersebut.'Rukia!' Ia sedikit terkejut melihat tubuh mungil Rukia telah memunggunginya dan berlalu pergi. Orihime masih setia menempelkan bibir mereka tanpa berniat melepaskannya.

'Sial! Kenapa Ikaku menyuruh yang Rukia membawakan tehnya ke sini sih!' jengkel Ichigo.

Ichigo melepas ciuman mereka. Ia tersenyum menatap Orihime yang terlihat merona. "Hime, maafkan aku. Masih ada banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan hari ini." Dalih Ichigo. Orihime tersenyum hangat. Ia mengerti kondisi Ichigo. Ia beranjak turun dari pangkuan Ichigo, dan berdiri di sebelah tungannya.

"Baiklah...aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu ya Kurosaki – kun..." pamit Orihime sembari tersenyum hangat. Ichigo membalasnya dengan senyuman hangatnya pula. Orihime beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Ichigo. "Ow ya, jangan terlalu keras bekerja. Nanti kau bisa sakit. Kalau ada apa – apa, hubungi aku ya Kurosaki – kun...aku siap membantumu kok.." pesan Orihime sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Ichigo.

"Baiklah...kau tenang saja...!" jawab Ichigo menenangkan. Orihime pun menghilang dari balik pintu. Ichigo menghela nafas lega. Namun, pikirannya masih terasa mengganjal. Rukia! Ia ingin bertemu Rukia dan menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada gadis mungilnya itu.

Ichigo segera meninggalkan ruang kerjanya menuju ke ruangan Office Boy. Ia yakin, Rukia pasti berada di sana sekarang.

.

Rukia tengah duduk di kursi di sudut ruang kerjanya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan fikiran yang membuatnya menjadi tak menentu. Melihat Ichigo berciuman dengan tunangannya, Orihime, seakan membuat ngilu hati. Serbuan panah seakan tertancap sempurna di hatinya. Rasanya sesak dan menyakitkan. Detak jantungnya masih berdetak tak menentu. Rukia berkali kali menghela nafas untuk menenangka fikirannya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sangat jengkel tiap kali mengingat Ichigo.

'Dasar Kurosaki sialan! Sampai kapan dia mau mempermainkanku seperti ini! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Rukia, anggap saja kejadian kemarin hanya permainan belaka! Jangan sampai kau terhanyut! Jangan!' Rukia mengingatkan dirinya, ia mendesah berat. Wanita mungil itu kembali mencoba menenangkan fikirannya sejenak dengan memejamkan mata lalu menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya itu cukup ampuh. Kegundahannya sedikit terobati. Rukia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh yang menurutnya ampuh untuk menghadapi situasi hatinya yang kacau saat ini.

Suara dobrakan pintu mengejutkan Rukia. Ichigo terlihat sagat kacau. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat. Nafasnya menderu cepat. Raut kekhawatiran tergambar di wajahnya.

Rukia mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia membungkuk memberi hormat. "Selamat datang Tuan Kurosaki. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Rukia datar. Ekspresi datar kembali ia perlihatkan pada Ichigo. Seolah olah, beberapa menit yang lalu ia sama sekali tak merasakan kegundahan di dalam hatinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Ichigo masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya ia berlari untuk dapat segera bertemu dengan Rukia. Ia berharap, ia mendapati Si mungil yang sedang menangis setelah melihat dia dan Orihime berciuman tadi. Namun, harapannya hanya isapan jempol semata. Rukia terlihat dingin dan baik baik saja. Wajah Rukia masih tetap saja datar dan terkesan cuek. Apakah kejadian kemarin sama sekali ta berkesan di hati Rukia?

"Kau...,,tidak, ..apa – apa?" tanya Ichigo ragu. Ia masih menyimpan harapan Rukia akan memeluknya dan menangis meminta penjelasan atas apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Apa? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Rukia cuek.

"Kau...sama sekali...tidak - menangis?"

"Untuk apa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kau...,tidak..,cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Heh.,untuk apa?" Rukia tersenyum angkuh. Ia menyeruput tehnya. "aaa..,maksudmu melihatmu dengan Orihime tadi?" tebak Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia tertawa pelan. "Anda lucu sekali tuan Kurosaki. Untuk apa aku harus cemburu? Bukankah kalian itu tunangan. Jadi, wajar saja bukan. Apa urusannya denganku? Aku sudah sering melihat kalian berciuman. Jadi menurutku biasa – biasa saja!" Rukia menatap bosan Ichigo.

Rukia sama sekali tidak terlihat sedang terluka. Ichigo merasa menjadi lelucon. Ia agak jengkel mengetahui reaksi Rukia yang seolah tak pernah terjadi apa pun. Langkah kaki jenjangnya mulai mendekati Rukia. Ichigo menatap violet Rukia penuh tanda tanya. Rukia balik menatapnya heran.

"Hei, Tuan. Bukankah masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus anda kerjakan? Sana! Cepatlah kembali keruangan Anda! Berlama lama disini hanya akan membuatmu berbau seperti orang dengan level rendah sepertiku!" canda Rukia. Ia mendorong tubuh Ichigo menuju pintu keluar. Namun, dengan sigap, Ichigo berbalik dan memeluknya. Ia mendorong Rukia ke balik pintu.

"akh!" Rukia memekik kaget. Ia menahan tubuh tegap Ichigo agar tak makin menghimpitnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Kau tau, saat aku meciumnya tadi, yang terlintas di benak ku adalah.. Kau..." bisik Ichigo.

"Haha...apa yang anda katakan..? Cepatlah menjauh! Anda membuat saya tak bisa bernafas."

"Apa kejadian kemarin sama sekali tak membekas di hatimu?" suara Ichigo terdengar lirih.

"Apa? Maksud anda apa?" Rukia masih berusaha meronta.

"Kau tau, hal itu, sangat berkesan bagiku..." bisik Ichigo kembali." Kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit? Aku sangat mencemaskanku. Sampai - sampai aku memarahi Nanao karena membiarkanmu pergi sendiri.."

"Anda bicara apa sih? Cepat lepaskan tangan Anda dari tubuh saya Tuan Kurosaki!"

"Tidak mau!"

"A- ap- apa?"

"Aku bilang, 'aku - tidak - mau..'"

Rukia kembali menarik nafas berat,"Lalu.., apa mau mu Kurosaki?" kesopanan telah ia buang jauh jauh mengingat kini bosnya yang berambut orange nyentrik ini sudah mulai kurang ajar padanya.

Ichigo diam membisu, ia makin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada gadis mungil ini. Matanya selalu terpejam ketika mencoba menyesap aroma yang menyeruak dari tubuh wanita mungilnya. Amber nya meredup memancarkan kasih sayang. Hatinya seakan bergemuruh tiap kali wanita ini berada dalam dekapannya.

"Orihime..." Ichigo memulai.

Apa? Dia bilang Orihime? Rukia menarik kesimpulan, 'Ichigo menginginkan Orihime'. Lalu untuk apa kepala jeruk ini memeluknya jika ia menginginkan wanita lain?

Rukia mulai mendidih. Ya, memang tidak seharusnya ia begini dengan si jeruk ini. Tentu saja, sudah ada wanita lain yang akan memiliki pria yang mendekapnya saat ini.

'Dasar pria hidung belang!' gerutu Rukia dalam hati." Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau memeluk ku jika kau menginginkan Orihime, heh? Aku bukan pemuas nafsumu! Tidur saja dengan tunanganmu yang cantik dan sempurna itu!" bentak Rukia. Ia mulai berontak lagi.

"Apa?" Ichigo kaget mendengar penolakan Rukia. Tangan kokohnya makin mempererat rengkuhannya pada gadis berambut pendek ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Midget?" Tanya Ichigo bingung. Akhirnya ia melepas pelukannya dan memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Rukia. Tangan kokohnya meraih bahu Rukia dengan pelan. Mata musim gugurnya mencoba mencari penjelasan dari pancaran sinar bulan di mata Rukia.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan bertemu pandang dengan Ichigo. Si kepala jeruk hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia tau Rukia sedang cemburu karena ia menyebut nama tunangannya, Orihime. Dan ia juga tau, Rukia tengah salah paham dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu, Ruki – chan…" goda Ichigo dengan nada lembut.

Rukia merasa risih dengan aksen 'Chan' yang diberikan Ichigo. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Tuan Kurosaki!" kesal Rukia. Matanya menatap tajam Ichigo. Seperti biasa, si jeruk ini selalu saja bertindak dan berbicara seenaknya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Rukia yang tengah kesal, Ichigo tertawa renyah. Raut wajah Rukia terlihat bingung.' Bisa bisanya si jeruk ini tertawa!'

"Kau tau, kau salah paham! Maksudku bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, Midget! Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. Jadi berhentilah memasang wajah kusut seperti itu!" jelas Ichigo.

Perlahan Rukia mulai melunak. Raut wajahnya terlihat kembali biasa. Ichigo tersenyum puas dengan respon Rukia. "Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau menjauh dari ku, Tuan Kurosaki? Karena posisi seperti sama sekali tidak enak dilihat!" jelas Rukia tajam. Ichigo mengangguk mengerti lalu melepaskan tangannya.

Rukia bergerak mundur dan duduk di kursi di belakangnya. "Baik. Bicaralah!" perintah Rukia bosan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menarik nafas ringan beberapa kali.

Ichigo bersandar di tembok di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana hitam panjangnya. Ia manatap Rukia dengan seksama. Mencoba mengahantarkan perasaan yang dirasanya pada Rukia. Perasaan ingin dimengerti dan didengar. Namun Si Mungil sama sekali tak terlihat merespon dan masih terkesan cuek.

"Kau tau, aku memang menyukai Orihime…" mulai Ichigo. Rukia masih setia mendengarkan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tak sedikitpun tersirat ekspresi kekecewaan ataupun kecemburuan dari wajah cantiknya seperti yang Ichigo harapkan sebelumnya. Ia berharap Rukia akan cemburu saat mendengar jika dirinya menyukai Orihime.

"Ia datang saat kesendirian dan keterpurukan menghampiriku. Ia selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menghiburku. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai merasa aku mencintainya..." Ichigo member jeda sedikit. "..dan aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda akhir akhir ini, semua itu karena kau…"

Rukia merasa sedikit tersentak. Kenapa karena dirinya? Apa hubungannya?

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Karena, sejak aku kembali bertemu denganmu, aku mulai menyadari perasaan yang ku rasakan pada Orihime, berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan padamu dulu…." lanjut Ichigo. "Aku tidak tau, apa itu. Tapi aku yakin itu adalah perbedaan antara rasa 'Suka', dengan rasa 'Cinta'.

"Aku mungkin hanya menyukai Orihime dan tidak mencitainya, tidak seperti denganmu, aku menyukaimu,..namun... aku juga mencintaimu, Rukia…."

Mata Amber menatap dalam Violet yang terlihat sedikit melemah setelah ucapan terakhirnya. Rukia menuduk. Ia tak mau lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan yang menyakitkan ini. Ia takut, semua pertahanan yang telah ia bangun kembali untuk mengubur perasaannya pada Ichigo menjadi runtuh karena ucapan pria di hadapannya ini. Bagaimanapun juga, kini mereka telah memiliki kehidupan masing masing.

"Kau…serakah Ichigo." Ucap Rukia dingin.

Ichigo tersentak ketika Rukia mulai angkat bicara. Apa maksud dari si mungil ini? Kenapa ia bilang kalau dirinya serakah?

"Seharusnya, jika memang kau menyukai Orihime, maka jangan lagi kau bilang pada wanita lain jika kau juga mencintainya. Sadarilah perasaanmu sendiri." Rukia mendesah sejenak, "Kita sudah memiliki kehidupan masing masing Ichigo. Hubungan kita telah berakhir sejak kau meninggalkanku dulu. Dan sekarang, kau juga telah memiliki wanita lain. Dan aku juga sudah memiliki kehidupan baru yang jauh lebih baik. Sekalipun kau terus berusaha untuk mendekatiku dan membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padamu, sia sia saja. Karena aku akan tetap pada pendirianku dengan tidak akan menghianati Kaien sekalipun ia sudah meninggal. Jadi, berhentilah ingin memiliki dua hati sekaligus. Pilih saja hati yang sudah pasti akan menjadi milikmu. Aku yakin, Orihime wanita yang baik. Dan aku juga yakin kau.. mencintainya.." nasihat Rukia. Ia beranjak bangun lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada Ichigo." Saya permisi, tuan Kurosaki." stelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya bisa terpaku diam. Tak ada cegahan yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menghalangi Rukia pergi. Tak ada sangkalan apa pun yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Kata – kata Rukia memang sepenuhnya benar. Mungkin..

Jika Rukia telah berkata seperti itu, maka sama saja dengan dia sudah tak lagi mencintai dirinya. Sekalipun kejadian di kamar mandi kemarin sempat membuatnya yakin jika Rukia memang masih mencitainya, namun ucapan Rukia tadi terasa lebih kental menyiratkan jika ia sudah tak lagi mencintai dirinya. Mungkin, kejadian kemarin wanita itu lakukan hanya sebatas karena nafsu semata. Bukankah banyak orang bercinta tanpa rasa suka atau cinta dan hanya mengandalkan nafsu semata?

Ichigo lagi lagi mendesah berat. Hatinya terasa dipukul bertubi tubi. Rukia sudah menyatakan berkali kali penolakannya akan dirinya. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Semuanya percuma saja jika ia masih melakukan hal bodoh dengan tetap mendekati Rukia. Semuanya sia sia belaka.

Tunggu dulu, masih ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Ichiru! Ya, Ia harus mencari tau siapa sebenarnya ayah Ichiru. Sekalipun ia yakin Ichiru anaknya, tapi masih belum cukup membuktikan jika Ichiru memang anaknya. Ia harus mencari informasi lebih detail tentang masalah ini. Harus! Jika ia ingin kembali bersama Rukia.

Ya, seperti yang Rukia katakan tadi, 'Sadarilah perasaanmu'. Dan kini, dirinya sadar jika ia memang menginginkan Rukia lebih dari ia menginginkan Orihime. Rukia, Rukia, dan Rukia. Hanya gadis itu yang terbersit di benaknya. Okey, kali ini, ia tak akan melepaskan si mungil lagi. sekalipun Rukia berkali kali melakukan penolakan atas dirinya, lambat laun pasti ia akan menerima Ichigo kembali.

"Baiklah..kau tak akan ku lepaskan lagi, Midget! aku akan mencari tau kebenaran yang kau sembunyikan!"

.

.

Rukia berjalan gontai meninggalkan kantor Ichigo. Ia telah berbicara kepada Ikaku selaku atasannya untuk ijin pulang karena merasa tidak enak badan. Fikirannya kini bak debu yang tertiup angin. Berhamburan entah kemana. Segala jadi terasa begitu rumit dan memberatkan fikirannya. Rasanya ada batu besar yang jatuh dan menimpa kepalanya.

Rukia berjalan menuju stasiun kereta terdekat. Tujuannya kini bukanlah rumah, namun suatu tempat yang selalu bisa menenangkannya di saat sulit seperti ini.

Matanya memandangi pemandangan yang silih berganti seiring laju kereta yang pergi dan meninggalkan ibu kota. Langit terlihat mulai menjingga. Matahari semakin rendah dan hendak turun ke peraduannya. Burung burng beriringan kembali ke sarang mereka. Semilir angin sore yang masuk melalui celah jendela kereta yang setengah terbuka membelai wajah cantuk bermata violet itu.

Kereta telah sampai di tujuannya. Rukia melangkh pergi meninggalkan stasiun menuju tempat yan diinginkannya kini. Ya, danau di pinggir Karakura memang selalu pas untuk memulihkan rasa hatinya yang tak menentu.

Bangku kosong yang berdiri kokoh di pinggir danau menjadi tujuan langkah kaki kecil itu selanjutnya. Semilir angin membelai helaian rambut Rukia dan membawa ketenangan baginya.

Tangan lembut Rukia merogoh saku jaketnya dan meraih ponsel. Jari jemarinya dengan lincah mengetik tombol keypad di ponsel tersebut.

"Halo, Nee- san.."

"Rukia, ..kenapa?

"Aku ingin minta bantuan, bisakah kau urus Ichiru untuk hari ini? Ada banyak sekali pekerjaanku di kantor. Jadi aku harus lembur. Bisakan Nee – san?"

"Baiklah…kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga Ichiru. Jangan lupa, kau harus banyak makan agar tidak cepat sakit."

"Ia nee- san..,tenang saja. Terimakasih ya Nee – san …"

"Ia…"

"Bye…"

"Bye…jaga dirimu Rukia…" akhir Hisana diiringi bunyi piiiipp..

Rukia kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Fikirannya kembali terbayang dengan pembicaraannya dengan Ichigo tadi siang. Apa sebenarnya yang harus ia lakukan.? Di satu sisi ia merasa berat mengatakan hal tersebut, semuanya berlawanan dengan hatinya, namun di sisi lain ia juga harus mengatakannya sebelum perasaannya membuatnya semakin serakah menginginkan Ichigo. Ia harus mengerti keadaan mereka berdua yang tidak mungkin bersatu. Sekalipun Ichiru masih berpotensi menjadi jembatan penghubung antara hubungan mereka, namun Rukia masih tidak tega menyakiti dua hati. Orihime dan Kaien. Mungkin saja Kaien telah pergi, tapi hatinya disana mungkin akan terluka jika Rukia kembali menyambut hati Ichigo. Ia tau betul Ichigo masih mencintainya dengan sangat. Namun ia juga harus sadar, ia telah mengucap sumpah jika ia akan setia selamanya pada Kaien. Pria itu telah membantunya di saat tergenting dalam hidupnya. Memberinya harapan baru ketika dirinya tak mampu lagi berdiri disaat terpuruknya.

Setetes air mengalir dari mata hitam termenung. Suara desahan angin yang membelai rerindangan pepohonan mengantarkan kenyamanan bagi hati yang sedang gundah. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti apa rencana tuhan akan dirinya. Semuanya seakan membingungkan dan menyakitkan. Kepergian dan kedatangan orang orang di sekitarnya bagaikan skenario naskah drama. Berkali kali ia coba menghindar dari kenyataan yang menyakitkan, namun, entah kenapa ia akan selalu terjerat di dalamnya.

Ichigo..., dirinya bagaikan yoyo di tangan pria dengan mata musim gugur itu. Segalanya terasa menyenangkan dan menyakitkan di waktu yang sama tiap kali Rukia mencoba terhanyut di dalamnya. Hatinya memang sangat senang dengan setiap perlakuan Ichigo padanya saat ini, semuanya tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Namun hanya satu hal yang berubah, mungkin hati Ichigo telah terbagi dua kini, untuknya dan untuk wanita sempurna bermata abu abu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue….**

**thanks for read, Review please...^^  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 update!**

**Hello readers! Trimaksaih atas Review kalian semua! Aku benar benar jadi makin semangat! Hehehe…**

**Wah, makasih kalo ada banyak yang suka dengan kata kataku di fic ..,,gimana ya, aku juga gak tau aku nie terinspirasi dari mana, yang pasti, aku bukan orang yang suka baca baik itu cerpen, novel atau bacaan lainnya. Tapi aku suka baca fanfic rated M! ahahahahaa...ketahuan mesumnya...wkwkwkwk..,, Tapi aku suka nonton drama korea, jadi ketika aku membuat fic ini, entah kenapa kata katanya tu mengalir sendiri di otaku apapun yang aku ingin ungkapin. Aku merasa saat membuat fic ini, aku seakan lagi menonton drama korea dimana disana aku juga seakan sedang menjadi seorang pembuat naskahnya, membaca naskah, memerankannya, merasakan feel yang sedang terjadi. Mungkin cukup membuat readers bingung dengan penjelasanku, hehehe...tapi, yaah...begitulah adanya. Namun, ada beberapa yang terinspirasi juga dari fic fic di bleach ini. Contohnya saja dengan, 'Kepala jeruk, midget, (pokoknya julukan untuk tokoh utamanya). Sisanya mungkin aku dengar dari 'POV pemain saat di film atau drama korea dan inspirasiku ...**

**Balasan Review**

**Ota : Wah...benarkah ceritaku mirip dengan orang lain? Yaahh,,,gak apa apa, namanya juga inspirasi, bisa saja kadang kadang sama dengan orang lain, tpi tidak 100% tentunya.. Tapi pastinya beda donk..,,karena ini ideku sendiri. Tenang aja..hehehee Review terus yaa...^^**

**Meyrin : Yah tunggu aja lanjutannya dan jawabannya mulai di chap 5 ini. Ikuti terus yaa,,,. jangan lupa Review..**

**Nenk :Hehehe,,,,makasih atas semangatnya...heheehee...Ikuti terus ya lanjutannya.**

**Vi ChaN : Makasih atas masukannya, di chapter ini sudah aku coba untuk benahi..hehehe...Enjoy!^^ jangan lupa review**

**Kak Rui : Hahaha...benar juga, saat udah ku publish dan ku baca ulang, aku juga merasa sangat janggal di bagaian itu. Rasanya aneh...hehehe...Yah terimakasih buat saran dan kritikannya, sangat membangun. Aku selalu menantikan review kakak...Hehehe**

**Flavia : Hehehe,,,iyaa...makasi udah review... Chap % dah update,Enjoy yaaa! jangan lupa review.^^**

**Tammagochi : Okey, maaf agak telat, cz karang udah mulai sibuk..hehehe**

**Zanpaku : Hehehe...makasih..^^ Yah, untuk lebih jelasnya, ikuti aja terus! Lama lama akan jelas koq. Enjoy! ^^**

**Chy : Yup! Makasih atas pujiannya.^^Ucapanmu mu indah dan menarik. Aku sangat Makasih ya,...slamat menyambut bulan puasa juga!^^**

**Arashi : Hehehe...makasih sarannya, aku juga rada bingung pas itu.. Hehehe... Thanks udah baca.,, Review lagi yahh...^^**

**Kyuchi : Makasih banyak kalo smapai di fav! Aku bener bener seneng! Hehehehe ^o^ saksikan terus yaa kelanjutannya.. ^ :D**

**Hiru : Siiipp...pastinya donk! Enjoy and review trus yaa,..,,^^**

**Purple : hehehe...iay,, gak apa koq..^^Pastinya updetw kilat selalu... ikuti terus yaa ^_^**

**Fujita : Hehehe,,,pertanyaanmu akan di jawab muali di fic ini. Makannya join trus yaa,... :)**

**D3rin : Hehehe...iyaa...makannya saksikan truss,,,,,okey ^^b**

**Bad Girl :Ia...makasih yaa...Bagiku itu bukan flame koq, tapi kritikan membangun.. Makasih yaa...review teruuss...^^b**

**aayChan : Iyaaa...nie dah update...hehehe...makasih udah nunggu..^^ Semoga kamu makin suka ma fic perdanaku ini... Enjoy!^^**

**Yup! Makasih banyak atas update- an kalian semua...benar benar membuatku senang dan bersemangat melanjutkan fic ini. Hehehe...Akhir kata, Enjoy! Cek this out!  
><strong>

**Ow ya, di Chapter ini mulai untuk FLASH BACK!**

**Jadi, para readers yang bertanya Tanya 'Kenapa Sieh Sebenarnya?' Nah, disini akan dikupas habis tentang masa lalu mereka.**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**FLASH BACK**

.

.

"Haaahh..." Rukia mendesah pelan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja sebuah caffe kecil. Ia duduk di meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan caffe itu dengan seorang gadis berwajah imut yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya, Hinamori.

"Kau kenapa Rukia?" tanya Hinamori melihat Rukia yang terlihat memejamkan matanya dan berfikir sejenak.

"Haahh.., aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan demi mendapatkan uang untuk pengobatan kakak ku," jelasnya pada sahabat kecilnya itu. Rukia kembali menunduk lesu.

"Sudahlah...kau jangan lesu begitu. Kita fikirkan sama sama jalan keluarnya. Sekarang, kita bersenang senang dulu." kata Hinamori sumringah."Toshiro akan mengajakku ke taman bermain. Apa kau mau ikut?" ajak Hinamori.

Rukia menghela nafas kembali dan sedetik kemudian ia mencoba tersenyum. Sepertinya ide yang bagus juga untuk pergi ke taman bermain saat ini. "Baiklah!" jawabnya tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. Setidaknya ia bisa membantu Rukia melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

.

.

"haaahhh...aku merasa sangat bahagia sekali hari ini!" ungkap Hinamori tersenyum bahagia sembari bergelayut mesra di lengan kekasihnya, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Rukia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia tersenyum menimpali Hinamori. Mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA. Toshiro dan Hinamori memiliki hobby dan kesenangan yang sama. Sehingga,lama kelamaan, mereka mulai saling menyukai. Rukia merasa sangat bahagia atas hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Rukia, sama sekali belum pernah pacaran. Ia tak sempat memikirkan hal lain selain pekerjaan. Ia hanya memikirkan kerja dan kerja. Karena ia harus menghidupi dirinya dan kakaknya yang sering sakit.

Mereka berjalan bertiga di tengah suasana malam kota Karakura. Jalanan terlihat mulai lengang. Mengingat saat ini sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

Namun meskipun perasaannya saat ini cukup bahagia, Rukia masih memikirkan biaya perawatan kakaknya. Terlihat sedikit kesedihan terpancar di wajahnya. Hinamori menyadari perasaan Sahabatnya yang tengah gundah saat ini.

"Tenanglah Rukia. Kau jangan sedih begitu. Kita berdoa saja semoga kakakmu baik baik saja." Hibur Hinamori kepada sahabatnya.

"Ia Rukia, tenanglah. Soal biaya, nanti kami akan membantumu mencarikannya. Kau jangan merasa sendiri begitu. Masih ada kami yang akan membantumu." Jelas Hitsugaya menimpali.

Rukia tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataan kedua sahabatnya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Rukia memeluk hangat kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka bertiga saling mendekap satu sama lain. Saling membagi kehangatan dan membuat perasaan mereka menjadi lebih tenang.

"Lho? Toshiro, kenapa badanmu terasa lebih hangat?" heran Rukia yang merasa badan Hitsugaya terasa panas saat mereka berpelukan tadi.

"Entahlah...mungkin aku sedikit demam. Tapi tidak apa apa. Hanya demam biasa." Jelas Hitsugaya menenangkan. Hinamori mencoba menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi kekasihnya.

"Haakhh..,!" Hinamori tercekat merasakan kulit kekasihnya yang terasa membakar di tangannya. "Panas sekali! Wajahmu juga sangat merah Hitsu" khawatir Hinamori.

"Sudahlah Momo,aku tidak tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian segera pulang karena ini sudah sangat larut. Bahaya jika kalian pulang terlalu malam." Perintah Hitsugaya. Namun setelah itu, ia terhuyung ke belakang dan nyaris jatuh. Tapi Hinamori dan Rukia segera menangkapnya dan memapahnya agar mampu berdiri kembali.

"Tidak Toshiro. Akan lebih bahaya lagi jika kau pulang sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lebih baik Hinamori mengantarmu sampai bisa pulang sendiri." Jelas Rukia menasehati.

"Iya Hitsu.,aku akan mengantarmu. Okey?" pinta Hinamori yang sangat khawatir melihat keadaan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah.." Akhirnya Hitsugaya menyetujui permintaan kedua wanita di hadapannya. Wajah tampannya yang biasanya putih pucat, kini memerah karena panas di tubuhnya. Mata besarnya juga mulai terlihat sayu.

Rukia segera menyetop sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka. Ia membantu memapah Hitsugaya yang terlihat mulai parah.

"Rukia, maaf ya? Kami tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai di apartemen." Pinta Hinamori sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah. Hinamori merasa sangat tidak enak. Biasanya dia berjalan bersama Rukia sampai di depan apartement mereka . Namun, sekarang, karena kondisi Toshiro yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan, ia harus mengantarkannya ke apatemennya guna memastikan kalau kekasihnya selamat sampai tujuan.

Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa apa. Kalian tidak perlu merasa tidak enak begitu. Aku mengerti." Jelas Rukia tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau cepat bawa dia sekarang! Takutnya panasnya akan semakin tinggi karena terkena udara malam." Nasehat Rukia.

"Baiklah Rukia, terimakasih yaa..!Kami pergi dulu." Pamit Hinamori seraya masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah berhenti di depan mereka dan menutup pintunya segera. Taksi itupun mulai melaju meninggalkan Rukia yang berdiri menatap kepergiannya. Angin malam sedikit membuatnya merinding. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya untuk mencegah anginkembali membelai kulit putihnya.

Keheningan malam memang sedikit membuatnya takut. Jalanpun terlihat lengang. Rukia kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya yang terletak dua blok di depan. Ia memacu langkahnya saat merasakan ada langkah yang mengikuti dan mendekatinya. Rukia semakin merasa takut. Ia pun berlari untuk membuat jarak dengan langkah yang mengikutinya. Namun langkah itu pun ikut berlari mengikuti langkah kaki mungil Rukia. Rukia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia berhenti berlari secara tiba tiba dan berbalik dengan seketika. Terlihat dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Siapa kalian?" bentak Rukia. Matanya menyiratkan ketidak sukaan kepada dua orang lelaki berperawakan tegap dan jangkung tersebut

"Tenanglah manis. Kami hanya ingin berkenalan." Jawab salah seorang pria tersebut sekenanya. Ia pun tertawa menyeringai. Rukia bergidik ngeri melihat seringai pria tersebut. Pria yang satu lagi mulai berjalan mendekati Rukia. Rukia berjalan mundur untuk menghindari pria tersebut.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Rukia dingin. Matanya menatap dengan kebencian. Namun tersirat pula ketakutan. Pria tersebut makin melebarkan seringainya. Rukia mulai panik karena pria itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi darinya. 'Sial!' Dengan sigap ia kembali berlari. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kedua pria tadi mulai mengejarnya. Rukia makin merasa terancam dan takut. Entah kemana langkahnya berlari. Yang ada di benaknya kini adalah melarikan diri sejauh mungkin.

Rukia menyusuri pertokoan Kota Karakura yang tampak lengang. Ia menuju setiap belokan untuk menghindari penglihatan kedua pria tersebut. Namun sama sekali tidak berhasil. Kedua pria di belakangnya masih setia membuntutinya. Rukia makin merasa kalut. Tenaganya cukup terkuras. Kakinya sudah sangat lemas. Ia bersembunyi di balik dinding sebuah gang kecil. Kedua pria tadi terlihat kebingungan mencarinya. Rukia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang ngos – ngosan. Keringat bercucuran di dahi dan pelipisnya. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan diri. Sepertinya kedua pria tadi sudah pergi. Ia mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Namun dugaannya salah, ternyata mereka masih berada di situ dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah toko. Mereka menyeringai licik menatap Rukia yang mulai melemah.

"Tenanglah cantik, kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Kami hanya mengajakmu bersenang senang." Seringai salah satu pria tersebut. Pria yang satunya kembali tersenyum licik. Rukia melirik sekitarnya. Ekor matanya menangkap sebuah botol kaca. Dengan sigap, ia meraihnya dan membenturkannya ke tembok dan mengacungkannya kepada kedua orang tersebut.

"Mendekat sedikit saja, akan ku bunuh kalian!" ancam Rukia.

"Hahaha!Benarkah?uuuuuuuuuu...takuuuuttt.." ejek salah satu pria. Mereka pun kembali tertawa. Rukia kini mulai geram. Ia maju dan menerjang kedua pria tersebut. Tangannya meninju wajah si pria yang mengejeknya tadi. Pria itupun tersungkur jatuh dengan hidung yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Tawa keduanya terhenti. Rukia tersenyum puas melihat pria itu roboh. Kedua pria itu mulai geram. Namun pria yang masih berdiri kokoh mencengkram leher Rukia dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Pecahan botol yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai senjata, terlepas dari tangannya dan tergeletak di atas jalanan. pri tadi menampar Rukia dengan sangat keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi plak yang cukup keras. Pipi Rukia memerah. Ia meringis menahan sakit. Kedua violetnya memancarkan kamarahan dan kebencian. Ia meludahi pria tersebut. Tangannya mencengkram tangan kokoh pria itu untuk melepaskan jeratannya. Pria yang tersungkur tadi, bangkit dan menjambak rambut Rukia. Rukia kini tak bedaya. Jeratan di lehernya membuatnya tak dapat benafas dan mulai melemahkan tubuhnya. Ia masih terus meronta. Namun dengan sisa tenaganya, ia menendang daerah diantara kedua paha pria tersebut. Pria yang mencekiknya reflek melepaskannya dan meringis memegangi daerah diantara kedua pahanya yang terasa sangat sakit akibat hantaman kaki Rukia. Sedangkan pria yang menjambak rambutnya ia sikut dan mengenai dada pria itu dan reflek membuatnya terlepas dari cengkraman pria sangar segera mengambil langkah seribu sebelum kedua pria itu menangkapnya kembali.

Rukia kembali berlari menyusuri jalanan Karakura. Ia melihat sebuah mobil sedan sport warna merah terparkir apik di pinggir jalan. Ia segera menuju mobil tersebut. Beruntung, mobil itu tidak terkunci. Rukia segera masuk di jok depan mobil tersebut dan bersembunyi. Ia masih sibuk dengan acara sembunyinya sambil sesekali mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata hazel manatapnya bingung. Rukia baru menyadari ada seseorang di mobil itu saat ia melihat kepulan asap rokok melayang di depan wajahnya. Ia terbatuk dan menoleh ke arah datangnya asap. Seorang pria dengan mata hazel dan rambut orangenya tengah duduk di jok stir. Ia manatap Rukia dengan pandangan dingin. Violet Rukia menatapnya balik. Ia cukup terpana dangan wajah pria tersebut yang bisa dibilang tampan. Mereka saling menatap sejenak, hazel bertemu violet, dan akhirnya Rukia mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk diam dan tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya kepada dua orang pria yang kini mulai mendekat ke mobil itu.

Kedua orang pria yang mengejarnya tadi melewati mobil tersebut. Mereka terlihat kebingungan mencari Rukia. Mereka mulai berjalan ke kejauhan. "Kau sudah bisa duduk. Mereka sudah pergi." Terdengar suara berat pria tersebut. Rukia menurutinya dan duduk di jok sebelah kemudi. Ia menunduk malu karena telah lancang memasuki mobil orang lain. Ia menoleh ke arah pria tersebut untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Namun secara tiba tiba wajah pria itu mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya. Rukia tersentak kaget. "Diamlah dan nikmati saja kalau kau tak mau tertangkap." Ucap pria itu dingin disela sela ciumannya. Ia kembali mencium Rukia. Dari balik kepala pria itu, dia dapat melihat kedua orang tadi berada tepat di depan mobil dan menoleh ke arah mereka. Rukia baru sadar maksud dari pria ini menciumnya adalah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

' Sial! Ciuman pertamaku!aarrgghhh...' batin Rukia yang merasa sedikit jengkel.

" Sial...kemana si pendek itu? Hei lihat! Ada yang berbuat mesum di dalam mobil!" tunjuk salah seorang pria tersebut. " Dasar! Kenapa tidak cari hotel saja. Ayo kita pergi. Sepertinya ia sudah melarikan diri sangat jauh!" ajak si pria yang satunya. Kedua pria itupun pergi karena merasa Rukia telah menghilang. Pria itu melepas ciumannya. Rukia menatap hazelnya untuk kedua kali. Cahaya bulan memantul di mata Rukia dan membuat violetnya semakin terlihat memancar. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Rukia merasa kegugupan yang sangat, terlebih lagi kedua mata pria itu menatapnya dengan intens. Selang beberapa waktu, pria itu kembali kepada posisi awalnya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dan kembali menyesap rokoknya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus memukulnya karena bersikap kurang ajar dan mengambil ciuman pertamaku? Tapi, dia juga sudah menolongku...arrrgggghh...sudahlah...aku berterimakasih saja. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah menolong nyawaku dan membuat dua orang brengsek tadi pergi.'

"Terimakasih..." ucap Rukia tulus.

"ummm... Maukah kau mengantarku hingga lima belokan di depan?" tanya Rukia malu."Apartementku... terletak di tiga blok dari sini. Aku takut mereka kembali menggangguku." Pintanya.

Tanpa menjawab, pria itu melajukan mobilnya sesuai permintaan Rukia. Rukia sedikit lega ternyata pria ini adalah pria baik baik meskipun sifatnya sedikit dingin.

"Sampai disini saja." Pinta Rukia saat mereka telah sampai di jalan yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemen Rukia. Suasana cukup sepi. Sepertinya semua orang telah tidur, mengingat saat ini sudah menunjukan lewat tengah malam.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya. Kalau boleh tau, nama anda...siapa?" tanya Rukia sedikit gugup. Lagi lagi pria itu tidak keluar dan mambukakan pintu untuk Rukia. Rukia sedikit tersipu malu. 'Ternyata orang ini biarpun dingin, tapi hatinya sangat hangat' batin Rukia. Rukia bangkit dan berdiri lalu membungkuk memberi hormat." Terimakasih sekali. Saya tidak akan melupakan kebaikan anda. Saya akan membalasnya lain kali," Jelas Rukia tersenyum senang.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan pria tadi, namun tiba tiba tangannya ditarik dan ia merasakan punggungnya membentur mobil. Tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh pria itu dan Rukia terbelalak kaget saat pria itu lagi lagi menciumnya. Pria itu membaringkan Rukia di atas mobilnya. Ia mencium Rukia dengan agresif. Rukia meronta dilepaskan. Namun pria itu justru makin memperdalam ciumannya.

'Apa – apaan pria ini? Apa dia sudah gila?'

"ngghh..." Rukia mendesah di sela – sela ciumannya. Ia memukul - mukul dada bidang pria itu yang dilapisi jaket kulit hitam.

Dan usahanya membuahkan hasil, akhirnya pria tersebut melepas ciumannya, "Kenapa harus lain kali?" tanya pria itu dengan seringainya yang terukir jelasdi wajah tampannya.

"Apa?" Rukia tidak mengerti. Apa maksud dari pria gila di depannya ini?.

"Aku tanya kenapa harus lain kali? Jika kau bisa membalas 'budi baik' ku sekarang."jelas pria itu lagi. Ia tersenyum licik. Ia meraba punggung Rukia dan mulai menyusupkan tangannya di balik baju yang dikenakan Rukia. "Bagaimana jika aku meminta balasannya sekarang? Dengan tubuhmu? Hmm..?" Rukia terlonjak kaget. Ia berusaha mencegah pria ini berbuat lebih jauh terhadap dirinya. 'siaaalll...ini namanya keluar dari mulut singa masuk ke mulut buaya!'.

Bibir pria tersebut menempel di lehernya dan mulai memberi banyak kecupan di leher jenjang Rukia yang memang terlihat begitu menggoda. Pria itu kembali tersenyum licik menatap wajah Rukia yang mulai memerah. " Bukankah kau sengaja masuk ke dalam mobilku untuk menggodaku? hn? Aku tahu wanita sepertimu sengaja keluar di malam hari untuk menggoda laki laki sepertiku. Dan orang orang itu pasti telah kau bayar untuk membuat peristiwa menjadi semakin terlihat nyata bukan?"

Rukia syok mendengar penuturan pria ini. Ia merasa sangat dilecehkan. 'Seenaknya saja dia bilang jika aku sengaja menggodanya! Apa? Membayar orang orang itu hanya untuk membuat kejadian tadi terlihat nyata?Yang benar saja! ' Rukia merasa darahnya mulai naik ke ubun ubun. Ia sangat tersinggung dengan tuduhan dari pria ini.

PLAAAKKK!

Rukia menampar pria kurang ajar di depannya ini. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Ia segera meninju pria itu hingga membuatnya jatuh terjengkal ke jalan. Dari sudut bibirnya terlihat bercak kemerahanmulai mengegnang disana. Ia mengelap bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darahdengan punggung tangannya lalu kemudian mendecih pelan.

" ENAK SAJA KAU BILANG AKU SENGAJA MENGGODAMU!KAU KIRA AKU INI PELACUR! AKU JUGA PUNYA HARGA DIRI!" Rukia menarik nafasnya sejenak untuk menenangkan diri, "Apa? Kau bilang aku membayar mereka? Kau tau, untuk makan saja aku sudah sangat kesusahan, jadi untuk apa aku harus membuang - buang uangku hanya demi membayar mereka untuk melakukan hal tidak masuk akal yang kau tuduhkan! Sekalipun aku miskin, tapi aku masih punya harga diri!Dasar manusia kepala jeruk rendahan!" umpat Rukia jengkel. Ia meluapkan segala emosinya kepada pria yang tengah dalam posisi terjengkal akibat hantaman tangannya tadi.

Pria itu bangkit dan mencenggkram rahang Rukia, "Kurosaki...namaku Kurosaki. Panggil aku begitu!" geramnya." Memangnya berapa harga yang harus ku bayar untuk harga dirimu itu, heh?" tanyanya sinis. Rukia kembali menampar pria bernama Kurosaki itu. Ia menepis tangan Kurosaki hingga melepas cengkramannya pada rahang kecilnya. "Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari kulitku!" Sindir Rukia dingin. "Asal kau tau saja, tadinya kupikir kau orang baik.' Laki laki dingin, tapi berhati hangat'. Tapi beberapa menit yang lalu, kau baru saja mengantikan anggapan itu menjadi ' laki laki brengsek, rendah, berkepala jeruk dan mesum!' dasar jeruk mesum!" ledek Rukia sinis.

Terlihat rahang Kurosaki mulai mengeras. "Heh?" senyumnya angkuh."Lantas, bagaimana dengan dirimu?Kau kira dirimu cantik?" cibir Kurosaki."Kau sama sekali tidak cantik dan kasar. Apalagi, lihat dadamu, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang wanita. Tinggimu juga tidak sampai di dadaku. Hei.., berapa usiamu? Kau masih anak SD? .ck, Kurasa sebutan yang cocok untukmu adalah MIDGET!hahahaha..." Kurosaki tertawa meledek.

"Sial!" Rukia mrasa makin jengkel. Dengan sekali hentakan Rukia kembali melayangkan tendangan mautnya di daerah antara kedua paha Si Kurosaki. Sontak pria itu memegang miliknya yang terasa sakit." Rasakan itu!" cibir Rukia angkuh dan segera belari meninggalkan Kurosaki yang tengah menahan sakit di daerah diantara kedua pahanya.

Rukia puas telah berhasil membalas pria kurang ajar itu. Setidaknya itu balasan yang setimpal karena telah menganggapnya rendah. 'Heh? Apa? Dia bilang aku sama sekali tidak cantik? Memangnya kenapa kalau dadaku rata? Dasar kepala jeruk mesum! Berani beraninya dia merendahkanku!' gerutunya dalam hati. Dengan perasaan jengkel, ia memasuki gedung apartementnya. Ia segera masuk ke apartementnya sebelum Si Kurosaki itu melihat dimana persisnya ia tinggal.

.

.

Apartement Toshiro Hitsugaya at 11.00 pm

Hinamori memapah kekasihnya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamar Hitsugaya yang terletak di lantai dua. Ia memutar knop pintu dan bergegas masuk untuk membaringkan kekasihnya di ranjang. Hitsugaya meringis kecil. Badannya semakin panas dan membuat wajahnya memerah. Nafasnya tersengal sengal. Hinamori yang melihat kondisi kekasihnya merasa sangat sedih dan kasihan. Ia menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh Hitsugaya.

"Panaaasss..." ringis Hitsugaya.

"Apa? Kau kepanasan? Tenanglah Hitsu, bertahanlah..." cemas Hinamori. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Hitsugaya untuk membuatnya agar tidak kepanasan. Hinamori beranjak ke dapur untuk mengabil air dingin dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Hitsugaya. Ia segera meletakan handuk basah di kening Hitsugaya. Setelah itu ia beranjak mencari obat penurun panas. Namun tidak ada satupun ia menemukan obat itu di kamar Hitsugaya.

"Hitsu, aku keluar dulu membeli obat untukmu. Tunggulah sebentas." Jelas Hinamori dan beranjak meninggalkan Hitsugaya. Namun tangan Hitsugaya menarik lengannya dan menahannya untuk pergi. "Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini." Pinta Hitsugaya. Matanya memancarkan kesenduan. Hinamori merasa tidak tega. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan beranjak duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Ia membelai pelan kepala kekasihnya. Keringat bercucuran di dahi putih Hitsugaya. Matanya terpejam ketat menahan sakit. Hinamori merasa iba. Ia menangis karena tidak tahan melihat kondisi kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku..hiks...Ini semua gara gara aku yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini. Seharusnya tadi kita pulang lebih awal jika saja aku tidak merengek dan mengajakmu bermain lebih lama. Padahal aku tau, kau sedang lelah...hiks..." isak Hinamori. Air mata mulai membasahi pipi manisnya. Hitsugaya segera menarik Hinamori ke dalam dekapannya. Terasa sensasi panas menjalar di kulit Hinamori.

"Sudahlah...itu bukan salahmu. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri." Nasihat Hitsugaya. Ia membaringkan Hinamori di sebelahnya. Tangan kekarnya membelai pipi mulus Hinamori dan mengusap air mata yang mulai menganak sungai di pipi mulus kekasih mungilnya itu. Hitsugaya tersenyum menenangkan. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan posisi tubuh miring. Ia mengelus lembut wajah kekasihnya. Hinamori menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Hitsugaya kembali mendekap tubuh kecil itu dan menenggelamkan kepala kekasihnya di dada bidangnya. Meskipun terasa menyengat kulit, namun Hinamori merasa sangat nyaman dalam dekapan Hitsugaya.

"Hitsu..." panggil Hinamori parau

"Hm?" sahut Hitsugaya singkat.

"Katanya demam itu agar cepat sembuh harus ditularkan kepada orang lain..." jelas Hiinamori. Nampak wajahnya mulai memerah setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu.., bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hitsugaya lemah.

Hinamori meraih wajah kekasihnya dan segera ia menempelkan bibir mereka. Sontak Hitsugaya terlonjak kaget. "Ciuman..." jawab Hinamori malu malu di sela – sela ciumannya , beberapa saat kemudian Hitsugaya membalas ciuman Hinamori. Mereka saling memagut satu sama lain. Terasa sensasi panas menjalar di bibir Hinamori. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan menarik leher Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya lebih dalam. Mereka saling melebur satu sama lain. Memberi ungkapan kasih sayang pada orang yang paling mereka kasihi.

"Hentikan Momo..." lirih Hitsugaya melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"aku tidak ingin kau tertular.." Hitsugaya terlihat cemas memandang wajah kekasihnya. Ia berbalik memunggungi Hinamori. Hinamori menatap sendu punggung Hitsugaya. Kesedihan terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau jadi seperti ini..." Hinamori memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Hitsugaya yang terasa panas. Mata zambrut Hitsugaya hanya menatap lurus lemari di depannya. Wajahnya memerah entah karena apa. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan hal yang rumit. "Ku mohon...jangan seperti ini...maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu marah..." lirih Hinamori. Ia merasa Hitsugaya marah padanya. Ia sangat khawatir jika orang yang paling ia sayangi marah, dan tanpa sadar, air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya lalu Hinamori pun mulai terisak.

Hitsugaya segera membalik tubuhnya menghadap Hinamori ketika mendengar suara isakan kekasihnya dan segera memeluk kembali kekasihnya dalam dekapan panasnya. Hinamori masih terisak dalam dekapan Hitsugaya. Ia tak berani menatap wajah kekasihnya. Ia sangat takut jika ia menatap zambrut kekasihnya, ia hanya akan melihat luapan emosi yang terpancar karena kesalahannya tadi.

"Kau tau..." Hitsugaya memulai, "...apa yang kau lakukan itu membuatku..." Hinamori melebarkan matanya saat dirasakannya Hitsugaya menariknya lebih dalam. "...tak ingin melepaskanmu.." pipi manisnya mulai merona merah, Hinamori mulai tersipu malu. Ia sangat senang mendengar perkataan Hitsugaya. Ternyata kekasihnya ini tidak marah padanya, melainkan karena alasan lain yang jauh terdengar lebih manis dari pada madu dan gula. Perasaannya semakin membuncah. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan meluapkan segala perasaan senangnya pada kekasihnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasa dunianya terbalik, ah,bukan..tapi badannya.

Hitsugaya medorong tubuh Hinamori menjadi terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang Hinamori dalam. Tangan kirinya menumpu badannya agar tidak menghimpit Hinamori. Sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai bibir basah Hinamori. "Kau tau, tindakanmu tadi juga seakan 'menawarkan daging segar kepada serigala kelaparan', " jelas Hitsugaya. Hinamori menatap pancaran mata Hitsugaya yang seolah menyiratkan kerinduan. Rambut peraknya jatuh dan menerpa wajahnya dan membuatnya menjadi terlihat sangat menawan. Serta semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Hitsugaya, membuatnya menjadi terlihat manis. Badannya yang panas, mulai bercucuran keringat, manambah kesan sexy. Hinamori sangat mengagumi kekasihnya saat ini. Dan membuatnya...

Semburat merah mulai terlihat di pipi manis Hinamori. Ia merasa sangat malu dengan apa yang baru saja terlintas di fikirannya. Ia membalas tatapan kekasihnya malu malu. Tangannya ragu, mulai menuju belakang leher Hitsugaya. Jari jemari kecilnmya mulai berani menarik kepala Hitsugaya dan menempelkan bibir keduanya dengan memberi kecupan sesaat.

"Apa...?" tanya Hinamori malu malu melihat ekspresi keterkejutan kembali terlihat di raut muka Hitsugaya.

"Akkhh..." pekik Hinamori tiba tiba.

.

.

Sentuhan lembek di bagian intimnya menyalurkan getar getar kenikmatan pada setiap syarafnya. Hinamori menahan desahannya dengan kedua tangannya agar tak terdengar keluar dan melantunkan melodi indah nan erotis ketika nafsu sudah mulai memuncak. Kepala berambut putih itu kini tengah tenggelam di antara kedua pahanya yang terangkat sempurna dan melayang di udara. Tangan kekar Hitsugaya menopang kedua paha kekasihnya guna mempermudah akses bibirnya ke bagian terdalam dari seorang wanita.

Setiap jilatan seakan memberi beribu sensasi menggelitik di sekujur tubuh Hinamori. Hitsugaya telah bergerak terlalu agresif dengan lidahnya di bawah sana. hinamori makin menjadi. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan lebih lama. Tangan kecilnya meraih kepala berambut putih yang tertancap sempurna di antara kedua pahanya guna mencabutnya. Hitsugaya menepisnya. Keasyikan masik sangat ia nikmati saat ini. Tak ingin segalanya berhenti.

"Hit-suuhh..." desah Hinamori parau. Matanya terlihat sangat sayu. Kedua kakinya mulai merapat menahan sensasi yang makin menggila. namun dengan segera pula Hitsugaya menahannya agar tertutup sehingga kepalanya tak terjepit. Namun, ia tau, kini kekasihnya sedang tersiksa menahan apa yang hampir saja keluar akibat ulahnya. Dengan hati hati, ia mengeluarkan daging tak bertulang itu dari bagian terintim Hinamori dan disusul dengan cairan yang keluar akibat rangsangan hebat yang diterimanya.

Hinamori mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Ia buru buru menarik nafas guna mengisi pasokan oksigen di dadanya. Hitsugaya tersenyum senang dan menenangkan.

Kepalanya beralih ke wajah Hinamori dan mengecup bibir merah itu kembali. Mereka mulai tenggelam kembali ke dalam fantasi ciuman dar orang yang terkasih. Hingga gerakan pelan Hitsugaya yang mulai memasuki tubuh Hinamori membuat Hinamori sedikit terlepas dari fantasi fkiran mereka dan beralih ke bagian yang lebih ekstrim. Perlahan pula ia merasa milik Hitsugaya mulai menggesek pelan dinding dinding cintanya. Sekalipun desahan mulai terlontar, namun segalanya teredam akibat dari bibir keduanya yang menyatu ketat.

Keduanya kini tengah bergelut dan saling mendekap. Tubuh keduanya menyatu sempurna. Hinamori merasakan desiran yang tak terbayangkan. Membuatnya terbuai dan menjadi lupa diri. Nafasnya semakin memburu. Kakinya mengapit badan Hitsugaya dengan erat seolah tak menginginkannya terlepas. Keringat bercucuran di badan keduanya yang tanpa tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Gerakan – gerakan erotis mulai terjadi. Erangan dan desahan menjadi satu dan memenuhi apartement kecil itu. Derit ranjang semakin terdengar ketika hentakan hentakan mulai meningkat. Udara dingin seakan kontras dengan suasana yang mulai memanas di dalam kamar apartemen yang beruntung dibuat kedap suara. Bunyi becek juga semakin terdengar ketika keduanya saling bergesekan dan saling menghantam.

"ahhh...ah...hhaah...ahhh..." Desah keduanya saling bersahutan. Nafas hangat saling bertabrakan. Bibir yang semula terabaikan, kini saling menyatu pula. Meredam erangan keras yang keluar saat keduanya telah mencapai puncak bersama. Tubuh lemas saling merengkuh membagi kehangatan.

Hitsugaya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Hinamori terlihat lemah dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya, matanya mulai terpejam. Hitsugaya memcium puncak kepala kekasihnya dan kembali merengkuh tubuh Hinamori ke dalam dekapannya. Mereka pun tertidur dalam keheningan malam yang hendak berganti fajar.

.

.

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia meraba jam yang terletak di atas meja dekat ranjangnya. Jarum pendek telah menunjukan angka delapan. Ia bergegas bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Terdengar dentingan wajan beradu dengan spatula dari arah dapur. Seusai mandi, Rukia berpakaian dan menuju dapur. Rasanya tak ada orang di rumah selain dirinya sendiri. Kakaknya Hisana masih di rumah sakit. Apa mungkin Hinamori yang datang dan membuatkannya sarapan? Namun, sontak raut keterkejutan menghiasi wajah Rukia saat ia telah sampai di dapurnya.

"K- ka- kau...!" pekik Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah orang yang membuatnya terkejut. Tentu saja ia masih ingat rambut orange pria ini yang begitu menyebalkan. Orang yang tadi malam berkelahi dengannya. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Dan apa yang dilakukannya di apartement Rukia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue.**

**hehehehe...**

**Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga**

**Terimakasih telah singgak, jangan lupa ukir reviw kalaian ya untuk fic ku ini ^^b**


	6. Chapter 6

**Waahhhh…maaf ya readers sekalian, q baru update. Sebenarnya dah dari dulu ku pengen update chap 6, cuman, gara-gara komputerku RUSAK kemasukan VIRUS alhasil, Cerita yang udah aku rampungin HILANG SEMUA! Ckckckck…miris kalo ngingetnya. Sempet sieh jadi kehilangan minat buat bikin lagi, tapi pas baca review dari readers sekalian, aku jadi semangat lagi deh! Gomawooooo!.**

**Sebenarnya ini dua chap, tapi aku jadiin satu untuk membayar keterlambatanku mengupdate fic ini. Hehehe… Jadi,balasan Review nya aku pending dulu. Karena kepanjangan bo', hampir 20 halaman. Ntar readers semua capek lagi bacanya. Oke segitu aja Hyun cuap-cuap nya.**

**So, Cek this out,**

**Jangan lupa Review yaa? ^_^**

**Never You Know..**

**Chap 6**

**Still flash Back**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ka-kau?" Pekik Rukia ketika melihat siapa orang yang pagi-pagi begini telah berada di dapurnya dan membuat suara bising disana. Jantungnya seakan hampir loncat dari tempatnya bertengger. Rasa terkejut bercampur bingung memenuhi memori otaknya kini.

Bagaimana bisa, orang yang baru saja ia temui tadi malam dan sempat membuat beberapa insident yang bahkan sangat tidak memberi kesan menyenangkan bagi Rukia, kini tengah berada di apartementnya. Dari mana orang ini bisa masuk dan sampai berada di sini?

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi luar biasa terkejut yang dikeluarkan Rukia, Si Kepala Jeruk justru dengan santainya menanggapi cewek pendek di depannya itu.

"Hn..jadi kau yang tinggal di apartement kumuh ini?" ucap Ichigo meremehkan. Matanya terlihat bosan saat mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan kecil itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali menatap gadis pendek di hadapannya itu.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, reflek Rukia segera meraih benda yang terdekat dari jangkauannya. Sebuah vas bunga sukses terbang dari tangan kecilnya dan mengarah kepada sosok laki laki yang membuat perasaannya luar biasa jengkel.

"KELUAAAARR!" Teriak Rukia. Matanya berapi api memancarkan kemarahan seiring dengan vas yang terbang bebas namun jatuh meleset tanpa mengenai sasarannya. "DASAR LAKI LAKI KURANG AJAR!JERUK MESUM!CEPAT KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGAAA!" maki Rukia. Kini ia semakin membabi buta. Segala benda dengan cepat terenggut dari tempatnya bertengger dan melayang bebas hendak mengenai pria berbadan tinggi di depannya.

Namun, dengan reflek yang lebih baik dari Rukia, Ichigo berhasil menghindar dari serbuan benda-benda yang terbang mengarah padanya dan menangkisnya dengan baik.

"HEI! BERHENTI!" teriak Ichigo tak kalah keras. Sekalipun ia memiliki reflek yang bagus, namun tetap saja ia tak dapat menghindar dari posisinya yang terpojok. Semakin lama, ia semakin melangkah mundur guna menghindari serangan benda khas kamar perempuan yang nyaris menimpanya. Hingga sampailah ia pada pintu apartement tersebut. Karena sudah tak sanggup lagi menghindar, Ichigo segera memutar knop pintu dan secepat kilat beranjak keluar dan menjadikan pintu itu sebgai tamengnya selanjutnya.

Rukia dengan luapan emosi yang menggebu-gebu tetap melancarkan aksinya dengan menghadiahi benda-benda yang mungkin berpotensi melukai pria di hadapannya itu. Entah sejak kapan ia membabi buta seperti ini. Namun yang pasti hanya ada satu hal di benaknya kini, membalas pria brengsek di hadapannya kini. Tak peduli berapa benda kesayangannya yang akan rusak karena tingkahnya, yang penting pria dihadapannya ini segera enyah. Memangnya siapa yang tak sakit hati ketika ia dilecehkan oleh lak- laki yang baru kau kenal dan jelas-jelas tak tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Di tambah lagi dengan ketidak sopanannya yang masuk tanpa ijin ke rumahmu dan menghina kamarmu seenaknya! Heh! Yang benarnya saja!

Akhirnya dengan usaha yang cukup gila, Rukia berhasil membuat Pria Jeruk itu pergi dari apartement nya. Raut kepuasan terukir dari wajah cantinya. Sekalipun meleset semua, setidaknya ia puas bisa membuat orang terusir dengan tidak terhormat.

Ichigo tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa, dirinya yang seorang tuan muda harus di usir dengan cara yang sangat tidak elegan seperti ini. "DASAR WANITA GILA!" runtuknya keras. Tanpa menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat, Ichigo mengomel di depan apartement gadis kerdil yang membuat kepalanya memanas itu.

"Heh! Kau kira dirimu siapa? Mengusirku dengan cara seperti ini!Lihat saja nanti! Akan ku pastikan kau segera angkat kaki dari apartement kumuhmu ini!" runtuk Ichigo dari luar pintu apartement tersebut. Beberapa tetangga yang melihatnya terlihat heran mendengar teriakan keras Ichigo yang ditujukannya entah pada siapa.

Rukia kembali tersulut begitu mendengar umpatan si Jeruk brengsek itu. Dengan segera ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, mengabil seember air, dan dengan perasaan dongkol ia membuka pintu apartementnya. Satu dorongan keras sukses membuat air di ember itu tumpah dan menguyur tubuh berperawakan tinggi tegap di depannya itu.

Seringai puas kembali terukir manis di bibir tipis Rukia. Betapa senangnya melihat orang menjengkelkan itu basah kuyup dan terlihat begitu memalukan. Beberapa tetangga yang menyaksikan kejadian itu tertawa terbahak bahak. Namun beberapa masih terheran-heran dengan keributan yang terjadi pagi pagi begini.

"Kaauu...!" geram Ichigo.

"Apa? Hn?" tantang Rukia santai. "Memangnya siapa dirimu?Melecehkanku seenaknya! Masuk tanpa ijin ke kamarku! Dan dengan lidah apimu kau juga menghinaku! Dasar Laki-laki brengsek! Tak tau malu! Tak punya sopan santun! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku heh? Kau tahu, lantai kamarku terlalu suci untuk kau injak!" umpat Rukia. Segala unek-uneknya terasa tersalur dengan baik lewat ucapannya itu.

"Kauuuu...!" Ichigo mengeram sekali lagi. Baru pertama kali ini dia merasa dipermalukan seperi ini. Dan baginya, tak akan termaafkan bagi mereka yang berani-beraninya membuatnya malu begini! Ia mengambil ancang-ancang seolah siap mengubur Rukia hidup-hidup. Mata musim gugurnya menyiratkan kemarahan yang besar. Dengan tatapan tajam, Ichigo menatap Rukia. Seakan ada aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Seketika itu pula perasaan takut menjalar di sekujur tubuh Rukia.

Dengan persaan takut namun tetap mempertahankan raut ketenangannya, Rukia kembali angkat bicara untuk mengenyahkan segala perasaan yang mulai hinggap.

"apa? Kau mau membunuhku? Heh?" tantangnya. Ia yakin tak mungkin pria ini berani membunuhnya. Toh juga, disini ada banyak orang yang menolongnya, dan akan sangat mustahil pria ini berani bertindak jauh terhadapnya.

"Sekarang juga mungkin akan kulakukan!" ucap Ichigo dingin. "Bukankah manusia jika dalam keadaan kalut bisa melakukan apa saja? Hm? Kau kira aku takut membunuhmu sekarang juga?"

Glek!

Rukia mencoba menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Gila! Pria ini terlihat serius dengan ucapannya. Rukia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Terlihat sepi. Beberapa tetangganya yang tadi menyaksikan kini terlihat masuk ke apartement mereka masing-masing. Entah kenapa aura yang terpancara dari tubuh jeruk brengsek itu seakan mampu membuat orang-orang ketakutan.

"Kenapa? Merasa terancam? Aku yakin, sampai mereka tau siapa aku, mereka tak akan ada yang berani buka mulut jika besok atau secepatnya mereka menemukan sosok wanita tengah mati tergeletak di kamarnya sendiri dengan kondisi...mengenaskan!" ancaman yang mengalun dari mulut pria jakun itu seakan menohok tepat bulu roma Rukia dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Seringai licik terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Perlahan, kaki jenjang Ichigo melangkah pasti mendekati Rukia. "Kau...ma-mau a-apa?" tanya Rukia gagap. Baiklah, kini ketakutan dan kekhawatiran memang sukses mengusai dirinya. Aura pria di hadapannya ini memang sangat menusuk dan mengerikan. Entah siapa dia sebenarnya. Tapi yang pasti,Rukia bersumpah tak akan pernah mau mengenalnya.

Ichigo semakin mendekat. Kilatan kemarahan terpancar jelas dari mata musim gugurnya. Seolah tak ada lagi rasa kasihan, dengan tangan kokohnya, ia mencengkram rahang Rukia. Jelas sekali gadis kerdil itu terlihat sangat takut. Hazel Ichigo menatap tajam violet yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya. Violet itu terkatup rapat seiring dengan semakin kerasnya cengkraman tangan Ichigo pada rahang Rukia.

'Siapapun, Tolong Aku! Orang gila ini akan membunuhku!' Tubuh kecil Rukia bergetar. Setetes air mulai mengalir di pipinya. Pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar menakutkan. Entah kenapa Ia tak bisa melawan seperti yang dilakukannya tadi malam.

"Wah..wah...Pertunjukan yang menarik." Terdengar suara bariton yang terkesan santai di tengah situasi yang cukup menakutkan. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang tengah berjalan dengan santai dan senyum simpulnya menghiasi wajahnya. Seakan sangat kontras dengan aura membunuh yang menguar di sekitarnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang tengah mencengkram Rukia.

'Oh Tuhan! Terimakasih Urahara!' batin Rukia. Kelegaan menjalar di tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Namun tetap saja, cengkraman di rahangnya cukup menyakitkan.

"Hei..Hei..! Sudahlah Ichigo. Kau menyakitinya." Bela Urahara. Dengan senyum ramahnya, ia meraih tangan Ichigo yang masih bertengger kuat di rahang mungil Rukia. Pelan-pelan, ia membujuk Ichigo untuk melepas cengkramannya. "Sudahlah. Kurasa ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Kita bisa selesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Bukan begitu?" bujuknya manis seraya menatap Ichigo dan Rukia bergantian.

Ichigo menatap dingin laki laki di sebelahnya. Sesekali pandangannya juga melirik gadis pendek dalam cengkramannya itu. Dengan terpaksa, ia mulai mengendurkan tangan kokohnya di rahang Rukia. Gadis itu sontak menjauh ketika cengkraman pada rahangnya terlepas.

"Uhuk..Uhuk..! Dasar pria gila!" runtuk Rukia. Ia mengelus rahangnya yang terasa begitu sakit. 'Tangan pria Jeruk ini bagaikan besi! Yang benar saja! Di benar-benar berniat membunuhku!'

"Apa? Hei! Sudah bagus aku melepaskanmu kerdil!" geram Ichigo. Tangannya kembali hendak meraih Rukia. Namun, lengan Urahara segera menahannya.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kita bicarakan dengan baik-baik'." Kali ini, kembali dengan senyum manisnya, namun entah kenapa terasa begitu menusuk, bahkan Ichigo sendiri hanya diam dan menurut dan Rukia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Rukia hanya menunduk dan mengikuti Urahara yang berjalan di depannya bersama manusia kepala jeruk itu. Urahara mengajak keduanya untuk duduk di ruang tamu miliknya.

Urahara Kisuke adalah pemilik gedung apartement tempat Rukia tinggal. Ia sudah seperti kakak sekaligus ayah bagi Rukia. Dia orang yang bijaksana, baik,dan sangat ramah. Bahkan pria yang cukup lembut. Namun, pada kondisi tertentu, ia bisa saja akan menjadi sangat menakutkan. Termasuk sekarang ini.

Dua orang pemuda dan pemudi yang tadinya sempat bertengkar hebat, kini diam seribu bahasa. Menanti Urahara angkat bicara. Tak satupun berani memulai sebelum paman kepala pirang itu yang memulai. Karena jujur saja, dari sorotan matanya kini, Urahara terasa begitu mengerikan. Jauh lebih mengerikan dari Ichigo tadinya.

Ichigo duduk dengan bosan di atas sofa. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap bosan pada sekelilingnya. Terutama gadis pendek yang duduk di seberangnya. Mereka kembali bertemu pandang. Entah kenapa seperti ada kilatan petir yang menyambar di antara pandangan menusuk keduannya yang sama-sama ditujukan untuk satu sama lainnya.

"Ehm..." Urahara berdehem dan mengakhiri perang dingin yang kembali terjadi di antara dua orang di depannya ini. " Baiklah Rukia, aku minta maaf. Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanku."

"Maksud Paman?" Rukia terlihat tidak mengerti kenapa semua bisa terjadi karena kesalahan Urahara.

Urahara tertawa renyah. "Hahaha! Maaf..maaf...Kemarin malam, keponakanku menggedor pintuku. Tapi karena aku sedang sibuk, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk ke kamarmu saja."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Ia makin tidak mengerti, "Maaf, saya semakin tidak mengerti. Keponakan? " Bingung Rukia. Keponakan? Memangnya siapa keponakan pak Urahahara yang masuk ke kamarnya? Setahunya, keponakan Urahara hanya Ururu. Gadis kecil yang masih duduk di bangku kelas enam SD. Memang, selama ini Ururu sering ke apartementnya untuk bermain bersamanya, tapi seingatnya kemarin Ururu tidak ada datang berkunjung ke apartementnya, apalagi di malam hari.

"Dia pamanku." Potong Ichigo bosan.

Rukia menatap sinis kepada Ichigo. "Diam kau! Memang siapa yang berbicara denganmu Jeruk!"

Ichigo mendelik sebal pada Rukia yang mengejeknya lagi.

Tapi, tunggu dulu? Bukankah tadi Jeruk brengsek itu menyebutkan kata paman. Apa? Hah? Jangan-jangan…? Rukia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Urahara.

Urahara tersenyum manis. "Benar Rukia. Dialah keponakanku." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ichigo.

"Apa?" pekik Rukia kaget. Ia mencoba menelitik wajah kedua pria yang ada di depannya ini. Yang satu terlihat tampan, meskipun begitu, kesan sangar dan menakutkan juga sangat kental menghiasi raut wajahnya, dan yang satunya lagi terlihat bodoh, tapi ramah dan baik. Hah? Ayolah..,yang benar saja! "Sama sekali tidak mirip! Yang benar saja, Kalian pasti bercanda!" Rukia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Dia anak kakakku. Ishin Kurosaki." Jelas Urahara.

Ichigo hanya diam dan menatap malas. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik pada pembicaraan tetang keluarga yang baginya terasa sangat membosankan ini.

"Tapi, marga kalian berbeda. Bagaimana bisa kalian satu keluarga?" Rukia makin bingung.

"Aku tidak suka memakai nama keluarga. Jadi aku mengubah namaku sendiri menjadi Urahara." Jelas Urahara kembali.

Rukia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Meskipun pada kenyataannya tetap saja sulit dipercaya. Pak Urahara yang orangnya terlihat bodoh dan urakan, ternyata bisa memiliki keponakan yang, yaaah..bisa dibilang cukup tampan. Terlihat berkelas dengan pakaian casualnya. Sejenak Rukia hampir saja tersipu ketika menyadari si jeruk ini ternyata memang terlihat menawan. Diam-diam ia kembali memperhatikan Ichigo. 'Sial! Ternyata memang tampan' batin Rukia. Sedikit semburat merah mulai terlukis di pipinya.

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona denganku?" Seakan bisa membaca pikiran lawannya, Ichigo menohok tepat pada apa yang tengah dipikirkan Rukia. Seringai licik terpatri di bibirnya. Senyum keangkuhan menyusul kemudian.

"Heh? Percaya diri sekali kau!" sinis Rukia. Buru-buru Rukia mengenyahkan pikirannya itu. Ia sama sekali tak berminat membuat jeruk ini besar kepala.

"Heh, benarkah? Kau kira aku tidak bisa melihat rona merah di pipimu saat kau memperhatikanku diam-diam tadi." Sindir Ichigo.

"Sudah..sudah…kalian tidak perlu saling sinis seperti itu." Urahara menengahi, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Rukia. Tadinya aku ingin menyuruhnya tidur di salah satu kamar kosong di apartement ini. Tapi karena sudah semua terisi jadi aku tidak bisa. Dan pada saat itu sudah sangat larut, dan aku juga sedang sibuk, jadi kurasa hanya di kamarmu saja tempat yang bisa kuberikan. Karena kupikir kau tidak akan marah dan karena Hisana sedang di rumah sakit, kurasa ada kamar kosong. Hehehehe…Maafkan aku ya Rukia-Chan…? Aku tidak mengira akan begini jadinya." jelas Urahara. Ia memasang tampang penyesalannya berharap Rukia akan memaafkannya.

Rukia hanya mendengus kecil. Mencoba mengenyahkan rasa jengkelnya. Yang benar saja, kalau saja itu perempuan sih, masih bisa diterima. Tapi ini laki-laki, dan kalau dia melakukan apa-apa pada dirinya, bagaimana? Dan lagi, pria itu adalah Jeruk brengsek yang sudah melecehkannya dan hampir memperkosanya juga menghinannya. Dasar Urahara. Sama sekali tak tau situasi dan kondisi. Untung saja kemarin Rukia sempat mengunci pintu kamarnya, jadi beruntung tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Kalau saja sampai terjadi sesuatu, ia tak akan segan-segan membunuh Urahara dan si jeruk itu.

Sebenarnya Rukia berat memaafkannya. Namun karena Urahara sudah sangat baik padanya dan kakaknya Hisana, jadi dia juga harus mau memaafkan.

"Baiklah..Aku terima permintaan maaf Paman. Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi ya? Untung saja tak terjadi apapun padaku. Kalau saja ia, aku sama sekali tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti!" ucap Rukia. Ia bermaksud menyindir dua orang di depannya ini. Satu Urahara, karena kelalaiannya. Dan yang satu tentu saja si Jeruk brengsek. Yang menurutnya sangat berpotensi melakukan tindakan kriminal padanya.

"Apa?" sewot Ichigo, "Kau kira aku mau memperkosa perempuan yang sama sekali tak seksi sepertimu? Heh, yang benar saja!" gerutunya ketika ia merasa Rukia menyindir dirinya, "Levelku sangat tinggi. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak SMA sepertimu. Yang benar saja, kau wanita atau apa? Di usiamu yang seperti ini, dada saja tidak punya!" Cela Ichigo lantang.

Telinga Rukia seakan memanas mendengar cacian yang sangat tidak sopan dari Kepala Jeruk di depannya ini. Tangannya serasa gatal ingin segera meninjunya. Tapi berhubung ada Urahara, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Rukia hanya mendengus sebal kembali sambil menatap tajam pria sombong di depannya itu.

"Sudahlah..Ichigo, kau jangan memulai lagi." Sela Urahara menengahi, "Okey, kurasa kesalah pahaman ini sudah diluruskan. Jadi bisakah kalian berdamai sekarang?" Tanya Urahara kemudian.

Awalnya keduannya sangat enggan untuk berdamai, namun, melihat senyum membunuh yang dilontarkan Urahara, dengan berat hati, mereka mengulurkan tangan masing-masing.

"Maaf.." ucap Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan. Buru-buru keduannya melepas tangan mereka masing-masing. Rasanya seakan baru saja menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat menjijikan.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Kalian belum berkenalan kan? Kalau begitu aku saja yang memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Rukia ini Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan Ichigo, ini Rukia Kuchiki." Terang Urahara. Keduanya hanya mengangguk singkat dan memberi salam sekedarnya saja.

"Sayaaaaang….kau dimana..?." sebuah suara khas wanita dewasa mengalun indah dari kamar Urahara. Seorang wanita dengan rambut ungu, berkulit coklat dengan tubuh yang hanya terbalut handuk dari dada hingga di atas lututnya keluar dari kamar itu. Terlihat ia baru saja bangun tidur, dan tak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya.

Ketiga orang yang tengah berada di ruang tamu itu, menoleh ke arah wanita tersebut. Si wanita yang baru saja menyadari kehadiran tamu di rumah itu, terkejut dan sangat malu ketika ia menyadari ketidak sopanan penampilannya kini.

"Ups..,maaf.." Ucapnya malu. Ia buru-buru kembali ke kamar dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu sibuk tadi malam hingga tak ada waktu mempersilakanku masuk?" sindir Ichigo kepada Urahara. Rukia menatap jengkel kepada paman kepala pirang di depannya itu. Bisa-bisanya ia mengesampingkan kepentingan yang berdampak parah seperti ini hanya untuk sebuah kepentingan yang sama sekali tidak penting, bercinta..? Astaga!

"Aaahh..sudahlah…karena masalah sudah beres, kalian pulang saja sekarang. Aku masih agak sibuk." Ucap Urahara cengengesan.

"Yaa..,aku tahu…kesibukanmu hanya bercinta sepanjang waktu dengan pacar sexymu itu kan?" Omel Ichigo.

"haaah..Ya Tuhaan!" Rukia menghela nafas bosan. Ia buru-buru keluar dari apartement Urahara. Disusul di belakangnya Ichigo. Urahara hanya mengantar mereka sampai di pintu. Karena ia akan segera sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, tentu saja di kamarnya dan dengan gadisnya.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun atau berniat mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada pria di belakangnya itu, Rukia buru-buru masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Tak peduli sama sekali, ia langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

"Cih.." decih Ichigo, ia menoleh sejenak kepada pintu yang baru saja tertutup rapat itu, rasanya seperti dihina secara tidak langsung saat melihat orang membanting pintu di hadapnmu, ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil sportnya yang terparkir apik di halaman gedung apartement milik pamannya itu. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Ichigo melaju membelah jalanan kota Karakura yang terlihat lebih ramai dibandingkan tadi malam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaahhh…lelah sekali rasanya hari ini" Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Bertengkar memang menguras tenaga. Ditambah lagi, ia baru sadar jika sejak kemarin, ia sama sekali belum makan. Tubuhnya terasa tak bertulang. Saat di taman hiburan, ia hanya memakan beberapa snac yang dibelikan oleh sahabatnya, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya. Dan kini, perutnya terasa meronta minta diisi.

Rukia melangkah ke dapur, siapa tau saja masih ada beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas. Namun seingatnya, kulkasnya kini sangat miskin. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Dan, belum ia sempat menggapai kulkas, ia sudah melihat sebuah omelet yang terlihat masih hangat di atas wajan. Ia baru ingat jika jeruk sialan itu tadi memang sempat memasak sesuatu sebelum terjadi insiden itu. Baiklah, setidaknya ini cukup untuk mengganjal perut di pagi hari.

"Hmm…pintar juga dia masak. Omeletnya lumayan" puji Rukia saat beberapa suap omelet itu sudah masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Tidak sampai lima menit, omelet itu telah habis tak bersisa, "waahh..kenyangnya! Setidaknya jeruk itu cukup berguna. Yah, anggap saja sebagai ganti uang sewa menginap disini semalaman." Rukia terkekeh pelan. Sekarang saatnya ia menjenguk kakaknya di rumah sakit. Rukia bergegas membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Saat Rukia hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi, ponselnya bordering dan menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia segera meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya.

"Halo, Soifon. Ada apa?" Sapa Rukia pada orang di seberang telephone.

"Hmm…benarkah?" Rukia terlonjak girang. Matanya terlihat berbinar. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya dengan lawan bicaranya di seberang telepon itu. "Baiklah..kau tenang saja! Aku sangat setuju dan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Terimakasih Soifon! Kau memang yang terbaik." Puji Rukia.

"Okey…Bye…!"

Piiiiiippp…

Rukia menutup teleponnya. Senyum sumringah mewarnai wajahnya. Ia pun kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Suara cicitan burung yang terdengar dari luar kamar, membangunkan seorang wanita yang tengah meringkuk dalam dekapan seorang lelaki, dan mereka hanya terbalut selembar selimut di sepanjang tubuhnya.

Hinamori mengedarkan pandangannya. Aroma maskulin dari tubuh yang mendekapnya kini terasa membuat hatinya menghangat. Deru nafasnya yang teratur seolah membuatnya tak tega membangunkan pria yang mendekapnya itu. Detak jantung yang beraturan terdengar oleh Hinamori karena kepalanya kini menempel di dada bidang pria itu yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Kulit mereka yang saling bersentuhan, menyadarkan Hinamori jika kekasihnya itu terlihat sudah membaik. 'Ternyata demamnya sudah turun. Syukurlah.….' gumam Hinamori dalam hati.

Pada menit berikutnya, Hinamori mencoba beringsut dari dekapan Hitsugaya. Ia meraih lengan pria yang memeluknya erat. Pelan-pelan ia bergerak menjauh. Berusaha agar tak mengusik pria itu hingga membuatnya terbangun. Kemudian, beberapa menit berikutnya, Hinamori telah sukses berpijak di atas lantai kamar dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket karena aktivitasnya tadi malam.

Pelan-pelan, mata beriris sewarna langit itu mulai terbuka. Hitsugaya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyadari jika sisi kanan tempat tidurnya telah kosong. Hinamori telah bangun lebih dulu dari pada dirinya. Ia mencoba menelitik isi kamarnya untuk mencari sosok kekasih mungilnya itu. Dan kemudian ia menemukan Hinamori tengah sibuk merapikan diri di depan cermin.

"Hitsu, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sapa Hinamori tersenyum manis. Ia melangkah mendekati kekasihnya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Hitsugaya. "Hmm…sepertinya kau sudah baikan. Cepatlahlah mandi!" perintah Hinamori pada kekasihnya.

Hitsugaya hanya menggeliat di kasur. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya pad0a Hinamori ketika ia melihat kekasihnya itu tengah berpakaian rapi.

"Aku harus menemani Rukia menjaga Hisana nee-san di rumah sakit. Kasihan, dia pasti kesepian." Jawab Hinamori. Ia memang tipe sahabat yang sangat setia. Ia tak mau membiarkan sahabatnya sendiri dalam kesusahan. Pastinya Rukia sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Hinamori.

"ooh, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku juga merasatidak enak dengan Rukia kemarin malam karena membiarkannya pulang sendiri tanpa kau karena mengantarku." Jelas Hitsugaya. Terlihat sedikit raut penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagi pula Rukia pasti juga sangat menghawatirkanmu kemarin." Ucap Hinamori menenangkan. Ia menyisir rambutnya untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya. "Baiklah Hitsu, aku pergi dulu ya..! Cepatlah mandi! Sarapan sudah kusiapkan di atas meja makan. Obatmu juga ada di sana. Jangan lupa diminum yaa?" Pesan Hinamori kemudian memberi sedikit kecupan di bibir kekasihnya itu. Lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan apartement Hitsugaya dan bergegas ke Rumah sakit.

.

.

"Hai nee-san, Bagaimana kondisimu saat ini?" Tanya Rukia pada kakaknya yang tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya sambil terbaring di atas kasur rawat. Terlihat seorang lelaki berperawakan tegap dan berambut panjang tengah tertidur di atas sofa yang ada di sudut kamar ruang rawat tersebut. Rukia tersenyum simpul melihat calon kakak iparnya masih setia menjaga kakak kesayangannya ini selama di rumah sakit.

Betapa bahagia rasanya memilik calon pendamping hidup seperti dia. Dia dengan senang hati mau membantu semua biaya perawatan serta pengobatan Hisana. Hisana kini tengah mengidap kanker darah stadium dua. Beruntung masih bisa disembuhkan. Berkat bantuan kekasih kakaknya itu yang notabenenya hanya seorang manajer di sebuah perusahaan kecil di kota Karakura, Hisana bisa mendapatkan penanganan medis yang baik. Bahkan untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari, ia juga bersedia menanggung apapun keperluan kedua kakak adik itu. Nama Kuchiki itu juga mereka dapat dari kekasih kakaknya itu. Karena sejak awal, Rukia dan Hisana sudah menjadi yatim piatu, jadi mereka tidak memilik nama keluarga.

Namun Rukia masihlah orang yang tau diri. Kalau hanya untuk keperluan sehari-hari ia masih bisa mencarinya sendiri. Ia tak mau menyusahkan orang lain lebih dari ini. Kekasih kakaknya itu pastilah memiliki batasan kemampuan dalam hal keuangan. Apalagi biaya perawatan untuk penyakit kakaknya tidak bisa dikatakan murah. Rukia tidak bisa hanya diam melihat orang lain berkorban demi dirinya dan kakaknya. Sebisa mungkin. Ia berusa mencari perkerjaan demi mendapatkan uang untuk biaya hidup dan pengobatan berdoa semoga nantinya ia memiliki kekasih yang baik dan penyayang seperti kekasih kakaknya itu.

"Lho? Rukia, kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Hisana memulai. Ia khawatir adiknya akan membolos sekolah hanya untuk menjaganya di rumah sakit.

"Tentu saja tidak nee-san. Sekarang kan hari Minggu." Jawab Rukia bersemangat. Ia sangat senang jika hari telah berganti menjadi minggu. Karena dengan begitu, ia pasti bisa menjaga kakak tersayangnya ini lebih lama.

"Oohh. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nee-san hanya tidak mau kau membolos karena menjaga nee-san di rumah sakit." terang Hisana. Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Nee-san, sudah makan?" Tanya Rukia pada kakaknya kemudian.

"Sudah. Tadi suster membawakan sarapan. Lalu kau bagaimana?" Tanya Hisana sedikit cemas.

"Nee-san tenang saja. Aku sudah makan. Tadi pagi ada yang membuatkanku omelet."

"Benarkah? Siapa? Paman Urahara?" Tanya hisana senang.

"Bukan. Seseorang. Dia sangat tidak sopan, brengsek, menakutkan, dan sama sekali tidak baik. Tapi masakannya cukup enak. Tentu saja bukan paman Urahara. Kalau dia sih pagi-pagi seperti itu pasti sedang asik di atas tempat tidur dengan kekasihnya, Nona Yorouichi itu." Jelas Rukia sambil sedikit sebal ketika menyinggung Urahara.

Hisana hanya terkekeh pelan. "Namanya juga orang dewasa Ruki…hahaha..kau ini. Lantas siapa seseorang itu?" Tanya Hisana kemudian.

"Aaahh…bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak penting untuk diketahui. Lagi pula dia juga buka orang yang baik." Jelas Rukia dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Rukia." Sebuah suara baritone dari arah belakang memotong pembicaran kakak adik itu. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat laki-laki yang tadi tengah terlelap tadi kini telah terbangun dan sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang mungkin terasa kaku.

"Byakuya-nii-sama." Rukia menunduk memberi hormat. Jujur, ia sangat menghormati kekasih kakaknya ini, Kuchiki Byakuya, "Nii-sama sudah bangun..? Lebih baik nii-sama istirahat dulu di rumah. Nanti biar aku saja yang menjaga nee-san." Saran Rukia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku sarapan dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku, Rukia." Ucap Byakuya. Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hisana dan Rukia di ruang rawat.

"Jadi, bagaimana Rukia? Kau sudah dapat pekerjaan sampingan baru?" Tanya Hisana memulai.

Rukia tersenyum simpul menanggapi, "Syukurlah ada Soifon yang menawarkanku pekerjaan."

"Oh ya? Kakak senang mendengarnya. Jadi, pekerjaan apa itu?" Tanya Hisana sumringah.

"Hmm...hanya menjadi seorang pelayan di rumah keluarga bangsawan. Yaaah..tapi gajinya cukup mengiurkan. Jadi kuterima saja tawaran itu. Hehehe…" jelas Rukia senang.

"Hmm…baguslah. Tapi kau harus ingat, kau jangan terlalu keras bekerja apalagi sampai lupa makan. Kau ini biasanya selalu begitu. Kakak jadi khawatir padamu Rukia." Hisana terlihat sedih. Ia membelai pelan rambut hitam legam adiknya itu.

Rukia tersenyum menenangkan, "Kakak tenang saja. Kalau hanya menjadi seorang pelayan di rumah mewah milik bangsawan sih aku tak mungkin pernah lupa makan. Kurasa di sana makanannya enak semua.." jelas Rukia meyakinkan kakaknya.

"Baiklah..tapi kau harus tetap ingat kata-kata kakak ya Rukia." Ucap hisana memperjelas.

"Iyaaa….kakak tenang saja!" jawab Rukia mantap.

"Hai Rukia, Hisana nee-san bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Hinamori baru saja tiba di rumah sakit. Ia menyapa dua kakak beradik itu begitu ia tiba di kamar perawatan Hisana. Terlihat di kedua sisi tangannya, ada kantong belanjaan. Sepertinya ia membawa sesuatu untuk oleh-oleh.

"Oh, Hinamori. Kau baru saja tiba?" tanya Hisana.

Hinamori mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia meletakan barang-barang yang dibawanya di atas meja dekat kursi tamu di ruangan itu. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Hisana dan Rukia.

"Bagaimana keadaan Toshiro, Hina?" tanya Rukia pada Hinamori.

"Dia sudah membaik. Tadi sudah ku buatkan bubur dan kusiapkan obat untuknya sebelum aku kesini." Jelas Hinamori.

"Ooh..,syukurlah kalau begitu." Jawab Rukia singkat. Ia kemudian memalingkan pandangannya kepada kakaknya Hisana. "Kurasa nee-san harus istirahat. Tidurlah…" ucap Rukia. Ia merapikan selimut kakaknya dan memperbaiki posisi bantal untuk membuat kakaknya dapat beristirahat dengan nyaman.

Hisana mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

"Kalau begitu kami keluar dulu ya nee-san." Pamit Hinamori kemudian beranjak keluar. Rukia mengikuti di belakangnya setelah yakin jika kakaknya tidur dengan nyaman.

Rukia menghela nafas beberapa kali. Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang terasa penat. Mata violetnya memandang ke sekelilig taman yang menyajikan pemandangan yang cukup menyejukan. Setidaknya itu cukup efektif membantu merileksasikan otak dan pikirannya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan seberat itu. Masih ada aku yang siap membantumu Rukia." Ucap Hinamori ketika menyadari sahabatnya itu mengehela nafas berat. Ia sadar betapa beratnya menjadi Rukia. Hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak yang sakit-sakitan tanpa orang tua, tentu saja bukan perkara mudah. Selain harus menghidupi diri, ia juga harus mencari uang untuk pengobatan sang kakak. Benar-benar membuat pikiran penat.

"Terimakasih Hina. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Rukia senang. Ia tersenyum pada Hinamori yang duduk di sebelahnya. Memang beruntung rasanya menyadari kita memiliki sahabat yang selalu ada di saat sulit. Rukia memeluk Hinamori guna mengungkapkan rasa sayang dan bersyukurnya. Hinamori membalas dekapan Rukia. Ia juga merasa hal yang sama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka saling melepaskan diri. "Jadi bagaimana? Sudah dapatkan pekerjaan sampingan?" Tanya Hinamori memulai.

"Sudah…, Aku akan bekerja jadi pelayan di rumah bangsawan kaya. Soifon yang mencarikannya, dia juga bekerja disana. Karena ada seorang pelayan yang cuti hamil, jadi mereka memerlukan seseorang sebagai penggantinya." Jawab Rukia.

"Hmm…baguslah…,kapan mulai bekerja?" tanya Hinamori kembali.

"Kira-kira seminggu lagi." Jawab Rukia sekenanya.

"Jadi setelah kita ujian ya. Hmm…,baguslah. Setidaknya itu tidak akan mengganggu konsentrasimu seminggu ini." Ucap Hinamori.

"Yah,begitulah. Aku memang sengaja mencari hari yang pas." Jelas Rukia.

"Baiklah Rukia. Aku hanya bisa berdoa. Semoga pekerjaanmu menyenangkan ya.." ucap Hinamori kemudian.

"Terimakasih Hina..Semoga saja."

.

.

.

.

"Soifon, apakah harus kita memakai pakaian ini?" Rukia terlihat agak risih dengan pakaian yang kini melekat di tubuhnya. Pakaian itu membuatnya seperti boneka maid hidup. Roknya yang menjuntai hanya sampai di atas lutut membuat kaki pendeknya terekspose bebas. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya risih. Untung saja dia harus memakai kaos kaki yang tingginya sampai di atas lutut. Sedikit terbantu untuk menutupi kakinya yang sempat terekspose. Namun tetap saja, kesan seksi masih melekat setelah semua pakaian itu selesai ia kenakan. Dan Rukia benar-benar membenci pakaian yang membuatnya terlihat seksi!

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah pakaian yang wajib digunakan bagi para pelayan muda di rumah ini. " jawab Soifon. Ia juga terlihat tengah sibuk mengancingkan pakaian yang sama seperti yang Rukia kenakan.

"Tapi, aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman memakai pakaian seperti ini. Tidak bisakah kita ganti saja dengan celana jins dan sepatu cats? Haaahh…ini benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berjalan dengan baik." keluh Rukia. Ia sibuk mencoba memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang memang menjadi setelan pakaian pelayan yang sebenarnya lebih mirip kostum maid di tempat karaoke. Hanya saja sedikit dimodifikasi dengan atasan yang menutupi dari leher dan rok agak panjang. Serta dipermanis dengan renda di beberapa tempat. Hah, yang benar saja! Benarkah ini rumah bangsawan? Ini sama saja dengan menjadi pelayan di café maid.

"Sudahlah….kau tak perlu mengeluh begitu. Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa. Sekarang kan yang terpenting kau bekerja dengan baik dan mendapatkan banyak uang untuk kakakmu. Bukankah kau bertekad untuk tidak merepotkan kekasih kakakmu yang sudah sangat baik itu lebih dari ini? Jadi, berhentilah mengeluh karena hal kecil begini." Terang Soifon.

"Haahh..baiklah..tapi tetap saja, dengan pakaian seperti ini, akan sulit untuk bekerja dengan baik." Keluh Rukia kembali.

"Sudahlah! Jangan cerewet!" omel Soifon karena tak tahan dengan Rukia yang terus saja mengeluh. "Cepatlah! Tuan Besar akan segera tiba! Kalau kau tak mau dipecat di hari pertamamu bekerja, maka berhentilah mengeluh dan lakukan saja seperti yang aku katakan padamu tadi!" Tegas Soifon. Ia bergegas mengakhiri acara berpakaiannya dan segera menarik lengan Rukia dan menyeretnya keluar menuju pintu masuk rumah nan mewah itu.

Rukia tersentak kaget ketika melihat puluhan pelayan yang dimana sebagian besar wanita, mengenakan pakaian maid seperti yang ia kenakan berjejer dengan rapi bak tentara militer sepanjang jalan menuju pintu masuk. Beberapa pelayan lelaki terlihat mengenakan tuksedo yang pas di badan mereka dan mereka sudah bersiap menanti kedatangan sang majikan.

"Hah? Ku kira pelayan di rumah ini hanya beberapa orang saja. Ternyata kumpulan dari beberapa orang…!Rumahnya juga benar-benar seperti istana!wah..wah… benar-benar bangsawan kaya…!" decak Rukia kagum. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menelitik setiap suduh rumah mewah itu. Mengagumi segala sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ini dilihat dan dialaminya. Rumah itu lebih cocok jika disebut kastil, arsitekturnya benar-benar mengikuti gaya barat namun masih terlihat beberapa kebudayaan Jepang di beberapa sudutnya. Segala yang ada di sana terlihat mahal dan sangat berkilauan, mungkin tak ada satu butirpun debu yang menempel disana. Jika diuangkan, entah berapa yen yang akan didapatnya nanti. Yang pasti, menurut Rukia, itu lebih dari cukup untuk pengobatan kakaknya sampai sembuh dan untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka sampai 50 tahun kedepan.

"Cepatlah Rukia! Tidak ada waktu untuk terpana!" Omelan Soifon menyadarkan Rukia dari pikirannya yang sempat melalanglang buana. Ia bergegas mengikuti langkah Soifon dengan tergesa-gesa.

Mereka segera mengambil posisi mengikuti barisan para pelayan yang sudah bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hentakan sepatu yang berpalu dengan lantai membuat para pelayan sontak menundukan kepala. Seorang lelaki paruh baya berjalan dengan elegannya melewati setiap pelayan yang berjejer menyambut kedatangannya. Jas hitamnya terbalut sempurna dan menambah kesan elegan. Derap langkahnya bertalu di seluruh ruangan besar itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan Besar. Bagaimana perjalanan Anda hari ini?" terdengar suara perempuan memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak pria paruh baya tadi itu tiba.

Rukia menoleh ke arah sumber datangnya suara itu. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan kaca mata merah yang bertengger di depan matanya dan rambut hitamnya yang dikepang rapi. Rukia baru sadar, jika wanita itu saja yang bajunya terlihat berbeda dari dirinya dan semua pelayan wanita disana, ia terlihat lebih sopan dengan balutan jas wanita dan rok hitam yang menjuntai sampai di lututnya. Rukia menyimpulkan, mungkin ia adalah kepala pelayan wanita disini.

"Syukurlah aku menikmatinya Lisa. Hahaha….bahagia rasanya bisa pulang dan menemui anak-anakku setelah sekian lama di Eropa. Hmm…Lisa, dimana Karin dan Yuzu?" tanya pria itu kepada wanita yang Rukia tau bernama Lisa itu.

"Nona Yuzu masih di kamarnya Tuan. Sedangkan Nona Karin sedang keluar untuk joging di taman belakang." Jelas Lisa sopan.

"Hmm…jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku akan membangunkan putri kembarku tercinta dulu~…" terdengar nada riang dari pria itu. Rukia sedikit tersontak bingung. Awalnya dia kira jika lelaki paruh baya itu adalah tipe orang kaya yang arogan. Namun, jika mendengar dari cara dan nada bicaranya sepertinya ia ramah dan agak sedikit terkesan…bodoh...Yah, tapi begitulah manusia. Semua memiliki karakternya masing-masing.

"Ow ya? Dimana Ichigo?" terdengar kembali pertanyaan yang di lontarkan pria paruh baya itu. Namun, nadanya kini terdengar sedikit dingin.

"Tuan Muda sedang keluar, Tuan besar." Jawab Lisa sekenanya.

Tak ada tanggapan yang kembali terdengar dari pria itu. Yang terdengar hanya suara derap langkah menaiki tangga. Beberapa saat kemudian, para pelayan yang sejak tadi berbaris sangat rapi mulai berhamburan meninggalkan tempat mereka dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Termasuk Rukia. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk melakukan tugas pertamanya.

Namun ada suatu kejanggalan yang hinggap di benak Rukia. Rasanya ia pernah melihat orang yang mirip Tuan Besarnya tadi, tapi entahlah. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Rukia, bisa bantu aku menaruh piring-piring ini di atas rak yang ada di sana?" pinta Soifon ketika ia terlihat kesusahan membawa setumpuk piring di tangannya. Rukia tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia segera bergegas membantu Soifon meletakkan beberapa piring di sebuah rak kaca yang berada di sebelah pintu dapur.

.

.

Deru mesin mobil terdengar dari pintu masuk rumah nan megah itu. Sebuah mobil sport buatan negara Paman Sam terlihat memasuki jalan yang sengaja di buat untuk lintasan mobil yang masuk ke rumah tersebut.

Rukia baru saja selesai mengepel teras samping. Ia melirik ke arah datangnya suara. Melihat sebuah sedan sport melintas menuju tempat parkir. Ia sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan siapa tamu yang baru saja datang itu. Segera ia bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya selanjutnya. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah bekerja dengan baik dan mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Hanya itu.

Beberapa pelayan wanita terlihat berkerumun dan asik membicarakan sesuatu. Dari kejauhan Rukia mendengar beberapa dari mereka berteriak histeris. Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan, tapi yang pasti, itu memancing keingintahuan Rukia untuk tahu topik pembicaraan mereka.

Setelah meletakkan alat pel di sudut ruangan, Rukia segera menuju kerumunan para pelayan wanita. Tampak beberapa dari mereka sangat antusias menceritakan sesuatu.

"Kalian tahu, dia begitu seksi setelah bangun tidur! Benar-benar membuat mata enggan berkedip!" ucap seorang pelayan dengan antusias.

"Benar! Apalagi setelah mandi. Kyaaaa….! Sangat mempesona!" sambung pelayan yang lain dengan begitu histeris. Semua pelayan yang berkerumun itu kemudian berteriak histeris kembali dan berjingkrak layaknya orang gila.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kalian bincangkan, sepertinya sangat seru dan menarik." Sela Rukia tiba-tiba. Seorang pelayan wanita mendekatinya. Dengan senyum manisnya, ia menyapa Rukia.

"Waahh…bukankah kau Rukia? Pelayan yang baru saja masuk beberapa hari yang lalu? Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Senna." Pelayan yang bernama Senna itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rukia. Rukia tersenyum menanggapi dan menyambut uluran tangan Senna.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kami bicarakan? Ayolah, mari bergabung bersama!" Ajak Senna. Ia merangkul pundak Rukia. Rukia senang, akhirnya dia bisa mengenal beberapa pelayan di rumah ini. Sangat menyenangkan bisa mengenal mereka dan tahu karakter masing-masing orang.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Rukia memulai.

"Ahh..,bukan hal yang luar biasa koq. Tapi bukan juga hal yang biasa. Kami hanya sedang membicarakan Tuan Muda." Jelas seorang pelayan yang Rukia tahu bernama Neil.

"Benarkah? Hmm..bukannya Tuan besar hanya memiliki anak perempuan? Lalu kenapa kalian membicarakan Tuan Muda?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Ahh.,kau pasti tidak tahu Rukia. Tuan Besar Kurosaki Ishin kan memliki anak sulung. Dia sangat tampan, pintar, seksi, ramah, dan cerdas. Bayangkan saja, di usiannya yang ke 18, ia telah berhasil menyelesaikan study-nya dengan sangat baik di universitas Tokyo. Ia memang benar-benar brilyan! Namun sifatnya memang kadang agak dingin. Tapi kami semua menyukai sosoknya yang dingin itu. Benar-benar membuat jantung berdebar kencang tiap kali berdekatan dengannya!Kyaaa…!" jelas Neil dengan penuh antusias. Pelayan lainnya menanggapi dengan tawa mereka.

"Oooowh, jadi begitu!Hahaha…!" Rukia hanya tersenyum dan ikut tertawa menanggapi penjelasan menggebu-gebu dari Neil. Sepertinya mereka memang menggemari tuan muda yang satu itu. Mereka semua saja menyukainya, mungkin ketika melihat dan mengenal Tuan Muda itu, Rukia akan menyukainya juga.

Kembali, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang kembali mengganjal di benaknya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama Kurosaki Ishin, namun sama sekali tak terlintas di memorinya dimana ia mendengar nama itu. Ah, ya sudahlah, Rukia tak mau ambil pusing. Cepat atau lambat, pasti dia akan tahu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Cepatlah kembali bekerja. Kalian di bayar bukan untuk membicarakan hal tindak penting!" Bentak Lisa kepada para pelayan termasuk Rukia. Mereka kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Kau, Rukia. Bawakan sarapan ini kepada Nona Yuzu dan Nona Karin di lantai atas! Kamarnya terletak di sebelah kamar Tuan Besar." Perintah Lisa tegas. Rukia mengangguk mengerti dan segera melakukan yang diperintahkan oleh Lisa.

"Baik Yadomaru-sama."

Satu persatu kaki kecilnya melangkah menaiki anak tangannya membawa sebuah nampan dengan semangkuk bubur dan susu segar di atasnya. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu yang ia tahu itu adalah kamar Tuan Besar. Namun bukan kamar itulah yang ia tuju. Melainkan kamar di sebelahnya. Tapi kini terlihat kebingungan dari raut wajahnya.

'Maksud Yodamaru-sama tadi di sebelah Kiri atau kanan ya? Ah mungkin yang ini. Instingku mengatakan kiri. Pasti benar. Instingku tak penah salah.' Batin Rukia. Ia memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya.

Rukia menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja yang berada dekat dengan pintu masuk. Kamar yang dimasukinya terlihat sangat menawan dan megah. Sebanding dengan rumah ini yang memang mewah dan megah. Namun, kamar ini sama sekali tak terlihat seperti kamar seorang gadis. Justru lebih tepatnya lebih mirip kamar laki-laki. Tapi menurut Rukia, mungkin karena Nona Karin memang sedikit tomboy, dan kembar Kurosaki itu setuju untuk mendekorasi kamar mereka sedemikian rupa, hingga mereka mendekorasi seluruh kamarnya agar terlihat seperti ini. Jadi wajar saja.

Rukia melangkah menuju ke jendela besar yang terletak di sisi kanan kamar itu. Ia bermaksud memanggil Karin yang siapa tahu saja sedang berada di beranda untuk menikmati matahari pagi karena sekarang kamar ini terlihat kosong.

Suara derit pintu yang dibuka terdengar dari arah belakang dan hal itu mengalihkan perhatian Rukia. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat sesosok manusia yang tengah terbalut handuk di seputar pinggulnya keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di ruang kamar itu.

Mata violetnya terbelalak tak percaya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dan bibir tipisnya membuka dan membentuk huruf O. Sama sekali ia tak mengerjapkan sekali pun matanya. Kelihatannya ia sama sekali tak percaya dan tak mau mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya kini.

'Ya Tuhan!' Kaget Rukia tak percaya dalam hatinya.

"Ka-kau!" pekiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO Be Continue…**

**Thanks For reading!**

**Don't forget to create some review!**

**~(^O^)~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7 update! Ni Chapter baru bener-bener ngabisin 20 halaman pas! Hehehe… soalnya masih dalam rangka menebus keterlambatan Aku ngupdate kemarin. Silakan dinikmati. Jangan lupa review. Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update nya!^O^ Dan jangan lupa, masukan, saran, dan kritik sangat Aku butuhkan! Thanks! Akhir kata, cek this out!**

**Still Flash Back**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

"Kau!" Keduanya terpekik kaget.

Rukia berdiri bengong. Ia cukup syok begitu melihat kembali orang yang belakangan ini paling dibencinya. Mata violetnya membulat sempurna. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya kini bukanlah pemandangan yang menarik menurutnya.

Manusia kepala jeruk itu tengah dalam kondisi setengah telanjang. Ah tidak, memang telanjang. Kalau saja tak ada selembar handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya pastilah ia kini tengah polos. Beberapa tetesan air mengalir dari rambutnya dan jatuh ke tubuh bidangnya yang bisa dikatakan cukup untuk membuat para pelayan wanita di rumah ini menggila. Dan hal tersebut semakin menambah rasa syok Rukia.

Seperti biasa, reflek Rukia bekerja dengan cepat. Tangannya segera melempar vas yang berada di atas meja yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

PRAANG!

Vas itu jatuh tanpa mengenai sasarannya yang notabenenya adalah pemiliknya sendiri.

"Hei!Apa yang kau lakukan kerdil!" protes Ichigo begitu ia dihadiahi lemparan vas.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa….Mesuuuummm!" Pekik Rukia. Mata violetnya tertutup rapat karena tak mau melihat hal yang baginya sungguh tak pantas dan kedua tangannya tak berhenti melempar benda-benda ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo segera melangkah menghampiri Rukia dan membekap mulut Rukia dengan tangannya. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil itu guna mengunci pergerakan gadis itu agar tak membuat kehebohan lebih jauh.

"Tuan Muda, apa anda ada di dalam? Bolehkah saya masuk? Ada beberapa pakaian yang akan saya letakan di lemari." Suara Lisa terdengar dari balik pintu.

Ichigo dan Rukia kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana jadinya jika kepala pelayan itu melihat mereka dalam kondisi seperti ini? Bisa saja ia mengadu kepada Sang Tuan Besar dan membuat keduanya dalam masalah. Rukia tentu saja akan di pecat, dan Ichigo, entah apa yang mungkin akan di lakukan ayahnya itu. Antara di kirim ke luar negeri, di jodohkan secara paksa lagi, dan dikeluarkan dari daftar ahli waris.

Tak ingin hal itu terjadi, Ichigo segera menyeret Rukia yang masih dalam bungkaman tangannya dan kuncian tubuh bidangnya ke arah lemari yang menurutnya akan aman untuk persembunyian mereka sejenak. Dengan segera ia memasukan tubuhnya dan tubuh kecil pelayannya itu ke dalam lemari tersebut. Kemudian menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Terdengar bunyi decit pintu yang terbuka. Lisa masuk ke kamar Ichigo. Ia mengedarkan pandangnnya mencoba mencari keberadaan majikan mudanya itu. Namun perhatiannya teralih kepada pecahan vas bunga yang berserakan di lantai serta beberapa benda yang seingatnya ada di atas meja ikut tergeletak di sana. Langkah kakinya mendekati serakan tersebut.

"Aneh, bagaimana bisa ini semua berantakan seperti ini?" Lisa mencoba meneliti. Ia melihat jendela di sebelahnya itu terbuka dan kordennya melambai-lambai tertiup angin hingga menjuntai ke atas meja, tempat dimana barang-barang yang berserakan itu merupakan tempat awalnya.

"Oh, mungkin saja terkena terpaan korden hingga jatuh dan pecah." Gumam Lisa. Ia membereskan serakan vas dan barang yang berjatuhan tersebut. Setelah semua beres, ia beralih menuju tumpukan pakaian yang tadi sempat ia bawa yang di letakannya di atas kasur.

Ichigo mengintip dari celah pintu lemari. Ia melihat Lisa tengah membereskan pecahan vas yang tadi dilempar Rukia. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Takut-takut kalau persembunyiannya akan ketahuan. Tapi bukankah sangat aneh, kenapa ia harus bersembunyi? Bukankah ini adalah kamarnya sendiri? Di tambah lagi ia terhimpit di lemarinya sendiri yang begitu sempit ini. Semua ini gara-gara gadis dalam dekapannya ini. Ia melirik ke bawah. Gadis pendek itu tengah menempel ketat di dadanya. Terasa hembusan nafasnya memburu. Mungkin karena jantungnya berdebar karena takut persembunyian mereka akan ketahuan.

Ichigo mendengus kesal. Ia merasa dirinya seperti seorang pencuri di rumahnya sendiri. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali memperhatikan gadis yang menempel di dada bidangnya itu. Aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Rukia, entah kenapa menenangkannya baginya. Rambut hitam sebahunya tergerai indah. Bau citrus tertangkap oleh indra penciuman Ichigo, hidungnya memang tepat berada di atas kepala Rukia. Gadis ini sepertinya menggunakan sampo yang sama dengannya.

Ichigo mulai memperhatikan wajah Rukia dari atas. Memang terlihat sedikit manis. Apa lagi mata ungunya yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya, membuat Ichigo mulai terpesona. Dan tanpa dirinya sadari, semburat merah mulai terbentuk di sekitar pipinya.

Tangan Ichigo yang bertengger di pinggangnya membuat Rukia sedikit risih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Di tempat sesempit ini ia tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tubuh mereka juga saling bersentuhan. Sampai-sampai Rukia dapat mendengar detak jantung si jeruk yang terdengar berpacu cepat di dadanya.

Rukia mendongak dan menoleh ke arah manusia bertubuh tinggi itu. Tanpa mereka sangka, mata mereka bertemu. Ternyata si kepala jeruk ini tengah memperhatikannya juga. Amber Ichigo menatap violet Rukia yang terpancar ke arahnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain keindahan mata masing-masing. Namun, pada detik berikutnya Rukia segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindarkan dirinya agar tidak terpesona lebih jauh oleh mata musim gugur si jeruk ini. Tanpa ia sadari pula, semburat merah mulai menguar di pipi putihnya.

Detak jantung Rukia memacu cepat. Ada dua hal yang menyebabkannya. Pertama karena kekhawatirannya kalau sampai Lisa menemukan dirinya dengan manusia kepala jeruk ini di tengah lemari dengan keadaan seperti ini, habislah sudah ia. Kedua, karena tubuh di depannya ini entah kenapa benar-benar membuatnya berdebar. Dada bidangnya sungguh seksi. Otot-ototnya terbentuk dengan begitu pas. Benar-benar mencerminkan pria dewasa. Apalagi kini wajahnya menempel di dada itu. Ditambah pandangan mereka yang saling bertemu beberapa saat lalu membuat Rukia sempat terpesona dengan keindahan mata musim gugur itu. Dan tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat rona merah di wajahnya semakin menjadi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." gumam Ichigo di telinga Rukia yang berjarak tak jauh dari bibirnya.

"Memangnya aku saja, kau juga bodoh!" gerutu Rukia pelan. "Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumah ini? Dasar tidak sopan, masuk ke kamar orang tanpa permisi dan menggunakan kamar mandinya seenaknya. Kalau saja nona Karin tahu, kau pasti akan langsung di pecat!" gerutu Rukia kembali. Ia menyangka Ichigo adalah salah satu pelayan laki-laki di rumah ini.

"Tunggu saja, nanti kau juga akan tahu apa yang kulakukan disini" ucap Ichigo penuh misteri.

Baru saja Rukia akan berbicara lagi, tangan Ichigo kembali membungkam mulutnya. "Sssstttt…diamlah!" Bisik Ichigo.

Langkah Lisa semakin mendekat ke lemari pakaian di kamar itu. Mata Ichigo melebar. Jangan-jangan Lisa menyadari keberadaan mereka! Tapi, dengan cepat di ingatannya terlintas. Bukankah tadi Lisa bilang ia hendak menaruh baju? Sial! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal terpenting seperti itu dan malah bersembunyi di lemari pakaian!

'Sial!. Ini sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri!' batin Ichigo. Kepanikan memang tak pernah menghasilkan pemikiran yang baik. Kini ia hanya bisa berdoa. Berharap Lisa tak membuka pintu lemari tempat dia dan gadis kerdil itu bersembunyi.

Rukia juga mulai panik. Tangan kanannya meraih dada bidang Ichigo dan meremasnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa takut yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam ketat dan dalam hati ia menggumamkan doa berkali-kali, berharap semoga Lisa tak membuka pintu lemari ini.

Degup jantung keduannya semakin meningkat seiring dengan langkah kaki Lisa yang semakin dekat dengan lemari. Berkali-kali keduanya menggumamkan doa dalam hati.

Dan syukurlah, dewi fortuna masih berpihak kepada keduannya. Ternyata Lisa hanya membuka pintu lemari di sebelah mereka tanpa menyadari keberadaan keduannya di bilik sebelahnya. Keduannya menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar derit pintu yang tertutup dan Lisa yang telah meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

Sedetik kemudian keduannya berhamburan keluar untuk menghirup udara bebas serta mendinginkan tubuh mereka yang bercuruan keringat karena bilik lemari itu yang begitu sempit hingga hanya sedikit udara yang masuk.

Tampak nafas Rukia memburu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Violetnya melirik ke arah si manusia kepala jeruk yang juga terlihat melakukan hal serupa.

"Dasar kau Tawake! Kau hampir saja membuatku kehabisan nafas di dalam sana!" omel Rukia pada manusia jakun di hadapannya.

"Sebutan apalagi itu? Heh, kau ini sepertinya memang suka menyebut orang bukan dengan namanya ya?" sinis Ichigo.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu?" sindir Rukia.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau ku panggil Midget saja!" ucapnya meremehkan. Rukia hanya mendengus sebal.

"Aahhh..,sudahlah. Berdebat denganmu hanya membuang tenagaku yang berharga!" gerutu Rukia jengkel.

"Bukankah kau yang duluan memulai!" ucap Ichigo dingin, "Tak ku sangka, kita selalu bertemu dengan cara yang tak terduga seperti ini."

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyadarinya." Jawab Rukia bosan, "Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamar majikanku? Sepertinya kau juga pelayan sepertiku disini. Akan ku adukan tindakan tidak sopanmu pada Yadomaru-sama." Ancam Rukia.

"Silakan saja." Tantang Ichigo santai, "Kita lihat , siapa yang akan di tendang keluar lebih dulu." Lanjutnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Memangnya siapa kau? Pemilik rumah ini? Tampang sepertimu kelihatannya sangat tidak mungkin. Kau pelayan saja gayamu bak Tuan Muda." Cibir Rukia. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tak sadar dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Lantas kau kira, saat ini dimana kau sedang berdiri? Memangnya menurutmu kamar ini milik siapa?" Tanya Ichigo lantang. Ia mulai kehabisan kesabaran karena si kerdil itu terus saja mengatainya yang tidak-tidak.

"Tentu saja kamar Nona Yuzu dan Kar-.." sontak seketika itu pula ucapan Rukia terhenti. Ketika matanya menangkap sebuah foto ukuran super besar menghiasi dinding kamar itu. Dalam foto itu terlihat sosok laki-laki dengan balutan jas hitam rapi. Dan tak lupa, rambut jabrik orange nya yang memang menjadi ciri khas orang tersebut. Sosok itu tidak lain adalah orang yang kini tengah berdiri dengan handuk terlilit di sekitar pinggulnya. Bodoh! Kenapa ia sama sekali tak sadar akan keberadaan foto itu sejak tadi? Jadi singkatnya ini adalah kamar manusia kepala jeruk itu? Ya tuhan, katakana jika semua ini hanya mimpi!

"Kau!" pekik Rukia kembali dengan kekagetan luar biasanya. Mana mungkin, Tuan Muda yang di elu-elu kan oleh setiap pelayan wanita di rumah ini ternyata adalah si kepala jeruk mesum ini? Rasanya dunia ini sedang terbalik untuk Rukia. Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya dari awal? Bukankah Urahara pernah mengucapkan nama Isshin Kurosaki? Jadi Tuan besarnya itu adalah kakak Urahara yang dulu pernah di ceritakannya? Dan bukankah nama Si Jeruk ini adalah Ichigo Kurosaki? Jadi lebih singkatnya dia adalah...Si 'Tuan Muda'!

"Jadi,kau…" dengan ragu Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...Tuan Muda Kurosaki?" terlihat wajahnya mulai memucat.

Ichigo memandang puas ke arah Rukia yang begitu syok dengan kenyataan yang baru di dapatnya. Seringai keangkuhan terpatri indah di bibirnya, "Masih mau melanjutkan kata-katamu, pelayan?" Tanya Ichigo angkuh.

Rukia bungkam seribu bahasa. Tak ada lagi cercaan terlontar dari mulut manisnya. Bagaimana mungkin dari awal ia tak menyadari ini? Kemiripan Tuan Besar-nya dengan jeruk mesum, nama keluarga mereka yang sama, penampilan si jeruk itu yang memang jauh di atas rata-rata pria biasanya. Dasar otak tidak berguna. Kenapa ia jadi bodoh dan pelupa di saat tidak tepat seperti ini? Bagaimana jadinya jika sampai Tuan Mudanya itu memecatnya atas dasar perlakuan tidak sopan? Dengan susah payah ia bisa masuk dan diterima sebagai pelayan di rumah ini, mengingat gaji yang di tawarkan juga cukup 'Wah!' untuk seukuran hanya menjadi pelayan dan memang hal itu akan cukup untuk pengobatan kakaknya. Sekarang hanya karena kebodohannya, semuanya hanya akan terbang dan menghilang tanpa sempat Rukia merasakan hasilnya? Sama sekali bukan sebuah ending yang bagus.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat. Baru sadar akan akibat dari perbuatanmu?" cibir Ichigo. Langkah kaki panjangnya mulai mendekat ke arah Rukia. Senyum keangkuhan masih setia terlukis di bibirnya.

Rukia masih terpaku diam. Ia sama sekali tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Isi kepalanya seolah berguncang dan membuatnya sulit berpikir. Kalau saja dia tak bekerja disini, mungkin saja si jeruk ini sudah habis di tendangnya. Namun mengingat ia masih menginginkan pekerjaannya, jadi ia biarkan saja setiap cibiran mengalun dari mulut mahluk paling menyebalkan baginya itu. Setidaknya membuatnya puas untuk saat ini mungkin akan membantu di waktu selanjutnya.

Ichigo semakin mendekat ke arah Rukia. Betapa menyenangkannya membuat orang menelan ludahnya sendiri. Si kerdil telah tunduk padanya karena perbuatannya sendiri. Sekarang ia yakin pasti, gadis tomboy ini tak akan berani lagi padanya, mengingat ia pasti sangat takut jika di pecat. Terang saja, gaji menjadi pelayan di rumah ini bukan nilai yang bisa dikatakan kecil. Dan pastinya itu akan sangat mengiurkan bagi gadis miskin seperti si Midget itu.

"Tenang saja." Ichigo memulai ketika ia sudah ada tepat di depan Rukia, "Aku tau apa yang kau khawatirkan saat ini" tangannya meraih helaian hitam pekat rambut Rukia.

"Aku tak akan memecatmu." Jelas Ichigo santai.

Secara diam-diam Rukia mengehela nafas lega. Satu harapan besarnya terkabul. Namun ia sedikit risih dengan keberadaan si jeruk yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Hanya saja, aku ingin satu hal..." Sambung Ichigo. Ia merendahkan badan tegapnya untuk menatap sepasang violet yang memancar penuh tanya ke arahnya.

Keduanya saling menatap kembali. Rukia sedikit memberi jarak pada wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat. Matanya balik menatap tajam Hazel yang memancar ke arahnya. Entah apa arti tatapan yang diberikan Ichigo. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Namun, samar-samar tatapan itu seakan menyiratkan keinginan dan kekaguman yang mendalam.

Dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya, Rukia merasa kakinya tak menyentuh lantai, dan bibirnya basah oleh sesuatu. Terang saja, Ichigo kini tengah merengkuhnya dan mencium bibirnya. Entah sejak kapan pria hazel itu telah mengangkatnya dan membuat tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan. Mata Rukia melebar. Meskipun bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, tetap saja hal ini bukanlah hal yang biasa terjadi. Sang hazel yang tadi sempat saling tatap dengannya kini telah terpejam. Sepertinya pemiliknya tengah mencoba menikmati hal yang telah ia curi dari Rukia.

Namun, entah kenapa, dengan menatap wajah Ichigo yang tengah menikmati ciuman mereka, membuat Rukia seakan terhipnotis. Bukannya melawan dan menghentikan ciuman spontan yang dilakukan si jeruk, Rukia malah memejamkan matanya dan mencoba meresapi sensasi yang terjadi di bibirnya. Terasa lembut dan basah. Jauh berbeda saat pertama kali mereka berciuman. Meskipun keduanya memang ciuman paksa dan mendadak. Tapi kali ini, rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Ichigo.

Keduanya larut dalam buaian manisnya ciuman. Rukia hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan Ichigo pada bibirnya, tanpa berniat membalas. Membiarkan Ichigo melumat habis bibirnya. Nafas keduanya mulai memburu dan saling menerpa pipi satu sama lain. Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi Rukia. Debaran jantungnya pun kini mulai memacu cepat. Namun, saat ia akan membalas ciuman tersebut, secara tiba-tiba Ichigo melepaskan bibir mereka yang saling terpaut.

Sontak Rukia sadar dari pikirannya yang sempat melayang entah kemana beberapa waktu lalu. Ia baru sadar jika kini tubuhnya telah terbaring di atas ranjang empuk milik Tuang Muda-nya. Serta tubuh Ichigo yang terbentang di atasnya. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Rukia merasa jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang ketika mereka saling menatap seperti ini. Di tambah lagi dengan kondisi mereka yang berada di atas ranjang. Serta tubuh bidang Ichigo yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Ichigo menyeka bibirnya yang terlihat berkilau oleh air liur. Mata coklatnya menatap dalam tubuh di bawahnya itu. Dan, menit berikutnya, otot pipinya menarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Tak ku sangka, kau memang wanita serendah itu. Persis seperti dugaanku saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Ucap Ichigo tajam. Tatapannya kini berubah menjadi tatapan merendahkan.

Rukia kembali terbelalak. Namun,bukan karena bibir itu menciumnya, tapi karena bibir itu mengalunkan hinaan yang membuat hatinya bak tertusuk belati. Baru disadarinya, jika tindakan yang dilakukannya tadi, memang membuatnya seperti wanita murahan.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi tirus Ichigo. Ia segera mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas dan berdenyut perih. Tatapan tajam segera dilancarkannya kepada gadis yang telah menamparnya. Dan sontak, mata hazelnya melebar.

Terlihat tatapan gadis itu begitu pilu, menyakitkan, dan penuh kebencian. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Dan terlihat matanya mulai berkaca tergenang air.

"Kalau memang aku hanya gadis rendah, lalu kenapa? Kau…, Kau hanya pria kaya yang hanya bisa merendahkan orang lain!" ucap Rukia tajam dan penuh kebencian. Tangannya segera mendorong tubuh tegap Ichigo yang menindihnya dan segera bangkit dari ranjang tersebut. Secepatnya ia angkat kaki dari kamar Ichigo. Seolah jijik menapakan kakinya di sana. Beberapa tetes air mata yang tak dapat terbendung mengalir di sepanjang pipinya.

Ichigo hanya diam tak bersua di atas ranjangnya. Tangannya masih membelai pipinya yang terasa menyengat bekas tamparan gadis itu. Matanya menatap kosong ranjang di bawahnya. Entah kenapa saat melihat wajah gadis itu yang terlihat terluka membuat hatinya terenyuh.

Ia menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Rasanya jejak ciuman tadi masih membekas di sana. Memang tak dapat ia pungkiri, jika ciuman yang awalnya ia maksudkan untuk mempermainkan gadis tomboy itu, memang sempat memabukan bagi dirinya. Bibir gadis itu yang menempel dengan bibirnya terasa begitu menggoda. Lumatan yang dilakukannya tadi memang sempat membuat akal sehatnya terbang untuk beberapa saat.

Semua karena mata itu. Ya, violet itu. Kekagumannya begitu mendalam sejak pertama kali melihat violet itu terpancar ke arahnya. Dan violet itu selalu sukses membuatnya nyaris lupa diri.

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar setelah kemudian kedua hazel itu menutup. Ia mencoba mencari ketenangan dalam pikirannya. Tapi entah kenapa, yang didapatkannya hanya perasaan bersalah yang mulai menguar di hatinya. Namun, ia tak mau berlarut akan itu. Dipaksa dirinya untuk tidur dan jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpi.

.

Rukia mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi. Berkali-kali digosoknya bibirnya itu dengan tangan kemudian dibilasnya. Ia melakukannya berulang kali, berharapa kotoran tak kasat mata yang menempel di sana segera bersih. Badannya terasa jijik tiap kali ia mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi antara ia dan majikannya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mencincang majikannya itu dan membakarnya hidup-hidup. Sekalipun ia harus di pecat, tak masalah baginya, dari pada ia harus menahan perasaan terhina ini lebih lanjut. Lebih baik ia segera pergi dari rumah ini. Menjadi pelayan disini, sama saja menjadi budak untuk si jeruk brengsek itu.

Setelah acara membersihkan bibirnya usai, Rukia berjalan gontai entah kemana. Langkahnya menuntunnya ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi dalam kawasan rumah megah itu.

Hingga sampailah ia di sebuah taman. Sepertinya ini taman belakang. Betapa takjubnya ia ketika ia menyadari keindahan yang tersaji di sekelilingnya.

Taman belakang rumah ini lebih mirip objek wisata. Terdapat sebuah danau kecil. Dengan bunga lavender yang tumbuh subur di sekelilingnya. Beberapa bunga lain seperti edelwis dan camomail ikut mempercantik tampilan taman itu. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan bunga yang eksotis. Beberapa pohon oak yang menjadi peneduh tampak berdiri kokoh mengelilingi danau kecil tersebut. Serta semak dan pohon buah seperti peer dan jeruk makin mempercantik. Di tambah dengan sebuah gazebo sebagai tempat peristirahatan. Pemandangan dan suasananya nyaris seperti danau yang sering ia kunjungi yang terletak di pinggir kota. Rukia menghela nafas beberapa kali. Matanya terpejam seiring dengan hembusan nafasnya yang keluar masuk rongga hidungnya. Aroma lavender yang menenangkan dan memang menjadi favoritnya mendominasi bebauan yang ada di sana.

Perlahan ia duduk di atas rerumputan. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah danau. Sepoian angin siang ini terasa menyejukan. Helaian rambut hitamnya menari diterpa hembusan angin. Punggungnya kini beradu dengan rerumputan. Rukia membaringkan badannya di atas hamparan permadani hijau alami. Perlahan violetnya meredup kemudian menutup. Benar-benar suasana yang membuat dirinya terasa nyaman. Rukia tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat, rasanya ia lupa akan masalah yang bertumpuk di pundaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sebuah suara berat menyadarkan Rukia dari pikiran tenangnya. Mata violetnya kembali terbuka. Melihat si pengusik yang mengganggu acara rileksasinya.

"Kenapa seorang pelayan sepertimu bisa ada di sini?" Tanya orang itu kembali. Rukia bangkit dari tidurnya berdiri menghadap orang tersebut. Violetnya mencoba menelitik orang di hadapannya ini. Bajunya terlihat sangat kotor. Ia seperti pak tani yang baru saja selesai menggarap sawah. Rambut hitamnya mencuat melawan gravitasi. Rahangnya terlihat begitu tegas. Rukia baru menyadari, jika ada kemiripan antara orang ini dengan 'Tuan Muda' yang sangat dibencinya kini.

"Ehm.." Rukia berdehem. Mencoba memulai berbicara. "Err…aku…,tanpa sengaja aku menemukan tempat ini tadi saat jalan-jalan." Ucap Rukia sekenanya. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada orang tersebut. Tidak ada salahnya bersikap manis kepada seorang yang baru dikenal bukan. Meskipun jika tanpa sengaja kekesalan menguar saat ia mengingat Tuan Muda-nya itu gara-gara orang ini begitu mirip dengannya.

"Hmm..jadi begitu. Sangat jarang ada pelayan yang mau kesini. Haha…mungkin karena tempat ini agak seperti hutan jadi mereka takut." Ucap pria itu lantang dan bersahabat.

"Benarkah. Tapi menurutku tidak sama sekali. Aku menyukainya. Terutama taman dan aroma lavender yang terbaur disini. Benar-benar menenangkan hati." Jelas Rukia.

"Iya…aku sependapat. Ku rasa kita memilik selera yang sama." Timpal pria tersebut dengan senyum lebarnya. Tangan kokohnya terulur ke arah Rukia, "Aku Kaien…,Shiba Kaien." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Rukia menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, "Rukia…,Kuchiki Rukia." Ucapnya, "Senang berkenalan denganmu Kaien." Sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Baiklah..Aku juga. Senang berkenalan denganmu Rukia." Timpal Kaien, "Kurasa kau pelayan baru disini. Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Terangnya kemudian.

Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau Benar. Aku baru beberapa hari disini."

Kaien mengangguk mengerti, "Kurasa kedepannya aku akan memiliki teman yang memilik selera yang sama denganku. Benarkan Rukia?" ucapnya disertai cengiran.

"Hmm…Kurasa tidak. Karena aku akan segera pergi setelah ini." Ucap Rukia kecut. Ia memang berencana mengundurkan diri.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu? Apa yang menyebabkanmu mengundurkan diri secepat itu?" Tanya Kaien terkejut.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi sejujurnya aku masih ingin bekerja di rumah ini. Hanya saja karena suatu alasan, keinginanku lenyap." Jelas Rukia lemah. Tersirat kepiluan dari wajahnya.

Kaien yang menyadari hal itu, menjadi sedikit tak enak hati. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. "A,aahh..sudahlah. Tak usah kau pikirkan. Pekerjaan di rumah ini memang agak banyak dan rasanya tak pernah habis. Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Kaien kikuk. Ia mencoba menghibur Rukia yang menurutnya, kenapa gadis itu merasa tidak tahan mungkin karena pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya mengingat rumah ini juga cukup besar dan megah.

"Sayang sekali bukan karena itu." Ucap Rukia kembali kecut. "Aku tak pernah mempersalahkan pekerjaannya berat atau ringan. Aku selalu bisa mengatasi hal itu dengan baik." Sambungnya.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkanmu tak ingin bekerja disini?" Tanya Kaien bingung.

"Bukannya tak ingin bekerja disini. Hanya saja aku tak mau menjadi pelayan di sini. Aku hanya tak ingin menjadi budak seseorang." Ucap Rukia meluruskan.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau maksud?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Hatinya memanas jika harus mengingat kembali orang itu, "…Tuan Muda yang sangat brengsek dan mesum itu!" Jelas Rukia akhirnya.

"Maksudmu tuan Muda Ichigo? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatainya mesum? Kurasa dia bukan tipikal orang seperti itu." Bela Kaien.

"Tentu saja dia orang seperti itu!" bantah Rukia.

"Hmm….mungkin kau hanya salah paham padanya. Kami semua tahu jika tuan muda adalah pria dewasa yang terhormat dan sangat menghargai orang lain. Memang,kadang-kadang ia memang agak menyebalkan. Tapi kurasa dia tak ingin membuat orang lain sakit hati." Bela Kaien kembali.

Rukia yang mendengar Kaien yang seolah membela Ichigo merasa agak jengkel. "Aah..terserah kau saja! Bagiku ia tetaplah orang brengsek dan mesum!" tegas Rukia. Ia mendengus kesal dan kemudian beranjak pergi. Berbicara dengan orang ini sama saja membuat dirinya semakin marah.

Kaien hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tak tau kenapa gadis ini bisa sampai sebegitu bencinya kepada majikannya. Sangat kontras dengan para pelayan wanita lainnya yang begitu tergila-gila dengan Tuan Muda mereka. Namun, Kaien berusaha mencoba mengerti. Hati wanita memang agak sensitive. Ketika gadis itu hendak pergi, Kaien buru-buru mencegahnya untuk meminta maaf.

"Baiklah..baiklah…Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Maaf jika aku semakin membuatmu kesal." Sesal Kaien. "Bukankah kau masih ingin bekerja disini? Aku punya pekerjaan lain yang bisa kau kerjakan." tawar Kaien kemudian.

Rukia segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap Kaien. Indra pendengarannya baru saja mendengar sebuah kata 'pekerjaan lain' dan itu cukup menarik perhatiannya. "Apa?" satu alisnya terangkat meminta konfirmasi.

Kaien tersenyum senang melihat gadis itu sepertinya tertarik, "Menjadi tukang kebun bersamaku." Jawabnya santai. "Mungkin pekerjaannya akan lebih berat untuk gadis sepertimu. Selain itu harus siap kotor dan penuh lumpur sepertiku saat ini. Tapi gaji yang diberikan sama dengan gaji pelayan."

"Aku mau!" Jawab Rukia cepat. Ia sangat hobi berkebun. Ia juga tipikal gadis yang tahan banting, seberat apapun pekerjaannya, tak jadi masalah. Pasti akan ia lakoni. Selain itu, ia tak perlu lagi memakai pakaian menyebalkan yang membuatnya terlihat seksi seperti ini. Di tambah, menjadi tukang kebun, berarti ia tak perlu melayani si Tuan Muda yang mungkin bisa saja melakukan hal lebih jauh jika ia tetap menjadi pelayan. Tentu saja hal itu tak akan ia tolak. Untuk gaji yang sebanding dan pekerjaan yang lebih baik, kenapa tidak?

Kaien tersenyum puas mendengar gadis itu menyetujui tawarannya. Rasanya ia mulai tertarik dengan gadis bermata ungun kelam itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kubicarakan dengan Lisa Yadomaru."

.

.

.

Ichigo berkeliling rumah megahnya ditemani beberapa pelayan wanita dan pria di belakangnya. Matanya menyisir tiap inci rumahnya itu. Ia seolah tak mengenal rumahnya sendiri. Padahal selama 18 tahun ini ia tinggal disini. Namun, bukan hal itu yang menyebabkannya menelitik tiap sudut rumahnya. Sepertinya ia tengah mencari sesuatu.

Memang beberapa hari ini, ia tak melihat gadis kerdil itu lagi sejak kejadian di kamarnya. Saat acara makan malam, dimana semua pelayan berkumpul untuk menemani majikan mereka, gadis itu sama sekali tak pernah hadir. Serta saat ia menyuruh Lisa untuk membawakan sarapan ke kamarnya dengan menyuruh 'gadis ungu' itu, yang datang bukannya dia, justru seorang pelayan dengan rambut ungu yang ia ketahui bernama Senna. Padahal maksud Ichigo adalah gadis bermata ungu.

Memang, sebersit penyesalan muncul di hatinya. Tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukan gadis itu seperti tempo hari. Ia hanya bermaksud memberi sedikit pelajaran karena gadis itu selalu saja mengejeknya dan menyebutnya dengan sebutan yang tidak-tidak. Ia tak menyangka dampaknya akan seperti ini. Perasaannya menjadi tak menentu dan selalu diliputi oleh perasaan bersalah. Apalagi setiap ia mengingat kembali mata violetnya yang memancar sendu dan penuh kebencian ke arahnya. Terasa hatinya mulai sedikit mengilu.

Dan kini, ia tengah menuju taman belakang rumahnya guna menyejukan hatinya yang galau. Dengan diiringi beberapa pelayan, iring-iringan Ichigo membelok ke arah taman belakang tersebut. Ia memang menyukai pemandangan di kebun belakang, namun jarang ia kesini. Biasanya Ichigo hanya menikmatinya dari beranda kamarnya sambil menyesap teh di pagi hari.

Ichigo melangkah memasuki kebun belakang. Terlihat jalan setapak yang mengarah ke sebuah rumah kecil sebagai tempat peristirahatan. Mereka pun menuju kesana. Di tengah perjalanan, Ichigo mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang sedang bercengkrama. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang datangnya dari kejauhan, terlihat dua orang tukang kebun tengah asik merawat pohon jeruk, salah satu dari mereka terlihat sedang memangkas cabang yang dirasa terlalu panjang. Dan yang satunya lagi dengan perawakan yang sangat kerdil untuk seukuran seorang laki-laki, tengah asik memetik beberapa buah yang menguning. Sesekali mereka asik bermain dan mengejar satu sama lain. Terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Dan bagi Ichigo, itu sama sekali tak penting, ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Rukiaa….ambilkan cangkul!" terdengar salah seorang dari mereka berteriak memanggil temannya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sontak Ichigo menoleh begitu mendengar nama yang ia kenal dipanggil oleh seseorang.

'Rukia? Bukankah itu nama pelayan itu?' batin Ichigo. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya ke arah dua orang tadi. Baru ia sadar jika tukang kebun yang berbadan pendek itu adalah seorang gadis. Ya, gadis yang beberapa hari membuat hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah. Langkah kakinya segera mengarah kepada dua orang tukang kebun yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka.

"Rukia, lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu memetik jeruk! Aku harus ke kebun depan sebentar." Pamit Kaien. Ia terlihat tergesa-gesa dan meninggalkan Rukia yang tengah memetik jeruk.

"Iyaaa! Kau tenang saja!" jawab Rukia dengan sedikit berteriak agar Kaien yang telah berlari mejauh mendengarnya.

Rukia memanen beberapa jeruk yang mulai menguning. Beberapa diantaranya ia makan secara diam-diam. Takut-takut jika sampai Kaien melihatnya, maka ia akan menggerutu dan segera memberinya hukuman lagi.

"Bukankah rasanya cukup segar?" Seseorang mengagetkan Rukia dari acara santap buahnya. Ia hampir saja tersedak oleh air jeruk yang dimakannya. Rukia segera berbalik dan menoleh ke arah orang yang mengagetkannya tadi.

Raut kebencian reflek terlukis dari wajahnya. Melihat manusia dengan kepala yang mirip dengan buah yang baru saja dimakannya memang membuat darahnya mulai mendidih. Jangankan untuk memberi sapaan kepada Tuan Muda, Rukia justru berbalik dan kembali sibuk dengan acaranya sebelumnya. Seolah ia tak melihat apapun beberapa saaat lalu. Dari pada ia merusak hatinya dengan rasa benci karena melihat orang itu, Rukia lebih memilih mengacuhkannya.

Ichigo merasa tersinggung dirinya diacuhkan oleh seorang tukang kebun. Alisnya yang mengerut hingga mempertegas pandangannya.

"Apa kau tak pernah di ajarkan sopan santun? Seorang pelayan harus memberi salam hormat jika ia melihat dan bertemu majikannya. Kau sama sekali tak pernah belajar tentang itu?" Tanya Ichigo menyindir. Dagunya ia tinggikan untuk memberi kesan tegas dan berwibawa.

Rukia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ia kembali berbalik dan membungkuk memberi hormat, hanya sekilas. Bahkan mungkin tak sampai sedetik. Kemudian dengan pandangan bosan ia menatap majikannya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Maaf sekali, aku bukan lagi pelayan. Aku seorang tukang kebun. Jadi kewajibanku hanya merawat tanaman di rumah ini. Tidak lagi berkewajiban melayani Anda sepenuhnya." Jelas Rukia, ia kemudian kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

Beberapa pelayan terlihat mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah Rukia yang menurut mereka tidak sopan. Hanya saja, hal itu tak diperdulikan Rukia. Memangnya kenapa jika ia berlaku tak sopan kepada Tuan Mudanya? Toh juga yang lebih tidak sopan dan memperlakukannya seperti itu lebih dulu adalah dia, bukanlah Rukia.

Ichigo mendengus sebal, namun ia mencoba menahan emosinya yang hampir meninggi. Entah kenapa, tiap berhadapan dengan gadis cebol ini, ketenangan dan kepercayaan dirinya meluntur. Rasanya ia sangat cepat terpancing emosi.

"Kalau begitu, kau masih berkewajiban melayaniku dengan keahlianmu sebagai tukang kebun. Aku ingin beberapa buah jeruk itu. Bisa kau pilihkan yang terbaik? Kalau sampai jelek, kau akan mendapat hukuman karena tak melayani dengan baik majikanmu sendiri." Tawar Ichigo disertai gertakan.

"Baiklah, silakan beristirahat di tempat peristirahatan disana. Beberapa menit lagi akan saya bawakan jeruk terpilih. Tak kusangka, Anda suka menyantap saudara seperawakan Anda sendiri, Tuan Muda." Ucap Rukia dibarengi dengan celaan yang sukses membuat urat dikepala Ichigo tercetak rapi di dahinya. Mungkin hanya mereka berdua saja yang mengerti maksud dari celaan Rukia tadi, melihat beberapa pelayan hanya mengangguk dan terlihat bingung.

"Ku tagih janjimu!" jawab Ichigo kesal. Sebuah seringai kemudian menyusul kemudian.

Rukia memetik beberapa buah jeruk yang menurutnya memiliki cita rasa yang pas, kemudian ia letakan jeruk-jeruk itu di keranjang yang menggantung di tangan kirinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kemudian beranjak menuju ke arah majikannya yang tengah menunggu hasil kerjanya.

"Tidak enak! Aku minta yang lebih baik!" Ichigo membuang buah jeruk yang baru saja dicicipinya seruas. Rukia mendengus kesal. Ini sudah yang ke enam kalinya ia membawakan sekeranjang buah jeruk yang dipanennya kepada Ichigo untuk dicicipi. Yang benar saja, dari sekian buah jeruk yang telah dipetiknya, tak satupun buah yang menurut majikannya itu enak.

"Kurasa indra pengecap Anda sedang bermasalah, Tuan Muda." Sindir Rukia. Ia mulai bosan meladeni Ichigo. Sepertinya si kepala jeruk memang sengaja mengerjainya.

"Aaaa….tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku yakin sekali lidahku tidak apa-apa, dan kesalahan ada pada kau yang terlalu bodoh. Hanya memilih jeruk saja kau tidak bisa? Benar-benar!" Cela Ichigo. Salah satu alisnya terangkat dan menandankan ia tengah meremehkan lawan bicaranya itu.

Rukia tak mau menguras tenaganya untuk hal sia-sia. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan menerima setiap celaan yang diberikan Ichigo. Rasanya hati dan telinganya telah kebal dengan perkataan tak mengenakan yang selalu dilontarkan majikannya satu ini. Dan ia tak mengambil pusing soal itu semua.

"Terserah Anda saja, Tuan Muda." Ucap Rukia bosan.

"Hm…kalau begitu seperti perjanjian awal kita tadi, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman karena tak bisa melayaniku dengan baik. Hmmm….hukuman apa ya yang cocok untukmu?" Ichigo terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Aa! Aku tau! Bisa kan kau tanam beberapa pohon di sekitar berandaku? Aku ingin melihat berandaku dihiasi dengan pepohonan hijau yang menyejukan di sekitarnya." Ichigo menyeringai, "Dan kau tidak boleh berhenti sebelum semua itu selesai kau kerjakan. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak diijinkan meminta bantuan kepada pekerja yang lain. Lakukan semuanya sendiri!" tegas Ichigo kemudian.

Iring-iringan Ichigo kemudian beranjak meninggalkan gazebo tersebut. Melewati Rukia yang diam tak berkutik. Namun tiba-tiba, Ichigo berhenti.

"Baiklah, akan kuberi kau keringanan. Kau boleh meminta bantuan seorang teman. Tidak lebih! Hanya satu orang. Dan jangan lupa menanam beberapa bunga juga. Ingat, aku selalu memantaumu! Pekerjaanmu dilakukan besok. Sampai selesai!"

Kemudian mereka berlalu meninggalkan kebun belakang tersebut. Meninggalkan Rukia yang sama sekali tak bersua setelah majikannya itu memeberinya hukuman.

Rasa marah memuncak di dada Rukia, rasanya tadi ia ingin sekali membantah perintah majikannya itu. Namun entah kenapa lidahnya kelu dan tak mau mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Ia seperti orang bodoh yang tak melakukan apapun saat dirinya di jajah. Namun di sisi lain, ia memang tak bisa berbuat apapun jika sudah diperintah langsung majikannya. Kenapa sial sekali rasanya dirinya memiliki majikan seperti si jeruk brengsek itu! Rukia meruntuki nasibnya.

"Rukia!" Panggil menoleh dan melihat Kaien yang tengah berlari mendekatinya.

"Bagaiman tadi? Hosh…Ku dengar Tuan Muda, hosh.., membuatmu kerepotan melayaninya tadi. Maafkan aku tak bisa membantu. Hosh..hosh …Tadi aku harus memindahkan pohon palma di kebun depan." Ucap Kaien tersengal. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang menderu tak beraturan.

"Kau tenang saja. Bisa ku atasi." Ucap Rukia menenangkan, "Hm..Kaien. Mau kah kau membantuku?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Kaien pasti, "Aku selalu siap membantumu!"

Rukia tersenyum senang. Ternyata Kaien memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

.

Ichigo tak berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri dalam kamarnya. Entah kenapa, puas rasanya bisa mengerjai gadis kerdil itu. Rasanya kini hatinya meringan. Perasaan berat yang sempat dirasanya menguap entah kemana setelah pertemuannya dengan si cebol. Besok ia bisa terus melihat si kerdil lewat beranda kamarnya. Mengingat kenyataan itu, mulai membuat hatinya menghangat. Ada suatu perasaan yang mulai tumbuh dan berkembang di hatinya kini.

.

.

"Rukia, kau tanam bagian sana. Aku tanam bagian sini." Jelas Kaien memberi arahan. Mereka membagi tugas agar pekerjaan tersebut dapat terselesaikan dengan cepat. Keduanya harus menanam puluhan bibit pohon mahoni dan rantusan tanaman bunga. Sangat mustahil jika dilakukan sendiri. Untunglah Kaien mau membantu Rukia.

'Benar-benar si jeruk itu. Ia memberi tugas tanpa pandang bulu. Memangnya ini bisa dikatakan sebagai hukuman? ini sama saja dengan pembantaian secara tidak langsung! Di pikir pekerja itu robot? kami juga manusia. Mana sanggup melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini berdua. Apalagi sendiri!'

Namun Rukia bertekad, tak ingin membuat Tuan Muda yang dibencinya itu menang. Ia akan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan gila yang diberikan padanya itu dengan amat sangat baik! Lihat saja nanti! Si jeruk itu akan menyesal telah memerintahnya seenaknya.

Keduanya mulai menggali lubang yang akan digunakan untuk menanam pohon-pohon tersebut. Cuaca pagi ini cukup cerah, dan sanggup memacu semangat Rukia untuk bekerja dengan giat. Dengan kekuatan yang masih prima, ia mencangkul tanah dan mulai menanam bibit pohon dan bunga tersebut. Kaien juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Keduanya terlihat asik dengan pekerjaan mereka. Sesekali Rukia mengerjai Kaien dengan melempar tanah ke arahnya. Dan sempat terjadi aksi saling serang dan melempar tanah di antara keduannya. Rasanya pekerjaan yang tadinya terasa berat, kini mulai menyenangkan dengan diselingi candaan keduanya. Terlihat mereka tak peduli dengan anggapan orang sekitar yang mungkin melihat kegiatan mereka dan akan beranggapan bahwa mereka sedang tidak waras.

Iris coklat tersebut menatap dua orang yang tengah asik bermain melempar tanah di halaman depan beranda dari kejauhan di balik jendela kamar. Wajahnya terlihat menegang. Alisnya mengerut. Terlihat raut ketidak sukaan tersirat dari wajah tampannya.

Ichigo terus memperhatikan Rukia yang sedang melakukan tugas yang diberikannya kemarin. Alih-alih akan melihat gadis itu tersiksa, ia justru melihat Rukia yang tengah asik bergelut dengan pekerjaannya. Ditemani seorang pria yang sama-sama tukang kebun dan sepertinya ia yang membantu Rukia melakukan hukuman yang diberikannya itu.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, teh anda sudah siap." Seorang pelayan menyela pikiran Ichigo yang tengah bergelut dengan sesuatu.

"Letakan saja di meja yang ada di beranda." Perintah Ichigo. Pelayan tersebut kemudian berlalu dan menuju ke beranda sambil membawa nampan yang berisi secangkir teh dan teko yang terisi penuh teh hijau favorit majikannya.

Ichigo menyilangkan kakinya. Ia masih duduk bersantai di berandanya dan masih setia mengawasi tukang kebun di bawah sana. Semakin dilihat, entah kenapa emosinya semakin tersulut melihat keakraban dua orang tersebut. Terlihat ia mulai tak nyaman. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menarik nafas untuk mengatur pikirannya yang mulai merancau.

Rukia tertawa melihat wajah Kaien yang dipenuhi tanah akibat ulahnya. Masih tersisa setengah pekerjaan lagi. Sepertinya akan selesai hanya dalam sehari jika keduanya terus bekerja secara kontinu.

Terlihat cuaca mulai berganti. Gumpalan awan hitam mulai menyelimuti langit biru. Kelihatnya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

"aduh!" Kaien memekik dari kejauhan. Rukia terlonjak kaget dan segera berlari menuju Kaien.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya panik. Matanya melebar begitu melihat telapak kaki Kaien yang terlumuri banyak darah. Sebuah beling tertancap dalam di sana. Rukia bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Namun, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk ketakutan.

"Kau terluka Kaien! Ayo! Cepat! Sebelum darahnya keluar semakin banyak!" panik Rukia. Ia membopong Kaien sampai di tempat teduh.

"Rukia, cabut beling itu sekarang!" Perintah Kaien. Ia meringis menahan sakit.

"Apa? AKu tidak Bisa!" Tolak Rukia.

"Cepatlah! Tidak ada waktu lagi! Kau harus mencabutnya secepatnya Rukia! Sebelum tertancap semakin dalam dan menyakitkan!" Perintah Kaien. Ia kembali meringis menahan sakit. Darah segar masih setia mengucur di telapak kakinya.

Rukia memberanikan diri. Di sentuhnya beling tersebut dengan takut-takut, kemudian dengan sekali hentakan ia menariknya dan sukses membuat Kaien berteriak kesakitan. Namun, cukup melegakan pada akhirnya.

Beberapa pelayan bergerombol mendekati keduanya begitu mendengar teriakan Kaien.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Lisa heran.

"Kaien terluka. Kakinya tertusuk pecahan kaca yang tersembunyi di tanah saat kami sedang menanam pohon tadi. " Jelas Rukia.

"Cepat bersihkan lukanya dan bawa dia ke Rumah sakit!" Perintah Lisa tegas. Beberapa pelayan lelaki segera memapah Kaien dan mebawanya ke rumah sakit. Rukia terlihat khawatir, namun lega juga karena Kaien telah ditangani.

Ichigo baru saja turun dari tangga. Ia menghampiri kerumunan pelayan tersebut, "Ada apa ini?"

Para pelayan membungkuk memberi hormat begitu mengetahui Tuan Muda mereka datang, minus Rukia.

"Seorang tukang kebun terluka karena terkena pecahan kaca saat bekerja tadi, Tuan Muda." Sahut Senna.

Ichigo mengangguk paham. Ia melihat ke arah Rukia yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan penuh kebencian. Ichigo sedikit kaget. Namun ia mengerti kenapa Rukia sampai mengahdiahinya tatapan seperti itu. Dan, kemudian tak digubrisnya lagi.

"Sudah..cepat lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!" Perintah Ichigo pada para pelayan. Ia berjalan ke arah Rukia, "Dan kau, bukankah sudah ku perintahkan untuk tidak berhenti sebelum tugasmu selesai? Cepat kerjakan sekarang juga!" titahnya lagi.

Rukia menatap tajam Ichigo. 'Dasar manusia tak punya hati. Gara-gara kau Kaien sampai terluka seperti itu. Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menyesal telah memperlakukanku seperti ini!' batin Rukia. Sepertinya rasa dendamnya kini menjadi berkali-kali lipat kepada majikannya itu. Dengan pandangan dingin, ia menatap Ichigo sampai ekor matanya. Kemudian berbalik untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Meskipun ada rasa kasihan saat melihat Rukia yang kini bekerja sendiri, namun tetap saja Ichigo tega membiarkan hal itu. Ia sangat senang membuat gadis itu kesusahan. Entah kenapa itu menjadi hoby nya kini.

Mendung terlihat semakin pekat dan menebal. Dunia pun menggelap. Rukia masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tak peduli sama sekali dengan kondisi alam yang mulai tak bersahabat. Kemarahannya kepada majikannya itu membuat tekadnya membaja. Tiap hentakan keras cangkul yang menusuk tanah merupakan luapan kekesalannya pada Tuan Muda sialan itu. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh membasahi bumi. Bau tanah basah mulai tercium dan menyamar seiring dengan serbuan hujan yang terbanting dari langit.

Ichigo melihat pekerjanya di bawah sana. Kasihan juga melihat ia harus tetap bekerja di saat cuaca buruk seperti ini. Hari juga sudah mulai gelap. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyuruhnya berhenti dan melanjutkan besok pagi.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia sambil membawa payung.

"Kau boleh berhenti." Ucap Ichigo pada Rukia sambil menyodorkan payung padanya. Tak ada respon yang diberikan Rukia. Ia sama sekali tak menggubris orang yang berbicara padanya.

Ichigo mengulang kalimatnya, mungkin Rukia tak mendengarnya tadi, "Ehm…Kau boleh berhenti."

Dan hasilnya sama saja. Ichigo terlihat cengo. Alisnya mulai berkerut, "Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang kau boleh berhenti!" kini Ichigo sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Namun Rukia masih tak merespon. Merasa tak digubris, ia menarik lengan kanan Rukia, "Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau sama sekali tak mendengar perintahku! Apa kau gila masih mau bekerja di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini!" Bentak Ichigo.

Rukia menatap dingin orang di depannya itu, "Bukankah kau yang bilang tadi jika aku tak boleh berhenti sebelum pekerjaan ini selesai? Kau buta? Tidak lihat disana masih ada puluhan pohon yang harus aku tanam?" Rukia segera menepis lengannya dari tangan Ichigo dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Rahang Ichigo terlihat mengeras. Dia hanya bermaksud mengerjai Rukia, tidak benar-benar menyuruhnya sampai menanam rantusan pohon ini tanpa berhenti. Tapi sepertinya Rukia menganggap hal itu serius. Kalau sudah begini, kesabarannya mulai habis.

"Sudah Kubilang hentikan! Hari sudah malam dan hujan juga sangat deras! Kau masih mau melanjutkan ini? DASAR GADIS GILA!" Bentak Ichigo dan ia pun menarik cangkul dari tangan Rukia. Segera setelahnya, ia juga menarik lengan Rukia dan menyeret tubuh ringkih itu menuju rumahnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KAU KIRA DIRIMU SIAPA MENYERETKU SEPERTI INI! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Berontak Rukia. Kali ini giliran Ichigo yang tak mengubris. Ia masih setia mencengkram pergelangan tanga Rukia dan menyeretnya ke lantai atas lewat tangga yang terletak di tembok luar rumah tersebut. Tangga itu menghubungkan halaman belakang dengan kamar Ichigo. Kelihatannya Ichigo berniat membawa Rukia ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

Hahaha…Gimana? Gimana? Masih banyak kekurangan ya? Hehehe..maaf, Aku masihlah pemula…. untuk itu aku minta masukan kalian readers. Thanks buat yang udah review chap 5 dan 6. Sekarang aku balas review kalian.

AyyChan : jiaah…maaf atas keterlambatannya. Lemon? Simak aja terus. Hehehe…thanks udah review.^^

Kawai Minami : Yapz, emang betul. HitsuHina sebagai viguran yang ckup berperan jg sieh. Makannya simak terus yaa ^^

BadGirl: jiah…gak apa-apa. Flame-nya membangun koq^^. Iya nuih, typo emang bandel ….aku lahir 1 januari 94. Di bio udah aku update …makasi atas pujiannya. Aku selalu menanti review mu^^

Hah?Chap 6 kurang? Okey,disini saya kasi lagi yang lebih …review lagi ya, biar aku tahu perkembangannya..^^b

Voidy: Yes! Akhirnya chap 6 bebas dari tinta merah. Hahaha…tapi makasih banyak. Benar-benar membantu. Review terus ya kak Rui. Soalnya aku masih sangat awam dan perlu banyak nasehat. ^^b

Zanpaku nee : Dikunci koq, tapi di chap 6 kan udah di jelasin kq, tapi aku ga menerangkan secara detailnya. . Jadi, saat Urahara lagi 'ehm' ,ia keluar bentar bwt ngs kunci apartemen Rukia ke Ichigo. IA g mau, aktivitasnya bakal terganggu karena ada Ichigo dalam apartementnya. Begitulah …Flash back nya aku juga belum tau berapa. makannya simak terus.., makasi udah review.^^

Thanks juga buat pujiannya. Hehehe,…^^

Tamagochi : Maaf bgt ya, bkin kamu kecewa karena gak update cepet. Sebenarnya aku pengen segera update, tapi folder fanficQ hilang kemakan virus. Jadi chap yang dh rampung ampe final, ILANG! Hedeehh..begitulah …

Ayychan :Iapss…makasi. Gak apa gak isi koment, udah baca and review aja dah bersyukur bgt buat aku. Hehehe….^^

Flavia : hehehe..makasi..makasi… bulan puasa kagak berani, ntar malah dosa lagi. Hehehe…yah,maaf atas keterlambatannya. ^^

Ruki-Ruki Kurosaki : Thanks! Saya suka juga …^^

Ryuzaki Kuchiki: yey! Go..go..Ichiruki ^o^..maaf ya, agak telat …^^

Dark is Zero : Hahaha…aku emang sengaja buat biar agak beda. Hehehe…Thanks Reviewnya,^^b

Chy Karin : Maaf baru update. Ngerampungin ceritanya and balikin feelnya emang agak susah. Tapi aku dah berjuang biar tetep enak dibaca. makasi atas dukungannya ^^b

Rizka : iyappss…maaf telat, hehehe…keep reading ya, review lagi kalo berkenan^^b

Almeida : YOoshhh…Pastinya! Maaf agak telat ngupdatenya. Hehehe ^^

Ichigo 4 Rukia :hehehe,,..sorry telat. Yah,,emang agak panjang sieh, tapi kalo kependekan entar ceritanya jadi aneh and takutnya gak berasa feelnya. Hehehe…yah,simak aja terus. Thanks udah review^^

Hujan : Yepp…pastinya. Simak terus yaa^^ thanks for review.

Cutteshiibeauty: waahh..makasi ya..udah ampe ditunggu tunggu, alhamdulilah ya, sesuatu bangett…*gaya ngomong sahrini* thanks bangett^^

Yuki: SIiiiiiippppp!^^b

Riruzawa Hiru 15: jiaahhh…kayak sungai dong ..siiippp…saya usahakan secepatnya!^^b

Afgan : wahh,,,ada penyanyi idolaku ngereview neh!Hahaha…Tapi aku gak ngerti maksudnya apaan gitu ya? Bingung ^^? Hehehe….tapi,thanks udah review.

From others : yey! Makasi banyak, amiinn…smga bisa update cepet. Tergantung reviewnya juga sieh, kalo banyak, makin smangat ke warnet …^,^

Ryuzaki Kuchiki :siiiiippp….,,dibankai terus apa gak is dead tuh? :P wkwkwkw…gak ding, thanks udah review.^^

Nenk Rukitake : jiaahh…awas …yaapps…semakin banyak review semakin cepet saya update dah pokoknya. Cz kalo udah reviewnya banyak, jadi semangat dah ke warnet biar langsung bisa update. ^^

Sakichi rai: Makasiee…senengn banget dibilang keren apa lagi ampe banget..hahaha…siiippp! Makanya review dung, biar aku juga makin semangat ke warnet buat update chap selanjutnya…^^b

Chiaka 'sha' Akero : Waahhh…panjang juga ,…tapi banyak juga masukannya. Makasi banyak,hmm..baiklah disini akan saya jelaskan sedikit.

-umur masing-masing chara udah saya jelasin koq di chap depan-depannya.

-Pasti Anda agak bingung ya, dr chap 1-4 itu, emang kehidupan mereka sekarang, umurnya Ichigo 26,dan mulai dari chap 5 kemarin adalah flash back kehidupan mereka 8 tahun lalu, ketika umur Rukia 17 dan Ichigo 18, disini bakal dijelasin gimana hubungan mereka dimasa lalu dan kenapa Ichiru bisa ada.

-Rukia terlihat OOC? Sebelumnya maaf, saya gak ngerti sebenarnya OOC tu apa yak? Maaf, saya newbie juga, dan masih sangat awam dalam hal tulis menulis^^? Dan disini kan ceritanya saya yang karang, memang sieh saya menyesuaikan dengan chara sebenarnya, tapi saya modifikasi sedikit agar lebih berbeda dan menarik. Kan kita bebas mengekspresikan ide disini, jadi kira-kira begitulah ide saya,hehehe ^^

-Seperti yang saya katakana tadi, sepertinya kamu agak kurang paham, Rukia memang di tinggal di rumah, tapi itu di kehidupan yg sekarang, dan memang tinggal di apartement,tapi di kehidupan 8 thn lalu. Chap ini kan masih flashback.^^

-typo ya,hehehe…saya menulisnya begitu karena pemahaman orang kan beda-beda, jadi saya instantkan saja,biar reader langsung paham kalau Rukia memang lagi menghela nafas panjang. Soalnya, kalau Cuma "Hah…" begitu, saya sendiri bacanya kayak mengehela sekedarnya …Elipsis, suffix,kata sapaan,kalimat langsung, saya memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan dari awal, soalnya kurang paham. Tapi syukurlah Anda memberi masukan …^^b

-alurnya memang sengaja saya buat lebih panjang, agar readers bisa menyelami suasana dan kondisi didalamnya, sehingga bisa terhanyut. Dan tak terkesan suasananya dipaksa…

-dialognya memang ada kesalahan di chap-chap awal. Namun, di chap 6 itu sudah saya coba perbaiki,^^

Maaf juga, dari awal sudah saya katakan, saya masihlah sangat pemula dalam hal tulis menulis, dan fic ini adalah karya pertama saya, sehingga masih perlu banyak belajar dan bimbingan dari autor senior dan berpengalaman seperti Anda ^^b.

GaemDictator: jiaahh….melonnya pasti nyusul koq, ^^ tunggu ajah,,hehehe,,,jangan lupa review lagi yaa….

Ichigo4Rukia : Wahhh..,makasi sekali kamu udah mau bantu jelasin. , Dan sebagian besar emang bener, aku sangat menghargainya. ^^b thanks ya…makasi udah review, ga apa-apa koq, Review itu kan tanggapan kalian masing-masing, jadi gak usah ngerasa gak enak gt. Thanks berat ^^b

**Okey,Gomawo buat yang udah review. Aku selalu menantikan kesediaan kalian mereview, karena masukan dari kalian semua sangat aku butuhkan, semakin banyak review, semakin cepat aku update chap selanjunya. ^^b Soalnya, kalau lihat reviewnya sedikit, jadi gak semangat ke warnet, hehehe…..**

**Akhir kata, Thanks buat semuanya. Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya~~~….**

**~(^0^)~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8 Up Date!**

**Maaf baru update readers sekalian.. Cz Tugas kuliahku lagi SUPPPR DUPEERRR BUUUAAAANYAAAAKKK...!hehehe...maaf sekali. **

**Karena terlalu sibuk, fic ini jadi terbengkalai. Maaf yaa... **

**Makasi buat yang udah review di chap lalu. ^^ tapi belu aku bisa bales sekarang. Chap depan yaa...**

**Langsung aja, enjoy this chapter!^^**

**Read and Review yaaa...^^b**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

Masih dalam kebisuannya, Ichigo sama sekali tak memperdulikan Rukia yang memberontak dan menggerutu berkali-kali. Kesabarannya telah habis. Gadis ini sukses membuat emosinya meluap. Ia sangat tidak suka jika dirinya tak dihiraukan dan dibentak seperti tadi.

Sesampainya ia di kamarnya, Ichigo menyeret Rukia ke kamar mandi. Ia menghempaskan Rukia ke tembok dan menghidupkan keran pancuran. Tubuh keduanya yang memang sudah basah kini terguyur air kembali.

Rukia merosot jatuh dan terduduk di atas lantai. Ia mendongak dan menatap sengit tubuh bidang yang masih berdiri di depannya. Deru nafasnya memburu, "Apa hak mu memperlakukanku seperti ini, Hah?" bentak Rukia. Ia tak terima jika Ichigo menyeretnya seperti tadi. Padahal ia bukan lagi seorang pelayan. Dan Ichigo tak berhak memperlakukannya semena-mena!

"Kau masih pekerjaku. Dan aku bisa menyuruhmu apapun yang ku mau." Ucap Ichigo dingin. Hazelnya balas menatap Rukia. Namun, entah apa maksud tatapan itu. Rukia tak mengerti.

"Buka bajumu sekarang." Ucap Ichigo datar.

Rukia melebarkan matanya, "Apa kau mau mati!" bentaknya. Kurang ajar sekali ia menyuruh dirinya buka baju. Rukia kembali merasa terhina. Memangnya dia kira Rukia adalah wanita murahan? Tidak, tidak akan pernah!

Rukia bangkit dan berdiri. Tanpa memperdulikan Ichigo, ia berjalan jengkel menuju pintu. Tak ingin berlama-lama disana dengan jeruk sialan itu.

Ichigo kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia dan kembali menghempaskannya ke tembok. Ia mengunci pergerakan Rukia dengan memenjarainya di antara kedua lengannya. Tatapan mata musim gugur itu sedikit berkilat marah menatap mata keungunan Rukia.

"Apa maumu?" bentak Rukia kembali.

"Ku suruh kau buka bajumu." Ucap Ichigo dingin.

"Aku bukan wanita pelacur! Aku masih punya harga diri!" bentak Rukia balik. Kesabarannya telah habis, "Hanya karena kau majikanku, bukan berarti kau boleh boleh memperlakukanku seperti ini! Dasar kau pria renhmmmpp…." Cacian Rukia terhenti. Bibirnya terisolir oleh bibir Ichigo.

Ichigo mencium paksa gadis di depannya itu. Tak tahan mendengar setiap cacian yang melontar dari bibirnya. Bukan, bukan itu maksud Ichigo. Ia tak bermaksud membuat Rukia seperti pelacur. Ia hanya ingin agar gadis itu tak sakit karena memakai bajunya yang basah dan kotor seperti ini.

Memang tempo hari ia sempat melakukan hal yang menyinggung hati Rukia dengan mengatakannya sebagai wanita murahan. Tapi, ia cukup merasa bersalah setelah itu.

Dan kini ia tak bermaksud mengulai hal yang sama. Entah kenapa, kini dirinya ingin sekali melindungi gadis ini. Ia ingin menjaganya. Ia tahu, Rukia mungkin sangat membencinya gara-gara hukuman yang diberikannya. Dan ia juga paham, banyak hal lain yang membuat Rukia dendam mati pada dirinya. Dan kini, inilah saat ia membalasnya. Ia ingin menghapuskan rasa benci yang tertanam di hati gadis itu akan dirinya.

Rukia terus berontak. Berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ichigo. Tak ingin bibirnya itu disentuh lagi oleh pria brengsek ini. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Kedua pergelangan tangannya tercengkram erat oleh tangan Ichigo. Kakinya juga dikunci rapat oleh kedua lutut Ichigo yang mengapitnya. Dia benar-benar tak dapat berkutik. Ciuman kasar Ichigo juga mulai melemahkannya. Ditambah tenaganya yang memang sudah sangat menipis karena ia bekerja tanpa henti sejak tadi pagi.

Perlahan tubuh mungil Rukia melemas. Tenaganya hampir habis. Ia tak lagi berontak dan membiarkan Ichigo mendominasi. Bungkaman di bibirnya berlangsung sangat lama hingga membuat pasokan oksigen di tubuhnya menipis.

Ichigo menghentikan ciumannya. Nafasnya memburu, begitu pula Rukia. Rukia merosot jatuh dan kembali terduduk di lantai. Lelah akan semua hal yang terjadi padanya kini. Matanya menatap kosong pada dinding di hadapannya.

Ichigo berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. Terlihat, kedua violet itu meredup. Manatap nanar wajah di depannya. Perlahan, tetesan air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Wajahnya merona merah, entah karena apa. Rukia mulai terisak. Suara isakannya membaur dengan suara pancuran air yang masih setia mengguyur mereka.

Ichigo menatap dalam Rukia yang terlihat begitu lemah. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Dadanya kembang kempis berkali-kali. Linangan air mata bercampur air shower yang mengguyurnya mulai mengalir di pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu terluka dan ia pun mulai terisak.

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Rukia parau. Isakannya terdengar memilukan.

Ichigo merasa iba. Ia tak bermaksud membuat gadis ini jadi begini. Sama sekali tak ada niatan. Wajahnya yang terlihat terluka seakan mulai meremukan hatinya secara perlahan. Ia tak tahu, kenapa kini perasaan aneh ini bermunculan di hatinya. Selama ini, tak ada gadis yang ia perlakukan seperti ini. Gadis ini berbeda. Ichigo tahu itu. Tapi ia tak tahu, apa yang membuatnya berbeda. Dan bagaiman gadis ini bisa begitu membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang tak pernah muncul di hatinya selama ini. Dan mulai membuat hatinya kacau tiap saat.

Perlahan tangan kokohnya bergerak meraih Rukia. Di belainya pelan wajah Rukia. Sesekali disematkannya rambut basah yang menutupi wajah itu ke belakang telinganya. Kemudian ia kembali membelai dahinya. Dan detik berikutnya, Ichigo memajukan wajahnya dan dikecuplah kening Rukia dengan begitu pelan dan menyiratkan penuh kasih sayang.

"Entahlah…" bisik Ichigo setelah ia mengecup kening Rukia. Rukia menunduk, masih setia menangis terisak karena merasa dipermainkan oleh majikannya ini. Namun, rona merah terlukis di pipinya saat kecupan pelan dan lembut didaratkan Ichigo di dahinya. Entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berdebar. Tiba-tiba saja Tuan Mudanya yang tak punya hati ini berbuat lembut padanya. Samar-samar, Rukia mulai merasa sesuatu hal yang berbeda menguar di dalam dadanya.

Perlahan, jemari ichigo mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam tukang kebun yang Rukia kenakan. Rukia menahan tangan Ichigo yang hendak menelanjanginya.

"Jangan…" tolak Rukia lemah. Ia segera menepis tangan Ichigo yang telah berhasil mmebuka beberapa kancing atas pakaiannya.

"Diamlah… Kalau kau tak mau sakit, cukup turuti apa yang ku katakan." Tegas Ichigo. Ia kembali berusaha membuka pakaian Rukia.

"Hentikan… kau kira dirimu siapa, heh?" ucap Rukia pelan. Ia bermaksud membentak, tapi apa daya, tenaganya telah terkuras habis. Badannya seolah enggan mengikuti perintah otaknya.

"Aku? Aku majikanmu. Dan aku berhak memerintahkan apapun padamu." Terang Ichigo. Ia mulai sedikit jengkel. Susah sekali rasanya membujuk gadis ini. Setelah itu, ia kembali berusaha membuka pakaian Rukia.

"Ku bilang, hentikan…" Cegah Rukia kembali. Seluruh kancingnya telah sukses dibuka oleh majikannya itu. Rukia menutup tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kedua lengannya. Berusaha menghalangi Ichigo melihat tubuhnya yang mulai terekspose. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan bengis. kedua Hazel itu terlihat tanpa ekspresi menatapnya. Rukia tak mengerti apa maksud tatapan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Ia masih berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang nyaris terlihat.

Namun, tetap saja, Rukia tak dapat mengimbangi tenaga Ichigo yang menepis kedua lengan mungilnya. Kembali kedua pergelangan tangannya digenggam Ichigo. Namun, kini terasa lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Ichigo memajukan wajahnya dan segera merebut bibir Rukia yang hendak melontarkan penolakan kembali. Perlahan dikecupnya berulang kali bibir merah muda Rukia. Rukia hanya diam tak membalas. Ia terus terisak selama Ichigo menciumnya. Hingga perlahan kesadarannya semakin memudar. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia jatuh pingsan.

Ichigo menghentikan ciumannya. Ia menjelajahi wajah Rukia dengan kedua Ambernya, gadis itu terlihat telah tertidur. Sedikit senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. Dibelainya kembali dahi Rukia dan dikecupnya dengan pelan. Menambah jejak kecupannya di dahi mulus si Midget.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ichigo menarik baju Rukia melewati kedua lengan kecilnya dan akhirnya ia sukses membuka baju itu, lalu meletakannya di sebelahnya. Baju itu terlihat sangat kotor dan penuh lumpur.

Segera setelah ia meletakan onggokan pakaina tersebut, Ichigo mengarahkan tatapannya ke tubuh ringkih dihadapannya itu. Kini terpampang lah dengan jelas tubuh putih Rukia yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam yang menutupi kedua bukit kembarnya.

Ichigo tertegun. Ia mengecup pelan puncak bahu Rukia, dan membelainya ringan. ia kemudian melanjutkan aksinya. Ia menarik turun resleting celana Rukia dan mengangkat sedikit tubuh kecil itu guna mempermudahnya melepas celana tersebut. Perlahan di tariknya onggokan celana itu melewati kaki mungil Rukia dan akhirnya terlepas sempurna. Kini tubuh mungil Rukia hanya tertutupi pakaian dalam berwarna putih tersebut.

Ichigo begitu takjub melihat tubuh putih nan mulus gadis ini. Meskipun tubuhnya tak seseksi wanita pada umumnya, namun ia jauh lebih istimewa dari mereka semua. Degup jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat saat pandangannya mejalar di seluruh lekuk tubuh Rukia. Dengan penuh perhatian dibersihkannya tubuh Rukia yang dilumuri lumpur di beberapa bagian, seperti tangan, kaki, dan wajahnya. Kembali di daratkannya kecupan hangat di bibir Rukia, namun hanya sekilas.

Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya berjongkok. Ia meraih handuk yang menggantung di kaitan baju yang menempel di tembok kamar mandi. Ia segera kembali ke posisinya tadi dan menyelimuti Rukia dengan handuknya. Kedua tangannya yang berotot khas laki-laki mengankat tubuh mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Tubuh gadis kerdil itu memang agak ringan. Ia kemudian membawanya ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh kecil itu di atas ranjangnya.

Ichigo menutupi tubuh Rukia dengan selimutnya. Mengahangatkan tubuh gadis itu dari dinginnya udara malam. Ia kemudian beranjak ke sisi lain ranjangnya. Lalu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Rukia yang terlihat tertidur pulas.

Ichigo membelai pelan wajah cantik Rukia. Ia menumpu kepala Rukia dengan tangan kirinya agar dapat menikmati dengan lebih leluasa wajah di bawahnya itu. Senyum simpul mengembang di bibirnya saat dilihatnya wajah yang biasanya terlihat bengis jika berhadapan dengannya, kini terlihat begitu polos jika tertidur seperti ini. Perbedaannya sangat jauh. Andaikan sejak awal gadis ini memperlihatkan wajahnya yang seperti ini, mungkin Ichigo dari dulu telah jatuh cinta padanya. Namun ia sadar semua itu karena kelakuannya yang sejak awal tak pernah bersikap sopan pada Rukia, dan hal itu baru disadarinya tadi jika saja Rukia tidak marah dan membentaknya.

Aliran nafas Rukia terlihat teratur. Sepertinya ia tengah menyelami alam mimpinya yang indah. Sama sekali tak terlihat ada beban di wajahnya. Ichigo menggerakan telunjukmya menyusuri pahatan di wajah Rukia. Mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi dan berakhir di bibirnya. Ya, bibir itu, entah sudah berapa kali ia telah berhasil mencuri ciuman dari sana. Dari beberapa ciumannya itu, memang diantaranya selalu membuat Ichigo nyaris lupa diri. Entah kenapa bibir itu begitu memabukan.

Tanpa sadar Ichigo merendahkan kepalanya dan meraih bibir itu lagi, kedua lengannya berada di samping kepala mereka yang saling menempel guna membantu menopang berat badannya. Ia mencium kembali bibir yang beberpa menit lalu telah diciumnya dengan paksa. Namun, kini ia melakukannya jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Tadinya ia bermaksud memberi dua tiga kali kecupan, namun sepertinya itu tak cukup baginya. Ia mulai melakukannya dengan lebih intim.

Dilumatnya perlahan bibir gadis yang tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Dengan penuh perasaan, ia mengulum lembut bibir tipis itu. Deru nafasnya menerpa pipi mulus Rukia. Desiran nafsu mulai naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Hanya dengan menikmati bibirnya saja bisa membuat pikirannya kacau seperti ini. Gadis ini sungguh memabukannya. Rasanya tak cukup hanya dengan ciuman. Ichigo menginginkan lebih.

Tangannya menjalar turun dan menuju ke punggung Rukia untuk melepaskan kaitan bra yang masih menempel di tubuh Rukia. Ia menarik kedua kaitan itu dan sukses membuat bra itu melonggar, selanjutnya ditariklah bra tersebut dan dilemparkannya entah kemana.

Ichigo masih setia menempelkan kedua bibir mereka saat tangannya telah mejalar dan meraba tiap inci pahatan tubuh Rukia. Di belainya kedua payudara mungil yang menghiasi dada Rukia. Dengan kelembutan, ia meremas pelan salah satunya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melepas bibirnya dari bibir Rukia. Dan kini, bibir itu mejalar turun, melewati lekukan leher, tulang selangka dan berakhir di dada, hingga meninggalkan jejak saliva di setiap bagian yang dihinggapi.

Ichigo tak menyangka gadis ini memiliki tubuh yang sungguh indah baginya. Entah sejak kapan ia telah berada di atas tubuh Rukia dan menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Selimut yang tadinya membungkus tubuh Rukia, kini tersingkap dan meperlihatkan tubuh gadis itu secara keseluruhan. Tangannya bergerak membingkai tiap lekuk tubuh Rukia.

Ichigo kembali merendahkan kepalanya. Ia meraih payudara Rukia yang sangat menarik minat hatinya untuk merasakannya. Berkali-kali dikecupnya dengan lembut agar tak menyakiti si pemilik hingga membuatnya terbangun, dan sesekali dihisapnya dengan perhatian yang feminim.

Ichigo tak dapat menahan geloranya yang telah memuncak. Saat ia melihat bagian diantara kedua paha Rukia, ia tak tahan untuk segera mencicipinya. Daerah itu terasa begitu menggodanya. Ia segera menarik lepas celana dalam yang membungkus daerah tersebut. Saat kain segitiga itu telah tanggal, Ichigo segera mengalihkan wajahnya untuk dapat menikamti lebih jelas bagian terintim dari seorang wanita.

Debaran jantungnya berpacu cepat. Perlakuan sepihaknya, ia lakukan tanpa egois. Tak ingin menyakiti gadis yang kini mulai dikasihinya, namun agar tetap dapat menikmati fantasi liar yang bermain di otaknya tiap kali menatap tubuh polos ini. Dengan segera diraihnya tempat terintim tersebut dengan memainkan mulut dan lidahnya. Selembut mungkin, ia mencoba memanja wanita ini.

Rukia merasakan hal aneh di tubuhnya. Terasa darahnya mendesir dan membuat nafsunya membuncah. Ia membuka perlahan matanya. Mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh bergerak di daerah intimnya dan sesuatu pula menggelitik di sekitar kedua pahanya.

"unghh…" Tanpa disadarinya, ia mendesah. Segera setelahnya ia melirik tempat tersebut. Tampak kepala dengan rambut orange mencuat, di bawah tubuhnya dan tertanam di antara kedua pahanya. Rukia terkaget. Ia hendak memberontak, namun, entah kenapa badannya melemas.

Kedua tangan mungilnya meraih kepala berambut orange yang ia yakini itu adalah Tuan Muda-nya, Ichigo. Tubuhnya bergetar karena sensasi aneh yang menjalar dari titik syaraf tersensitifnya. Sentuhan lembek daging tak bertulang di bawah sana membuat tubuhnya mengejang berkali-kali. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa hal ini terasa begitu…nikmat.

"Apahh… yanghh… kau, lakukannhh…Aaaaaahhhh…." Rukia mendesah hebat saat ia mencoba bertanya. Terasa suatu cairan menyembur dari rahimnya. Kakinya melemas dan nafasnya menjadi semakin tak beraturan.

Ichigo menyeka cairan yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya. Rasanya sungguh nikmat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari daerah diantara kedua paha Rukia saat dirasa tangan kecil milik gadis itu menyentuh rambutnya. Ditatapnya Rukia yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang langsung mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

Rukia menatap sendu tubuh bidang yang terapit diantara kedua pahanya yang terbuka lebar. Tangan Ichigo terlihat memegang salah satu betisnya. Entah sejak kapan tubuhnya telah polos dan keringatnya mengucur hingga membuat tubuhnya berkilau terkena cahaya lampu kamar yang agak redup.

Begitu pula tubuh bidang di hadapnnya. Otot-otot khas pria dewasa tercetak sempurna di tubuh Ichigo. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, hingga membuat tubuh kekar itu berkilau di tengah cahaya lampu yang temaram. Rukia memerah begitu menyadari tubuh Tuan Mudanya kini terlihat begitu seksi. Akal sehatnya yang biasanya membenci setiap bagian dari orang itu pergi entah kemana.

Nafas keduanya terdengar tak beraturan. Ichigo membelai pelan lutut Rukia berusaha menenangkannya. Ia akan melanjutkan ketahap terakhir dari aktivitas mereka. Dengan perlahan, diarahkannya benda miliknya yang telah mengacung sempurna ke tempat yang baru saja ia nikmati dengan mulutnya.

Rukia terlonjak kaget, ia baru sadar apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat merasakan sesuatu mulai masuk ke dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Akh… jangannhh… akkhh..." pekik Rukia. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tangannya meraih lengan kokoh Ichigo dan meremasnya kuat. Rukia mendorong tubuh bidang itu dengan sebilah tangannya untuk menjauhkan tubuh itu dari tubuhnya. Kaki kecilnya berjinjit dan menegang menahan rasa nyeri yang mulai terasa di bagian bawah tersebut. Ia ingin menghentikan tindakan ini. Namun, tangan Ichigo yang berada di pinggulnya menahannya. Tangan pria itu justu mendorong pinggulnya semakin ke depan dan membuat penetrasi itu semakin dalam. Salah satu tangan yang lain menahan punggung Rukia dan mendekapnya.

Rukia mencengkram lengan Ichigo semakin kuat. Kuku-kukunya tertancap disana hingga membuat beberapa bekas cakaran di lengan belakang Ichigo. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan nyeri di daerah antara pahanya yang semakin terasa ngilu. Matanya terpejam rapat, beberapa bulir air mata mulai bermunculan di matanya.

Ichigo semakin mendesak tubuhnya memasuki Rukia. Ia semakin menarik pinggul Rukia guna membantu penetrasi tersebut semakin dalam.

"akkhh…sakiiiittt….!Kumohoonn, hen-tikaannhh…." Rukia menangis karena tak kuat merasakan rasa sakit yang semakin merobek tubuhnya. Hujan yang masih setia mengguyur bumi di luar sana meredam pekikan kesakitan Rukia hingga tak terdengar sampai keluar.

Ichigo merasa prihatin mendengar Rukia yang memekik menahan sakit. Ia mengelus punggung Rukia guna menenangkannya dan menghentikan sejenak usahanya memasuki Rukia lebih dalam. Memberi kesempatan Rukia untuk bernafas dan mempersiapkan diri.

"Jangan…Jangan dilanjutkan…sungguh… i-ini, be-benar-benar menyakitkan…akh," Rintih Rukia. Bulir air mata masih setia mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"sssttt….tenanglah… semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Ichigo menenangkan. Ia agak tidak tega membiarkan gadis yang kini mulai dikasihinya merintih kesakitan berkali-kali. Pelan-pelan, ia membelai punggung Rukia dan kepalanya silih berganti, bermaksud membuat Rukia nyaman dan mulai rileks.

Ichigo menarik kepala Rukia yang tenggelam di antara lehernya dan mencium bibir gadis itu kembali. Terlihat beberapa linangan air mata mengalir di pipinya yang memerah. Pemuda berambut orange itu memberi ciuman lembut untuk membuat Rukia nyaman.

Ichigo melanjutkan usahanya. Ia mendorong kembali tubuhnya dan menarik kedua lengan Rukia bergantian dengan tangan kanannya agar memeluknya. Tangan kirinya semakin medesak pinggul Rukia untuk semakin mendekat. Dan dalam sekali hentakan keras, miliknya telah tertanam sempurna di tubuh Rukia.

Sontak Rukia membelalakan matanya saat sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan terjadi di bawah sana. Ia hendak berteriak, namun bibir Ichigo menghentikannya dan merendam teriakannya. Alisnya berkerut semakin keras dan air mata tak henti-hentinya mengaliri pipinya yang merona merah. ia membelitkan kedua lengannya lebih erat di tubuh Ichigo saat rasa sakit itunseakan merobek tubuhnya dari dalam.

Tubuh keduanya saling menempel ketat satu sama lain. Rukia duduk di atas pangkuan paha Ichigo dan menjadikan lutut Ichigo sebagai tumpuan mereka. Bibir keduanya saling terpaut satu sama lain. Dada mereka saling menggesek. Rukia menangis dalam ciuman Ichigo. Kini kesucian telah hilang. Tak ada lagi hal yang harus ia pertahankan. Semuanya terenggut oleh majikannya ini. Terbukti dengan cairan merah pekat yang terlihat merembes keluar dari bagian penyatuan mereka.

Ichigo melepas kuncian bibirnya dari bibir Rukia. Keduanya dengan rakus menghirup oksigen yang mulai menipis di rongga dada mereka. Deru nafas yang keluar dari mulut dan hidung keduanya saling bertabrakan satu sama lain.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Hazel Ichigo menyelami violet Rukia yang memancarkan kesenduan. Ichigo mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya yang menginginkan Rukia yang teramat sangat. Ia lalu kembali merenggut bibir itu dari pemiliknya.

Perlahan dibaringkannya tubuh Rukia di atas kasur. Kemudian perlahan, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Dengan hati-hati, ditariknya kesejatiannya itu dari tubuh Rukia, kemudian dihentakannya kemudian.

"Akh…" Rukia mendesah. Perlahan, ia mengulangi hal yang sama dengan tempo yang konstan.

Ichigo melakukan hal itu berkali-kali dan sukses membuat keduanya mendesah hebat. Tak ada lagi akal sehat, tak ada lagi logika, semuanya melebur menjadi satu bersama gelora kenikmatan yang membakar tubuh dan pikiran mereka.

Segala perasaan kasih sayang yang Ichigo rasa, diluapkanya kepada tubuh dibawahnya yang bergerak berirama dengan aktivitasnya yang terus memompa di bawah sana. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai mengucur deras dari tubuh keduanya dan saling bersatu seiring tubuh mereka yang saling bergumul.

"Ahh…hahh…ah,ah,hh,ah,ahh.." desah Rukia kembali. Berkali-kali irama yang memacu semangat Ichigo mengalun indah dari mulutnya. Cengkraman kedua tangan Rukia meremas kuat seprei di bawahnya seiring dengan hentakan-hentakan yang dilakukan Ichigo semakin keras, cepat dan menggila, hingga membuat keduannya seakan terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Tak ada lagi pekik kesakitan, yang ada hanya desah nikmat yang saling bersahutan.

Ichigo semakin memompa tubuhnya dengan kecepatan menggila, ia hampir sampai. Sedikit lagi. Rukia melenguh dan mendesah panjang seiring dengan klimaks keduanya. Cairan hangat menyembur dari bagian terintim tubuhnya karena rangsang kenikmatan yang sudah tak sanggup lagi ia bendung. Ichigo menyusul kemudian. Dalam sekali hentakan tubuh keduanya menegang dan saling menyemburkan cairan cinta masing masing. Beberapa tetes cairan itu mengalir keluar dan menetes di seprei.

Ichigo ambruk di samping Rukia. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Terlihat Rukia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tak ingin membiarkan tubuh gadis terkasihnya kedinginan, Ichigo menariknya mendekat dan mebenamkan tubuh ringkih itu di dada bidangnya. Ia menarik selimut untuk mengahangatkan tubuh mereka. Rukia terlihat telah terlelap kembali dalam mimpinya setelah melewati malam panjang mereka.

Ichigo tersenyum dalam hati. Ia tak menyangka dapat membuat Rukia begitu terlihat seksi dan panas malam ini. Perasaan bahagia memenuhi relung hatinya. Apakah gadis yang ada dalam dekapan dadanya kini juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Entahlah... ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya. Rasa kantuk telah menyerangnya. Badannya terasa sunggu sangat lelah. Perlahan hazelnya menutup dan menyusul Rukia ke alam mimpinya. Mereka tertidur dalam keremangan kamar dan deru hujan yang masih setia menyerang bumi.

.

.

Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan jiwanya dari alam mimpi. Begitu kedua hazel itu membuka sempurna, segera ia memalingkan wajahnya, mencari keberadaan gadis yang tadi malam menghabiskan waktu terindah yang pernah terjadi selama hidupnya. Gadis itu masih meringkuk dalam dekapannya. Nafasnya terdengar teratur. Wajah polosnya seakan menyiratkan ia masih setia bermain di alam mimpinya, meski sang raja siang telah naik dari peraduannya.

Kembali ditelusurinya wajah itu dengan telunjuknya. Beberapa kali, terlihat raut kesenangan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Mengagumi betapa indahnya pahatan yang diberikan Tuhan pada wajah gadis ini. Baru ia sadari, perasaan itu kini mulai tumbuh di relung hatinya.

Ya, kasih sayang pria terhadap seorang wanita. Bukan lagi perasaan membeci yang terasa dulu. Semuanya seakan menghilang tanpa jejak, sejak malam tadi. Kini hatinya telah diisi oleh gadis ini, gadis yang selalu jajak pendapat dengannya, gadis yang selalu ia sakiti dan ia siksa sesuka hatinya. Namun kini, semua itu telah tergantikan dengan perasaan ingin melindungi dan menjaganya selalu.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar menggema di kamarnya. Sepertinya seorang pelayang akan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Tak ingin membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Ichigo segera mengenakan celananya kain yang ia kenakan tadi malam.

"Permisi Tuan Muda, bisakah saya masuk?" seorang pelayan terdengar meminta ijin dari balik pintu. Ichigo segera beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya sebelum pelayan itu masuk dan menemukan pemandangan yang tak seharusnya terjadi.

"Ada apa, Nanao?" Tanya Ichigo dingin setelah ia membuka sedikit pintunya. Terlihat Nanao, salah satu pelayannya sedang membawa secangkir teh dan sepotong sandwich.

"Bukankah sekarang saatnya sarapan, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Nanao meyakinkan.

"Aku sedang tidak bernafsu. Jadi bawa saja kembali, Nanao. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin tidur. Beri tahu pelayan yang lain, jangan sampai ada yang masuk ke kamarku tanpa seijinku!" Jelas Ichigo.

"Baik Tuan Muda. Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamit Nanao. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga. Terlihat sedikit raut kebingungan dari wajahnya. Tak biasanya Tuan Mudanya itu tidak sarapan. Tapi, mungkin kemarin malam, ia sudah makan banyak. Jadi pagi ini sudah kenyang dan tak berniat untuk sarapan. Begitulah pemikiran Nanao. Tentu saja ia tak mengetahui alasan sebenarnya kenapa Tuan Muda-nya itu sampai tak mengijinkan siapapun masuk.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati kasur. Namun ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ranjangnya, ya, ranjangnya terlihat kosong. Tak tampak ada seseorang tengah terlelap disana. Kemana perginya tubuh mungil yang tadi terlelap di atas ranjangnya? Ia mulai panik ketika gadis itu menghilang dari perhatiannya.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamarnya, mencoba mencari sosok Rukia. Namun tak terlihat, kemudian ia mendengar suara pancuran air dari dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya. Ichigo menghela nafas lega.

'Rupanya Rukia sedang mandi.' Pikirnya.

Ichigo beranjak menuju beranda kamarnya. Mencoba menyesap udara pagi yang terasa begitu segar setelah hujan tadi malam. Rerumputan terlihat berkilau basah tertimpa cahaya matahari. Beberapa genangan air terlihat di beberapa cekungan yang berada di kebun belakang. Pepohonan masih setia menjatuhkan tetesan air hujan tadi malam. Beberapa burung terlihat terbang dan hinggap di salah satu pohon, kemudian terbang lagi menuju pohon lainnya. Pemandangan yang sempurna di pagi hari setelah malam sempurna yang telah dilewatkannya kemarin.

Ichigo kembali tersenyum tiap kali ia mengingat indahnya malam yang telah ia lewatkan dengan Rukia. Ia mulai menyadari perasaannya yang kini tengah bersemi karena gadis itu. Hatinya menghangat tiap kali perasaan itu mulai datang karena mengingat wajah polos Rukia yang tertidur dalam dekapannya. Tak ingin kebahagian itu hanya sebatas pikiran, Ichigo berbalik dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Mencari sosok yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

.

Rukia terbangun. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk meperjelas penglihatannya. Ia tidak sedang berada di kamar pelayan yang biasa ia tempati selama bekerja di sini. Kamar ini terlihat besar dan kembali berputar ke pada kejadian saat ia baru beberapa hari bekerja di rumah ini. Ia baru sadar jika kamar ini adalah kamar Tuan Mudanya. Rukia membelalakan matanya. Ia baru sadar dengan kondisinya kini. Polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Segera ia bangkit terduduk. Kepalanya terasa pusing.

Ia merasakan rasa sakit di pangkal pahanya. Baru ia sadari apa yang telah terjadi dengannya. Kejadian tadi malam langsung berkelebat di memori otaknya. Degup jantungnya mulai berpacu. Segera ia bangkit dari ranjang dan memungut pakaian dalamnya yang berserakan di lantai, kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi tanpa peduli dengan kondisinya yang tengah telanjang dan rasa sakit yang menyerang daerah diantara pahanya.

Segera setelah sampai di kamar mandi, Rukia menghidupkan pancuran. Mengguyur tubuhnya dengan serbuan tetesan air yang mengalir melewati celah celah keran pancuran/ Ia menggosok berkali-kali ruam-ruam kemerahan yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia mulai terisak.

Ya, hal terpenting yang ia pertahankan sebagai seorang gadis telah hilang. Terenggut oleh pria itu. Rukia merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Ia menangis tersedu. Namun, suara pencuran menyamarkan isakannya. Rasa nyeri di pangkal pahanya membuatnya tak kuasa berdiri. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan isakannya yang semakin menjadi. Ingatan yang melayang di otaknya tentang kejadian malam tadi membuat hatinya menjadi sakit dan hancur jika mengingat hal itu telah merenggut mahkota kegadisannya. Ia merasa seperti seorang pelacur. Tak kuasa menolak perlakuan pria itu yang menjamah tubuhnya dengan seenaknya dan tanpa ijin.

Hatinya remuk. Tak rela jika hal yang ia pertahankan dan ia bela mati-matian di hadapan pria itu, kini telah terenggut oleh pria itu. Ya, Tuan Muda-nya, Jeruk Sialan, Jeruk Mesum, orang yang paling dibencinya kini. Sungguh tak habis pikir bagi dirinya, kenapa kemarin malam ia tak sanggup mencegah hal itu terjadi? Kenapa akal sehatnya berhenti bekerja hanya karena sentuhan si jeruk itu? Rukia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kegalauan, kesedihan, dan kebencian bercampur di hatinya kini.

Ya, kini rasa benci akan manusia itu semakin besar. Dia telah dengan paksa merenggut kegadisannya. Hartanya yang paling berharga. Kenapa si jeruk itu selalu mepermainkannya seperti ini? Apa salahnya? Bukankah selama ini yang memulai adalah dia? Dan kenapa dia tega melakukan hal serendah ini pada dirinya? Rukia tak habis pikir, kenapa Tuhan begitu tak adil akan dirinya.

'Tuhan, kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku? Aku yang hanya seorang gadis miskin, kenapa harus kau hadapkan pada pria kaya brengsek seperti dia? Kenapa? Dan kau ijinkan dia merenggut hartaku paling berharga? Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat tidak adil?' Rukia menangis semakin jadi seiring dengan penyesalannya akan kehidupannya yang semakin pahit.

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat onggokan seragam tukang kebun yang kemarin ia kenakan terlihat tergeletak di sudut kamar mandi. Rukia berjalan mendekati pakaian itu dan segera mengenakan kemeja panjang tebal dan dan celana berbahan jins yang menjuntai sampai di mata kakinya tersebut. Tak peduli dengan kondisi pakaian tersebut yang kotor dan basah. Untuk apalagi ia memperdulikan hal tersebut, toh tubuhnya lebih kotor dari pakaian itu kini.

Rukia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Segera pandangannya bertemu dengan pria yang sangat dibencinya itu kini. Ichigo terlihat berdiri dan bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu kamar mandi. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ia memandang Rukia dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Rukia menatap tajam pria beriris coklat itu. Mata sembabnya tak mampu menutupi ketajaman violet itu. Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah.

"Sudah puas? Sudah puas kau bermain denganku? Apa ini, yang selalu kau lakukan dengan para wanita miskin sepertiku? Merendahkannya sampai kau puas lalu membuatnya bagai onggokan sampah? Selamat, kau berhasil!" Ucap Rukia tajam. Mati-matian ia menahan air matanya supaya tak tumpah di depan pria brengsek itu.

Ichigo tersentak. Kata-kata itu menyakiti hatinya. Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Ia tak pernah bermaksud melakukan hal itu. Dan ia sama sekali tak pernah melakukannya.

Ichigo hanya diam dan membiarkan tiap cercaan itu melontar dari bibir itu. Tanpa berusaha memberi pengertian. Ia sadar, kesalahannya merenggut kegadisan gadis itu bukanlah hal biasa yang akan mudah dimaafkan.

"Kau pria paling brengsek yang pernah ku temui! Kesialan terparahku adalah bertemu dan kenal denganmu. Andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan pergi ke ujung dunia dan tak pernah menampakan diriku di hadapanmu sampai ku mati!" ucap Rukia selanjutnya.

Kata-kata tajam yang terlontar dari Rukia seakan menusuk tepat di hatinya. Perih. Benar-benar perih. Lidahnya seakan kelu untuk menyela cacian gadis itu untuk memberi pengertian. Ia hanya menatap tubuh mungil itu yang terlihat berjalan terseok-seok meninggalkan kamarnya. Pandangannya sama sekali tak teralihkan dari Rukia sampai gadis itu terlihat keluar dari kamarnya dengan melewati beranda. Dan beberapa lama kemudian, sosok itu telah hilang dari pandangannya.

Ichigo jatuh terduduk. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang menekuk. Kemudian ia mengacak rambut orange jabriknya. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan dan ia renggut dari gadis itu.

"Maaf..."

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

Hweeeee….gimana lemonnya? Berasa? Panas atau dingin?

Hahahaha….Aku benar-benar berjuang membuat lemonnya. Scene paling susah tu lemon! Susah sekali merangkai kata-kata biar implist dan nggak terlalu blak-blakan. Apalagi biar ada feel nya. Beeuuhhh…..Ajibb, Berjuang seminggu nyari ide biar dapet.

Tapi tauk dah, ni Lemon dah bagus tow belum ya? Makannya aku butuh review kalian. ^^

Kira-kira apa yang kurang and apa yang mesti di tambah. Di sini sebenernya aku pengen buat adegan Ichigo yang memperkosa Rukia. Tapi biar gak terlalu sadis. Cz kan Ichigo udah mulai suka ama Rukia. Dan aku juga gak mau readers jadi kapok baca fic ku karena lemonnya terlalu monoton dan berkesan disiksa.

Makannya aku buat agak beda. Hehehe…semua ini bukan karena aku udah pengalaman loh ya, hahaha…sama sekali gak tahu dan gak pernah ama yang namanya beginian. Dan karena aku gak pernah punya pengalaman soal ini, aku ngubek-ngubek mangafox nyari manga yang agak mature dikit, biar tahu gimana caranya melukiskannya agar mau dapet feelnya biar readers sekalian menikmati apa yang terjadi antara Ichiruki. Hehehe

Oke, segitu aja curcolnya. Gomawo udah baca. Inget review yaa…,^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Waaaaaa…! Baru update!, *digeplokin readers* hahaha…..^^V**

**Maaf ya chingudeul sekalian, karena tugas kuliahku yang cukup banyak, aku jadi gak pernah ada waktu untuk nulis. Jadinya ya…gini, hehehe…^^V**

**Mungkin readers sekalian akan merasa agak kecewa denganku karena sering janji update cepet. Sebenarnya dari awal aku selalu pengen update cepet, tapi karena gak terduga bakal begini sibuknya, jadi ingkar janji …..^^V *mohon dimaklumi ya?***

**Hmm…mengulas chap ini, aku maunya menyelipkan dua adegan lemon, tapi takutnya ntar yang baca pada mimisan parah, hahaha….jadinya satu aja.**

**Hmm….terus, kalau menurut readers sekalian, gimana sebenernya ceritaku? Aku membuat konsep cerita yang 40% nya adalah flashback dari keseluruhan cerita. Jadi alurnya maju mundur. Mungkin akan tamat di chapter 20-an. Nah, bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah terlalu ngebosenin atau mesti di tambah lagi? And kalau dilihat dari 'chapter flashback yang dari 5 sampai sekarang ini, apakah terlalu monoton, terlalu susah untuk dimengerti bahasanya? Soalnya reviewnya menurun terus….huuhuhuu T.T Mungkin aku terlalu berbelit-belit ya? Tapi kalau terlalu cepet entar penyampaian perasaannya jadi berkesan dipaksa gt…makannya aku bikin proses Ichiruki 'menyadari perasaannya' agak lama. Hehhehee…**

**Still Flashback**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

Sejak kejadian malam itu, akhir-akhir ini, Ichigo tak pernah lagi melihat Rukia. Entah kemana perginya si mungil itu. Mungkinkah dia berhenti dari pekerjaannya?

Ichigo mulai mencoba mencari tahu, setelah sebelumnya ia selalu menahan diri untuk mengetahui kemana perginya gadis itu, bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya pada pelayan yang lain saja, ia enggan. Rasa gengsinya mengalahkan rasa penasarannya. Namun kini, rasa ingin tahunya semakin membuncah dan tak dapat di tahan. Mungkin, bukan kepada rasa ingin tahu, mungkin lebih kepada rasa…rindu. Ya, berkali-kali Ichigo mencoba mengelak dari perasaan rindu yang semakin menggelayuti hatinya, baginya perasaan itu hanya sekedar rasa penasaran belaka. Namun, tentu saja perasaan tak pernah bisa dibohongi. Akhirnya ia mengalah juga oleh keinginan hatinya yang begitu menginginkan bertemu dengan gadis mungil pemilik mata violet itu.

Saat ia sedang berjalan mengelilingi rumah mewahnya, Ichigo melihat sosok pelayan yang dia pikir akan tahu dimana keberadaan Rukia. Ia segera menghampiri pelayan itu.

"Nanao!" panggil Ichigo.

Nanao menoleh dan langsung membungkuk hormat kepada Tuan Muda- nya begitu tubuh tinggi tegap itu menghampirinya. Ia agak terheran melihat Ichigo yang biasanya diiringi oleh beberapa pelayan, kini terlihat hanya seorang diri.

"Tuan Muda, Ichigo-sama. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Nanao sopan.

Ichigo terlihat salah tingkah. Ia hendak menanyakan kemana perginya si Midget itu, namun ia agak takut jika sampai Nanao mencurigainya yang tidak-tidak. Beberapa kali ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Dan hal itu tentu sukses membuat Nanao menjadi semakin bingung dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa gerangan yang membuat majikannya yang biasanya ia lihat begitu dingin dan berwibawa, kini menjadi begitu jauh bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian aslinya.

"Apa Tuan Muda baik-baik saja?" Nanao memastikan jika Tuan Muda-nya itu sedang tidak mengalami gangguan saraf.

"Apa?" Ichigo balik bertanya bingung. Ia menaikan salah satu alisnya ketika merasa pertanyaan itu tak ia mengerti.

Nanao tersenyum geli. Hampir saja ia tertawa. Ia agak sedikit geli melihat tingkah Tuan Muda-nya itu kini. Jarang sekali Tuan Muda-nya itu, berprilaku seperti orang bodoh seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu terlihat elegan dan dingin.

"Maksud saya, apakah Tuan Muda sedang sakit? Karena jujur saja, tingkah Tuan Muda sangat aneh saat ini. Berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya." Jelas Nanao mengungkapkan.

Ichigo mulai menyadari kebodohannya. Segera ia mengembalikan image nya kesemula. Tak ingin harga dirinya turun satu level di depan pelayannya.

"Ehmm…" Ichigo berdehem pelan, mencoba memulai pembicaraan, "Tidak…tentu saja tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapanya meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Nanao kembali.

"Err…. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kemana perginya tukang kebun wanita yang belakangan ini baru saja bekerja di sini?" Tanya Ichigo. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dari Nanao.

Nanao terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Ooh, maksud Tuan Muda, Kuchiki Rukia?"

'Tepat Sekali!' batin Ichigo mantap.

"Iya, mungkin itu namanya. Entahlah… aku juga tak tahu." Ucap Ichigo mengecoh.

"Pasti dia yang Tuan maksud. Karena hanya dia tukang kebun wanita di rumah ini. Hmm…seingat saya, beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat sakit. Mungkin karena kelelahan saat disuruh menanam pohon di pekarangan belakang kamar Tuan Muda. Kemudian, ia mengambil cuti untuk seminggu. Mungkin besok ia sudah kembali. " Jelas Nanao panjang, "Memangnya ada apa Tuan Muda mencarinya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aahh…tidak. AKu hanya ingin dia menanam beberapa pohon di halaman depan." Ucap Ichigo mengelak.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Tuan Muda tak suruh yang lain saja? Lagi pula dia kan wanita. Kasihan sekali jika disuruh menanam pohon."

"Aku baru mau melakukannya." Jawab Ichigo cepat. Tak ingin Nanao sampai curiga terhadapanya. Ia lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Nanao.

Nanao hanya menatap heran Tuan Mudanya itu.

.

.

Rukia kembali ke rumah itu. Jika saja bukan karena ia amat sangat sedang membutuhkan uang untuk pengobatan kakaknya, ia pasti dengan senang hati mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini. Hanya saja, hal itu sangat tak mungkin untuk dilakukannya kini. Ia harus mempertahankan pekerjaannya demi uang itu.

"Oh, Rukia. Kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Senna yang kebetulan sedang berpapasan dengannya di pintu masuk segera menghampiri dan menyapanya.

Rukia tersenyum simpul, "Syukurlah sakitnya cepat sembuh. Hehe…"

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" tanya Senna polos.

Segera darah mendesir ke seluruh tubuh Rukia. Alasan ia tak bekerja selama seminggu ini sebenarnya bukan karena sakit, itu adalah untuk menghindari Ichigo. Selain itu juga, ia berusaha menata hatinya yang remuk karena perlakuan majikannya itu yang sangat keterlaluan padanya. Rukia berusaha mencari alasan agar tak ada satu orangpun yang curiga dengan kejadian sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya, hanya demam biasa. Namun agak sedikit lebih parah karena aku terlalu terforsir. Hehehe…." Dalih Rukia. Senna hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu ku bantu membawa tas mu." Tawar Senna. Ia segera meraih tas yang dibawa Rukia.

"A-ah..tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri, Senna. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu." Tolak Rukia halus.

"Aahh….tak usah kau fikirkan. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang." Jelas Senna menenangkan.

"Ah, kau bisa saja." Rukia senang masih ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

Ketika keduanya sedang berjalan menuju kamar para pelayan, tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Tuan Muda-nya. Rukia yang berjalan menunduk tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Sampai ia tak sengaja menabrak punggung Senna yang berjalan mendahuluinya dan tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Auw…! Maaf Senna, ada apa? Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda." Suara senna terdengar sangat riang menyapa Tuan Muda mereka. Rukia langsung menyadari apa yang membuat Senna langsung berhenti.

Ichigo menatap dua orang gadis di depannya itu. Salah satu dari mereka menyapanya dengan amat baik, namun yang satunya hanya diam dan tak mengarahkan pandangannya sama sekali pada dirinya, acuh dan cuek.

"Hn…Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo datar membalas sapaan pelayannya.

"Kami akan ke kamar pelayan Tuan Muda. Saya hendak membantu Rukia membawa barang-barangnya." Jawab Senna.

"Oh.." Ichigo hanya menanggapi seadanya. Ia sama sekali tak menatap lawan bicaranya. Matanya hanya mengarah ke sosok wanita berambut hitam legam yang berdiri menunduk di belakang pelayan yang bernama Senna itu .

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Tuan Muda." Pamit Senna sambil memberi senyum paling menawannya berharap Tuan Muda-nya yang tampan itu akan terpikat. Namun kelihatannya Tuan Muda-nya itu sama sekali tak ada memberi tanda-tanda ketertarikan. Kedua hazel itu terlihat seolah menatap kosong ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Senna merasa sedikit kecewa. Namun, ia segera melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan salam pamit.

Rukia hanya menatap lantai tanpa mau mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Ichigo. Rasanya matanya seakan enggan hanya untuk sekedar melirik manusia itu. Dadanya seakan menjadi sangat panas tiap kali melihat orang itu. Untung saja Senna segera berpamitan segera pergi.

.

.

"Kau lihat tadi? Sepertinya Tuan Muda menatapmu dengan sangat intens. Apa kau melakukan kesalahan hingga membuatnya marah?" Senna membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka meninggalkan Tuan Muda-nya.

"Entahlah…. Seingatku tidak. Kurasa bukan aku yang ditatapnya tadi. Mungkin saja dia hanya sedang melamun." Jawab Rukia seadanya.

Senna hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Hm…. Benarkah? Mungkin saja. Tapi, tatapannya itu sungguh sulit di artikan. Seperti menyimpan kerinduan. Siapa ya, yang tadi dilihat dan dipikirkannya tadi? " Senna terlihat agak bingung.

"Memangnya apa urusannya dengan kita Tuan Muda mau melihat siapa. Toh kita hanya pelayan. Jadi tak perlu ikut mencampuri urusan majikan." Ucap Rukia mengena.

"Hah, kau itu Rukia. Apa kau sama sekali tak tertarik mengetahui kehidupan pribadi Tuan Muda?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Rukia menjawab mantap. Kalau bisa memilih ia sangat tidak ingin terlibat sama sekali dalam kehidupan Tuan Muda mereka. Namun, apa mau dikata, takdir berkata lain. Ia sudah sangat jauh terperosok ke dalam kehidupan majikan mudanya itu.

.

.

Ichigo berdiri menatap pemandangan taman luar lewat jendela kamarnya. Berkali-kali dihembuskannya nafas untuk menghilangkan perasaan tak menentu yang kembali menggelayuti hatinya.

Ichigo memegang dadanya. Hatinya terasa sedikit perih setelah pertemuannya denga Rukia tadi. Gadis itu bahkan tak sudi menatapnya. Padahal ia begitu merindukan gadis bermata violet itu.

"Sebegitukah bencinya kau padaku?" Ichigo menggumam pelan. Entah pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada siapa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua mata musim gugurnya menangkap dua sosok manusia yang tengah mengobrol dengan ringan di bawah pohon. Ichigo tau pasti siapa itu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat perih di hatinya semakin menjadi.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakimu Kaien?" Rukia segera menghampiri Kaien yang terlihat tengah duduk di atas bangku taman di bawah pohon oak dengan sebilah tongkat kayu pendek di sebelahnya.

"Hai Rukia! Kapan kau kembali?" Kaien terlihat senang menyambut kedatangan Rukia.

"Baru saja." Jawab Rukia santai, "Apa luka di kakimu sudah sembuh?"

"Belum…. Tapi sudah jauh lebih baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Ku dengar kau sakit setelah hari itu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Memang beberapa hari lalu kondisiku agat kurang baik." Rukia menjawab sekenanya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin membicarakan hal yang menyangkut hari itu lagi. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada pilihan lain, jika ia tak ingin ada satu orang pun yang curiga.

"Ow ya, aku akan memangkas beberapa semak di halaman samping. Apa kau mau ikut?" ajak Rukia pada Kaien.

"Asal kau mau memapahku sampai di sana." Tawar Kaien.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira aku tak sanggup?" Rukia balik menantang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kaien terlihat senang.

Rukia meraih lengan kanan Kaien dan mengalungkannya di lehernya. Ia kemudian memapah Kaien menuju ke taman samping.

"Ternyata kau sangat pendek yah?" ejek Kaien.

"Apa kau mau luka di kakimu itu kembali melebar?" Tanya Rukia kesal.

"Hahaha…. AKu hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu.."

Mereka tertawa lepas dan saling mencela satu sama lain.

Ichigo mengepal pelan tangan kanannya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Wajah tampannya hanya menatap datar kedua orang di bawah sana yang terlihat asik.

.

.

"Jika kau kemari hanya untuk menghina, merendahkan, dan melecehkanku, maka pergilah segera!" Rukia menyadari keberadaan orang di belakangnya.

"Kau salah paham. Aku sama sekali tak pernah berniat melakukannya. Aku perlu menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

"Benarkah? Tapi sayangnya kau sudah terlanjur melakukannya. Dan aku tak tertarik mendengar omong kosongmu. Katakana saja pada orang lain."

"Berhentilah memojokanku seperti itu."

"Aku tak memojokan. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang ingin ku kukatakan."

"Itu sama saja."

Ichigo mendekat ke arah Rukia yang tengah sibuk menyiram tanaman.

"Jangan mendekat!" Cegah Rukia.

"Kenapa?"

"Jika kau tak ingin orang lain curiga dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada ku, maka mejauhlah!"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Berhenti! Maju selangkah lagi, akan kusiram kau!"

"Kau kira aku takut?"

"Pergi!"

Ichigo semakin melangkah mendekati Rukia. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan tiap gertakan yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Yang ada di benaknya kini hanya ingin merengkuh tubuh itu dan melepas rasa rindunya.

"Tahan!" Rukia mundur dan mengancam kembali. Ia menyemprotkan air dalam selang itu ke arah majikannya. Bermaksud membuat majikannya itu mundur dan menghentikan usahanya untuk semakin mendekat.

Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak berefek. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu semakin mendekat, tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah karena terkena cipratan air.

Pada detik berikutnya, tangan kokoh Ichigo segera meraih lengan Rukia dan menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Rukia terkaget. Kedua bola mata keunguannya melebar.

"Diam! Bicara sekali lagi maka aku akan membekapmu dengan mulutku!" ancam Ichigo.

"Apa! Hei, banyak pelayan yang akan melihatmu!"

"Kubilang diam." Nada suara Ichigo terdengar begitu dingin, "Tak ada seorang pun yang melihat. Semua orang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun Karin di taman depan."

Rukia berusaha berontak. Ichigo memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Hingga ia tak mampu mencari sedikit pun celah untuk meloloskan diri.

"Aku menyukaimu." Aku Ichigo.

Rukia mencibir pengakuan majikannya itu, "Heh, jika kau hanya ingin bermain-main, jangan denganku! Aku sama sekali tak berniat ikut andil dalam kehidupan percintaanmu yang konyol itu."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Iya! Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku. Kau menyakitiku, Tawake!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Apa!"

"Aku akan tetap memelukmu seperti ini sampai kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku!"

"Heh, kekanak-kanakan sekali!"

"Kalau iya, lantas kenapa?"

"Aku sama sekali tak tertarik."

"Begitu?"

"Hitungan kelima, jika kau tak melepaskanku juga, aku tak segan-segan membantingmu!"

"Berarti aku masih punya waktu lima hitungan untuk memelukmu!"

"Kau! Aku serius bodoh!"

"Memangnya aku tidak?"

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! Aku mulai menghitung!"

"Silakan saja."

"Satu, dua," Rukia mulai menghitung. Namun manusia jeruk ini sama sekali tak menampakan tanda-tanda akan melepaskannya.

"Tiga.."

Ichigo mencoba menyesap aroma laveder yang menguar dari tubuh gadis ini. Begitu menenangkan dan membuatnya semakin ingin mendekapnya.

"Empat.."

"Maaf…."

Rukia melebarkan matanya. Ia tak mengerti maksud si jeruk ini.

"Kurasa itu yang harus ku ucapkan." Lanjut Ichigo.

"Apa….mau mu?" Tanya Rukia sinis.

"Kau."

"Berhentilah bercanda."

"Aku serius. Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku membencimu!" Rukia mendongak dan menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

Namun, mata musim gugur itu balas menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Hentikan sekarang juga. Kau sungguh laki-laki paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui!" Rukia mencoba mengelak dari tatapan yang tersirat di mata Ichigo. Hatinya mulai bergetar tiap kali si jeruk itu menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Berhentilah menolakku. Asalkan kau tahu, malam itu aku melakukannya karena aku mulai menyadari aku menyukaimu. Tak ada maksud untuk merendahkanmu atau membuatmu seperti sampah. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi miliku."

"Tapi kau berhasil membuatku seperti! itu Kau merenggut harta paling berharga yang selalu kujaga untuk orang yang paling kucintai nantinya! Kau membuatku merasa seperti sampah! Kau memperlakukanku layaknya semua wanita murahan yang pernah kau tiduri! Dan aku bukan barang yang bisa kau monopoli!" Rukia memberontak dan mulai terisak. Hatinya seakan tersayat tiap kali ia mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Apa itu yang kau rasa? Apa kau tak bisa merasakan perasaanku padamu? Memangnya untuk siapa kau menjaganya? Untuk tukang kebun berambut jabrik itu? Apa kau menyukainya? Apa kau mencintainya? Sejauh mana perasaanmu padanya?" Ichigo mencibir ketika ia sampai pada kenyataan gadis dalam dekapannya ini menyukai orang lain.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Rukia dingin, terdengar sedikit nada kegetiran dari suaranya. Rukia masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari tubuh Ichigo, "Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" akhirnya Rukia membentak Ichigo.

"Apa Anda tak mendengarkannya Tuan Muda? Bukankah dia meminta Anda untuk melepaskannya? Kurasa Anda cukup berpendidikan untuk mengerti permintaan dari gadis sederhana itu." Sebuah suara yang terdengar ramah namun sangat tajam memotong pembicaraan antara keduanya.

Kaien datang dengan sebilah tongkat di lengan kanannya sebagai penyangga tubuhnya. Ia segera meraih lengan Ichigo dan menariknya agar Ichigo segera melepas dekapannya pada Rukia.

Dengan terpaksa, Ichigo melonggarkan dekapannya pada gadis mungil itu. Ia sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan salah satu pegawainya itu. Kerutan di dahinya semakin tercetak jelas.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda, karena telah berkata kurang sopan. Tapi saat ini kami harus bekerja untuk mempersiapkan pesta malam nanti. Kami mohon undur diri." Ucap Kaien sopan. Tanpa memperdulikan tanggapan majikannya, Kaien segera melingkarkan tangan kirinya di kedua bahu gadis itu. Rukia hanya menunduk dan mengikuti kemana Kaien akan membawanya.

Ichigo hanya menatap dingin dua orang yang berjalan menjauh di depannya.

"Apa kau, mendengar pertengkaran kami barusan?" tanya Rukia ragu. Takut-takut jika Kaien sampai tahu apa yang pernah terjadi antara dia dan Ichigo.

"Hmmm…. Hanya samar-samar. Aku melihat kalian sepertinya sedang bertengkar dari kejauhan. Kemudian aku mendekat dan melihatmu minta dilepaskan. Namun Tuan Muda masih mengeratkan pelukannya. Jadi kurasa kau perlu sedikit bantuan." Jawab Kaien jujur.

"Oh, begitu…."Rukia menghela nafas lega.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kaien kemudian.

"Aah, tidak ada. Aku hanya takut kau mendengar aku mengucapkan hal-hal buruk kepada Tuan Muda. Aku takut kau melaporkannya kepada ketua pekerja." Jawab Rukia bohong.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tak akan sejahat itu. Terutama kepadamu." Yakin Kaien pasti. Ia mengelus rambut Rukia. Rukia tersenyum menanggapi.

.

.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Tolonglah Rukia. Sekali saja. Tolong gantikan Neil menjadi pelayan di pesta malam ini. Dia sedang demam. " Soifon terlihat memelas kepada Rukia.

"Tapi aku kan bukan pelayan. Kalian bisa meminta orang lain. Kenapa harus aku?"

"Setidaknya kau kan pernah menjadi pelayan, bukan? Tolonglah Rukia. Kami tak bisa menemukan siapa pun lagi selain kau. Nona Karin tak mau pelayan tua, dan kami kekurangan seorang lagi untuk acara pesta malam ini. Sedangkan Yadomaru-sama sangat memaksa agar pesta malam ini harus sempurna. Ku mohon! Bantu aku!"

"Baiklah…. Baiklah…." Setuju Rukia. Ia juga tak tega membiarkan orang lain kesusahan.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Rukia!"

"Iya…. Sama-sama."

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa seragam ini lebih seksi dari seragam para pelayan?" Rukia menggerutu ketika ia melihat seragam yang akan menjadi pakaian pelayannya malam ini. Rok mini yang sedikit mengembang dan nyaris memperlihatkan pantatnya jika saja ia tak memakai hotpants, berbagai pernak pernik mempermanis tampilan pakaian itu, kaos kaki yang menjuntai dari setengah paha hingga ujung jari kaki, serta sebuah pita besar melingkari di pinggangnya menjadikan pakaia itu terlihat sempurna dan terkesan lucu.

"Karena tema pesta malam ini adalah Sexy and Beauty. Jadi kami para pelayan terpaksa menyesuaikannya." Jelas Soifon.

"Ooh, jadi itu alasannya kenapa Nona Karin tak mau pelayan tua. Ckckck…. Dasar gadis belia." Rukia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hm…. Begitulah kira-kira. Kurasa kau harus berdandan secantik-cantiknya. Karena akan ada banyak tamu dari kalangan orang kaya, terutama teman-teman pria Tuan Muda. Mereka akan ke sini juga. Siapa tahu saja salah satu dari mereka akan tertarik dengan kita." Ujar Senna.

"Hah, aku tak tertarik dengan orang kaya. Mereka hanya bisa menggunakan uang dan kekuasaan mereka untuk merendahkan gadis miskin seperti kita." Gerutu Rukia.

"Aku tak peduli. Asal bisa mendapatkan pria kaya, sudah cukup bagiku." Ucap sena menyanggah.

"Aku setuju pendapat Senna." Sambung Soifon menambahkan.

"Yah…. Terserah kau saja." Ucap Rukia pasrah.

"Hei, kalian! Cepatlah…! Acara akan segera dimulai." Terlihat Lisa sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Ia segera memanggil seluruh pelayan yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk bergegas.

"Baik Yadomaru-sama!" Sahut para pelayan wanita. Semuanya mempercepat gerakan mereka. Kemudian mereka segera menuju halaman depan tempat acara akan digelar.

.

.

"Waaaah! Kau lihat disana Rukia? Di arah jam tiga. Ada seorang pria tampan berambut merah. Kyaaa…..! dia manis sekali!" Terdengar pekik kekaguman Neil terhadap sorang pria yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya.

"Kyaaa….! Benar! Tampan sekali!" Sambung Senna histeris.

"Kalau tidak salah itu teman tuan muda. Namanya Ashido Kano. Dia itu anak teman bisnis Tuan Besar. Memiliki kemampuan intelektual yang sangat tinggi. Sama seperti tuan muda." Jelas Soifon.

Rukia hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, 'Dasar gadis-gadis ini. Bukannya bekerja, malah sibuk mengagumi para pria kaya. Ckckck..' Gerutu Rukia dalam hati.

"Kalian ini. Kita sedang bekerja! Yadomaru akan memarahi kita jika kita tak melakukannya dengan baik." Peringat Rukia pada kedua temannya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat layani para tamu jika kalian masih berniat bekerja di sini!" tepat setelah Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lisa datang dan membentak para pelayan begitu ia melihat para pelayan itu sibuk berkerumun.

"Ba-Baik Yadomaru-sama!" Jawab mereka gugup. Segera setelahnya, Rukia, Neil, Soifon dan Senna bergegas mengambil nampan dan beberapa minuman untuk disediakan kepada para tamu yang hadir.

Ichigo tengah berdiri menyambut para undangan yang mulai berdatangan. Setelan jas putih dengan celana yang senada membuat penampilannya bak seorang pangeran. Beberapa tamu yang merupakan teman sekolah adiknya terlihat saling berbisik begitu melihat Ichigo. Sepertinya mereka menyukai Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum simpul pada beberapa gadis belia yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan perasaan suka.

Sampai seorang pelayan bertubuh mungil melintas dari arah pandangannya. Ichigo tersentak. Mungkinkah ia salah lihat?

"Rukia?" gumamnya pelan, 'Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini dan ikut melayani para tamu? Bukankah dia hanya seorang tukang kebun?' Tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

Langkah kaki panjangnya segera mendekat dengan perlahan ke arah pelayan mungil tersebut yang terlihat tengah menawarkan beberapa camilan kepada para tamu.

"Silakan dinikmati Tuan-Tuan." Tawar Rukia sopan kepada beberapa pria paruh baya.

"Kau cantik sekali manis." Rayu seorang pria paruh baya tadi dengan wajahnya yang menggoda.

Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul. Meski dalam hati ia ingin sekali menghajar laki-laki hidung belang itu. Namun demi profesionalitas, ia membiarkan hal itu.

"Terimakasih Tuan atas pujiannya." Ucap Rukia sopan. Ia kemudian segera bergegas pergi dari pria itu sebelum pria tadi semakin menggodanya.

"Kau cantik juga dengan pakaian itu. Sangat jauh jika dibandingan dengan seragam tukang kebun yang kau pakai biasanya." Ucap seseorang dibalik Rukia.

Hanya dengan mendengar suara dan nada bicaranya saja, Rukia langsung tahu siapa yang menegurnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Tuan Muda-nya itu dengan tatapan bosan.

Namun, dengan masih mempertahankan kesopanannya – mengingat disini banyak tamu – Rukia menunduk memberi salam kepada majikannya itu.

"Selamat malam Tuan Muda. Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Ucap Rukia terpaksa.

"Tentu." Jawab Ichigo singkat. Ia melangkah mendekati Rukia. Namun Rukia segera mundur dan menjauh.

"Apa Tuan Muda ingin meminum sesuatu?" Tawar Rukia menyodorkan nampan yang dibawanya dengan beberapa minuman ringan di atasnya. Ia bermaksud menghindar dari majikannya itu sebelum pembicaraan mereka semakin jauh dan membuat hati Rukia memanas.

"Tidak…Hanya saja, aku…"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Saya harus bekerja." Rukia segera memotong omongan majikannya itu dan melangkah pergi.

"Hey!" Ichigo berteriak ketika ucapannya dipotong dan diacuhkan. Namun, Rukia sama sekali tak menoleh dan tetap berlenggak berjalan menjauh. Beberapa tamu terlihat menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan heran. Terkejut mendengar teriakan Ichigo yang cukup keras.

"Maaf…. Bukan apa-apa." ucap Ichigo sopan, "Silakan lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian." Lanjutnya.

Ichigo hanya menatap jengkel Rukia. Ia lalu menuju ke arah podium yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman, tempat pesta tersebut diadakan. Berharap Ia bisa mengawasi Rukia dari sana.

Matanya tak lepas-lepas menatap Rukia yang dengan gesitnya berjalan kesana kemari melayani para tamu seperti pelayan lainnya. Berkali-kali kerutan permanen di dahinya terlihat semakin jelas ketika pandangannya melihat Rukia yang tengah digoda oleh beberapa pria paruh baya yang merupakan teman bisnis ayahnya. Rasa cemburu mulai berkecambuk di dadanya. Namun, ia masih mencoba bersabar mengingat disini terlalu banyak orang.

Namun, kesabarannya mulai menipis disaat ia melihat tangan jahil salah satu pria paruh baya tadi mendarat di pinggul Rukia. Gadis itu terlihat tersentak, sepertinya ia bermaksud protes, namun ia kemudian hanya menghela nafas dan memberi sedikit senyum tipis kemudian berbalik tanpa menggubris orang tersebut. Wajah Ichigo terlihat menegang. Ia tak tahan lagi melihatnya.

"Hei manis…." Kembali pria paru baya yang tadi menggodanya menyapa dengan pandangan nakal yang membuat isi perut Rukia seakan hendak menyeruak keluar.

Rukia kembali hanya menanggapi dengan senyum sopan. Berharap pria tadi berhenti menggodanya. Namun, sepertinya pria paruh baya tadi mengartikannya berbeda. Baginya senyuman Rukia tadi itu adalah salah satu dari cara mengundang kaum adam. Ia kemudian menepuk pinggul Rukia dan memberi kedipan menggoda pada Rukia.

Rukia hampir saja benar-benar memuntahkan isi perutnya ketika ia melihat pria paruh baya tadi mengerdip kearahnya dengan pandangan nakal. Dadanya seakan sangat sesak dan desakan untuk menghajar wajah pria itu membuat darahnya naik. Namun, kembali ia harus bersabar. Rukia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tak boleh berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Ini adalah tugas, dan ia harus tahan terhadap berbagai tantangan yang ia dihadapi.

Tanpa memperdulika pelecahan yang baru saja terjadi padanya, Rukia berjalan menjauh sebelum ia kalap dan memukuli pria paruh baya itu.

"Bisakah Anda bersikap sopan terhadap para pegawai saya, Tuan Kenpaci?" Sapa Ichigo sopan. Meski sebenarnya ia tak tahan untuk menghajar pria yang telah melecehkan gadis terkasihnya.

"Oh, Kurosaki Ichigo. Senang melihatmu. Kurasa kau tak perlu seberlebihan seperti itu. Mereka hanya pelayan." Ucap Kenpaci santai.

"Benar, mereka hanya pelayan. Namun mereka juga manusia beradap, sama seperti Anda, bukan begitu?"

"Benar sekali. Bahkan mungkin aku jauh lebih beradap dari pada pelayan-pelayan itu." Ucap Kenpaci membanggakan diri.

"Saya setuju. Dan bukankah semakin beradap orang tersebut, maka semakin ia bisa menjaga prilaku dan kesopanannya terhadap orag lain?" Tanya Ichigo ramah, namun terkesan manusuk.

"Hahaha…! Kau benar anak muda." Jawab Kenpaci renyah. Ia tak menyadari betapa inginnya Ichigo membunuhnya sekarang ini juga.

"Jadi, bisakah Anda bersikap sopan terhadap para pelayan saya? Karena sejak tadi saya melihat Anda berlaku kurang sopan terhadap salah satu pelayang saya."

"Hahaha…Santai saja Ichigo. Aku hanya menggodanya sedikit."

"Kalau begitu saya juga hanya akan meminta ayah saya untuk mengambil sedikit sahamnya di perusahaan Anda. Tapi mungkin itu akan berdampak besar pada perusahaan Anda, Tuan Kenpaci." Ucap Ichigo ramah. Namun kali ini terasa aura gelap menguar dari tubuh berbalut jas putih itu.

Kenpaci segera mengerti maksud Ichigo. Ia menelan dengan susah payah ludahnya, "A-aha-haha…Baiklah…baiklah anak muda. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Kenpaci takut-takut.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Ichigo singkat dengan senyum mautnya yang membuat Kenpaci Zaraki merinding.

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri." Pamit Ichigo. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kenpaci yang menarik nafas lega setelah kepergiannya.

"Sial! Bisa-bisanya anak ingusan seperti dia membuatku merasa di ujung maut." Gerutu Kenpaci.

.

.

Rukia baru saja hendak mengambil beberapa camilan di dapur, sampai sebuah tangan menariknya dan membekap mulutnya. Tubuh mungilnya kemudian diseret oleh seseorang. Rukia terbelalak ngeri dan segera berontak. Ia hendak berteriak namun tangan pria itu begitu keras membekap mulutnya.

"Emmhhh…mmppp…." Erang Rukia di tengah usahanya untuk berontak. Ia berharap semoga ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Namun, nihil. Tak ada seorang pun yang melintas di sekitar dapur itu. Semua orang tampaknya tengah sibuk dengan pesta di luar sana.

Tubuhnya terseret menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di belakang rumah mewah tersebut. Sehingga tak mungkin ada seorang pun yang lewat dan mendengar teriakannya. Kemudian pintu kamar mandi itu dikunci oleh orang tersebut. Rukia membelalakan matanya. Rasa takut segera menyergapnya.

'Jangan-jangan pria hidung belang tadi!' Rukia semakin takut ketika ia mengingat kenyataan itu.

"hhmmppp….!" Rukia mencoba memekik, namun tetap tak bisa.

Kemudian ia merasa bekapan di tangannya mengendur, dan tubuhnya dibalik sehingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan orang yang membekap dan menyeretnya tadi. Punggungnya tertekan ke tembok dan tubuhnya terpenjara oleh kedua lengan kokoh pria itu. Ia segera menengadah dan melihat wajah yang sangat familiar baginya. Ya, Tuan Mudanya. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Segera perasaan lega hinggap di hatinya ketika ia tahu orang yang membekapnya bukanlah pria genit tadi, namun seketika itu juga perasaan kesal muncul ketika ia tahu orang itu adalah Tuan Muda-nya.

"Mau apa kau?" Bentak Rukia.

"ssstttt…..diamlah!" Cegah Ichigo. Ia kembali membekap mulut Rukia dengan tangan kanannya, "Kalau kau berbicara keras lagi aku akan membekapmu semakin lama." Ancam Ichigo.

Rukia hanya menatap jengkel majikannya itu. Ia kemudian mengangguk karena sudah tak tahan dengan bungkaman di mulutnya.

Akhirnya Ichigo melepas bungkamannya kembali.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Rukia dingin.

Ichigo hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Rukia.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah khawatir menatap Rukia.

Rukia terkejut. Jantungnya mulai berdegup. Ia sedikit gugup ketika melihat Ichigo menatapnya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Aku tahu tadi kau dilecehkan oleh salah seorang tamu. Kenapa kau tak melawannya? Dan bahkan kau memberinya senyuman. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan nakal."

Rukia diam. Ia menunduk, "Memangnya apalagi yang bisa dilakukan palayan dan perempuan miskin sepertiku? Bukankah semua pria kaya hanya bisa melakukan hal itu, tanpa memperdulikan perasaan kami?" Ucap Rukia dingin.

Ichigo tersentak. Ia mengerti maksud Rukia mengatakan hal itu.

"Maaf…. Aku tahu aku memang melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu. Tak ada maksud melakukannya hanya untuk main-main." Bela Ichigo, "Dan seharusnya kau tak usah memperlihatkan wajah manismu kepada mereka yang melecehkanmu. Kau tahu, itu membuatku marah!"

Rukia tersentak, "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu. Aku melakukannya karena aku berusaha mencoba bersikap professional terhadap pekerjaanku. Bukankah akan merugikanmu jika salah satu pelayanmu merusak acara pestamu? Jika memang kau tak suka melihatku melakukannya maka silakan saja kau pecat aku." Jelas Rukia panjang. Ia masih menunduk. Tak memperlihatkan sama sekali ekspresinya.

"Lihat aku!" Perintah Ichigo tegas pada Rukia, "Jika kau bicara dengan seseorang, maka tatap matanya! Kenapa kau hanya menunduk dan tak mau membalas tatapanku?"

Namun Rukia sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Ichigo mulai tak tahan, "Apa sebegitu menyebalkannya aku di matamu sampai kau tak pernah mau bertemu dan bahkan hanya menatapku?" bentak Ichigo. Ia meraih rahang Rukia dan menariknya agar mendongak. Namun seketika itu, rasa keterkejutan terlihat di wajahnya.

Kedua violet itu basah oleh air mata. Wajah Rukia terlihat begitu terluka. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Ichigo. Ia tak mau terlihat begitu lemah dihadapan kedua hazel itu.

"Kau…. Menangis?"

"Memangnya kau buta!" bentak Rukia. Ia sangat sakit hati terhadap perkataan Ichigo. Entah sudah berapa kali pria ini mengatakan hal yang merendahkannya.

Cup.

Ichigo mendaratkan ciumannya pada Rukia. Sontak Rukia membuka lebar kedua matanya. Entah sudah kali keberapa bibirnya dicuri oleh Ichigo.

Namun sekarang, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia sama sekali tak kuasa menolaknya. Ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut dan tak memaksa. Rukia sendiri tak paham apa yang membuat tubuhnya menerima sentuhan Ichigo kali ini. Ada sedikit perasaan yang mulai bergetar di dadanya.

Bruukkk!

Rukia mendorong keras tubuh bidang Ichigo, menghentikan ciuman yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Nafasnya tersengal, ia menunduk untuk menghindari pandangannya dari Ichigo.

"Hentikan," ucap Rukia dingin, "Berhentilah melakukan hal itu padaku!" lanjutnya tegas. Sedetik kemudian ia beranjak menuju pintu. Namun tangan Ichigo kembali menarik lengan kecilnya dan memenjarakannya di kedua lengan kokoh itu.

Dengan tatapan pedih Ichigo menatap kedua bola mata keunguan Rukia. Tak lama kemudian ia mecium paksa gadis mungil itu. Mengangkatnya hingga kedua kaki gadis itu melayang di udara. Dengan cepat jari jarinya menyelupsup kedalam pakaian Rukia. Hingga kemudian ia menyingkap baju Rukia ke atas. Mengakhiri ciumannya pada Rukia dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke salah satu payudara mungil gadis pendek itu.

"Hentikan!" berontak Rukia. Ia mencoba meraih kedua lengan Ichigo yang dengan kokoh mengangkat tubuhnya, namun usahanya tak berhasil. Kekuatan Ichigo jauh melampaui kekuatannya.

Ichigo masih dengan kegiatannya. Dengan kasar ia meraup silih berganti kedua payudara Rukia yang menggantung bebas. Bra Rukia tersingkap ke atas dan tersangkut di atas dada mungilnya.

"Akh…!" pekik rukia, "Hentikan Ichigooo!"

Ichigo masih tak memperdulikan penolakan Rukia. Tangan kanannya beranjak ke pinggul gadis itu. Disingkapnya rok yang dipakai Rukia. Kemudian ditariknya kain segitiga yang menutupi area terlarang gadis itu. Dengan cepat, ia juga membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menarik turun resleting celananya.

Dalam sekali hentakan, kedua tubuh mereka segera menyatu.

"AAAKKKHH!" Rukia memekik sakit. Perih yang teramat sangat kembali ia rasa di pangkal pahanya. Kedua tangannya mencakar keras punggung Ichigo. Ia memeluk tubuh bidang itu dan merapatkan kedua kakinya hingga melingkari pinggul Ichigo. Nafasnya terdengar semakin tersengal. Air mata bercucuran di kedua violetnya.

Ichigo menyangga kedua kaki Rukia dengan kedua tangannya. Dikecupnya dengan pelan tengkuk Rukia hingga membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Hentikan… Ichigo…. Jangan lakukan lagi…" pinta Rukia parau, lebih terdengar pada bisikan.

Ichigo tak menggubris kembali. Ia kemudian mulai menggerakan tubuhnya secara perlahan.

"Aakkhh…" Rukia mulai mendesah. Meski bukan lagi yang pertama, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya belum siap menerima benda yang terlampau besar masuk ke tubuhnya. Perih itu seakan kembali mengoyak tubuhnya. Nafas Rukia terdengar memburu. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

"Akkkhhh...sakiiitttt...Ichiigooo..." rintih Rukia.

"Tenanglah Rukia…. Sebut saja namaku…" bisik Ichigo pelan. Dengan penuh perhatian ia menggerakan tubuhnya di dalam tubuh Rukia.

Rukia hanya diam. Namun ia mulai menikmati apa yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya. Rasa sakit di pangkal pahanya berangsur-angsur membaik.

"Haahh….Aakhh….Ichiiihhh…." Desah Rukia.

"Bagus….katakan lagi Rukia!"

"ahh…umm…nhh…I-ichiihh..." desahan Rukia semakin menjadi seiring dengan tempo Ichigo yang semakin meningkat. Berkali-kali tubuh bidang itu menghempaskannya hingga menabrak dinding kamar mandi. Rukia telah terbuai sepenuhnya oleh pesona seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo. Dengan cepat, Ichigo segera meraup bibir Rukia begitu wajah gadis itu tepat dihadapannya. Dalam buaian gelombang yang melanda mereka, tubuh keduanya basah oleh keringat. Atmosfer panas menguar dan memenuhi kamar mandi nan sempit itu. Desahan-desahan yang mengalun teredam oleh bungkaman bibir mereka masing-masing.

Sampai pada batas akhirnya, dalam sekali hentakan Ichigo mempererat penyatuan mereka. Bibir keduanya masih setia bergumul dan saling terpaut. Rukia segera lemas begitu klimaks melandanya. Tubuhnya seakan kebas. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia menautkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda itu agar tubuhnya tak jatuh.

Ichigo masih berusaha menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatannya. Kedua iris coklatnya menatap lembut Rukia yang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Dengan pelan, dikecupnya kening Rukia sebagai tanda sayang. Tangannya masih setia menopang kedua paha gadis itu agar tubuh mungil Rukia tak jatuh. Kemudian, ia duduk di atas lantai dan memangku Rukia. Dibenahinya pakaian gadis itu yang berantakan karena ulahnya. Jemarinya membelai pelan wajah gadis itu yang terlihat lemah.

"Aku mencintaimu…."

.

.

.

"Hei! Kalian tahu, Tuan Muda mengajak kita semua untuk berlibur ke Onsen di musim panas ini!" Neil datang dengan begitu antusiasnya, ia menceritakan berita gembira kepada para pelayan dan disambut dengan tanggapan yang antusias pula. Para pelayan bertepuk tangan dan menyorakan nama Tuan Muda mereka.

Rukia baru saja hendak pergi ke kabun belakang. Namun pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Rukia!" Senna terlihat berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Senna?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kami para pelayan akan belibur ke Onsen musim panas ini, dan kau juga di ajak!" ucap Senna sumringah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Senna mantap.

Rukia sangat senang ada yang mengajaknya untuk berlibur. Setidaknya ada selingan untuk beristirahat dan menghilangkan kepenatan sejenak.

.

.

"Kenapa Kau tak bilang jika Tuan Muda juga ikut, Senna?" tanya Rukia kesal kepada orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hehe…. Maafkan aku Rukia. Aku lupa memberitahukan bagian itu. Sebenarnya Tuan Muda-lah yang mengajak kita ke Onsen." Jelas Senna cengengesan.

Rukia hanya menggerutu pelan. Ia tak menyangka jika ia juga harus satu penginapan dengan Ichigo. Padahal dia berharap bisa tidak bertemu dengan manusia kepala kuning tersebut untuk beberapa hari. Sejak kejadian di pesta malam itu, Rukia berkali-kali menghindar dari Ichigo. Entah kenapa setiap ia melihat ichigo, perasaannya mulai tak menentu. Sehingga berkali-kali ia mencoba berkelit agar tak melihat Ichigo. Dan ia berharap liburannya di Onsen bisa membuat pikiran dan perasaannya membaik, dan ia tak perlu melihat Ichigo.

Namun, semuanya rasanya sangat mustahil dan terjadi sangat bekebalikan. Ia rasa liburannya kali ini tak akan bisa membuat pikiran dan hatinya tenang, karena ia masih tetap harus berusaha menghindar dari majikannya itu.

"Waahhh….sudah sampai!" ucap Senna bahagia. Ia bergegas turun dari bus yang merupakan tumpangan bagi para pelayan. Rukia hanya menguap bosan. Yang ia inginkan kini hanya tidur.

Ichigo baru saja turun dari sedan hitamnya dengan dikawal oleh beberapa palayan laki-laki. Tatapannya langsung bertumbuk dengan Rukia yang tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan cepat gadis itu segera berkelit dari pandangan Ichigo. Ichigo tak mengerti, akhir-akhir ini, ia susah sekali bertemu dengan Rukia. Gadis itu selalu saja menghilang. Padahal ia begitu ingin bertemu dan mendekap erat gadis mungil itu. Tapi untung saja ia punya ide cemerlang dengan mengajak para pelayan berlibur ke Onsen. Setidaknya, disini gadis itu tak akan bisa berkelit.

"Tuan Muda, mari ikuti saya!" seorang pelayan tiba-tiba menegurnya dan mengajakanya ke kamar yang akan ia tempati selama berlibur disini. Begitu ia tak melihat Rukia, Ichigo dengan perasaan kecewa mengikuti salah seorang penjaga di penginapan untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"Silakan Tuan Muda beristirahat disini. Panggil saja kami jika Tuan Muda membutuhkan sesuatu." Jelas salah satu penjaga penginapan.

"Iya, terimakasih." Ichigo segera masuk ke kamarnya. Namun, segera ia berhenti ketika kedua hazelnya melihat Rukia yang tengah berjalan di bangunan di depan kamar yang ia tempati.

"Apa mereka akan tidur di kamar itu?" tanya Ichigo pada penjaga penginapan.

"Iya, kamar untuk para pelayan ada di bangunan depan." Jelas penjaga penginapan itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu saja Tuan Muda."

"Aku ingin kau pindahkan pelayan bernama Kuchiki Rukia ke kamar di sebelah kamarku. Mengerti?"

"Baik Tuan Muda."

"Aaa…. Satu lagi. Usahakan jika bukan aku yang menyuruhnya. Katakan saja jika kamar untuk para pelayan sudah penuh, jadi dia harus dipindahkan." Jelas Ichigo.

"Baik Tuan Muda. Saya mengerti." Ucap penjaga penginapan itu. Ia kemudian berlalu ketika Ichigo memberinya isyarat boleh pergi.

.

.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku pindah saja." Ucap Rukia lesu. Ia baru saja akan beristirahat di kamar yang akan ia tempati bersama beberapa pelayan yang lain. Namun kata penjaga penginapan itu, kamar itu tidak akan muat untuk 5 orang, jadi harus ada salah satu yang pergi. Dan Rukia terpaksa mengalah karena para pelayan yang lain tak mau pindah.

Akhirnya ia mengikuti penjaga penginapan itu menuju kamar barunya. Baru saja tiba, Rukia takjub dengan kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Kamar itu terletak di banguan paling belakang. Sepertinya sangat privasi. Hanya ada dua kamar saja di bangunan itu. Jika dilihat dari dalam kamar, akan terlihat pemandangan alam yang sangat cantik. Sepertinya jika saja kamar ini disewa per individu, pasti harganya akan sangat mahal. Desain kas Jepang dengan kayu kelas satu membuat kamar itu terlihat begitu menawan.

"Be-benarkah ini kamarku?" tanya Rukia tak percaya, " Siapa lagi yang akan satu kamar denganku?"

"Benar, Nona." Sahut penjaga penginapan itu sopan, "Tidak ada. Hanya Anda saja. Karena hanya Anda saja yang belum mendapat kamar. Dan hanya tersisa kamar ini saja." Jelas penjaga itu.

"Ohh…. Jadi begitu." Ucap Rukia datar. Namun dalam hati ia ingin sekali bersorak gembira. Ini sih sama saja dengan memetik daunnya dapat bunganya. Kesabaran memang berbuah manis.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Silakan istirahat." Ucap penjaga penginapan itu seraya pergi.

Saat yakin pelayan itu telah pergi, Rukia segera berlonjak girang. Kamar ini jauh lebih baik dari pada kamar untuk para pelayan yang tadi. Rukia dengan perasaan amat sangat senang segera menggeser pintu yang menghubungkan kamar itu dengan beranda. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menyesap aroma alam yang menenangkan hati.

"Waaaaahhhh! Indahnya!" Seru Rukia gembira.

"Suaramu itu benar-benar keras ya, Midget! Sangat kontras dengan tubuhmu yang kecil itu."

Rukia segera menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu. Ya, Ichigo.

Ia tengah duduk dengan elegannya di sebuah kursi santai dengan menyesap teh hijau kesukaannya sembari menatap Rukia berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ternyata kamar kita bersebelahan ya?" ucap Ichigo santai. Meski ia sudah tahu sebelumnya. Karena dia lah yang menyuruh penjaga penginapan itu memindahkan Rukia ke sebelah kamarnya.

'Astaga!' wajah Rukia memerah semerah tomat saat ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan Ichigo. Pada akhirnya, ia tetap tak bisa menghindar dari pemuda berambut orange ini.

.

.

.

To be continue

Wahaaaaaa…! Bagaimana? Apa cukup menarik dengan flashback yang panjang ini? Hehe…ku harap kalian suka dan masih setia mengikuti ceritaku yang hancur ini. Hahaha….^^b

Gomawo buat yang udah baca and review. Yang review sama akun, dah ku bales lewat PM. Sekarang aku balas buat yang udah review dari chapter 7 kemarin.

Review chapter 7

IR lover : waa….!.makasiiii…..^^b. doakan aja biar bisa update cepet. Hehehe….terus ikutin yaa… ^^b jangan lupa review.

Ichiru : Makasiii…..^^b iaps…! Aku usahakan biar bisa update and review terus.

Sisil : Makasiiii….^^ motivasinya membantu^^b jangan lupa review chap ini ya?:)

Dhe_chan Kuroichi : Yep! Makasi…maaf agak lama. Hehehe….ikutin terus yaa…?jangan lupa review

Zanpaku nee : Waahhh…makasi ya zanpaku…..kamu setia banget rivew,…^^ hahaha…gimana lemon chap 8 nya? Segar? Heheheh…..ikutin and review terus yaa….^^b

Senna : Okecreeehh…siiipppp! Thanks ya^^ read and review terus ya

Voidy : hehehe…iya juga ya? Mungkin harus menjaga kualitas juga,,hehe….hmm…rasa penasaran kakak bakal terjawab di chap depan. Ikuti terus ya? Jangan lupa review.. karena review kakak sangat aku butuhkan untuk membenahi tulisanku yang acak kadul ….^^b

Ichigo4Rukia: hahaha…iaps! Betul banget. Aku emang bikin karakter Ichigo yang rada menyebalkan. Hehehe…Thanks udah review.

Cece Kurosak: hehehe…chap ini dah lumayan panjang koq. Smga km suka…^^ hehehe…thanks udah review, review lagi yahh…

Airin purple and blue : heheehe,….ntuh lemonnya dah nongol di chap 8. Mga km suka…heheheh…thanks 4 review… rivew lagi yooohh…^^b

IR: hehehe….nie lemon dah dua chap berturut turut. Mga km suka…hehhe thanks for review…^^b jangan lupa review chap ini ya? ^^b

BadGirl : hehehehe….banyak typo ….maklum, pemula… hehehe ^^ makasi nasihatnya… hmm….ia juga sieh, aku lupa menjabarkan bagian pakaian rukia. Hm….di chap 8 aku coba menjabarkan, tapi sepertinya masih kurang jelas, jadi ku jelasin aja di sini. Mga ada readers yang baca and jadi ngerti. Pakaian tukang kebun mereka tuh, celananya celana jins, terus bajunya kemeja yang kainnya agak menyerupai jins. Terus pake rompi langsung celana pula. And make sepatu boots. Nah, disini, pas Kaien ma Rukia lagi nanem pohon, mereka lepas ntu rompi ama sepatu boots. Makannya Kaien jadi ketusuk beling. Gituhh….hehehhe…*bisa dimengerti nggak ya?* yahh…pokoknya gitu deh… hehehehe ^^ makasi udah review and ngasi nasihat. Jangan lupa review juga chap ini yaa….^^d

Afgan: hahahaha…reviewmu agak membingungkan. Tapi yaahh…begitulah penyair *mungkin* halahh…gak tau dah saya apa …. tapi thanks udah review,, review lagu yaa ^^b

Hye In : hehehe….. maaf agak telat, cz seperti alasanku yang udah aku jelasin di awal chapter. Smga km memakluminya ya^^ hehehe…thanks udah review…..review terus yaa …^^b

Chap 8

Yakuza : hehhe…maaf rada telat. Hehehe….smga kamu suka….^^b review terusss…..

Zanpaku nee..: jiaahh,,…muncul lagi dia. *emang matahari muncul #digeplok zanpaku#* heheheeheh…hahhahaha….adegan gajenya lucu juga ^o^ hm…..kira-kira sedikit banyak karena itu juga …..yah, liatin aja kelanjutannya.

Afgan: Gaje lagi dah nie review…hahaha….gak apa. Aku suka yang gaje gaje (Lho!) wkwkwkwk…..makasi udah review afgan ^^b

Ichigo4 Rukia : awalnya emang gitu. Tp nanti atas dasar cinta koq. Tunggu aja..hehehehe….thanks 4 review,,.review lagi yaa ^^b

Voidy : wahhh…berarti lemonnya udah lumayan donk? Hahaha…aseeekkkkk….yup betul! Emang masih agak panjang juga sieh. Biar alurnya jelas dan gak terkesan dipaksakan. Hehehe….ow ya, maksudnya challenge entry tu apa ya? Kagak ngarti akuh….hehehe….^^?

BadGirl: senangnya kamu suka lemonnya..hehehe….. cukup susah juga bikin adegan lemon ya? Hmmm…..mungkin suatu saat akan aku bukukan nieh fic. Hahaha…laku gak ya? Pasti dilarang beredar karena lemon yang cukup panas dan banyak. Hahaha….^,^ thanks udah review lagi bad girl. jangan lupa review juga chap ini yaa….^^b

Youichi : Benarkah? Aseeeeeekkkkkkk….*nari hula-hula* hahaha….makasi yaa ^^ pasti dilanjutkan koq. Smga kamu suka….terus ikutin ya…jangan lupa review….^^

**Yup! Makasi banyak buat yang udah review chap ini. And buat para silent readers juga. Tp review juga dunk, miris banget liat yang ngunjungin seabrek tapi yang review hanya segelintir orang. Huhuhuhu T.T *nangis di pojokan* Padahal tiap ada satu orang yang review, semakin memacu semangatku buat nulis fic ini. Kekuatan dari review kalian itu membangkitkan kobaran api semangat dalam jiwa dan ragaku.*Lebay! *degeplok readers.#AAWWW…..(0,+) hehehe…yah pokoknya gitu dahh…hehehhe…..**

**Akhir kata, Gomawooooo…..REVIEW PLEASsseEEEe!**

**~(^O^)~  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeeyy! Alexa yuu datang dengan chap selanjutnya. Chapter 10 yang cukup panjang! Asseekkkk!~(^o^)~**

**hehehehe...**

**Makasih buat readers sekalian yang udah senantiasa mau menunggu dengan sabar..^,~**

**Ow ya, di chap 9 ternyata ada scene gaje yang terselip...hahahaha...astaga, smga sedikit readers yang ...Mianheyooo...V**

**Trus, seneng banget reiwernya meningkat banyak. Jadi sekitar 31 review... And aku berharap, semoga di chap ini terus meningkat. ^^b *Mengharap dengan pupy eyes *_* #Plakk! Digeplak readers saking lebay and gajenya gue...kwkwkwkwkw...  
><strong>

**Sebenernya, chap ini udah selesai dari dua minggu lalu,**

**Hmm...karena aku punya target di chapter 9 setidaknya harus ada 170 reviewer, makanya aku pending and aku tunggu dulu biar review nya ampe 170 baru ku ...Mian chingu and readers sekalian...^^V.**

** Cz aku punya perjanjian ma kakakq, dia bakal ngasi sepenuhnya wewenang atas komputer yang kupakai sekarang ini, jika aku bisa mengumpulkan setidaknya 170 reviewer di chapter 9 dan lebih dari 200 reviewer di chapter 10! (Aneh tapi nyata. Begitulah anehnya kakaku yang satu itu. Ngasi, tapi make syarat gaje alias gak jelas. Gezzz...==)**

**Maka dari itu aku minta bantuan kepada readers sekalian biar aku bisa tetep punya komputer. Pleaaassee...!*,* ()**

**Soalnya kalo ga nyampe segitu, cerita perdanaku tercinta ini, terancam DISCONTINUE!T_T**

**Hiks...hikkss...**

**Yah...segitu aja curcolnya. Untung mengobati kerinduan kalian pada ceritaku, maka langsung aja capcus baca.**

**Enjoy Guys! Love ya! ^^b**

**Still Flash back**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

"Harusnya bisa kutebak dari awal jika kau yang membuatku berada di kamar ini." Ucap Rukia jengkel.

"Begitukah menurutmu? Hmm…. Kau memang pintar menebak sesuatu. Kurasa kau bisa menjadi seorang detektif." Canda Ichigo.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih." Rukia menanggapi bosan.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Ichigo santai, "Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku berjalan jalan ke hutan? Aku ingin sekali menikmati udara pegunungan yang masih sangat alami." Ajak Ichigo.

"Maaf sekali. Aku sedang sibuk." Jawab Rukia cuek dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

"Gadis keras kepala." Ichigo menggumam pelan sembari memijit pelipisnya. Ia kemudian menatap pintu kamar Rukia yang terbanting cukup keras dan dikunci pemiliknya.

Rukia bersandar pada daun pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya. Ia mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Ia meraih dada kirinya yang terasa menghangat. Gara-gara Tuan Muda-nya itu, ia menjadi tak menentu seperti ini. Untung saja tadi dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaan berdebarnya di hadapan pemuda itu. Rukia sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi gampang sekali berdebar setiap dihadapkan pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan Ichigo. Apalagi jika ia sampai melihat pemuda itu. Ia nyaris saja kehilangan logika. Mungkinkah kini ia mulai jatuh cinta pada majikannya itu?

Rukia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia mendapati kesimpulan terakhir. Suatu omong kosong yang tak mungkin terjadi.

.

.

"Hei! Kau Ichigo kan?" Seorang wanita berambut merah marun dengan balutan kimono seksi berjalan berlenggak di koridor penginapan tersebut. Kaki jenjangngnya terlihat sangat jelas tiap kali belahan kimono itu terbelah saat ia tengah melangkah. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai lurus bergoyang seirama dengan langkah kakinya yang berjalan mendekat ke arah beberapa orang yang berdiri di ujung koridor dan terlihat bingung menatapnya. Pemuda berambut orange jabrik yang berdiri di paling depan itulah merupakan tujuan wanita itu berjalan mendekat.

Ichigo terlihat bingung menatap perempuan cantik yang tadi menyapanya. Ia merasa asing dengan wanita itu. Tapi kenapa wanita itu bisa tahu namanya?

"Kau Ichigo kan?" Tanya wanita itu kembali.

"Iya. Kau, siapa?" tanya Ichigo datar. Ia menatap perempuan berambut merah itu dari atas sampai bawah. Bisa dibilang lumayan untuk seukuran seorang wanita.

Nanao yang saat itu tengah menemani Ichigo jalan-jalan bersama para pelayan lainnya, memandang tanya pada sosok gadis yang terasa asing tersebut.

"Kau tak ingat aku?" tanya perempuan itu kembali.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mencoba menelitik wajah perempuan di hadapannya itu. "Entahlah. Aku tak ingat." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Aku Riruka! Temanmu di universitas dulu!" jawab perempuan bernama Riruka itu.

Nanao mengangkat alisnya begitu mendengar jawaban dari gadis itu. Ia tak lagi penasaran dengan gadis berambut merah tersebut. Setidaknya dulu ia tahu siapa gadis itu, mengingat dulu Tuan Mudanya dan gadis itu beserta beberapa teman Ichigo lainnya memang sering bermain ke rumah Ichigo.

Ichigo terlihat terkejut, "Kau….Ri-Riruka?" ucapnya terbata, "Hahaha….! Kau terlihat sangat jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan saat kita di universitas dulu! Aku sampai tak bisa mengenalimu!" lanjut Ichigo takjub.

"Hahaha….! Aku tahu. Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?" Tanya Riruka.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik. Dulunya kau kan sedikit tomboy. Sekarang kau tiba-tiba saja menjelma menjadi angsa cantik." puji Ichigo.

"Haha…! Kau bisa saja, Ichigo! Jadi kau menginap disini juga?"

"Hm," Ichigo mengangguk, "Aku mengajak para pelayanku untuk berlibur sebentar. Sedikit menghilangkan rasa penat." Jelasnya.

"Haahh….jadi kau yang telah membuat penginapan ini menjadi hampir tak memiliki kamar kosong untuk pelanggan yang lain? Kau ini! Untung saja aku masih bisa mendapatkan satu kamar lagi." Jelas Riruka dengan sedikit nada kejengkelan.

"Hahaha…Benarkah? Maaf Riruka, aku tak bermaksud begitu." Sesal Ichigo.

"Haha….aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Riruka menghibur, "Jadi, kau mau kemana, Ichigo?"

"Hanya ingin menikmati udara pegunungan."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita satu tujuan. Kita jalan-jalan bersama saja, bagaimana?" Tawar Riruka.

"Ide yang bagus. Aku juga tak memiliki teman mengobrol."

"Kalau begitu, ayoo!" ajak Riruka mantap sembari melingkarkan lengannya di tangan kanan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menatap geli perempuan disebelahnya itu. Merekapun berjalan menyisiri hutan yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa dengan jalan setapak untuk para pengunjung agar dapat menikmati suasana alam yang asri.

Keduanya asik bercengkrama dan bernostalgia tentang hari-hari mereka selama di universitas. Gelak tawa kadang terdengar saat mereka membahas hal lucu yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama.

.

.

Rukia menghembuskan beberapa kali nafasnya. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh menatap hamparan hijau pepohonan dengan jalan setapak yang menuju hutan wisata. Jari-jarinya menggapai pinggiran pagar yang menjadi pembatas antar beranda kamar tersebut agar terlindungi dari tebing yang cukup curam di bawah sana, kemudian ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di atas pagar tersebut sembari menikmati pemandangan alam.

Sampai kedua permata violetnya menangkap gambar dua orang yang tengah asik bercengkrama sedang berjalan di sepanjang jalan setapak dengan diiringi beberapa pelayan di belakangnya. Rukia sangat hafal sosok itu. Hanya seorang dari mereka tak Rukia kenal. Seorang gadis berambut merah marun panjang.

Kedua bola mata keunguannya tak henti-hentinya mengawasi dua orang tersebut. Ia merasa dadanya berdenyut dan agak perih. Namun, kedua violetnya masih dengan saksama menatap pemandangan di bawahnya. Sesekali ia menegak minuman suplemen berbotol kaca kecil yang terletak di sebelah kiri tangannya.

Ichigo baru sadar jika kamarnya berada tepat di atas tempatnya berjalan kini. Ia mengarahkan kedua hazelnya ke bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di atas batuan kapur tersebut. Mata musim gugur itu menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal. Ya, Rukia terlihat memperhatikannya dari balkon kamarnya dalam diam.

Segera saja pikiran jahil hinggap di otaknya. Ia merangkul Riruka dan memulai pembicaraan riang mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi bahagia yang terlukis di wajahnya. Usaha itu ia lakukannya untuk membuat Rukia cemburu. Meskipun hal tersebut ia tahu akan sia-sia belaka. Namun, tak ada salahnya di coba.

Kedua mata Rukia membulat saat ia melihat Ichigo merangkul gadis berambut merah itu. Hatinya seakan langsung seakan tertimpa badai. Rasa ngilu itu kembali ia rasakan dan semakin menjadi. Membuat dadanya menjadi sesak. Rukia mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang galau.

"Kenapa jadi terasa begini? Apa jantungku berpacu cepat dan perih begini karena minuman suplemen yang tadi? Akh, pasti itu! Kurasa aku butuh sedikit istirahat." gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Segera setelah itu ia berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Ichigo menyeringai tipis saat ia melihat Rukia berbalik dan pergi. Entah dari mana perasaan yakin itu hinggap di hatinya. Rukia pasti cemburu melihat ia berdekatan dengan perempuan lain. Disusul kemudian perasaan bahagia karena ia baru saja mendapatkan kenyataan manis yang ia tarik dari kesimpulannya sendiri. Sekalipun belum tentu itu kenyataannya. Namun, sedikit banyak memang mengena. Setelah itu, ia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada pundak Riruka.

"Hn? Kenapa Ichigo?" Tanya Riruka bingung ketika Ichigo melepas rangkulannya yang secara tiba-tiba ia lakukan tadi.

"Hn, tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengayunkan kedua lenganku saja." Dalih Ichigo.

Nanao melihat gelagat Tuan Muda-nya yang terasa aneh. Ia pun mencoba mencari tahu. Ia mendongak dan melihat ke atas. Ternyata itu adalah bangunan kamar yang Ichigo tempati. Nanao terlihat bingung. Namun, ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu.

"Hm..begitu…" Raut kekecewaan terlihat dari wajah cantik Riruka.

"Maafkan aku Riruka, kurasa aku sedikit lelah. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke penginapan?"

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Kau kembali saja duluan. Aku masih ingin menikmati pemandangan di sini." Ucap Riruka tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku kembali duluan. Jaga dirimu, Riruka." Pamit Ichigo. Ia pun kembali ke penginapan dengan diiringi para pelayan di belakangnya.

Ketika rombongan Ichigo telah meninggalkan hutan wisata dan menuju penginapan, Ichigo memerintahkan semua pelayannya kembali ke kamar mereka masing masing, kecuali Nanao.

Para pelayan pun pergi tanpa bertanya lagi kepada Tuan Muda mereka.

"Nanao, bisakah aku membicarakan sesuatu denganmu?" Ichigo bertanya kepada seorang pelayan berpenampilan rapi yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tentu Tuan Muda. Anda mau mengatakan apa?" Tanya Nanao.

"Sesuatu tentang seorang gadis."

.

.

Saat Ichigo telah sampai di kamarnya, Ia segera pergi ke beranda kamar yang menjadi satu dengan beranda kamar Rukia. Bermaksud menemui Rukia di kamarnya untuk menggoda gadis itu. Namun, baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan menoleh ke kamar Rukia, gadis itu terlihat sedang terbaring nyaman di kursi kayu panjang. Kedua violetnya terkatup dan wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang.

Dengan langkah pelan Ichigo mendekati Rukia yang tengah terlelap. Ia berdiri menjulang di samping kursi kayu panjang tempat Rukia terlelap. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya ketika ia memandangi dengan cermat wajah polos gadis itu. Sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bercinta, ia terlihat polos dan begitu anggun.

Ichigo menjadi sangat gemas dengan gadis itu. Perlahan ia membungkuk untuk dapat menikmati lebih dekat wajah polos Rukia. Nafasnya terdengar teratur. Ichigo membelai pipi mulus Rukia dengan perlahan. Tak ingin mengganggu ketenangan gadis itu.

Wajahnya semakin merendah dan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Kembali ia tersenyum memandangi gadis berambut pendek tersebut. Ichigo kemudian memiringkan wajahnya dan segera menyergap bibir tipis Rukia dengan lembut.

Kedua bibir mereka melekat lembut. Pemuda berambut orange itu kemudian melumat perlahan bibir Rukia yang terasa sangat manis. Menyampaikan rasa kasih sayangnya kepada gadis itu, tanpa berniat membangunkannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Rukia menggeliat pelan. Segera Ichigo melepas ciumannya.

Kedua alis tipis Rukia mengkerut. Ichigo segera beranjak pergi dan masuk ke kamarnya sebelum gadis itu bangun. Kemudian ia mengintip lewat celah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Rukia segera terkesiap bangun saat ia baru saja tenggelam dalam mimpinya yang aneh. Debaran jantungnya bertalu tak menentu. Sisa-sisa ingatan tentang mimpi itu masih menggelayut manis di otaknya. Deru nafasnya terdengar tak teratur. Pipinya merona merah saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian dalam mimpinya.

Dalam mimpinya ia sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan wisata. Tiba-tiba saja seorang menarik tangannya dan mencium bibirnya. Rukia segera mengetahui siapa pria yang menciumnya itu lewat rambut orangenya yang mencuat. Anehnya, ia menerimanya dan membiarkan Ichigo melumat lembut bibirnya. Namun, secara tiba-tiba, cahaya putih dan menyilaukan membuat pandangannya mengabur. Ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya di kursi kayu panjang. Rukia baru sadar jika ia tadi memang beristirahat di beranda kamarnya.

Berarti ciuman tadi hanya mimpi. Segera tangan kecilnya meraih bibir tipisnya. Namun, entah kenapa bibirnya terasa basah. Rukia membelalakan matanya. Mungkinkah ia baru saja dicium seseorang? Atau jangan-jangan Ichigo memang benar-benar menciumnya di dunia nyata saat ia tidur?

Segera saja ia ingin memastikan hal itu. Rukia bernjak mendekati kamar Ichigo. Mencari keberadaan pemuda itu di kamarnya, dan beruntungnya, kamar pemuda itu tak terkunci. Rukia segera menyelinap masuk dan mencoba memastikan keberadaan sang pemilik. Namun sepertinya, nihil. Tak tampak ada seorang pun disana.

"Berarti itu benar-benar memang hanya mimpi..." Gumam Rukia, jari tangan kanannya masih setia mengelus bibirnya yang terasa basah. Terlihat raut kekecewaan dari wajahnya.

'Hakh? Apa yang ku pikirkan! Bodoh!Bodoh! Bodoh' Rukia segera tersadar dari pikirannya yang tak masuk akal. Mengapa ia menjadi sedikit kecewa begitu tahu jika ciuman itu hanya mimpi? Rukia memukul mukul kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang bersarang disana.

'Tidak Rukia! Tidak! Kenapa kau malah berpikir yang macam-macam? Jangan sampai pikiran aneh itu meracuni otakmu dan kau sampai jatuh dalam pesona pria brengsek itu! Tidak, Tidak boleh!' Kembali Rukia mencoba meyakinkan hatinya. Tak ada alasan untuk memikirkannya lagi. Sekarang, waktunya bersenang-senang!

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Dan ia pun beranjak meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo segera keluar dari lemari begitu gadis itu telah pergi. Segera ia menghirup rakus udara segar disekitarnya. Ketika tadi Rukia akan ke kamarnya, entah kenapa tubuhnya reflek beranjak dan bersembunyi di lemari pakaian. Dan akhirnya, hal itu menghasilkan sesuatu yang memuaskan. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum simpul. Mengingat ekspresi kekecewaan yang tergambar dari wajah Rukia serta caranya menyentuh bibirnya. Ichigo yakin pasti, jika gadis itu pasti merasa kecewa karena ciuman itu hanya mimpi. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, ciuman itu memang nyata. Satu kesimpulan yang ia tarik adalah, 'Kurasa dia mulai menyukaiku…' gumam Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri disertai senyum yang semakin lebar berkembang di pipi tirusnya.

.

.

"Hei, Rukia! Kau kemana saja?" Soifon segera menghampiri Rukia yang terlihat hendak pergi ke pemandian. Sepertinya ia juga akan pergi ke pemandian, terlihat dari handuk yang menggantung di bahunya.

"Oh, Hai Soifon!" sahut Rukia tersenyum, "Kau mau pergi ke pemandian juga?" tanya Rukia.

"Hm…" Soifon mengangguk, "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kamar barumu?" Tanya Soifon.

Rukia terlihat menghela nafas panjang, "Kamarnya sih bagus. Bahkan sangat bagus. Hanya saja, aku tak suka disana. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa kuajak bicara." Ucap Rukia lesu.

"Memangnya kau tak memiliki teman sekamar?" tanya Soifon.

Rukia menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kamar di sebelahmu?" Tanya Soifon kembali.

Sontak wajah Rukia merona merah. 'Kamar sebelah? Dia kan Si Jeruk Mesum itu. Mana bisa aku bercanda dengannya! Dia hanya membuat suasana hatiku menjadi kacau!' gerutu Rukia dalam hati.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Rukia? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Soifon cemas begitu melihat rona kemerahan di wajah gadis mungil itu.

"Apa?" Sontak Rukia terkaget, "Benarkah? Hahaha….! Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan. Kalau begitu kita harus cepat ke pemandian dan berendam." Elak Rukia untuk menyembunyikan ruam kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei Rukia! Pelan-pelan! Aku kesusahan berjalan dengan kimono ini!" omel Soifon.

Rukia tak menggubris. Ia tetap mempercepat langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Soifon yang memanggil-manggilnya dan hampir saja tersandung dengan langkah kakinya sendiri.

.

"Haaahh….Nyamannya…." Rukia menghela nafas lega begitu ia mencelupkan tubuhnya ke dalam air pemandian yang bersuhu tiga puluh lima drajat itu. Punggungnya menyandar dengan nyaman di bebatuan alam yang sengaja di letakan di sisi kolam itu untuk memberi kesan alami.

"Aduh, kakiku sakit! Ini gara-gara kau, Rukia. Kakimu sangat pendek, tapi kenapa jalanmu itu sangat cepat?" Gerutu Soifon sembari memijat pelan kedua telapak kakinya yang terasa pegal.

"Hehehe…. Itu keahlianku." Ujar Rukia memamerkan gignya yang berjejer rapi.

"Dasar Kau ini!" Omel soifon kemudian, "Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi! Bagaimana dengan kamar di sebelah kamarmu? Apa dia juga tak bisa diajak bercanda?" Tanya Soifon kemudian.

Rukia sebenarnya sangat malas membahas hal itu, tapi karena Soifon tetap saja mendesaknya untuk menjawab hal itu, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Haahhh….Kau tau siapa orang di sebelah kamarku? Dia Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Jelas Rukia bosan.

"Apa? Tuan Muda? Tuan Muda di sebelah kamarmu, Rukia? Waaaahhhh…..! Kau beruntung sekali!" Pekik Soifon terkagum.

"Menurutmu begitu? Bagiku tidak sama sekali. Sangat menyebalkan jika harus bersebelahan dengannya!" tegas Rukia.

"Hmm….kurasa jika aku yang bersebelahan dengannya, akan kuserang dia di waktu malam hari. Hahahaha….!" Canda Soifon.

"Astaga!" Rukia menghela nafas sembari menepuk wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Waahhh…Kalian juga disini rupanya." Senna datang bersama Neil dan Nanao yang menyusul di belakangnya. Mereka lalu ikut bergabung dan mencelupkan diri ke dalam kolan air panas.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Senna.

"Ahh…Kalian baru datang. Kami hanya sedang membicarakan Tuan Muda. Kalian tahu, Rukia sangat beruntung karena bisa tidur di kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Tuan Muda!" jelas Soifon.

Rukia baru saja hendak menghentikan ucapan soifon, namun terlambat. Ia hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Apa! Benarkha itu Rukia?"Senna sontka mendekati Rukia dan bersiap mengintrupsi gadis pendek itu.

"I-iya…" Jawab Rukia takut-takut.

"Hwaaaaaa! Kenapa bukan aku saja? Apa kita tak boleh bertukar kamar? Aku ingin sekali berada di kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Tuan Muda!"

"Sayangnya itu sudah terlambat, Senna. Karena Yadomaru-sama telah melarang para pelayan pindah kamar lagi." Jelas Nanao santai. Dengan raut ketenangannya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Rukia. Sepertinya sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Tuan Mudanya terlihat aneh setelah memandang bangunan kamarnya saat sedang jalan-jalan di hutan wisata bersama gadis bernama Riruka itu.

"Hei, kalian tahu, aku punya gossip terbaru mengenai Tuan Muda!" Nell membuka pembicaraan dengan antusiasnya. Pembicaraan mengenai Tuan Muda mereka memang sangat menarik bagi para pelayan.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Tanya Senna penasaran.

Rukia hanya memandang dengan tampang bosan dan acuh. Namun meski begitu, indra pendengarannya ia pertajam untuk dapat menyimak apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan soal Ichigo.

"Tadi saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kesini, aku melihat Tuan Muda bersama seorang wanita berambut merah. Mereka berjalan dengan sangaaaaat mesra! Wanita itu benar-benar cantik. Yang kudengar sih, dia itu teman Tuan Muda sewaktu masih di Universitas. Sepertinya mereka pacaran setelah bertemu kembali." Jelas Nell panjang.

"Apa?Benarkah?Hwaaa…..! Kalau begitu aku sudah tak memiliki kesempatan lagi! Kenapa dunia seolah begitu kejam kepadaku?" Tangis Senna. Soifon tertawa mendengar kekecewaan yang dilontarkan Senna.

"Heh! Meskipun Tuan Muda tak punya kekasih, tetap saja kau tak memiliki kesempatan. Memangnya Tuan Muda berminat dengan seorang pelayan sepertimu!" Gerutu Nell bosan.

Nanao dan Soifon tertawa begitu mendengar penuturan Nell yang mengejek Senna. Nanao terlihat sesekali mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah Rukia. Terlihat gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan tersirat raut kekecewaan dari wajahnya. Entah kenapa, sudut bibir Nanao terlihat melengkung ke atas.

"Kau itu, Nell! Senang sekali mematahkan angan seseorang!" Gerutu Senna.

Mereka semua kemudian semakin tertawa lebar begitu mendengar Senna yang kembali terlihat kecewa.

.

.

"Rukia, karena kamarmu berada dekat dengan kamar Tuan Muda, jadi tolong bawakan baju ganti untuk Tuan Muda yang sedang berendam di pemandian belakang. Kau mau kan?" Pinta Nanao ketika mereka berjalan beriringan sekembalinya dari pemandian.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?" protes Rukia kecil.

"Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, kamarmu kan berada paling dekat dengan kamar Tuan Muda." Ucap Nanao dingin, bermaksud membuat Rukia tak berani membantah perintahnya lagi.

Mendengar nada bicara Nanao yang terdengar sarkastik itu, Rukia segera paham jika ia tak boleh menolak. Dengan berat hati ia mengiyakan perintah pelayannya itu.

Setelah mengambil beberapa pakaian dari kamar Ichigo, Rukia berjalan gontai menuju pemandian tempat Ichigo berendam. Sebenarnya ia sangat enggan jika harus kemari dan bertemu dengan Ichigo, apalagi jika pemuda itu tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak sopan. Benar-benar nyaris membuat jantungnya putus saat mencoba membayangkan hal tidak-tidak tersebut.

Rukia menggeser pintu kayu yang merupakan pintu masuk ke pemandian pribadi yang digunakan Ichigo. Segera ia melihat dua pasang sandal kayu khas jepang di pintu masuk tersebut. Rukia bingug, namun mungkin saja salah satu pelayan telah datang membawakan sesuatu untuk Ichigo. Ia pun tak ambil pusing dan segera melanjutkan tugasnya.

Saat Rukia telah sampai di pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan pemandian pribadi dengan kolam pemandian yang berada di luar sana, Rukia segera menggeser pintu itu. Dan sontak matanya melebar begitu melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Dua orang manusia tengah berciuman dengan mesra di dalam kolam pemandian. Seorang wanita berambut merah marun dalam keadaan telanjang tengah mencium seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk dan bersandar di bebatuan dan Rukia tahu pemuda itu adalah Tuan Muda-nya. Keduanya terlihat tak memperdulikan sosok Rukia yang tengah mematung melihat mereka. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Pulih dari keterkejutannya, Rukia segera berbalik dan menutup pintu. Kedua violetnya tak kuasa melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama. Kakinya melemas dan ia jatuh terduduk di balik pintu. Detak jantungnya berpacu menggila dan membuat dadanya terasa sangat perih. Nafasnya menjadi sangat sesak. Mata violetnya perlahan memerah dan berkaca-kaca, ia tak sadar, jika setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Rukia baru menyadari jika ia menangis. Rukia tak mengerti kenapa hatinya menjadi seakan remuk setelah melihat Ichigo berciuman dengan wanita berambut merah yang tak Rukia tahu namanya itu.

Segera ia bangkit dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar! Kenapa mereka melakukannya di tempat seperti itu sih? Dasar tidak tahu malu! Kalau sampai ada yang lihat bagaimana? Sial!" Rukia mengomel tak jelas. Entah kenapa lidahnya berkutik dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa ia kontrol.

"Pria brengsek! Aku membecimu! sangat-sangat membencimu! Mati saja kau Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rukia memekik menahan amarahnya. Emosinya seolah meluap bagai bom waktu, "Dan air mata sialan ini, kenapa tak mau berhenti mengalir?" Rukia menyeka kasar air mata yang berlinang di pipinya.

Segera setelah ia sampai di kamarnya, Rukia membanting pintu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Ia menangis tanpa henti dan tak mengrti akan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi emosional seperti ini.

.

"Terimakasih, Riruka. Maaf membuatmu menjadi terlihat memalukan seperti tadi." Sesal Ichigo.

"Tak apa. Aku senang bisa membantumu." Ucap Riruka menenangkan, "Tak kusangka, seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang terkenal sangat sempurna jatuh cinta pada seorang pelayan di rumahnya." Riruka tertawa renyah.

"Kau tak akan pernah tahu, betapa ia nyaris membuatku gila karena menginginkannya." Ucap Ichigo.

"Hahaha…! Aku senang kau menemukan seorang yang kau cintai dengan tulus. Ku harap kau tak main-main dengannya. Kupikir dia gadis yang baik." Nasihat Riruka.

"Pasti!" ucap Ichigo mantap. Terlihat keseriusan dari raut wajahnya.

.

.

"Hai Rukia! Ayo cepat kemari. Kami sedang berpesta!" Seru Nell pada Rukia yang terlihat berjalan di depan bangunan tempat dimana para pelayan malam ini melakukan pesta, ia kemudian menghampiri Rukia dan menarik tangannya.

"Hei, kenapa matamu sembab begitu?" Tanya Nell Heran begitu melihat mata Rukia yang terlihat bengkak.

"Ah~…. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi hanya habis menonton drama di televisi yang cukup menyedihkan. Jadi tanpa terasa air mataku terus keluar." Dalih Rukia.

"Hahaha…! Kau ini naïf sekali! Kalau begitu sekarang kita berpesta untuk mengembalikan suasana hati!" Seru Nell kembali.

Rukia tersenyum dan menanggapi ajakan Nell.

Hampir lima botol sake diteguk Rukia malam ini. Tiap kali ia mengingat Ichigo yang tengah berciuman panas dengan wanita berambut merah marun itu, semakin membuat hatinya nyeri, seketika itu pula ia meneguk bergelas-gelas sake. Untunglah dia termasuk orang yang tahan minum. Namun, tetap saja tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia kini mulai mabuk. Beberapa teman-temannya yang lain terlihat telah tertidur karena mabuk.

Rukia beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Meskipun dengan keadaan mabuk, ia cukup dapat melihat jalan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di tangga yang mengarah ke bangunan kamarnya, samar-samar Rukia melihat Ichigo yang terlihat sedang menikmati udara malam di teras samping. Seketika perasaan kesal menguar di hatinya begitu melihat pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Hei Kau Jeruk Brengsek!Hik! Hik!" Seru Rukia merancau diiringi cegukan kecil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung melihat Rukia yang berjalan tak menentu.

"Dia mabuk" Gumam Ichigo pelan. Ia segera menuruni tangga dan mehampiri Rukia.

"Kau! Hik! Kau pria brengsek!" maki Rukia. Lengan kecilnya memukul-mukul dada bidang Ichigo di depannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Ichigo. Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo segera meraih kedua kaki Rukia dan menggendong gadis itu menuju kamar Rukia.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku! Aku membencimu! Turunkan aku sekarang juga! Tawake!" berontak Rukia dalam gendongan Ichigo. Tangannya terus memukul-mukul dada Ichigo.

"Berhentilah memukulku seperti itu, Midget!" protes Ichigo, "Sekarang, mana kunci kamarmu?" tanyanya.

"Apa? Kunci?" Rukia segera meraih ukiran besi yang terselip di balik sabuk kimononya, "Maksudmu ini? Hik!" tanyanya kemudian. Lalu beberapa detik berikutnya, Rukia melemparkan kunci itu entah kemana.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuang kuncinya, bodoh!" Bentak Ichigo kesal.

"Hahaha! Cari saja sampai dapat!" Tawa Rukia riang.

"Kau ini…!" geram Ichigo jengkel. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencari kunci itu, namun karena gelap sangat mustahil untuk mendapatkannya dengan cepat, dan lagi gadis dalam gendongannya ini terus saja berontak. Dan sangat tak mungkin membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya berada di luar semalaman apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini.

Ichigo segera membawa masuk gadis mungil itu ke kamarnya. Bermaksud membaringkannya di atas futon. Namun, gadis mungil itu semakin berontak, dan alhasil membuat Ichigo kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat mereka terjatuh. Beruntung mereka telah sampai di futon sehingga meredam sedikit debaman akibat hempasan tubuh mereka.

Ichigo meringis pelan. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang nyaris membentur lantai kayu jika saja tak ada futon empuk yang menjadi bantalan. Dadanya terasa sangat berat, dan terang saja, ternyata Rukia terjatuh di atasnya.

Gadis itu segera duduk di atas perut Ichigo yang tertutupi hakamanya. Rukia menunduk, "Kau Brengsek!" maki Rukia lemah. Ia kembali memukul dada Ichigo, "Kau juga pencuri! Hik!"

Ichigo melebarkan matanya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu menyebutnya pencuri. Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengambil barang apapun milik Rukia. Namun, ia diam saja dan membiarkan gadis itu mengeluarkan cercaan dan makian.

"Kau mencuri segalanya dari ku! Kau mencuri ciuman-ciumanku! Kau bahkan mencuri keperawananku! Kau jahat! Aku membencimu!" maki Rukia yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Entah kenapa Tuhan begitu tak adil padaku! Kenapa ia membuatmu berada dalam kehidupanku! Kenapa juga aku harus menjadi gadis tak berdaya dan membiarkanmu menjamahku semaumu! Kau pria kaya! Seharusnya, kau bisa mencari gadis lain selain aku untuk kau tiduri! Kenapa harus aku!" bentak Rukia tepat di depan wajah Ichigo. Wajah gadis bermata violet itu memerah karena mabuk.

Ichigo meneguk ludahnya pelan mendengar penuturan Rukia yang penuh emosi. Ia sadar, itulah yang dirasakan Rukia selama ini. Gadis ini mungkin mabuk, namun bukankah orang mabuk selalu berkata jujur? Jadi Ichigo membiarkan Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa berniat menyela untuk protes.

"Hahahaha….! Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku harus menangis seharian karena melihatmu berciuman dengan gadis itu? Hahahaha….! Aku bodoh! Aku bodoh!" Gerutu Rukia sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Ichigo terkejut, disusul kemudian sebuah senyum tipis di pipinya. Ia cukup senang mendengar penuturan gadis yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk ini. Setidaknya semua itu memang benar. Dan ia bangga karena telah berhasil membuat gadis itu cemburu sesuai dengan rencananya.

"Dan kau juga pencuri licik! Berani-beraninya kau juga mencuri hatiku, bodoh!" Sontak kedua mata coklat Ichigo melebar begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan gadis di atasnya itu.

Gadis itu meraih kerah hakama Ichigo hingga membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat. Ichigo menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya. Violetnya yang terlihat sayu menatap kedua iris coklat dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dasar pencuri licik!" ucap Rukia pelan, kemudian ia menutup jarak antara mereka dengan ciumannya. Ichigo sontak terkejut. Ternyata gadis ini bisa menjadi sangat agresif jika sedang mabuk.

Kedua bibir tipis itu saling menempel. Tak satupun diantara mereka mau memulai permainan. Keduanya hanya menutup mata mereka dan meresapi sentuhan lembut dari bibir lawannya masing-masing. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, si gadis bertubuh mungil itu melepas bibirnya yang hinggap di bibir tipis pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Kedua mata mereka saling menatap dan menyelam ke dalam pandangan masing-masing. Detak jantung saling berpacu diiringi dengan rona kemerahan yang mulai terlihat semakin jelas di pipi keduanya. Entah apa yang menyebabkan rona kemerahan itu. Pengaruh alkohol atau karena debaran jantung yang semakin bertalu-talu.

"Ku rasa, aku sudah gila karena mulai menyukaimu. Hik!"

"Tidak. Itu naluriah…" Ucap Ichigo pelan sembari menarik kepala Rukia dan mengecup singkat dahi mulus gadis itu.

"Hahaha…. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hik! Aku… Aku tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku kali ini."

"Kalau begitu luapkan saja." Perlahan, kedua tangan Ichigo mengelus wajah Rukia dan membingkainya.

Rukia memandang wajah tampan di hadapannya. Antara sadar dan tidak, ia samar-samar melihat sebuah tatapan penuh perasaan ditujukan padanya.

Secara perlahan, ia memajukan wajahnya dan kembali mengecup singkat bibir pemuda yang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang itu. Namun, ketika ia hendak menyudahi kecupan singkatnya, tangan pemuda itu menahan kepalanya dan menarik kembali bibir tipisnya hingga mereka kembali terbuai dalam ciuman yang lebih panjang.

"Katakan…" Gumam Ichigo di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Apa…?" Tanya Rukia masih di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Katakan sejujurnya…." Ichigo mengehentikan ciumannya. Ia kemudian menatap mata violet nan indah itu, "Kalau kau mencintaiku…" Lanjut Ichigo.

Rukia terkekeh pelan, "Kau si pencuri! Pemaksa! Dan pembual! Seenaknya sendiri! Hik! Tapi..." Rukia menatap lurus Ichigo, "Aku mencintaimu…hik!"

Segera Ichigo meraup bibir yang baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya akan dirinya. Tangan kirinya meremas pelan rambut hitam legam Rukia dan menarik kepala gadis itu semakin merapat padanya. Tak ingin ada se-senti pun jarak diantara mereka.

Keadaan gadis itu yang sadar atau tidaknya ia saat ini, sama sekali tak digubris Ichigo. Hanya satu yang ia yakini, gadis itu mencintainya. Ia yakin itu! Baginya hal itu tak terbantahkan lagi. Meski ketika gadis berambut hitam ini telah sadar dari mabuknya, dan ia akan mengelak dari pengakuannya beberapa waktu lalu. Namun, Ichigo tetap tak akan melepasnya. Dan kini, ia menjadi amat sangat menginginkan Rukia.

.

Bulan bersinar dengan terangnya di luar sana. Menyinari bumi dengan cahanya yang lembut.

Masih dalam pengaruh alcohol. Tubuh Rukia yang putih bak porselen semakin bercahaya karena sinar sang rembulan. Kimono yang tadi dikenakannya hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya saja. Dadanya yang mungil terlihat berkilau karena peluh dan terpaan sinar rembulan. Ia duduk di atas perut rata Ichigo yang terbuka karena hakamanya telah tersingkap.

Ia mengarahkan kedua dadanya ke wajah Ichigo yang terbaring di bawahnya. Kemudian dengan perlahan mendekatkannya ke bibir pemuda itu. Ichigo yang paham segera meraup salah satu payudara Rukia dan menyusu dengan ketat.

"Ahh…." Desah Rukia sembari mendongakan wajahnya untuk menikmati sensasi pagutan Ichigo di dadanya. Kedua tanganya berada di sisi kepala Ichigo untuk menyangga tubuh kecilnya agar tak menimpa wajah Ichigo.

Kedua tangan Ichigo bergerilya di paha Rukia. Mengelusnya lembut dari bawah dan menuju ke pangkal paha gadis itu. Menyingkap kain kimono yang masih melekat dan membelahnya hingga memperlihatkan daerah di antara paha Rukia yang masih tertutup kain segita tiga berwarna merah dengan tali yang terikat di kedua pinggulnya. Perlahan Ichigo menarik simpulan kain segitiga itu hingga membuatnya melonggar dan segera ia menariknya hingga tanggal. Daerah diantara paha gadis itu terasa basah di atas perutnya.

"Akuhhh…akuhh..mencintaimu Ichiihhh…." Desah Rukia pelan.

Ichigo tersenyum ditengah kulumannya pada dada gadis itu. Ia kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tangan kokohnya segera meraih tengkuk Rukia dan membawa gadis itu pada ciuman panasnya. Bunyi decapan memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Rukia…" ucap Ichigo pelan di tengah aktifitasnya. Kemudian ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah pagutan yang lebih panjang, hangat, dan ketat.

Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Rukia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas wajah Ichigo. Menyangga berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ichigo tersenyum mengetahui gadis itu menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan sukarela. Segera ia melumat liang kemerahan yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Aaaahhh…" desah Rukia panjang. Kedua lututnya yang menyangga tubuhnya itu bergetar saat lidah tak bertulang Ichigo menjelajahi daerah keintimannya. Ia mengelus kepala Ichigo yang terlihat terbenam di antara kedua pahanya dengan sayang. Kedua hazel itu terkatup sembari menikmati kenikmatan yang terasa di lidahnya.

Secara perlahan, Ichigo memasukan lidahnya kedalam lorong manis Rukia. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat tiap kali ia menggerakan lidahnya keluar masuk disana. Dengan perlahan, ia juga membimbing Rukia untuk mengerakan tubuhnya agar lidahnya mendapat penetrasi lebih dalam.

"Aaaahhhhhh…!" Rukia mendesah panjang saat ia mendapat klimaks pertamanya.

Ichigo segera meraup dengan rakus lelehan cairan gadisnya. Kemudian ia membimbing Rukia untuk duduk di perutnya kembali.

Gadis itu terkulai lemah begitu ia mendapat klimaks pertamanya. Dengan nafas memburu, ia menegakan tubuhnya di atas perut Ichigo. Kedua violetnya meredup ketika ia mencoba menatap Ichigo yang tengah menyeka bibirnya. Kemudian pemuda itu bangkit dan mendudukan Rukia di pangkuannya.

Kembali bibir mereka bertemu. Rukia membiarkan Ichigo mendominasi bibirnya.

Perlahan Ichigo mengangkat pinggul Rukia dan mengarahkan kesejatiannya yang memang telah menegang ke daerah sensitive gadis itu. Dengan perlahan, ia membimbing Rukia untuk memasuki tubuh gadis itu lebih dalam.

"Aakkhhhhh….."Sontak Rukia mendesah dan melepaskan pagutan Ichigo begitu tubuh mereka mulai menyatu. Punggungnya melengkung dan ia mendongak begitu penyatuan mereka semakin intens. Pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal ini tanpa rintih kesakitan dan penolakan. Ichigo yakin, Rukia juga menginginkannya kini. Meskipun dalam keadaan mabuk, namun gadis itu terlihat menikmatinya.

Ichigo mengelus pelan punggung Rukia. Berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Ia mencium leher Rukia yang terlihat bebas. Memberi tanda disetiap sudutnya. Mengklaim kepemilikannya atas gadis ini.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Rukia…" desahnya di sela kecupan yang didaratkannya bertubi-tubi pada leher Rukia.

Rukia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Ichigo. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Ichigo.

"Akuhh…mencintaimu Ichihhh…..sangat…" bisiknya pelan.

Rukia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Ichigo kembali berbaring di atas futon. Menikmati pemandangan gadis itu yang tengah menikmatinya. Seringai kecil terlihat dari bibirnya. Tubuh gadis itu yang bergerak liar di atas tubuhnya membuat Ichigo semakin bernafsu. Ditambah bunyi kecipak dan teplakan kulit mereka yang saling membentur membuat atmosfer itu semakin erotis.

Peluh mereka bercucuran. Rukia tak mempu mengontrol gerakannya yang mulai menggila di atas Ichigo. Dada mungilnya menari seiring irama yang dimainkanya.

Gerak licin di bawah sana membuat keduanya nyaris lupa diri. Terlihat beberapa tetesan mengalir dan jatuh di atas futon. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka mendesah panjang dan menusukan dengan lebih dalam penyatuan mereka.

"Ahh…aahh….hahh…" Desah Rukia. Ia sudah di ambang batas.

Bruk!

Ichigo segera membalik posisinya. Kini ia dapat dengan leluasa memandangi tubuh gadisnya yang tergeletak pasrah di bawahnya.

"Rukiahh…" panggil Ichigo lemah. Ia memandang lekat wajah Rukia yang telihat berkilau dan basah oleh peluhnya sendiri. Kedua matanya terkatup rapat dan nafasnya terlihat tersengal.

Ichigo meraih wajah Rukia dan membuat wajah mungil gadis itu menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Buka matamu…" perintah Ichigo pelan. Tangan halusnya menyeka tetesan keringat yang mengalir di pelipis gadis itu, "Biarkan aku melihat mata violetmu itu.."

Perlaha Rukia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan seketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Ichigo tersenyum lembut padanya. Dadanya terasa semakin menghangat.

Dan, Rukia kembali merasa pergerakan lembut di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia kembali mencoba menutup kedua matanya.

"Jangan! Biarkan aku melihat matamu terus. Dan tatap aku…" Ucap Ichigo lembut. Perlahan ia menghujam tubuh Rukia dengan lembut. Namun, seiring dengan bergulirnya waktu, hentakan itu menjadi semakin menggila.

Kedua mata mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Menyampaikan gelora yang membuncah dalam diri masing-masing. Tak peduli betapa menggilanya hujaman yang terjadi di bawah sana. Mereka hanya menikmatinya dan membaginya lewat tatapan penuh kasih dari satu sama lain. Desahan-desahan pun tak dapat lagi di tahan. Membiarkan alunan nada indah nan erotis itu mengalun manis dan memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Hingga sampailah mereka pada pencapaian terakhir. Sebuah hantaman keras yang menyembur dan mengalir memenuhi ruang kenikmatan. Keduanya masih berusaha menikmati setiap tetes demi tetes sensasi indah yang membuat mereka bagai burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa.

Segera Ichigo membalik kembali posisi mereka dan membiarkan Rukia berbaring telungkup di atas dadanya. Meski nafas mereka masih belum sepenuhnya teratur, tapi Ichigo kembali berusaha menghujamkan kesejatiannya kembali. Memaksa gadis mungil itu bangkit dan memulai kembali permainan panas mereka.

Desau angin dan gemericik suara bambu yang saling bergesek meredam tiap pekikan dan desahan yang keluar dari salah satu bangunan yang terletak paling belakang dari kompleks penginapan tersebut. Satu-satunya bangunan yang terletak berjauahan dengan bangunan lain di sekitarnya. Bangunan yang memang disetting secara privat untuk menjamin privasi pelanggannya.

Dan beruntunglah bagi mereka yang tengah berlibur untuk berbulan madu. Karena tak akan ada satupun orang yang akan mengganggu kegiatan mereka selama menginap di onsen itu.

.

.

"Enghh…." Rukia menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ichigo masih setia memandang gadis mungil itu dan menikmati tiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya ketika sedang tertidur.

Perlahan bola mata keunguannya membuka. Sosok pertama yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya adalah wajah Tuan Mudanya. Sontak saja Rukia terkesiap dan mundur. Namun, sebuah tangan menahan pinggangnya dan membuatnya tak dapat menjauh.

Kedua violetnya melebar dan bibirnya menganga saking terkejutnya. Namun, ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya selalu sangat kontras dengan yang ia lakukan. Pemuda itu justru tersenyum simpul dan hangat kepadanya.

Ichigo segera menarik kembali kepala Rukia yang sempat menjauh. Ia menenggelamkan kepala gadis mungil itu di dadanya.

Rukia semakin syok ketika ia mendapati dirinya tak memakai sehelai benangpun. Apalagi ia sedang tertidur berdampingan dengan Ichigo yang juga tak mengenakan apapun. Di tambah sebuah memori tentang kejadian tadi malam kembali terlintas di otaknya. Dan mendadak kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Akh..!" Rintih Rukia

"Diamlah… Mungkin saja kau terkena hangover. Kau terlalu mabuk kemarin." Ichigo mengelus punggung Rukia mencoba menenangkannya.

Namun, hal itu justru membuat Rukia bergidik. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang jika ia tengah dalam keadaan telanjang seperti ini.

"Kau…. Apa kita…" Ragu-ragu Rukia mulai bertanya di tengah rasa pusing yang menyergap kepalanya. Tak yakin dengan ingatannya yang berkelebat beberapa waktu lalu.

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidurlah dulu jika kau masih merasa pusing dan mengantuk. Kemarin kita terlalu keras bekerja.." Ucap Ichigo yang sarat akan makna di kalimat terakhirnya.

Rukia dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya, "Terlalu-keras…Be-bekerja? Ki-kita?" Tanya nya penuh kehati-hatian.

"Kurasa kau mulai mengingatnya." Jawab Ichigo santai, "Kau tahu, aku tak menyangka kau bisa begitu aktif saat sedang mabuk." Ichigo menyeringai begitu menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Membiarkan Rukia meresapi maksud kata-katanya.

Glek!

'Jadi itu benar? Astaga!' Rukia syok bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin itu tidak benar, jika ia saja masih merasakan sisa-sisa percintaan mereka tadi malam. Di tambah kondisinya yang tengah tanpa busana. Sangat mustahil jika itu hanya mimpi.

Memang bukan yang pertama bagi ia dan Ichigo melakukan hal ini. Namun, ini yang pertama baginya melakukannya dengan agresif.

'Astaga! Ini semua gara-gara sake sialan itu! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"Aku menyukainya…" Ucap Ichigo mendadak seolah mengerti isi pikiran gadis itu.

Sontak wajah Rukia semakin memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Ia segera bangkit dari dekapan Ichigo. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi kedua dadanya yang nyaris terlihat dengan sempurna.

"Anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi! Anggap saja itu hanya gurauan orang mabuk! Tidak benar-benar seperti itu!" Sangkal Rukia cepat.

Ichigo menatapnya penuh arti. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia.

"Aku-tidak-mau!" Jawabnya tegas dan penuh penekanan dan memandang tajam violet Rukia. Dan kembali mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir tipis Rukia. Ia kemudian menyeringai dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku tahu jika kau akan menyangkalnya begitu kau sadar. Tapi, ucapanmu kemarin kurasa itu adalah sebuah kejujuran. Ayolah Rukia! Berhentilah menghindar dan menolakku seperti itu. Kau hanya membohongi perasaanmu. Perasaan jika kau memang mencintaiku." Terang Ichigo disertai seringai tipis.

Rukia dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengeluarkan penyangkalan kembali. Entah kenapa ia sama sekali tak dapat menyanggah setiap kata-kata Ichigo. Itu memang benar. Meskipun ia ucapkan dalam keadaan tidak sadar, namun, semua itu sepenuhnya adalah isi hatinya.

"Aku..Aku…"

Cup.

Ichigo segera kembali mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Rukia. Ia melumat pelan bibir manis gadisnya. Dan kembali ia memangku Rukia di atas pahanya.

"Aku mencintaimu… Sudah kukatakan berulang kali hal itu. Sekarang giliranmu yang mengatakannya. Kalau tidak, aku akan memaksamu dengan caraku." Bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia.

Rukia semakin gugup dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Katakan Rukia…"

"Aku…" Rukia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, "Aku tidak mau!" ucapnya cepat untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Ichigo hanya menyeringai. Sesuai dengan perkataannya beberapa saat lalu, 'ia akan memaksanya dengan caranya'.

Segera ia mengangkat kembali pinggul Rukia dan mengarahkannya tepat di atas kesejatiannya. Dengan sekali hentakan dan tanpa persiapan, ia membenamkan dirinya kembali di dalam tubuh Rukia.

Sontak Rukia mendelik kaget dan memekik keras.

"Akh! Apa-yang kau lakukan…Ichigo?" Bentak Rukia lemah disertai rintihan.

"Kubilang aku akan memaksamu dengan caraku, bukan." Jelas Ichigo santai di telinga Rukia.

Perlahan ia semakin menekan pinggul Rukia dan membuat gadis itu semakin memekik kesakitan.

"Akkhh…hentikan Ichigo. Kalau kau terus melakukannya, seseorang akan mendengar kita. Ahh…" Rukia mencoba menghentikan Ichigo. Namun, sia-sia.

"Cukup akui saja jika kau memang mencintaiku…Apa itu terlalu sulit? Jadi kau lebih suka aku melakukan ini?" Goda Ichigo. Ia mulai menggerakan pinggul Rukia di atas pangkuannya.

"Aaaaahhhh…!" Desah Rukia. Kepalanya melesak ke belakang dan kedua lengannya mencengkram pundak Ichigo.

"Kau lebih suka aku melakukan yang seperti ini? Hm?" Tanya Ichigo datar. Namun sebenarnya ia berusaha mencoba mati-matian menahan desahannya agar tak keluar.

"Akuhh…Aahhh.."Desah Rukia.

"Lanjutkan, Rukia..nhh…" Ucap Ichigo. Ia mulai mendesah. Namun, ia tetap berusaha mengendalikan hasratnya.

"…Akhh…"

Belum selesai Rukia mengungkapkan pengakuannya, Ichigo mengehempaskan berulang kali tubuh Rukia di atasnya. Membuat keduanya memulai aktifitas pagi mereka.

Hentakan-hentakan keras dari penyatuan keduanya semakin menggila. Jauh lebih menggila dari aktifitas mereka tadi malam.

"Haahh…nhh…aahh…hhaahhh….Ichhiihhh…" desah Rukia

Ichigo membalik tubuh Rukia dan membuatnya telungkup di atas futon. Kedua tangan kekarnya masih setia memegang pinggang Rukia.

Dalam irama yang sama, ia menusukan tubuhnya dari belakang. Membuat Rukia semakin tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Berkali-kali ia menarik dan mendorong tubuh Rukia hingga membuat tubuhnya melesak dan keluar dengan cepat. Gerakan licin itu semakin tak dapat terkontrol. Menciptakan suara becek hingga menghasilkan begitu banyak cairan.

Ichigo tak kuasa menahan hasratnya pada gadis yang amat sangat ia cintai di bawahnya itu. Ia segera meraih wajah Rukia dan membuat kepala Rukia menoleh kebelakang, ia pun segera mengulum bibir gadis itu. Menyatukan bibir mereka dan meredam teriakan kenikmatan begitu keduanya mencapai puncak.

Keduanya ambruk dan menyergap udara dengan rakus.

Rukia segera tertidur karena kelelahan, sedangkan Ichigo kembali membaringkan Rukia di sebelahnya dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Dan kembali pula menyelami dunia mimpi masing-masing.

.

Lisa berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang terletak paling pojok dari kompleks penginapan itu. Ia bermaksud mencari Rukia untuk membantu para pelayan yang lain untuk mebersihkan di sekitar area lingkungan penginapan tersebut sebelum mereka kembali ke Karakura siang ini.

Satu persatu langkah kaki jenjangnya menapaki anak tangga. Ia berdiri di depan salah satu pintu di kamar tersebut. Ia mencoba membuka pintu geser khas jepang tersebut, namun terkunci. Lisa menghela nafas lalu meraih salah satu kunci yang ia genggam di tangannya. Itu adalah kunci cadangan untuk semua ruangan-ruangan yang majikannya pesan di Onsen ini. Segera ia menggeser pintu itu dan mencari penghuni kamar tersebut.

"Rukia?" Lisa mencoba memastikan keberadaan bawahannya di sana. Namun tak terdengar ada sahutan, "Kemana perginya Rukia di pagi buta begini?".

Namun, indra pendengarannya mendengar suara janggal dari ruangan di sebelahnya.

Suara desahan yang tersedengar samar-samar karena terhalang oleh tembok kayu. Lisa mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya. Ia menempelkan telinganya di dinding.

Suara desahan itu makin jelas ia dengar. Sebuah celah dari sekat kayu di dinding tersebut membuatnya dapat mencuri pandang sedikit keadaan di kamar sebelah.

Sontak matanya melebar. Seketika itu pula wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi.

"Tu-Tuan Mu-da?" Ucap Lisa gugup. Nafasnya terdengar tak teratur seiring dengan degup jantungnya yang juga bertalu talu karena syok dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Lisa mencoba menelaah siapa kiranya yang bersama Ichigo. Dan jantungnya seakan hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya bertengger jika saja ia memiliki keturunan lemah jantung.

"Rukia?" Lisa segera berbalik dan menutup mulutnya yang semakin melebar karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Jadi, selama ini Rukia dan Tuan Muda…." Lisa mencoba merangkai semua kenyataan, "Tuan Besar harus tahu semua ini! Tak akan kubiarkan Tuan Muda terperangkap dalam godaan gadis sok naif itu! Bisa-bisanya ia menggoda Tuan Muda!" geramnya. Ia segera pergi dan meninggalkan bangunan itu.

Nanao baru saja hendak membawakan secangkir kopi panas kepada Tuan Muda-nya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Kepala Pelayannya kembali dari bangunan kamar Ichigo, ia terlihat sangat syok dan marah. Lisa berjalan cepat tanpa memperdulikan orang di sekelilinya.

Nanao hanya memandang dalam diam wanita berambut merah itu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempatnya berdiri. Ketika Lisa sudah tak terlihat dari pandangannya, Nanao kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia mulai khawatir dengan apa yang sebenarnya membuat Lisa terlihat begitu syok dan marah.

Sampai kemudian ia sampai di bangunan yang merupakan kamar Ichigo dan Rukia. Nanao segera beranjak naik menapaki anak tangga dan menuju kamar Tuan Muda-nya.

Nanao mencoba mengetuk pintu, namun, belum sampai tangannya mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut, pintu di depannya bergeser dan menampakan sosok gadis bertubuh mungil yang terlihat berantakan dan sibuk membenahi pakaiannya dan ia terlihat tergesa-gesa untuk keluar.

Dan segera keduanya mematung begitu melihat satu sama lain.

"Rukia?"

"Na-Nanao?"

.

.

Kedua gadis itu tengah berdiri berdampingan di beranda kamar Rukia. Nanao dengan wajah tenangnya hanya menatap Rukia dalam diam. Berkebalikan dengan gadis mungil yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia terlihat resah dan takut. Rukia terlihat meremas-remas tangannya.

"Tak usah takut seperti itu. Aku bukan orang dengan tempramen tinggi." Nanao membuka pembicaraan mereka.

Rukia terkejut dan mencoba menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Maaf.." Ucap Rukia parau.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Bukankah dua insan yang saling mencintai itu wajar?" Ucap Nanao.

Sontak Rukia terkejut mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Nanao. Ia tak mengerti kenapa gadis berpenampilan rapi itu bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku tahu, apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Aku cukup bisa menebaknya lewat tingkah laku kalian berdua yang terlihat aneh selama ini." Jelas Nanao.

"Apa? Jadi, kau?" Rukia bertanya ragu.

Nanao mengangguk.

"Aku mulai menyadarinya jauh sebelum kau menyadari perasaanmu pada Tuan Muda. Aku sangat mengenal Tuan Muda. Awalnya saat kau mengambil cuti karena sakit waktu itu. Saat itu, pertama kalinya aku melihat Tuan Muda menjadi seperti orang bodoh. Ia selalu saja terlihat gelisah dan cemas. Kemudian aku mencoba memancing apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Ia kemudian menghampiriku dan menanyakanmu. Meskipun saat itu ia berusaha menutup-nutupi jika ia sangat khawatir padamu." Jelas Nanao panjang.

Rukia terlihat tersipu mendengar penuturan Nanao.

"Awalnya aku mengira itu hal yang wajar seorang majikan bertanya tentang pekerjanya, namun yang ku tahu, Tuan Muda bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan hal seperti itu, apalagi melihat gelagat Tuan Muda yang selalu saja memperhatikanmu di setiap kesempatan aku mulai sadar jika Tuan Muda menyukaimu. Kau ingat saat pesta ulang tahun Nona Karin beberapa waktu lalu? Pertama kalinya aku melihat sosok Tuan Muda yang terasa…lebih manusiawi.

"Saat itu, aku sedang berjalan di belakang Tuan Muda yang terlihat hendak menghampiri seseorang. Dan tak kusangka itu kau. Kemudian saat kau pergi, sorot matanya sama sekali tak lepas darimu yang sibuk melayani para tamu undangan. Dan ketika kau dipermainkan oleh seorang tamu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat emosi di wajahnya."

Rukia menjadi semakin merona.

"Kau tahu, ia menghampiri orang itu dan mengancamnya agar tak mengganggumu lagi hingga sukses membuat orang itu menjadi bergidik ngeri. Saat itu, aku semakin yakin jika Tuan Muda kali ini benar-benar serius terhadap seorang gadis."

Rukia mendongak dan melihat Nanao yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi…mungkin saja ia hanya bermain-main kali ini. Karena aku sama sekali tak selevel dengan gadis beambut merah itu." Ucap Rukia dengan raut kesedihan.

"Maksudmu, Nona Riruka?"

Rukia mengangguk, "Entahlah, mungkin itu namanya."

Nanao tertawa geli, "Dia adalah sahabat Tuan Muda sewaktu di universitas dulu. Umur mereka terpaut jauh. Dan Tuan Muda bukan tipe orang yang menyukai wanita yang lebih tua. Hmm….Ku rasa rencana Tuan Muda berjalan lancar."

"Apa? Rencana?" Rukia terlihat bingung.

"Iya, rencana. Bukankah kemarin kau melihat Tuan Muda berciuman dengan Nona Riruka di kolam pemandian?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena itu bagian dari rencana." Jelas Nanao santai, "Kemarin, sekembalinya kami dari hutan wisata, Tuan Muda akhirnya berterus terang padaku soal perasaannya pada dirimu. Kemudian dia sengaja meminta temannya itu untuk membuatmu cemburu, karena menurut Tuan Muda, kau memang menyukainya. Hanya saja, kau tak mau mengakuinya. Untuk itulah dia memintaku untuk memancingmu ke sana dan membuatmu menyaksikan hal itu, sehingga membuatmu menyadari perasaanmu sendiri."

Rukia terlonjak kaget. Jadi begitu ceritanya. Ia akhirnya mengetahui segala yang ia tak sadari selama ini.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau mencintainya, Rukia-sama?" Tanya Nanao dan sukses membuat wajah Rukia seketika menjadi amat sangat merah.

"Nanao, kau membuatku…malu. Dan lagi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan sufik sesopan itu?" Tanya Rukia menahan rasa malunya.

Nanao tersenyum simpul, "Kurasa itu cocok untuk gadis yang menjadi permaisuri di hati Tuan Muda kami?" goda Nanao kemudian.

"A-apa?" Tanya Rukia tergagap karena godaan Nanao padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya terhadap Tuan Muda?" Tanya Nanao kemudian.

"Apa? Aku…Aku…. Awalnya aku merasa sangat membencinya, karena ia terlalu pemaksa dan seenaknya sendiri. Namun, entah kenapa, belakangan ini, aku mulai menyukainya sifatnya yang seperti itu. Aku seolah tak dapat mengalihkan pikiranku pada apapun kecuali dirinya. Aku memang mengakui jika aku mencintainya." Rukia mengakhiri curahan hatinya dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah mengungkapkannya?"

"Hmm…Kurasa ia, entahlah. Kemarin malam aku mabuk dan hanya samar-samar kuingat apa yang ku katakan." Jelas Rukia tak yakin.

"Apa? Kemarin malam? Jadi, kemarin malam kalian menghabiskan malam berdua?" Tanya Nanao penuh arti.

Glek!

Rukia baru menyadari apa efek kalimat terakhirnya itu.

"Jadi, apa Tuan Muda yang membuat bercak-bercak kemerahan di lehermu itu? Kira-kira sudah berapa kali kalian melakukannya? Apa Tuan Muda sangat perkasa?" Goda Nanao kembali.

"Nanao!" Rukia segera mencoba membungkam bibir Nanao. Namun, Nanao segera berkelit dan membuat Rukia tak dapat melakukan niatnya.

"Hahaha…Kau tahu, mungkin saja desahan kalian itu membuat siapapun merinding mendengarnya..." Lanjut Nanao.

"Hentikan Nanao! Kau mau membuat wajahku semerah apa lagi?" Bentak Rukia malu, "Haaahh….! Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" gerutu Rukia karena tak kuasa menyembunyika ekspresi malunya itu.

"Hahaha….! Apa aku benar? Ternyata kalian lebih romantis dari yang kubayangkan!" Nanao tak henti-hentinya menggoda Rukia.

"Nanao!"

"Haaahh…Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku ingin mandi saja!" gerutu Rukia singkat.

"Hahaha….Maaf Rukia-sama. Aku tak bermaksud menggodamu separah itu. Hanya saja ekspresimu itu benar-benar lucu!" jelas Nanao mengakhiri godaannya pada Rukia. Rukia tersenyum dan maklum terhadap gurauan Nanao, "Mau ku antar ke pemandian?" Tawar Nanao.

"Tidak perlu. Kau bawakan saja kopi itu pada Ichigo. Aku pergi dulu. Bye!" Pamit Rukia.

.

.

Ichigo duduk bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya. Pendengarannya memancing senyum simpul terlukis manis di wajahnya. Ketika yakin jika Rukia telah pergi lewat suara langkahnya, Ichigo membuka pintu dan mendekat ke arah Nanao yang baru saja berbalik melihatnya.

"Terimakasih…" Ucap Ichigo.

Nanao tersenyum menanggapi ungkapan majikannya itu.

"Sudah tugas saya membantu Tuan Muda. Hampir saja lupa, ada satu hal yang mungkin akan menjadi masalah besar."

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa itu?"

"Yadomaru-sama. Kurasa ia mengetahui hubungan kalian."

Ichigo terlihat terkejut sebentar. Namun, ia kembali memasang wajah tenang, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tadi saat aku menuju kemari, aku melihatnya baru saja dari sini."

"Benarkah?" Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Nanao mengangguk. Ichigo terlihat menggeser pintu kamar Rukia. Seketika wajahnya menegang.

"Tidak terkunci." Gumamnya pelan, "Jadi tadi ia melihatnya dari sini.."

"Kurasa Tuan Muda harus bersiap menghadapi hal yang akan terjadi nantinya." Jelas Nanao mengingatkan.

"Kau benar."

.

.

.

To be Continue…

Wuaahhhh...akhirnya bisa update ^o^... Hmm...kalau aku pribadi, merasa kalau chap ini rasanya masih banyak kekurangan. Gimana dengan para readers sekalian? Aku butuh saran kalian nieh untuk chap ini, soalnya aku masih gak ada ide buat lanjut chap selanjutnya. And soal lemonnya gimana readers? Hahahaha...aku aja pas baca ulang ceritaku sendiri jadi merinding terus. Rasanya terlalu hard ya? Maunya ku hapus dan ku ganti dengan scene lain, tapi entah kenapa suara hatiku bilang jangan dihapus, alhasil jadinya ya kayak gini...Astaga, aku merasa mencemari pikiran readers sekalian dengan lemonku yang gaje ini deh... -,-" huufftt...yah, semoga saja readers suka chap ini dan Tuhan mengampuni kelancanganku ;) . And tolong, please revieeww...! Hiks...hiks...bantu aku mendapatkan komputer ini...And buat cerita ini juga. Cz kalo gak ada komputer ini, masa nanti aku harus bolak-balik warnet yang jaraknya jauuuuuuuuuhhhh bangett dari rumahkuu...

Jadi, untuk readers yang baik hati, please tolong baca and review

Luph u all always...

Saatnya balas Review...

Riruzawa Hiru : makasi dukungannya...^^b hehehe...lanjutin terus bacanya. And aku juga minta saran dan dukungannya terus Hiru! ^^b

Eet gitu :yeeyy! Dapet jempol euyy! Makasi udah baca and review.. lanjut terus yaa? Smga kamu suka ama kelanjutannya. ^^b

Nyia : Yap! Ni dah update! Review lagi yaa? ^^b

Hoshichan : Ada dunk... Smga kamu suka ^^

Badgirl : Waahhh...exited bgt di revuew dua kali...hehehe...thanks...hmm...nanti di chap 11 aku bakal balik lagi ke masa sekarang. Jadi biar readers gak lupa ama scene utamanya... ohh iyaa...aku lupa soal si nell itu. hahaha...Koq malah nongol lagi dia padahal dah ijin sakit, ckckck..O'on pula aku nehh...hehehehe :P Kira-kira gimana lemon yang ini? Panas kah?/ hahaa...smga kamu suka. ^^ Nah disini udah di liatin kenapa mereka bisa jatuh cinta..wkwkwk...nyelip dikit pertanyaan ,,,,at least, thanks buat review dan masukannya. luph yaa! ^*^

Nana : Siipp...sippp...^^

Lilichi : Siiiippp Okcreehh ^^b

Kazu : Okeehh...gak pa-pa... thanks udah review...^^

chykarin : yoosshh...maksi dukungannya ^^ Review lagi yaa :)

orangecandy :Jiaahh...aku jugaa...makannya ska bikin mereka kayak dipaksa gitu Rukianya. Biar berasa romance nya...hahahaa.. *Ketahuan mesumnya. wkwkwkw :P thanks udah revieww...

Ryuzaki : Sipp! ^^b Thanks pujiannya.. :D review lagi yaaa ?

Xiah Juli :Yup! Ni dah update. Smga kamu suka. And jangan lupa review lagi yaaa...^^

Unichigo Sunzz :hmm...siip..thanks atas masukannya. Mungkin akan ku fikirkan kalo idenya nyatu. ^^b thanks udah review,,, jangan lupa review lagi frenn..^^

Kiki :hahaha... Thanks bgt! Jangan lupa review lagi kawann...^^

Mikako Yui : Yup. Ni di chap 10 udah di ulas, Kalau ada yang belum jelas, silakan tanya aja lwat review...okehh ^^b

Mey hanazaki : Waahh! Makasi udah di fave...^^ exited deehh... ni dah ada lemonnya. smga kamu suka...^^ hmm...maaf, aku rada gaptek dikit. Sampai saat ini belum punya akun untuk kedua ...

wakamurasaki jiee: siiiiippp kawaaannn...makasiiii ^^ reveiw lagi yaa...biar ceritanya gak dicontinue,, :)

Ichigo4Rukia :siipp...makanya tolong di review lagi yaa...biar gak discontinuee... :( hmm...sarannya membantu.. nanti di chap 11 akan kembali ke present. Tunggu aja yaa ^^ thanks udah review,..

Wakamiya Hikaru : waahh..makasi...^^ review lagi yaa..^^ smga kamu ska chap ini. :)

Nenk Rukitake : jiaahhhaa,,,ternyata banyak juga yang nyadar nie scene janggal satu. hehehe...iya, aku pula kalo alasan Rukia ada di pesta karena gantiin Nell. Ni malah si Nell muncul ...hehehe...Mian chingu ..^^hmm...gimana ma chap ini? apa lemonnya berasa gregetnya? hehehe...siiippp...thanks Nenk..luv uu...:-*

Ruki Yagami :Nieh udah dua kali...hahaha...mga kamu suka..^^ review lagi yaaa...

Lichigo : siiipp...mkasiii...sukur ceritaku gak ngebosenin...hehehe...^^

Zanpaku Nee :hahaha...kayak dogy aja ngendus ngendus...wkwkwk...dsini lah yang bikin Rukia berbadan dua..hehehe...smga kamu suka...^^b

Update Kilat : hahaha...namanya unik...wkwkwk...thanks udah singgah buat mereview... luph yaa ^^

Yuuna hihara :ssiiippp...makasi sarannya ^^thanks juga pujiannya..hehehe,,,,smga kamu suka fic ini terus...next, review lagii...^^

Yuki: Okeehhh ^^

Voidy :..hehehe.,,,,ntaran kak Rui..di chap 11 kita maju lagi ke masa sekarang..waahhh...kalo lemon kali ini kayaknya agak hard and jorok ya? hehehe...auk dah,,aku aja baca sendiri jadi merending terus...wkwkwkwk...jiakakkaka...satu lagi orang yang sadar ada scene ngaco..kekeke...Miaannnn...itu sedikit kealpaan saya...ekekeke...wah aku gak punya epbe kak...jelasin disini ae wiss... heheheh...luph u kak rui...^^

Mieko :siiippp..thanks yaa...^^

Aya :di chap ini udah di ceritakan koq, jiaahhh,,,gimanakah lemonnya? berasa gak ya? Kayaknya rad hard...wkwkwk...yah, semoga sempai suka ^^

Maknae : Yeepp...makasiii udah review...hmm..mungkin sempai sedikit bingung ya ma ceritaku. Tapi gimana yaa? aku juga rada susah mau jelasinnya gimana..hehehe...yah, thanks aja sempai,,,^^ smga sempai sukaa...^^ review lagi yaa?

**At Least, thanks buat semua yang udah review,,,aku benar-benar mengharapkan review dari kalian semua biar aku bisa dapet ni komputer and ceritanya gak discontinue... :( hehehe...selain itu juga, review tu ajaib ya? Tiap liat satu yang review, selalu bikin semangat menjadi menggebu buat lanjutin ceritanya, padahal awalnya ku kira cerita ini gak mungkin akan sampai sejauh ..makasi buat Chingu semua yang udah ngasi dukungan dan sarannya. I LOVE U ALL! ^*^**

**PLEASE REVIEW... ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Yeeyy! Update!

*ngangkat tameng. Siap-siap terima pukulan dari readers gara-gara telat update! #aww!aaww!aawww! XP *

Hehehehe…..maaf readers lama baru update. Cz aku baru aja selesai ujian dan karang tinggal nunggu hasilnya aja! Smga IP q gede ya readers! Doakan ya *:* hehehe….

Okey, lanjut aja. Di chap ini, sesuai janji, aku bakal balik dulu ke present. Cz dari sini merupakan titik balik dari kunci kejadiannya. Hmmmzz….smga readers gak lupa ya ma cerita present sebelumnya ya? . Atau buka-buka lagi deh chap 4 biar jelas sambungannya. Hehehehe…..

disini aku memunculkan karakter baru yang gak ada di bleach, yahh...sekedar selingan aja. perannya juga cuma viguran, jadi gak terlalu penting...hehehe...

Hmmm…..gimana ma lemon di chap kemarin? Kalian pasti pada merinding kan bacanya? Hahaha….atau ada yang sampe nosebled?OMG ! Mga aja gak ya…! Hahaha….

Sebenernya itu tuh saran dari temenku. Katanya, 'kalo lemonnya Cuma satu dan gitu-gitu aja, gak menarik. Mending kamu buat yang beda lexy, biar para readers semakin suka ma ceritamu.' Dan untuk itu, dia nyaranin aku buat buka-buka manga yang yaahhh….rada hardcore sedikit…(OMG! Gue kayak cewek paling mesum di dunia) kyaaa…! Kalian tahu, bikinnya itu bener-bener butuh perjuangan. Selain karena mesti ngeliatin manganya yang gambarnya udah acak adul ga' jelas gitu, gue juga mesti nuanginnya ke cerita. Hhhh….susaah bener…*sekedar curhat aja sieh* hahahaha….ga papa kan kalo limenya hasil revisi dari situs sebelah? Hehehehe…

Terus, thanks bangeeetttttt buad para readers yang udah review dan membantuku dapet PC ini! Yeyeeeeeyyyy!^O^ aku seneng banget pas buka and liat reviewnya udah dua ratus!pa lagi reviewnya ningkat lagi sepuluh dari chap sebelumnya. Readers emang T.O.P.B.G.T dahh…!^^b Dan ku harap chap ini yahh,,…bisa lebih banyak lagi sieh,,kira-kira diatas 50 lah..*Ngarep*wkwkwkwkwkwk

Cz karena sebulan ini aku libur, jadi update ficnya tergantung dari review kalian readers. Kapanpun reviewnya nyampe 300, pas itu kayaknya ku langsung update. Yahhh…..sedikit permainan biar seru…heheheheh #PLAKKK *digeplok readers#AWW!AWW!xixixixi…..okcer?hehhehe ^^V

Sekali lagi maaf mengecewakan readers. Aku sebenernya dari dulu dah pengen ngupdate, but, aku juga mesti ngutamakan pendidikan doong,, hehehehe….

Oke, langsung aja. Gue ga' tau mesti cuap-cuap kaya' gimana lagi. Yang pasti readers pasti dah gak sabar ma ceritanya. Oke deeehhh….cekidoott…!~(^O^)~

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

Seperti biasa, Ichigo duduk di meja kerjanya dengan berbagai dokumen di atas meja dan ia selalu disibukan dengan berbagai berkas penting tentang berbagai proyek yang akan ditangani perusahaannya.

Namun, kosentrasinya teralihkan dengan dering ponsel dari saku jas nya. Ia segera merogoh saku jasnya dan menekan tombol dial.

"Halo.." Ichigo memulai, "Bagus. Terus jaga mereka. Jangan biarkan sesuatu apapun terjadi pada keduanya! Dan jangan lupa, cari tahu apa yang ku minta kemarin! Mengerti? Bagus Renji, kau selalu bisa diandalkan. Aku menunggu laporan dari mu!"

Tuuuttt….tuuuuttt…tuuuuuttt…..

Sambungan pun terputus. Ichigo meletakan kembali poselnya di atas meja kerjanya.

Ichigo kemudian menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghela nafas sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Pikirannya melayang kembali pada masa dimana ia dan Rukia dulu selalu menghambiskan waktu berdua.

Namun, lamunannya teralihkan oleh suara derit pintu yang dibuka. Kemudian menampilkan sosok wanita cantik yang tidak lain adalah tunangannya, Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun? Apa kau sibuk?" Sapa Orihime begitu ia melangkah masuk menuju kantor Ichigo.

"Hmm…sedikit." Jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Ia kembali sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai berkas berkas tersebut.

Orihime melangkah mendekat kesamping Ichigo. Ia mengembungkan pipinya bertingkah seolah sedang kesal. Kemudian kedua tangannya ia pangku di pinggangnya.

Ichigo heran melihat reaksi tiba-tiba yang diperlihatkan Orihime.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menghentikannya sekarang!" Titah Orihime tegas. Ia mengambil berkas yang bertengger di kedua tangan Ichigo, kemudian merebutnya paksa dan ia letakan di atas meja.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Tak usah banyak tanya! Dan kau harus ikut aku sekarang!" Tegas Orihime. Ia kemudian menarik Ichigo dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei! Kita akan kemana? Pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak, Inoue!"

"Ikut saja!"

Orihime pun menarik lengan Ichigo dan memaksa pria itu untuk mengikiutinya. Mereka kemudian menaiki mobil yang telah siap di depan lobi kantor. Kemudian mobil sedan hitam itupun menuju entah kemana.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kurosaki-kun!" Seru Orihime begitu mereka masuk ke sebuah restaurant yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor Ichigo.

Ichigo terlihat kagum dengan apa yang telah disiapkan oleh tunangannya itu. Restaurant tersebut telah ditata dengan begitu indah. Dengan nuansa malam di tengah cuaca siang nan terik itu. Suasananya seolah hari telah malam dan sangat pas untuk dinner.

"Kapan kau menyiapkannya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Rahasia!" jawab Orihime dengan kerlingan matanya, "Maaf sekali kurosaki-kun. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu kejutan nanti malam. Tapi karena nanti malam aku harus pergi ke Amerika, jadi terpaksa ku majukan. Maaf karena aku harus meninggalkanmu selama sebulan ini." Sesal Orihime.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul, "Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali!" ucap Orihime penuh antusias. Ia kemudian memeluk Ichigo dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir kekasihnya tersebut.

Ichigo yang terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Orihime tanpa peduli dengan beberapa pelayan yang berdiri di sekeliling mereka, hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia membalas ciuman gadis cantik itu.

Rukia tengah bingung mencari restaurant Italia. Salah satu manager memintanya membeli pasta di sebuah restaurant Itali.

"Las Viera…" Rukia membaca kembali alamat yang diberikan padanya, "Benar. Ini dia! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" ucap Rukia senang. Ia segera menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan membuka pintu kaca. Ketika ia telah melangkah masuk, seorang palayan menyapanya.

"Selamat siang. Maaf, Nona. Saat ini kami sedang tak menerima tamu. Karena saat ini, semua tempat telah dipesan oleh seorang pelanggan." Jelas pelayan tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Rukia takjub. Menurutnya, orang yang memboking seluruh restaurant ini, adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Karena dilihat dari luar saja, restaurant ini sudah terlihat sangat mahal dan berkelas. Karena penasaran, Rukia mencoba melihat siapa orang tersebut.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah berciuman dengan mesra di meja paling tengah dari restaurant tersebut. Rukia langsung tahu siapa mereka dari rambut jingga nyentrik yang menjadi cirri khasnya. Rukia tampak syok sejenak. Namun kemudian ia menarik nafas dan kembali pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Jadi….mereka." Gumam Rukia, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Pamit Rukia segera.

"Terimakasih telah berkunjung." Salam pelayan tersebut.

Rukia berjalan cepat menuju kantornya. Entah kenapa energinya saat ini seakan baru saja di isi penuh. Padahal biasanya, di siang hari yang terik seperti ini, ia lebih memilih naik taksi dari pada berjalan kaki sampai di kantornya.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengenyahkan ingatannya tentang pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia kemudian semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal tersebut.

.

Rukia duduk di kursi kayu yang terletak di pojok ruangan Office Boy. Ia memijat pelipisnya karena kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Hari telah beranjak sore. Dan ia pun bersiap untuk pulang.

Ketika ia telah sampai di pintu keluar kantor, ia melihat Ichigo tengah berdiri di samping sedan hitamnya dan terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya agak jauh dari tempat Ichigo berdiri diam sembari menatap langit. Mata violetnya menatap bosan pada Ichigo. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan berpura-pura tak peduli. Ia kemudian berlenggak dan berjalan keluar melewati Ichigo tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada pria itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak melihatku Rukia." Ucap Ichigo cepat ketika Rukia berjalan melewatinya. Ia segera meraih tangan wanita mungil itu dan menatapnya.

"Oh, ternyata ada Tuan Kurosaki. Selamat sore Tuan. Apa yang Tuan lakukan disini? Tidak biasanya Anda berada di sini." Ucap Rukia sopan dan menepis tangannya dari tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo mendecih mendengar penuturan Rukia, "Cih! Tak usah seformal itu Rukia. Aku disini menunggumu. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah." Ucap Ichigo mantap tanpa meminta persetujuan Rukia.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih. Tapi itu tidak perlu. Saya bisa pulang sendiri. Karena saya bukan anak kecil yang akan menangis di jalan karena tak ada yang mengantar." Ucap Rukia manis dan sopan. Namun terkesan menyindir.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, Rukia. Sekarang masuklah!" titah Ichigo sembari membuka pintu mobilnya.

Rukia hanya menatap diam jok mobil tersebut. Ia kemudian berbalik dan pergi tanpa mengindahkan tawaran Ichigo.

Kesal karena tak di pedulikan, Ichigo segera menghampiri Rukia dan kembali mencengkram tangan Rukia.

"Apa?" Tanya Rukia bosan.

"Apa kau sedang menguji kesabaranku?" Geram Ichigo.

"Sebetulnya tidak. Dengar Tuan Kurosaki!" Rukia memulai. Ia kembali pula menepis tangan Ichigo di lengannya, "Apa hak Anda memerintah saya seperti itu? Bukankah kita hanya atasan dan bawahan saat di kantor? Jadi, karena sekarang waktu telah menunjukan pukul 6 sore dan otomatis jam kantor juga sudah usai, jadi kita kembali menjadi diri kita masing-masing. Dan Anda tidak berhak lagi memerintah saya seenaknya!"

"Apa?" ucap Ichigo tak mengerti. Kedua alisnya menekuk ketat. Ia mencoba menarik nafas untuk mencoba menahan kesabarnnya, "Apakah salah jika aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Rukia manis dan mantap disambut dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari Ichigo, "Itu memang suatu hal yang salah. Bukankah kita tak memiliki hubungan apapun? Ditambah lagi Anda punya seorang kekasih dan saya sudah berkeluarga. Dan bukankah sudah pernah saya katakana pada Anda untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi saya lagi. Saya sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehidupan saya saat ini. Jadi saya mohon dengan hormat, Anda jangan pernah lagi mengusik ketenangan keluarga saya. Dengan kekasih yang cantik, baik, pintar, dan berkelas, serta harta yang melimpah, saya rasa kehidupan Anda sudah cukup sempurna saat ini. Saya permisi. Terimakasih." Ucap Rukia panjang lebar. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya setelah membungkuk memeri hormat pada Ichigo dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang berdiri diam tanpa satu kata-pun meluncur dari bibirnya setelah mendengat penuturan Rukia.

Ichigo diam tak bersua dan membiarkan Rukia pergi. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam dan duduk diam di kursi kemudi. Memandangi punggung Rukia yang kian terlihat mejauh.

Ichigo menghela nafas kembali , "Apa? Sempurna katamu? Cih," Ichigo tersenyum getir, "Kehidupan masing-masing? Jadi selama ini, kau sangat bahagia?"

Ichigo pun kemudian menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya.

.

Seperti biasa, Rukia berjalan menuju halte bis yang terletak tak jauh dari kantornya. Ketika bis telah tiba, ia masuk dan duduk pada deretan bangku paling belakang. Ia kembali teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Ichigo beberapa waktu lalu. Rukia menghela nafas berkali-kali. Rasanya semua kehidupannya menjadi begitu memusingkan sejak pertemuannya kembali dangan Ichigo.

Bis berbelok dan menuju persimpangan jalan. Setelah dirasanya sampai, Rukia turun dari bis dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Dan seperti biasa pula, ia selalu menitipkan Ichiru di rumah salah satu tetangganya yang juga rumah teman sekelas Ichiru.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga Ichigru. Maaf merepotkan Nyonya Unohana." Ucap Rukia.

"Aahh….Tak usah sungkan. Dia tidak merepotkan kok. Ichiru anak yang baik dan pintar. Tsukasa sangat senang ada Ichiru di rumah. Bahkan kami sangat bahagia ada Ichiru di sini. Rumah jadi terasa lebih ramai. Dia sama sekali tak pernah berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan merepotkan kami. Kau beruntung karena memiliki anak yang baik, pintar dan tampan seperti Ichiru!" Puji Nyonya Unohana dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ahh…Anda bisa saja." Ucap Rukia tersipu malu, "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa!" pamit Rukia.

"Baiklah…selamat tinggal Ichiru…" Ucap Nyonya Unohana pada Ichiru sembari melambaikan tangannya. Rukia dan Ichiru tersenyum menanggapi dan membalas lambaian tangan Nyonya Unohana.

Rukia dan Ichiru pun pergi dan berjalan menuju rumah yang terletak dua blok dari rumah Nyonya Unohana. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ibu? Kenapa ayah pergi begitu cepat dan meninggalkan kita berdua di dunia ini?" Ichiru bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Apa?" kaget Rukia. Ia terkejut mendengar Ichiru untuk pertama kalinya bertanya soal ayahnya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Ichiru?"

"Habisnya, aku iri melihat keluarga Tsukasa yang masih memiliki ayah dan ibu. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat langsung bagaimana wajah ayah. " Ucap Ichiru sedih. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk.

Rukia mengerti perasaan anaknya. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Ichiru. Kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat dan menggosok pelan kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

Rukia tersenyum simpul. Ia pun juga mencoba membuat hatinya tegar dangan berbagai kenyataan hidup yang dialaminya selama ini. Ia sadar, Ichiru tak seharusnya menderita seperti ini. Ia masihlah terlalu dini untuk kehilangan vigur seorang ayah. Dan Rukia selalu berjuang keras agar bisa menjadi sosok seorang ayah sekaligus ibu untuk Ichiru.

"Ichiru, jika ayah meninggalkan kita lebih awal dari dunia ini, alasannya karena Tuhan sangat menyayangi kita. Ia ingin kita menjadi orang yang kuat dan tegar. Karena ia sangat menyayangi ayah, maka ia juga ingin ayah berada di sampingnya untuk bersama-sama menjaga kita di dunia." Jelas Rukia menghibur. Ia kemudian merengkuh anaknya dalam dekapan hangat khas seorang ibu.

"Benarkah Ibu?"

"Tentu saja! Tuhan menyayangi kita jauh dari apapun di dunia ini. Suatu saat, Tuhan akan mengganti kepergian ayah dengan sesuatu yang lebih membahagiakan untuk kita. Percayalah Ichiru." Rukia mencoba meyakinkan anaknya, "Jadi jangan bersedih lagi ya..?"

"Ibu, apa kita akan hidup berdua seperti ini terus? Karena Tuhan sangat menyayangi kita, aku jadi takut Tuhan juga akan mengambil salah satu dari kita, apalagi jika ia mengambil ibu…."

"Tentu saja tidak seperti itu, sayang. Tuhan akan selalu membiarkan kita hidup berdua seperti ini. Dia tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri di dunia meski ia sangat menyayangi ibu."

Ichiru menghela nafas lega. Ia kemudian balas memeluk ibunya.

"Ibu…"

"Kenapa lagi, Ichiru?"

"Ibu bau…"

Sontak Rukia terkekeh mendengar ucapan anaknya. Ia pun melepas rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil Ichiru dan menatap gemas anak satu-satunya itu.

"Kau ini…."

"Hehehe…." Cengir Ichiru.

"Kau mau ibu gendong?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Ichiru senang.

Rukia kemudian mengangkat anaknya di punggungnya dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah mereka dengan diwarnai berbagai canda tawa. Dan tak berapa lama Ichiru tertidur di punggungnya.

Rukia kembali teringat dengan Ichigo. Kenyataan tak dapat ia pungkiri, jika Ichigo memang ayah biologis Ichiru. Sekejap ia pernah berfikir untuk mengembalikan Ichiru pada Ichigo. Tapi rasanya sudah tidak mungkin membiarkan Ichiru bersama Ichigo, mengingat pria itu telah memiliki wanita lain dan tak mungkin ada waktu mengurus anaknya. Rukia mengubur dalam-dalam rencana tersebut dan memutuskan untuk tetap membiarkan kehidupannya seperti ini. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya dan Ichiru. Mereka telah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing.

Ichigo bediri dalam diam menatap rumah kecil dan sederhana di depannya. Selama beberapa hari ini, ia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk pergi melihat tempat tinggal Rukia dan anaknya dan diam-diam selalu mengikuti Rukia ketika ia pulang. Kerinduannya pada bocah laki-laki yang begitu mirip dengannya membuatnya berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia.

.

.

"Ichiru, ibu pergi duluan ya? Kau berangkat saja dengan bibi di sebelah. Ibu ada banyak pekerjaan pagi ini. Sarapan sudah siap di sini." Rukia berteriak kencang dari meja makan. Ia baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk anaknya dan bergegas berangkat ke kantor.

"Iyaaaa….buuuuuu….!" sahut Ichiru dari balik kamarnya tak kalah keras.

Rukia berlari menuju halte terdekat. Saat ini ia diburu waktu. Karena pukul delapan ini akan ada acara khusus sehingga ia harus membersihkan beberapa tempat di kantonya. Dan sekarang sudah pukul tujuh. Ia harus lebih cepat.

.

Ichiru baru saja keluar rumah. Sebuah sedan hitam terparkir di depan rumahnya. Ichiru heran dengan siapa pemilik sedan ini. Sampai kaca mobil itu turun dan memperlihatkan pengemudinya.

"Selamat pagi bocah! Masih ingat aku?"

Ichiru terlihat bingung. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum sumringah.

"Paman!"

.

.

"Apa siang ini Ibumu akan menjemputmu, Ichiru?" Tanya Ichigo.

Ichiru menggeleng, "Tidak Paman. Biasanya aku pulang dengan bibi Unohana. Dia itu, ibu temanku, Tsukasa, paman. Rumah kami cukup dekat. Jadi kalau pulang sekolah, ibu selalu menitipkanku di rumah Tsukasa sampai nanti malam saat ibu pulang kerja." Jelas Ichiru.

"Jadi begitu. .." Ichigo mengangguk paham.

"Paman, aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya Paman!" pamit Ichiru setelah keluar dari mobil Ichigo. Ia berlari keluar sembari melambai ke arah Ichigo, "Dada Paman….!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum simpul dan melambaikan tangannya pelan membalas lambaian Ichiru.

.

Sepulang sekolah Ichiru dan Tsukasa menunggu ibu Tsukasa datang menjemputnya. Akhirnya yang dinanti pun tiba. Baru saja mereka akan pergi, seseorang memanggil Ichiru.

"Ichiru!"

Mereka semua menoleh. Terlihat seorang pria dengan balutan jas rapi berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Paman!" Seru Ichiru.

"Kau kenal dia Ichiru?" Tanya Unohana bingung.

"Tentu saja, bibi." Jawab Ichiru.

Ichigo membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Maaf Nyonya. Perkenalkan, saya Kurosaki Ichigo." Ucap Ichigo, "Sebenarnya saya kemari untuk menjemput Ichiru. Saya pamannya." Jelas Ichigo.

"Oohh…Jadi begitu. Kalau begitu silakan saja." Ucap Unohana ramah dan membiarkan Ichiru pergi bersama Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Nyonya." Ichigo beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan salam dan menggandeng Ichiru menuju mobilnya.

.

"Paman, apa Paman mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Ichiru saat keduanya tengah berada di mobil menuju rumah Rukia.

"Apa? Tentu saja!" jawab Ichigo mantap.

Ichiru tersenyum senang ajakannya diterima Ichigo.

Mereka pun menuju taman hiburan di tengah kota Karakura. Ichigo membelikan baju ganti untuk Ichiru di sebuah butik pakaian anak-anak sebelum pergi ke taman hiburan.

Sesampainya di taman hiburan tersebut, Ichiru segera menyeret Ichigo menaiki berbagai wahana dan permainan.

"Paman! Ayo naik yang itu!" Seru Ichiru sembari menarik tangan Ichigo menuju wahana jet coaster yang terlihat cukup memacu adrenalin.

"Apa? Benarkah kau mau naik itu?" Tanya Ichigo gugup. Sejujurnya, ia sangat takut jika harus menaiki wahan yang satu itu. Dan hal itu membuat Ichigo menjadi teringat pada saat dimana ia dan Rukia pernah kemari dulu.

**Flash Back**

"Rukiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ichigo berteriak sekeras-kerasnya begitu jet coster itu menukik dan menghempas turun. Hampir saja isi perutnya berloncatan saking ngerinya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin gadis pendek ini sampai merengek padanya untuk menaiki wahana gila yang satu ini. Ichigo berusaha menoleh ke samping tempat duduknya, berkebalikan dengan kondisinya kini, Rukia justru terlihat sangat menikmati. Ia tertawa lepas dan berteriak kencang dengan gembiranya saat jet coaster itu kembali meluncur turun.

Namun, meski dalam kondisi dimana nyawanya hampir saja terbang melayang, Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia yang terus saja tertawa lepas. Perasaannya menjadi menghangat karena dapat membuat gadis tercintanya bahagia untuk hari ini.

Rukia menoleh kepada Ichigo yang terus saja memandanginya, "Ichigooo! Bersiaplah! Sebentar lagi kita akan mencapai titik tertinggi dan meluncur turun. Ini akan menjadi yang paling seruu!" Teriak Rukia senang.

"Apa?" Ichigo terkejut, ia kembali ingat dengan jet coaster ini.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Teriak Rukia begitu jet itu meluncur turun. Luncuran terakhir yang paling panjang dan tinggi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo memekik keras.

.

"Hooeekk!"

"Apa kau baik baik saja, Ichi?" Rukia memukul mukul pelan punggung Ichigo berharap pemuda itu merasa lebih baik. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

Seusai acara muntah-muntah tersebut, Rukia memapah Ichigo untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Kemudian memberinya segelas air mineral.

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata kau takut naik jet coaster! Hahaha….!"Ledek Rukia.

Ichigo menatap tajam Rukia hingga membuat gadis itu menghentikan tawanya.

"Ups, maaf.." ucap Rukia takut-takut dan menutup mulutnya.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia hingga membuat gadis mungil itu duduk di bangku taman.

"Kyaa….!" Pekik Rukia.

"Diamlah…" Ucap Ichigo lemah. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu kemudian meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan Rukia.

"I-Ichi…" Ucap Rukia gugup.

"Aku lelah…" gumam Ichigo pelan. Ia kemudian tertidur di atas pangkuan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum menatap pemuda yang tertidur di atas pangkuannya itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Seperti seorang anak TK. Perbedaannya sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Rukia menggerakan tangannya dan mengelus pelan helaian jingga rambut Ichigo. Terasa lembut. Dan mereka tetap diam disana untuk beberapa saat sambil menikmati pemandangan langit sore hari.

**End Of Flash Back**

Ichigo tersenyum jika mengingat hal tersebut, "Sangat mirip Rukia…" Gumamnya pelan.

"Paman! Ayo!" Ichiru kembali menarik lengan Ichigo.

"Apa?" Ichigo kembali teringat dengan rengekan bocah kecil itu. Dengan berat hati, ia terpaksa memenuhi permintaan Ichiru karena tak ingin mengecewakan anak itu.

Mereka pun berteriak bersama dengan gembira. Meski setelahnya Ichiru harus mau bersabar menunggu Ichigo yang mabuk dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Setelah merasa dirinya baikan, Ichigo memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali menemani Ichiru bermain.

Keduanya tertawa lepas melihat berbagai kelucuan sirkus yang saat itu tengah melakukan pertunjukan di taman hiburan tersebut. Mereka terlihat bagaikan ayah dan anak yang bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ichigo kembali merasa dirinya sangat bahagia. Meski Ichigo belum dapat membuktikan jika Ichiru itu anaknya, tapi saat ini ia merasa benar-benar menjadi ayah yang baik untuk bocah kecil itu. Apapun yang diinginkan Ichiru, selalu ia berikan demi membahagiakan anak tersebut. Tanpa terasa siang telah berganti sore. Ichiru terlihat sangat kelelahan. Ia pun tertidur di gendongan Ichigo. Namun, tersirat raut kebahagian dari wajahnya yang tertidur dengan polos.

Ichigo tahu, ini adalah waktunya ia membawa Ichiru pulang. Ia segera menidurkan Ichiru di jok penumpang dan tancap gas menuju rumah Rukia.

Dan beruntung saja, Rukia belum pulang. Tak ingin Rukia tahu jika ia menemui Ichiru dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, Ichigo pun menitipkan Ichiru di rumah Nyonya Unohan serta mengganti kembali pakaian Ichiru dengan pakaian sekolahnya.

"Terimakasih mau menjaga Ichiru, Nyonya." Ucap Ichigo begitu ia selesai menitipkan Ichiru pada Unohana.

"Aahh, tidak masalah. Saya senang melakukannya. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Anda memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Ichiru?" Nyonya Tsukasa bertanya.

"Saya pamannya." Jawab Ichigo ramah, "Tapi, katakan saja pada Rukia jika Anda yang tadi mengajak Ichiru jalan-jalan." Jelas Ichigo.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Unohana bingung.

"Rukia sedikit tidak menyukai saya. Tapi saya sangat ingin mengajak keponakan saya untuk jalan-jalan. Saya harap Anda mau membantu." Pinta Ichigo.

Unohana terlihat mengerti dan mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, akan saya katakana." Ucapnya tersenyum mengiyakan.

Ichigo tersenyum lega, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Salamnya membungkuk dan pamit. Ia pun segera menuju mobilnya dan beranjak pergi.

Dan sejak itu, Ichigo selalu mengajak Ichiru untuk berjalan jalan tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia.

.

.

"Apa? Kau sudah menemukannya? Baik, ku tunggu di kantorku!" Ichigo menutup sambungan telepon dan tersenyum puas. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ishida masuk ke ruangannya dan memberikan sebuah map besar berwarna coklat pada Ichigo.

"Ini titipan yang diberikan suruhan Tuan Renji kepada Anda, Presidir." Jelas Ishida.

"Terimakasih. Kau boleh pergi." Ucap Ichigo.

Ishida pun kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan Ichigo.

Ichigo segera membuka map tersebut dan mengecek isinya. Ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja Renji.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya…" Ichigo membaca lemaran pertama, "…dan Toshiro Hinamori. Ku harap aku bisa mengetahuinya dari kalian." Harap Ichigo. Ia membuka kembali berkas lainnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia menelpon Ishida, "Ishida, tolong siapkan mobil secepatnya. Aku akan ke Hokaido segera!" ucapnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE….**

Hay!Hay! Cuap cuap lagi disini. Hahaha….kalian kayaknya pasti pada ngikik gara-gara dengen nama Las Viera kan? Hehehe….Yup! Bener banget! Karena kau pencinta drama korea, jadi terinspirasi dari drama Pasta juga nama yang ntu. Cz aku bingung, nama Italy yang bagus buat restoran tu apa ya? Ya udah, ngutip dikit dari sono aje deehhh…hahaha….

Ow ya, reviewnya kayaknya Cuma bisa ku bales secara garis besar aja yah,coz kali atu-atu malah panjangan balesan reviewnya dari ceritanya. Hehehe….

oya, flash back ichiruki itu trejadi pas mereka abis dari onsen ntu,, jadi ada jeda waktu saat mereka masih menikmati kemesraan sebelum ayahnya Ichi nimbrung,, untuk lebih jelasnya xan bisa lihat di chap mendatang..^^b

Thanks banget buat readers yang suka and menganggap cerita perdanaku ini bagus,,semoga aku bisa lebih meningkatkannya ya? Hehehe….

Ow ya lupa, kayaknya disini ada beberapa readers yang kurang jelas yang sama makna yang tersirat soal berapa umur Ichigo di fic ini. Oke ku jelasin lagi deh, Di chapter flashback itu, umurnya Ichigo masih 18 tahun,dia itu di umur segitu udah selesai kuliah karena ku buat dia jadi karakter anak jenius. Terus, Riruka itu udah 24. Jadi terpaut jauh ma Ichigo.. maknnya Ichi gak mau ma Riruka. Terus, Rukia lebih muda setahun dari Ichigo. Dan sekarang, chapter present umur Ichigo udah 26. Jadi udah berlalu selama 8 tahun sejak mereka pisah. And alasan ' pisahnya, masih dirahasiakan, nanti pasti juga tau' kan? Hehehe…..

Hmm,….lemon selanjutnya ditunggu aja yea? Heheheh….yang pasti gak bakal se-HARD sebelumnya dehh…hehehehe…..kapookkk akuw…wkwkwkwkwk

And semoga fic ini lebih berkesan and emotional buad para readers ya? Hehehe….

Ku harap chap ini reviewnya juga banyak and sesuai target,,,okeeyy? Heheheh….

Ow ya readers, aku mau notif, kalo aku bakal bikin fic baru. Hmm…mungkin gak lama lagi ku publish, smga kalian suka yaa? Hehehehe…oke dehh….Guud Byee….!^^

**PLEASE REVIEW!^^b**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 UPDATE!

heelllloowww... any body here?  
>:D<p>

Hey guys, gimana kabar kalian beberapa bulan ini? waahh..., aku minta maaf sebesar besarnya ya karena update nya telaatt... soalnya aku juga harus mengerjakan berbagai tugas kuliahku yang gak terkira banyaknya. Jadi waktu untuk update hampir gak ada.

Aku seneng and bangga banget sama readers sekalian yang masih aja nunggu kelanjutan fic ku yang gak jelas ini. hehehe...*big hug to you all ;)

Ow ya, aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya kepada readers sekalian karena ulah jahilku kemarin yang meminta review banyak. Ups..! Maaf yaa... Kali ini gak lagi dehh... Dan ternyata banyak juga yang jadi gak suka sama aku karena hal itu. huhuhu T.T

Tapi, gak masalah lah...itu hak kalian juga, selama kalian masih suka sama ceritaku, aku akan sangat berterimakasih. :D

And buat yang masih setia nunggu fic ini, aku persembahkan kepada kalian Chapter 12!

Enjoy!

**Disclamer : Tite Kubo**

Ichigo melajukan mobilnya menjauhi kota Karakura. Menuju sebuah kota kecil yang berjarak kira-kira 4 jam perjalanan dari Karakura. Ia telah meninggalkan pesan kepada Ishida jika ia sedang bertemu klien di luar kota dan tak boleh diganggu.

Tanpa peduli lelah, Ichigo tetap memacu mobilnya menuju Hokaido. Tempat dimana juru kunci atas apa yang ia ingin ketahui. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Rukia selama ia di Amerika. Dan alasan mengapa Rukia selalu menghindarinya. Karena sudah tak mungkin lagi ia mengorek informasi dari Byakuya Kuchiki ataupun Hisana. Karena berkali kali ia telah menemui mereka dan hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Pasti mereka memilih bungkam dan tentu saja Rukia telah memintanya. Apalagi ketika ia kembali, para pelayan yang dulu pernah berteman baik dengan Rukia, semuanya telah berhenti bekerja dan menghilang entah kemana. Hanya tersisa Nanao seorang. Dan itupun sama sekali tak membantu. Karena sejak ia ke Amerika, sebulan kemudian Nanao berhenti bekerja.

Ichigo kembali berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan di depannya. Ia seperti singa yang diburu pemburu. Melaju dengan kecepatan menggila. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di gerbang masuk kota kecil tersebut.

Merasa cukup letih, Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah kedai kecil di sisi jalan. Kedai itu masih sangat kental dengan nuansa khas Jepang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kedai tersebut. Tampak seluruh meja dipenuhi oleh banyak orang yang singgah hanya sekedar melepas lelah atau berkumpul dengan keluarga. Mengingat hari juga telah beranjak sore dan sepertinya orang yang datang kesana adalah mereka yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

Ichigo menerawang, mencari meja yang masih kosong, hingga pandangannya mengarah kepada meja yang letaknya paling pojok namun sudah di tempati oleh seseorang. Ia melangkah mendekati meja tersebut.

"Bolehkah saya ikut bergabung dengan Anda, Tuan?" Ichigo menyapa dengan sopan. Orang tersebut menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya ramah. Ia menggeser salah satu kursi untuk mempersilakan Ichigo duduk.

"Tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai." Ichigo memulai pembicaraan begitu ia telah mendudukan pantatnya di kursi. Ia kemudian memanggil salah seorang pelayan dan memesan secangkir teh hijau kesukaannya.

"Kau benar. Tempat ini, meskipun dipenuhi orang, namun tetap terasa nyaman. Suasananya terasa sangat menyenangkan dan membuat kita seolah sedang bersantai di rumah sendiri." Jelas Lelaki tersebut.

Ichigo mengangguk setuju. Ia kemudian mencoba memperhatikan orang tersebut. Tubuhnya sedikit kecil untuk ukuran pria dewasa. Wajahnya cukup tampan. Sepertinya ia sebaya dengan dirinya. Rambutnya pendek dan berdiri melawan grafitasi dan berwarna putih. Serta sebuah kaca mata yang bertengger di depan kedua mata hijau toskanya ditambah balutan jas kantor membuatnya terlihat elegan.

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang dari kota ini. Benarkan?" Tanya orang itu.

Ichigo menyesap tehnya dan mengangguk pelan, "Benar. Bagaimana Anda tahu?"

"Aku sempat memperhatikanmu tadi saat kau baru saja tiba. Ku lihat plat mobilmu berbeda dengan kode kota ini." Jelas pria tersebut.

"Oh, jadi begitu." Ichigo tersenyum paham.

"Apa yang membuatku datang kemari?" Tanya Pria itu kembali.

"Aku mencari seseorang." Jawab Ichigo.

"Oh begitu….Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku perlu menemukan kebenaran yang tak ku ketahui. Aku harus mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan oleh seorang gadis yang kucintai."

"Kenapa tak kau tanyakan langsung pada gadis yang kau cintai itu?"

"Karena ia selalu menghindar dan lari dariku."

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Sangat! Bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri." Ucap Ichigo penuh keyakinan.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatnya lari darimu? Apa kau mencampakannya?"

"Entahlah…mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Atau lebih terpatnya, terpaksa meninggalkannya." Ichigo menerawang jauh. Ia kembali teringat dengan masa lalunya saat ia terpakasa harus pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

Pria tersebut menatap Ichigo dengan penuh tanya. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu merasa perlu mengetahui 'kebenaran' itu?"

"Karena tak berapa lama kemudian ia hilang bagai di telan bumi." jawab Ichigo lemah. Terlihat rasa putus asa dari wajahnya.

**Flashback Ichigo's Side**

"Apa kau sudah gila Ichigo!" Ishin membentak anak sulungnya yang berdiri diam di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Lisa!" Geram Ishin, "Bermain dengan seorang pelayan? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup,hah!"

"Ayah.." Ichigo mencoba memulai berbicara.

"Jangan pernah menyela omonganku saat aku sedang bicara!" Bentak Ishin kembali, "Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan tentang kondisi kita saat ini. Dan sudah pernah ku katakana tentang rencana perjodohanmu dengan anak keluarga Inoue! Dan sudah ku katakan untuk berhenti bermain-main seperti itu! Apa kau tuli hah!" Bentak Isshin kembali. Syukurlah ruang kerja itu dibuat kedap suara.

"Ayah, kali ini aku serius!" Sela Ichigo.

Ishin membalalak kaget, "Tidak pernah ada kata serius pada gadis rendah yang hanya bisa merayu dan menyerahkan dirinya pada majikannya dengan sangat mudah." Ucap Ishin dingin.

"Ayah!" Bentak Ichigo. "Rukia bukan gadis seperti itu!" Jelasnya tak terima.

"Apa keseriusanmu kali ini akan bisa menyelamatkan keluarga kita yang tengah berada di ujung tanduk?" Tuntut Isshin dengan menahan suaranya. "Sekalipun kalian tulus saling mencinta, itu sama sekali tak membantu apapun, justru sebaliknya. Ku mohon Ichigo, berhentilah bersikap egois dan kekanak-kanakan! Ku rasa kau cukup paham dengan bencana besar apa yang akan kau timbulkan jika hal ini sampai di dengar oleh keluarga Inoue. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib perusahaan kita jika sampai keluarga Inoue menarik investasi mereka dan membuat perusahaan menjadi tidak stabil. Bagaimana dengan ribuan karyawan yang telah mengabdikan dirinya untuk perusahaan. Dan aku juga tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana nantinya jika kedua adikmu yang masih sangat belia harus terluntang-lantung." Suara Isshin mulai bergetar. Tangannya mencengkram pinggiran meja karena nyaris limblung.

"Ayah!" Ichigo segera menghampiri ayahnya dan membopongnya ke tempat duduk.

"Ku mohon Ichigo, dewasalah. Pikirkan baik baik. Saat ini, tiap langkah dan gerak gerikmu sangat menentukan nasib ribuan orang yang bekerja untuk kita dan terutama kedua adikmu." Ucap Isshin lemah. Ichigo tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Situasinya benar-benar membuatnya seolah tersesat di labirin.

"Pergilah ke Amerika. Urus perusahaan kita disana. Putri keluarga Inoue juga tengah tinggal di Amerika. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk kita membina hubungan baik dengan tidak punya pilihan Ichigo." Jelas Ishin mengingatkan putra sulungnya.

Setelah menenangkan ayahnya, Ichigo hanya berjalan keluar tanpa berniat mengucapkan satu katapun. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Kedua rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Rasanya kepalanya mau pecah jika harus dihadapkan dengan masalah yang begini pelik.

.

Rukia terduduk diam di taman belakang. Tempat rahasia dibalik semak anggur, tempat rahasianya bersama pemuda pujaannya. Dan jika moodnya sedang tidak baik ia selalu memilih menyendiri di sini. Ia hanya menatap hampa hamparan lavender di depannya. Perasaan dilema menggelayuti hatinya kini. Tidak seperti biasanya, sepoian angin seakan tak mampu membawa ketenangan bagi hatinya.

"Kenapa kau hanya duduk melamun seperti itu?" Sebuah suara baritone mengusik lamunannya. Ia tahu pemilik suara ini. Dan dia jugalah penyebab hatinya jadi begini. Tanpa menghiraukan, Rukia tetap pada posisinya. Hanya diam terduduk dan tak berniat merespon sediki pun.

"Rukia….ada apa?"

Masih diam dan tak merespon.

Merasa kesabarannya habis, ia meraih lengan Rukia yang mengalung diantara kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk, "Kau ini kenapa? Bisakah pandang aku sekarang?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau akan pergi jauh untuk waktu yang sangat lama, Ichigo?" Rukia akhirnya buka suara. Namun hanya sebaris kalimat dingin dan penuh selidik. Matanya menatap pedih pada pemuda di depannya.

"Sejak kapan?" lirih Rukia.

"Maaf…" Ucap Ichigo penuh penyesalan.

"Sejak kapan kau berencana akan pergi hah?" Rukia mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, "dua minggu lalu."

"Dan kau sama sekali tak berniat memberitahukanku sampai besok hari keberangkatanmu?"

"Tidak….bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku pasti akan memberitahumu-"

"Kapan? Apa besok? Dihari keberangkatanmu dan membuatku tak bisa berpamitan?" Rukia menyela dengan cepat. "Apa kau suka membuatku mati karena merindukanmu disini yang meninggalkanku tanpa pamit. Apa kau akan memberitahuku setelah kau membuangku?" Ucapan Rukia dengan telak meremas hati Ichigo. Ditambah cairan bening yang mulai mengalir dari pipi gadisnya. Benar-benar membuat hatinya hancur berkeping.

Ichigo segera meraih tubuh Rukia dan membawanya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Tidak….tidak seperti itu. Maaf….aku sama sekali tak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu sedih karena kepergianku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis. Aku berniat memberitahu mu nanti malam. Maafkan aku." Bisik Ichigo penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan pergi…." Pinta Rukia memelas di tengah dekapan Ichigo.

"Kumohon jangan pergi…."

"Maaf Rukia, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi. Ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan." Ichigo mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak bisa kukatakan…Maaf…"

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi….ku mohon…" pelas Rukia

"Ku mohon mengertilah….. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti Rukia." lirih Ichigo. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menghirup dalam dalam aroma tubuh Rukia. Bau ini pasti akan sangat ia rindukan.

Ichigo menatap Rukia lekat dengan tatapan sendu. Gadis itu tampak tegar. Namun Ichigo merasa sebaliknya. Ia sama sekali tak sanggup meninggalkan Rukia di Jepang. Ia ingin sekali tetap tinggal disini, atau membawa Rukia ke Amerika. Namun tentu saja itu hal yang mustahil.

.

"Aku akan tetap menghubungimu setiap hari. Aku berjanji!" Ucap Ichigo mantap. Ia kemudian menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya. Menyesap aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh gadis tercintanya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum kepergiannya ke Amerika.

Rukia tersenyum. Meski dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat sedih dan ingin menangis. Berkali kali ia mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah.

Ia kemudian melepaskan dekapan Ichigo pada tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau cengeng begitu? Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini adalah gadis tangguh. Dasar laki-laki cengeng!" Ledak Rukia sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Ichigo hanya menatap dalam diam gadis pendek itu. Meski sangat memalukan jika seorang pria menangis. Namun, hal itu naluriah saat kita harus meninggalkan orang yang paling dicintai.

"Jangan lupa menelponku terus!" Perintah Ichigo pada Rukia.

Rukia tertawa cekikikan dan menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"Auww! Kau ini! Sakit tau!" Dengus Ichigo sebal.

"Memangnya aku saja? Kau juga tahu!" ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang sengaja dibuat sebal.

Rukia tertawa dan kembali memeluk Ichigo.

.

"_Apa kau makan dengan baik disana?"_ Rukia bertanya dari seberang telepon.

"Tidak terlalu. Karena aku selalu memikirkanmu." Ucap Ichigo parau.

Rukia mendengus kesal_, "Kau ini! Apa kau mau mati. Hiduplah dengan benar seperti disini. Jangan hanya memikirkanku saja! Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Dasar bodoh!"_ gerutu Rukia. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat khawatir pada Ichigo. Namun, ia hanya bisa menunjukannya dengan mengomel tak jelas.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu disana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"_Aku? Tentu saja sangat baik. Sejak berhenti dari rumahmu itu, aku mendapat pekerjaan yang sangat bagus. Gajinya tinggi dan tak perlu bersusah-susah. Karena ada Kaien yang membantuku selalu. Hehehe…."_

"Apa?! Kaien? Kau ini! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk bersama dengannya! Dan kenapa ia selalu membantumu? Bukankah dia harus bekerja di kebun? Apa kalian itu bermain api di belakangku?!" Ichigo mengomel karena mulai merasa khawatir jika sampai Rukia direbut Kaien.

"_Menurutmu?"_ Ucap Rukia penuh misteri.

"Apa?Apa itu benar!? Rukia! Jawab aku!" Teriak Ichigo dari seberang telepon.

Rukia menjauhkan sedikit telepon genggamnya dari telinganya karena suara Ichigo yang terasa menusuk telingannya.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa macam-macam di belakangku ya!" Ancam Ichigo. Ia kini mulai frustasi karena kecemburuannya pada Kaien.

"_Hahahaha…..! Kau ini naïf sekali. Gampang sekali membuatmu jadi nyaris gila seperti ini. Hahaha….aku menyukainya. Aku hanya bercanda."_

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

"_Kau tenang saja. AKu akan selalu setia padamu, Ichi~. Aku mencintaimu."_ Ucap Rukia

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Rukia dari seberang telepon, "Aku juga mencintaimu…"

"_Ah, Ichi..maafkan aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Karena masih ada hal yang perlu ku kerjakan. Bye…"_ Rukia pamit dan menutup telepon.

"Apa? Heii…!" Dan telepon pun terputus. Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia kemudian meletakan gagang telepon di tempatnya dan berbaring di atas kasur. Kerinduannya akan gadis itu rasanya hampir membuatnya gila.

'Baru beberapa hari sudah seperti ini. Sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini? Rukia…' batin Ichigo.

Merasa cukup lelah karena aktifitas yang ia lakukan hari ini cukup padat, Ichigo akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan menyelami alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

Berkali-kali Ichigo mengecek daftar panggilannya. Dan sama sekali tak ada satupun nama kekasihnya-Rukia- yang menelponnya dua hari ini. Dan ketika ia mencoba menelpon Rukia, gadis itu sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia menjadi sangat frustasi dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan keluar sambil menunggu telepon dari Rukia.

"aiiisssshhhh,,,,apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di Jepang? Kenapa dua hari ini ia sama sekali tak menghubungiku? Arrgggghhh!" Ichigo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merogoh saku celanannya dan kembali menatap layar handphone nya. Dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda Rukia menghubunginya.

"Sial! Apa mungkin dia terlalu sibuk disana?" Lelah menggerutu, Ichigo memilih kembali ke rumahnya dan tidur mengingat hari telah beranjak malam. Namun saat ia sedang memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tidur, handphonenya bordering tanda ada email masuk. Dengan berat hati Ichigo meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja televisi yang berada di depan tempat tidurnya.

"Tumben, siapa yang mengirim email malam-malam begini." Gumamnya. Namun, ketika ia membukanya dan melihat nama pengirimnya, sontak rasa kantuknya lenyap.

"Rukia?" pekik Ichigo tak percaya. Dengan perasaan penuh kelegaan, ia segera membuka isi email itu.

'_Ichi, maaf, dua hari ini aku tak menelponmu. Pekerjaanku sungguh sangat banyak dan tak bisa kutinggalkan. Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Makanlah yang banyak supaya kau tak sakit. Ku harap kau selalu menjaga kesehatanmu…'_

"Satu-satunya yang membuatku tidak 'baik-baik saja' adalah kau, Midget!" gerutu Ichigo pelan setelah membaca sebagian pesan yang dikirim Rukia. Kemudian ia kembali membaca email tersebut.

'…_maaf jika akhir-akhir ini aku tak bisa menghubungimu. Kau tahu, bos ku sangat galak dan sebenarnya aku dilarang menggunakan ponsel. Hanya saja, saat istirahat makan siang saat ini, aku diam-diam ke toilet dan mengirimimu email. Maaf Ichi. Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu. Bahkan rasanya aku mulai gila karena ingin bertemu denganmu…'_

"Kau kira aku tidak! Dasar midget!" gerutu Ichigo kembali.

'…_.ingat pesanku Ichi, makanlah yang baik dan jangan sampai kau melupakanku disana Ichi. Dan jaga kesehatanmu juga. Awas kalau kau sakit, aku tak akan pernah menghubungimu lagi! Sudah dulu ya? Aku harus kembali bekerja. Byee…. Aku mencintaimu…'_

Dan pesan pun berakhir dengan kata manisnya.

Ichigo tersenyum sempul dan merasa dirinya hidup kembali. Meski Rukia tak menelponnya, setidaknya dengan email itu sudah cukup menghilangkan sedikit rasa rindunya dengan gadis itu. Ia kemudian meletakan ponselnya kembali dan bernanjak ke ranjangnya.

'ku rasa di sana masih tengah hari, jadi ku ucapkan selamat bekerja padamu, 'my violet' '. Batin Ichigo. Ia tersenyum kembali dan mulai tertidur.

Sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya, gadis itu sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Bahkan saat ini sudah hari kelima sejak hari terakhir Rukia mengirimkan email padanya. Saat ia mencoba menghubungi gadis itu, ponselnya sama sekali tidak aktif. Namun kali ini, Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Sejak ia datang ke Amerika atas paksaam ayahnya dan untuk mengurus salah satu anak perusahaan ayahnya disini, Ichigo sebenarnya sangat disibukan dengan berbagai dokumen yang membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Namun, ketika ia mendengar suara Rukia, kejenuhannya terobati dan membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Maka ketika Rukia tak menghubunginya selama beberapa hari ini, sebenarnya cukup membuatnya frustasi. Tapi, Ichigo berusaha mulai menata dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga Rukia menyuruhnya hidup dengan baik. Dan kini, situasi berkebalikan, Ichigo mengalihkan rasa frustasinya karena Rukia tak juga menghubunginya dengan menyibukan diri dengan berbagai pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Sampai tak terasa dua minggu sudah Rukia tak jua kunjung menghubunginya. Ia mulai khawatir. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menelpon Rukia, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Bahkan nomornya selalu saja tak pernah aktif. Ichigo mulai tak tenang. Ia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi pada gadisnya di Jepang.

Ia mulai menelpon bawahannya untuk mencari tahu kabar Rukia di Jepang. Berkali-kali tetap mencoba menelpon Rukia namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Sampai ia mulai frustasi dan memutuskan kembali ke Jepang. Capat-cepat ia memesan tiket pesawat menuju Karakura.

Ketika ia telah sampai di rumahnya, Ichigo segera membereskan barang-barang yang akan di bawanya.

'_Rukia, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

Ichigo mengetik sebaris pesan kepada Rukia. Ia sudah sangat khawatir. Ia masih berharap Rukia membaca pesannya.

Tetapi, tak berapa lama, ponselnya berdering tanda email masuk. Ichigo segera meraih poselnya yang ia letakkan di atas kasur.

"Syukurlah itu kau Rukia!" Ichigo bernafas lega begitu tahu jika email tersebut dari gadis terkasihnya. Dengan tak sabar ia membuka email itu dan membaca isinya.

'_Ichi…bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku jarang menghubungimu. Aku disini baik-baik saja, tak usah menghawatirkanku. Maaf, aku tak bisa selalu menghubungimu karena aku sedikit sibuk disini. Dan aku harap kau bisa hidup dengan baik-baik disana. Jaga dirimu Ichigo…_

_ Rukia'_

"Apa? Hanya segitu? Apa kau tak tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu sampai aku nyaris gila! Dan kau hanya mengirimiku email pendek ini! Dasar kau Midget! Sama sekali tak mengeri perasaan orang lain! Aku bersumpah, saat aku kembali nanti, kau tak akan kulepaskan!" Ichigo menggerutu kesal. Namun, kelegaan sangat jelas terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, jika Rukia mengirimkanku email, berarti saat ini, ponselnya sedang aktif! Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku tak peduli lagi dia mau sesibuk apa. Aku benar-benar merindukan suaranya!" Ichigo segera menekan beberapa digit nomor dan menunggu panggilan untuk di jawab.

"_Halo..Ichi…?"_

Ichigo terlonjak girang begitu ia mendengar Rukia menjawab teleponnya.

"Rukia! Kau ini! Kenapa hanya mengirim email pendek! Kau tahu, aku hampir gila karena menunggu telepon darimu! Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana? Apa bos mu sangat galak sampai melarang pegawainya hanya untuk menelpon sebentar kekasihnya? Benar-benar bos tak berperasaan!" Ichigo berbicara tanpa henti.

"_Ichi…Aku…"_ Rukia mencoba menyela.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tega sekali denganku? Sudah kukatakan untuk menelponku setiap hari! Kau tahu aku menelponmu berkali-kali?! Tapi kau sama sekali tak menjawabku beberapa hari ini! Kau benar-benar pacar yang sungguh-sungguh keterlaluan!" Ichigo kembali melanjutkan omelannya.

"_Maaf Ichi…aku…." _

"Apa?Maaf? Kau tahu, maaf itu tak cukup. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"_Ichigo!"_ terdengar bentakan Rukia dari seberang telepon.

Ichigo diam membisu, ia baru sadar jika dari tadi ia sama sekali tak membiarkan Rukia berbicara, "Ruki…"

"_Maaf, aku tak bisa berlama-lama berbicara denganmu di telepon. Sekarang aku hanya meminta satu hal. Jangan pernah mengganti nomor ponselmu!"_ ucap Rukia dari seberang telepon.

"Ru-Rukia…Kau, kau kenapa? Tentu saja! Kau tenang saja. Aku tak akan pernah menggantinya." Ucap Ichigo mantap namun terisirat sedikit kebingungan di wajah Ichigo setelah mendengar Rukia mengucapkan permohonannya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Tak biasnya Rukia berbicara langsung ke intinya. Tapi Ichigo berusaha mengusir kebingungannya itu, mungkin saja Rukia sedang sangat sibuk, jadi wajar jika ia berbicara terburu-buru.

"_Baguslah. Aku tak apa-apa. Kau jangan khawatir. Kalau begitu, aku harus bekerja kembali. Bye Ichigo…aku mencintaimu.."_

Tuuutt…ttuuuutt…

Rukia menutup teleponnya.

"Ck, setidaknya biarakan aku menjawab kalimat terakhimu.." Ichigo mendecak, "Aku mencintaumu juga! Kau tahu? Amat sangat mencintaimu!" Ucap Ichigo keras pada ponselnya. Ia kemudian melihat barang-barang yang baru saja ia masukan ke dalam tas.

"Kau membuatku hampir gila Rukia." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum geli. Ia kemudian menelpon suruhannya untuk membatalkan pemesanan tiket pesawat. Setelah semua ia rasa telah kembali seperti semula, Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya dan tidur dengan nyaman.

.

Minggu pagi. Saat yang tepat untuk bersantai dan menikmati udara segar di taman kota. Ichigo mengayuh pelan sepedanya sembari menyesap aroma dedaunan musim gugur. Sekalipun angin berhembus dan membawa butir udara dingin, Ichigo tetap menikmati acara jalan-jalannya. Setidaknya hal itu cukup efektif menghilangan kepenatannya pada berbagai pekerjaan. Perasaannya menjadi membaik setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan kemarin malam. Hal itu membuat moodnya di pagi ini menjadi sangat baik.

Ichigo mendongak menatap langit. Terlihat berawan.

"Sepertinya akan segera hujan..." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mengayuh cepat sepedanya untuk segera kembali ke rumahnya. Namun, di tengah jalan ia tak sengaja melindas sebuah kerikil kecil yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Karena ia mengayuh sepedanya dalam kecepatan tinggi, hal tersebut membuat sepedanya tak seimbang dan oleng. Dan ia pun terbating jatuh ke atas tanah berkerikil.

Ichigo meringis pelan. Ia mengelus pinggulnya yang terbentur dengan kerikil. Dan sontak raut keterkejutan terlihat dari wajahnya saat menyadari ponsel yang ia letakan di saku belakang celananya.

"Akh! Sial!" Ponselnya rusak parah karena benturan yang cukup keras dan tak mungkin lagi diperbaiki.

Ichigo mencoba berdiri. Beberpa orang yang kebetulan lewat segera menolongnya dan memapahnya ke sebuah kursi panjang di pinggir jalan tempat ia bersepeda tadi. Kakinya terlihat lecet dan pergelangannya tekilir. Sepeda yang ia gunakan tadi terlihat sedikit rusak di bagian pedalnya. Ichigo meruntuki kesialannya kini. Dan yang paling ia sayangkan adalah ponselnya yang rusak parah.

.

"Sial! Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membetulkan ponsel ini! Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya Rukia menghubungiku! Arrggghhhh!" Ichigo terlihat frustasi di kamarnya. Ia meraih gagang telepon. Namun, seperti biasa, nomor telepon Rukia tidak aktif.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Ichigo akhirnya membeli ponsel baru. Ia segera mencoba menghubungi Rukia dengan mengingat nomor ponselnya.

"Aneh! Kenapa nomornya tak terpakai?" Ichigo menjadi sedikit bingung ketika mesin penjawab mengatakan jika nomor yang ia tuju tak dipakai. Ichigo mengecek kembali nomor tujuannya dan ia yakin itu benar. Ia kembali mencoba menghubungi Rukia. Dan hasilnya tetap sama.

"Sial!" Umpat Ichigo. Ia menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa dengan nomornya? Apa dia menggantinya? Jangan-jangan saat ia mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mengganti nomor, ia sudah berencana mengganti nomor ponselnya!" Ichigo akhirnya menyadari kenapa saat itu Rukia menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengganti nomor. Kembali ia mengumpat dan merutuki nasibnya yang sangat menyebalkan, apalagi disaat seperti ini.

'Kenapa semuanya jadi berantakan seperti ini? Brengsek!' Ichigo mengumpat dalam hati. Iamencoba berfikir. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menemui Rukia untuk tahu keadaannya. Ia kemudian memesan tiket pesawat untuk segera pergi ke Jepang. Namun, ketika ia akan keluar kantor, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya.

Sosok seorang pria muda bertubuh tinggi dengan jas kantor elegan yang membalut tubuhnya keluar dari jok penumpang. Dan Ichigo ingat siapa itu.

"Halo Ichigo!" Sapanya senang namun masih dengan kesopanan.

"Halo Inoue-sama. Lama tak berjumpa." Sapa Ichigo balik sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Haha…Bagaimana kabarmu? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Aku baru mau menemuimu. Maaf tak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu." Ucap pria bermarga Inoue itu. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di sebuah restoran? Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang luang."

'Sial! Kenapa justru disaat seperti ini?' Ichigo mengumpat dalam hati. Ia sangat ingin menolak, tapi dangat tidak mungkin. Menolak ajakan orang ini, sama saja mencampakannya. Tak ingin membuat orang dihadapannya yang menjadi kunci terbesar kesuksesan perusahaannya ini tersinggung, dengan sangat terpaksa, Ichigo mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang terpaksa ia buat setulus mungkin.

Merekapun masuk ke dalam mobil pria bernama Inoue Sora itu dan menuju restaurant yang di tuju.

Lama mereka berbincang membicarakan berbagai hal. Sampai sebuah dering telepon memutus pembicaraan mereka sejenak.

"Ah, maaf Ichigo. Aku angkat telephone dulu." Permisi Sora kepada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum mempersilakan.

"Halo….Kau sudah di depan? Masuk saja. Aku bersama seseorang." Piiiiip. Sora kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning kecoklatan dari arah pintu masuk. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang di duduki Ichigo bersama Sora.

"Nii-san!" Panggilnya seraya berlari kecil.

"Orihime! Kemarilah!" Panggil Sora menanggapi.

Ichigo berbalik untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut. Matanya bertatapan sesaat dengan pemilik mata abu-abu itu. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum menghampiri Inoue Sora yang duduk di depannya.

"Nii-san, siapa dia?" Tanya Orihime setengah berbisik.

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa, dia Kurosaki Ichigo. Putra paman Isshin." Tanggap Sora. "Ichigo, kenalkan. Dia Orihime. Adik perempuanku." Lanjutnya memperkenalkan.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Orihime.

"Saya Kurosaki Ichigo. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda." Ucapnya sopan.

"Hmm…Ahahaha….Tidak perlu se-formal itu Kurosaki-san. Panggil saja aku Orihime." Tanggap Orihime dengan lembut. "Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum simpul. Terlihat pipinya sedikit merona merah ketika kedua tangan mereka saling menjabat.

Setelah sesi perkenalan berakhir, mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan. Dalam hati Ichigo merutuki dirinya yang harus terjebak disini pada situasi genting seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Inoue Sora adalah paling pertama dan utama yang harus ia utamakan saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sama sekali tak boleh mengecewakan rekan bisnisnya satu ini.

.

'_Nomor yang Anda tuju, tidak terpakai'_

Kembali, mesin penjawab otomatis memberikan pemberitahuan kepada Ichigo jika nomor kekasihnya tak bisa ia hubungi lagi. Entah apa penyebabnya sampai nomor itu sudah tak terpakai saat ini. Padahal beberapa hari lalu ia masih bisa mengirim pesan kepada Rukia. Dan ia sangat yakin jika nomer yang ia tekan tadi sama dengan nomor yang ia hubungi beberapa hari lalu.

OIchigo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ditengah kefrustasiannya itu, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Ia melihat siapa nama pengambil itu di layar ponselnya.

'Orihime'

"Halo…" sapa Ichigo.

"_Kurosaki-kun, apa kau sibuk hari ini?"_ Sapa suara di seberang telepon dengan nada malu-malu.

"Kurasa tidak terlalu. Sedikit lagi pekerjaanku selesai. Ada apa Orihime?"

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Apa kau mau?" _

"Baiklah….Tidak masalah."

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti ku jemput. Bye…"_Tutup Orihime dengan nada riang.

Ichigo memijit pelan pelipisnya, sepertinya berjalan-jalan sejenak cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkan sedikit _stress-_nya.

Selama berjalan-jalan bersama Orihime, Ichigo bisa melupakan sejenak masalah yang menggelayuti pikirannya. Gadis itu mampu membuatnya menikmati suasana ceria yang ia ciptakan. Meskipun masih malu-malu, namun Orihime selalu berusaha menghibur Ichigo dan membuatnya pemuda itu merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Ichigo tahu, jika gadis inilah yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Dan ia sadar, gadis beriris abu-abu ini menyimpan ketertarikan padanya. Meski sebenarnya isi otaknya kini sedang dipenuhi dengan Rukia, namun ia mencoba menikmati kebersamaannya dengan gadis ini. Karena ia tak memiliki pilihan lagi. Menolak gadis ini, sama dengan menolak kerjasamanya dengan Sora. Karena meskipun gadis ini tahu Ichigo tak menyukainya dan ia merelakannya saja, namun Sora pasti tak akan membiarkan adik tersayangnya sakit hati. Sebagai kakak, ia sangat paham perasaan adiknya. Jadi ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang dapat mengancam bisnis keluarga Kurosaki. Ditambah lagi ia sama sekali tak bisa meninggalkan Amerika karena kesibukannya yang menumpuk.

Ichigo hanya berharap, semoga Rukia baik-baik saja. Ditambah dengan email terakhir yang dikirimkan gadis itu untuknya sedikit membuat hatinya tenang jika gadis itu baik-baik saja meski kekhawatiran lebih mendominasi. Ia hanya mencoba menikmati kehidupannya saat ini.

.

.

.

**End of Flashback Ichigo's Side.**

"Jadi seperti itu…" Ucap pria bermabut putih itu begitu Ichigo mengakhiri ceritanya, "Jika aku berada di posisimu, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya aku jika harus berpisah dengan orang yang kucintaimu. Kau sungguh hebat kawan!" Ucapnya dengan kekaguman pada ichigo. Ia mengambil kembali cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya kembali.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Ichigo menanggapi dengan santai.

Melihat hari hampir beranjak petang, pria berambut putih itu melirik sekilas jamnya, "Ku rasa aku harus pergi." Ia mulai bernajak berdiri.

"Apa? Kau sudah akan pergi?" Tanya Ichigo.

Pria berambut putih itu mengangguk, "Kereta terakhir hampir tiba. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, aku bisa ketinggalan. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu berlama-lama disini." Ucapnya penuh penyeselan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tawar Ichigo, "Itung-itung, rasa terimakasih karena sudah mau mendengar ceritaku."

Pria itu pun tersenyum menyetujui.

Mereka menuju ke sebuah rumah kecil yang berada tak jauh dari pusat kota. Ketika mereka telah sampai, Ichigo baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia menelitik papan nama yang tertempel di pagar tembok rumah tersebut.

'_Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Sakura st., No.25_

_Hikaido'_

Alamat yang diberikan Renji ternyata tepat berada di hadapannya.

**To Be continue…**

#Notes:

Hm…aku rasa kalian pasti bingung, kenapa Ichigo gak pake numb lamanya? Jadi gini, Penomeran nomor ponsel itu aku pakai sesuai system Jepang yang lama. Karena kan masih flashback jadul gitu. Jadi, nomer ponsel dan hapenya sudah satu paket. Kalau salah satu rusak, ya udah gak bisa di pake lagi.. gituuu…hehehe…..

oh ya, maaf review kalian gak bisa ku balas satu-satu. Karena banyak banget. hehhee...terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyak-banyak-banyaknya kepada kalian yang udah baca apalagi review! Muaaaacchhh! ,

Ketemu lagi di chap mendatang yaaa... :D


End file.
